Fantastic Tales - The Beauty and the Niffler
by AngelScythe
Summary: Il n'était pas une fois, une histoire de Sorciers et de Sorcières. Il n'était pas une fois, un Niffler avide d'or qui recherchait le plus grand trésor qui existait. Il n'était pas une fois, une réécriture parmi tant d'autres. UA.
1. Prologue

**FANTASTIC TALES**

 ** _The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : Ouip. Mais lesquels ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages. Bonne lecture !

PS : J'appelle « Norbert Dragonneau » Newt parce que je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça. Les autres noms sont normalement traduits ! (… Bon je me trompe peut-être sur l'orthographe de certains noms, désolée.)

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

Il n'était pas une fois, une petite ville paisible dans la forêt de Dean. Les maisons se dressaient comme des champignons et il y avait toujours de bonnes odeurs ici le boulanger avec son pain là le boucher qui laissait sécher ses saucissons par-là les étals gorgés de fruits et légumes de la saison poussant dans les vergers et les champs qui entouraient l'endroit. Et que dire du doux effluve de la rivière qui flottait jusqu'à eux que les pêcheurs y fassent des prises ou pas.

Comme tous les matins, tout aurait dû s'écouler de façon plus ou moins monotone entre les chasses dont les coups de feu faisaient voler les oiseaux et les discussions entre voisins. Pourtant, cette fois, quelque chose changea…

On entendait une cavalcade au loin.

Une cavalcade qui éloigna les pêcheurs, qu'ils aient javelot, filet ou canne à pêche, de la rivière une cavalcade qui poussa le boulanger à quitter son four pourtant à l'œuvre une cavalcade qui inquiéta les mères avec leurs enfants… Mais aucun fléreurs ou chien ne s'en alertaient. Les citoyens pouvaient s'en rassurer, pourtant, ils redoutaient. Il fallait dire que lorsqu'on entendait de telles cavalcades, c'était souvent le signe que les gardes moldues survenaient ! Toujours, ce petit village craignait qu'on découvre que si leurs pâtisseries étaient si dorées, leurs plantations si généreuses, et leurs rivières si remplies, c'était à cause de leur magie.

Leur magie noire comme les houspillaient constamment les moldus…

\- C'est une diligence ! Cria une voix.

Un homme avait utilisé un sort de lévitation pour grimper sur un toit et voir ce qu'il se passait.

Le mot se propagea à travers la ville avec l'aide du bouche à l'oreille paniquée et rien de plus. C'était bien souvent plus efficace que n'importe quel sort. La peur farouche.

En entendant la cohue parmi les villageois, un homme dans la trentaine se hâta vers les portes du village. Quoique ce ne fut pas exactement des portes mais plutôt une délimitation brute entre les pierres beiges et la pelouse verdoyante. Là où les briques devenaient brusquement de la terre battue. La même terre battue qui supportait si difficilement la calèche surchargée qu'on voyait venait vers eux. Elle était conduite par des cheveux à la robe café au lait, la crinière blanche se prenant dans le vent.

Cet homme portait non seulement une baguette à sa ceinture mais aussi une carabine. Il était d'ailleurs l'un des seuls à faire usage de cette « frivolité » de moldu…

Il s'avança bravement sous le regard des mères et des filles, des frères et des fils. Certains hommes approuvèrent même d'un grognement alors qu'il allait vers le devant du véhicule.

Sans crainte, ou était-ce tout comme, il leva les bras devant les cheveux. L'homme âgé qui se trouvait sur l'assisse tira de toutes ses forces sur les rênes en donnant un ordre sec aux équidés. La terre vola et devint poussière, portée par le vent pour s'écraser sur le visage de l'homme qui ne cillait pourtant pas alors qu'elle venait s'y coller.

\- Hola ! Fit le chauffeur à ses bêtes qui renâclaient et tapaient du sabot.

De la fumée sortait de leurs naseaux à cause de l'air frais et des efforts combinés.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur.

\- Bonjour. Répondit l'homme en s'approchant du conducteur.

\- C'est bien le village de la Forêt de Dean ? S'assura-t-il avec un sourire poli.

Sans lui sourire, l'interlocuteur hocha la tête et il ne manqua pas le regard argenté vers le canon de son arme.

\- Je crois que j'ai loué une maison ici.

Sur ces mots, il sortit un parchemin qu'il jeta à l'autre, le laissant le rattraper et l'ouvrir. Le papier fut inspecté avant d'être rendu à ce nouvel habitant.

\- Je suis navré de vous inspecter comme ça. Nous craignons l'inquisition moldue en ce moment.

\- Je viens d'un endroit où il y avait beaucoup de moldus. Répondit-il. Et nous faisions des affaires florissantes tellement ils aiment ce que nous faisons. Tant qu'ils ignorent comment. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mutin.

Il ajusta ses lunettes en demi-lune alors que son œil brillait d'une lueur tout aussi taquine.

Et il y avait vraiment de quoi. Utiliser la magie pour revendre aux moldus était habituellement interdit. À moins d'avoir une dérogation…

\- Je suis Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Se présenta le vieillard en se penchant sur la calèche pour lui tendre la main.

L'homme vint la serrer en retour.

\- Percival Graves. Juste Percival. Sourit-il.

\- Nous voilà avec un point commun. Rit l'étranger, soulignant la prononciation commune de leurs noms.

\- Venez. Je vais vous mener à la ville. Il faudra aller voir notre Maire pour valider votre présence.

\- Pourrez-vous décharger mon chargement pendant ce temps ? S'assura-t-il.

Percival acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et il attrapa une rêne pour emmener les chevaux. Il ne doutait pas que cet Albus pourrait décharger seul, puisqu'il avait bien chargé tout seul, mais être au service des personnes âgées n'était jamais un détail négligeable.

µµµ

La ville n'était vraiment plus loin et ce fut une question de temps avant qu'ils arrivent devant la maison en question. Bien qu'ils aient dû faire le tour pour éviter de passer une calèche si imposante dans les rues. Évidemment, ils auraient pu utiliser un sort pour réduire la largeur de l'attelage mais cet Albus voulait en profiter pour découvrir les environs. Là encore, question d'intérêt, mieux valait se plier à cette folie.

Enfin, ils étaient dans la cour d'une chaumière fort charmante, comptant deux étages et même une cave, bien qu'on n'y accédait pas par la maison. Son toit bombé en paille s'accordait aux autres.

À force de discussion avec Percival, le vieux Dumbledore avait pu prendre note d'où se trouvait la Mairie. Si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Le village restait un village de Sorcier et la place n'était pas toujours la plus profitable même s'ils utilisaient des tours de passe-passe et autres sortilèges. La Mairie n'en changeait pas moins qu'elle était surtout la maison du Maire. Laissant au soin de Graves de tout décharger, le nouvel habitant partit en quête de ladite Mairie, qui n'en était pas une, serrant ses parchemins dans sa main.

Percival se dirigea donc vers la calèche et il dégaina sa baguette, lançant un sort pour que les bagages se décrochent et filent dans la maison dont la porte était ouverte. Alors qu'il les convoyait avec rapidité mais attention, la carriole s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter. Juste légèrement, juste assez pour faire rire une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et bouclés comme une couronne divine. Elle souleva les pans de sa robe bleue foncé et sauta au sol.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Assura-t-elle. Percival Graves, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme elle lui tendait la main, il immobilisa son sort pour l'attraper et la serrer.

Ils entendirent un soupir et la blonde se pencha vers lui.

\- Ma sœur n'aime pas que je monopolise l'attention.

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! Protesta celle-ci.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle exhiba une très courte robe, dans les tons beiges, même avec des manches courtes mais par-dessus un pantalon en cuir. Voilà qui était surprenant. Elle planta son regard brun dans le sien avant d'avoir un petit soupir en descendant la dernière marche.

\- N'ayez pas cet air là, Monsieur Graves.

\- Tina dit que ça se fait beaucoup de là où on vient. Répondit la blonde en prenant le bras de l'autre femme.

\- Bien sûr que ça se fait ! Protesta-t-elle.

\- Et ce n'est pas avec cette attitude que tu vas avoir un mari ! Continua la première en riant.

Alors qu'il reprenait son sort, maintenant la stupeur passée, Percival entendit du bruit venant de la calèche.

\- Oui, nous sommes trois.

C'était encore la voix de la blonde qui n'était pas rentrée et qui se pressait contre sa sœur à la chevelure noire. Une singularité qui aurait pu amuser l'homme tant elles étaient différentes, l'une femminine, l'autre masculine l'une aux cheveux bouclés d'or, l'autre aux cheveux de jais raide…

Mais il se figea en voyant la dernière se dépatouiller dans sa robe blanche. Elle portait un halo de cheveux châtain à mi-chemin entre la coiffure de la blonde et de la brune et son visage fin ressortait d'autant plus que ses timides lèvres étaient soulignées de rouge, que ses yeux bleu-vert pétillaient.

Tous les bagages se fracassèrent au sol alors qu'il regardait cette apparition.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Vous êtes arrivé chez vous

**FANTASTIC TALES**

 ** _The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : Ouip. Mais lesquels ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

PS : J'appelle « Norbert Dragonneau » Newt parce que je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça. Les autres noms sont normalement traduits ! (… Bon je me trompe peut-être sur l'orthographe de certains noms, désolée.)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

 **Vous êtes arrivé chez vous**

\- _Reparo_ ! _Reparo_ !

Assise sur une chaise qui avait été agrandie puis réparée, la dénommée Tina mangeait un sandwich à la viande en voyant Percival s'activer à réparer chacune de leurs affaires. Il avait presque tour brisé.

\- C'est un empoté. Décréta-t-elle avant de mettre le dernier morceau entre ses lèvres.

\- Il veut bien faire. Et je doute qu'il soit exactement un empoté…

Les lèvres de Tina se retroussèrent pourtant lorsqu'un autre bagage échappa à sa baguette et qu'il se fracassa à nouveau au sol, répandant tout le contenu des bocaux sur le sol. La même valise que la demoiselle en robe désignait à l'instant en disant qu'elle en avait besoin.

\- Milles pardons.

\- Ce n'est rien. Laissez.

Elle prit sa propre baguette et l'agita pour remettre chaque ingrédient dans ses récipients puis ceux-ci dans la valise qui lui sauta dans la main. Elle lui lança un maigre sourire avant de partir vers les escaliers pour grimper les marches.

\- Vous avez déjà choisi vos chambres ?

\- Non. Allons le faire. Et ne vous disputez pas ! Dit la blonde.

Elle attrapa la main des deux autres et les entraîna à sa suite alors que Tina protestait qu'elles ne se disputaient jamais. Percival les suivit le long de leur ascension puis il revint à son travail. Cette fois, il ne comptait pas se déconcentrer. Il ne comptait pas encore se tourner en ridicule et avoir l'air du magicien le plus empoté du village.

Il lui restait encore tout l'intérieur de la carriole à vider lorsqu'il entendit du bruit à la porte. Il se tourna vers elle pour voir Albus rentrer. L'homme lui lança un sourire.

\- Ça se passe bien ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Aussi bien que possible.

\- Il y a eu de la casse ? Demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire étrange.

\- Rien qui n'ait pu être réparé. Assura Percival.

\- Parfait ! Vous avez rencontré mes filles, n'est-ce pas ?

Lançant un sort, le vieillard fit jaillir tout le reste des bagages alors que ceux déjà déchargé s'ouvraient et que leurs contenus filaient dans toute la maison. Les tentures rouges et or se mettaient devant les fenêtres et certaines portes, les livres filaient dans la bibliothèque qui se construisait. Des bougies se jetaient dans airs pour y flotter, la vaisselle se précipitait vers la cuisine.

\- Merci papa ! Cria la voix de la blonde.

Percival se dégagea la gorge en toussant dans son poing.

\- Oui, Monsieur. Vous êtes un sorcier aguerri. Remarqua-t-il poliment.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment s'appellent-elles ? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion…

Albus tourna le visage vers lui et sourit une nouvelle fois.

\- L'aînée est Porpentina, la brune qui s'habille à la mode Londonienne, n'osez pas lui dire l'inverse. La seconde est Queenie, la blonde. Prenez garde…

Son air était encore mutin, comme s'il cachait des choses.

\- Et pour finir, notre Newton Artemis Fido.

\- Newtonia ! Lança Queenie depuis le haut de la rambarde. Mais on dit « Newt » aussi. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire à l'adresse de Graves.

Et sur ces mots, elle disparut dans ses appartements pour terminer de les arranger. Percival acquiesça en regardant vers les étages. Tant et si bien qu'il ravala un sursaut lorsque l'homme lui posa sa main fripée sur l'épaule. Puisqu'il était grand, juste baisser les yeux vers lui provoquait un contact.

\- Merci beaucoup pour votre aide. J'aurais hâte que nous nous voyons un peu plus longuement. Je vais bientôt devoir m'absenter mais je pense que ma maison vous est ouverte.

Il lui serra l'épaule avant de se détourner pour grimper les escaliers.

\- Mes enfants savent se défendre.

Là encore, son sourire mystérieux fut lancé à l'homme qui eut un sourire nerveux avant de se détourner. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas plus longtemps rester ici alors qu'on n'avait plus besoin de lui. Et de toute façon, on attendait ses services ailleurs dans la ville…

S'il voulait qu'on continue de le voir de la même façon et qu'on ne trouve pas prétexte à se plaindre, il devait se dépêcher. À une heure pareille, il n'était pas dit qu'il arriverait encore à faire tomber des cerfs et des sangliers sous le joug de ses sorts ou des balles en fer qu'il portait.

µµµ

\- Tu pars ?

Queenie avait des tissus dans les bras qu'elle lâcha lorsque Tina y jeta un sort pour les envoyer vers le tiroir de son secrétaire à couture. Sa sœur la remercia malgré tout d'un sourire tandis que les pelotes de laine et les fournitures l'accompagnaient.

\- Queenie. Ce n'est pas correct ce que tu fais. Lui dit l'homme.

\- Tu nous fais des cachoteries.

\- Pas vraiment puisque tu l'as entendu. Répondit son père avec un clin d'œil.

Elle se tourna.

\- Ici, Newt !

Elle agita sa baguette et un petit nid constitué de poils morts de lapin et de brindilles se mit à flotter vers la chambre de la benjamine.

\- Merci.

Elle l'attrapa de ses mains et alla l'installer sur l'appui de fenêtre à côté de son lit, déjà fait. Elle enfuit sa main sous sa tunique pour en sortir un petit Botruc qui s'y accrocha. Elle posa un baiser chaleureux sur son petit corps en l'installant dans le nid. Mais la créature s'agrippa à son doigt.

\- Tu connais pourtant ce nid. C'est le tien Pickett. Lui rappela-t-elle avec un air mi-amusé, mi-ennuyé.

\- Venez. Invita Albus.

\- Tu as gagné. Tu restes avec maman.

Mettant la bête sur son épaule, Newt se dépêcha de rejoindre ses sœurs sur le palier qui surplombait la maison. Les objets continuaient de voler ci et là, les obligeants même à se baisser quelques fois.

\- Je vais partir à Gloucester pour voir si je peux avoir du travail.

\- Père ! Protesta Tina. Nous venons à peine d'arriver. Nous ne connaissons rien ici ! Est-ce que vous allez transplaner ?

C'était une once de reproche dans sa voix mais aussi d'inquiétude. Depuis que tous les Sorciers avaient fui Londres à cause de la Chasse aux Sorcières, Gloucester était devenu un des lieux privilégiés pour qu'ils se fondent dans la masse. Mais ça voulait dire aussi qu'il était interdit d'utiliser toute magie reconnaissable dans les environs. Y compris le transplanage et les portoloins.

\- Tu sais bien que non. Je devrais être de retour dans deux jours. Trois tout au plus. Essayez donc de vous faire des amis en mon absence.

\- Comme ce Percival ? Demanda Tina.

Elle avait un sourcil haussé en plantant sur son père un regard brun et strict. Il fallait dire qu'avoir des enfants de vingt-sept, vingt-quatre et vingt-deux ans ne facilitait pas sa tâche. Mais il fallait dire que ses filles n'étant toujours pas mariées, il était tenu de les garder auprès de lui.

\- Papa, les chevaux viennent de faire une longue route. Je pense que tu devrais les laisser se reposer cette nuit. Intervint Newt.

L'homme se tourna vers son plus jeune enfant qui ne le regardait pas, jouant avec le petit bout de branche qui attrapait ses doigts.

\- Les chevaux. Rit Albus. Et pas moi ?

Il étendit les bras pour prendre Newt contre lui et le serrer. Si elle se laissa faire, elle ne fit rien pour répondre au geste alors que le Botruc grimpait un peu plus haut sur son épaule, venant se coller contre son cou, ses doigts s'agitant.

\- Toi aussi, papa.

Le vieillard lui tapota la joue.

\- Je reconnais mon enfant chéri.

Il se tourna vers les deux filles qui n'en attendirent pas plus pour s'inviter dans l'étreinte.

\- Je serai parti très tôt demain et nous ne nous verrons probablement pas. Dit-il.

C'était entre autre parce qu'il lui faudrait sept à huit heures pour rejoindre Gloucester, et ce sans compter les arrêts. S'il ne partait pas tôt, il n'aurait pas le temps de commencer ses recherches de travail avant le matin. Et avec cette calèche, il passerait pour quelqu'un de normal. S'il trouvait un emploi, quel qu'il soit, il pourrait tricher sans problème avec le transplanage tant qu'il restait discret.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous ramène quelque chose ? Poursuivit-il en caressant la joue de chacune.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Tina. Tu disais que tu avais peu de moyens.

\- Cette maison est trop belle pour nous. Releva Queenie en portant son doigt à sa joue.

\- Bien sûr, je veux vous faire plaisir, mes trésors.

\- Je veux bien que tu me ramènes des fleurs en sucres. J'en avais vu à Londres. Tu te souviens, Queenie ?

\- Oui. Tu me laisseras t'en dérober s'il y en a plusieurs ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Moi, papa, j'aimerais bien du tissu brillant, s'il te plaît. Je pourrais peut-être faire des robes qui nous rapporterons de quoi vivre que tu aies un travail ou pas.

\- Vous êtes si douces. Sourit Albus.

Il les serra dans ses bras puis pivota vers Newt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu désires ?

\- Rien, papa.

\- Il y a bien quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir ?

Elle baissa les yeux vers le Botruc dont elle caressa le corps semi-rigide.

\- Une rose. J'aimerais beaucoup une rose, papa.

\- Alors ce sera des fleurs en sucre, du tissu brillant et une rose. Maintenant, si tu nous préparais quelque chose à manger Queenie ? Nous pourrons terminer de nous installer ensuite. Oh, et en cas de problème, je me suis assuré que vous pourrez vous tourner vers le Maire. Il sera ravi de vous venir en aide. Et surtout…

En chœur, Tina et Queenie lâchèrent :

\- Rester prudente.

La blonde se pencha vers son aînée alors qu'elle tenait la main de Newt, l'attirant dans une étreinte de sororité.

\- Moi j'aimerais bien être moins prudente.

Elles rirent avant que la blonde ne s'enfuit vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas.

\- Allez vous laver les mains, le souper sera prêt dans un instant. Annonça-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Elle ouvrit l'armoire réfrigérée par magie qui conservait une partie des aliments puis les placards.

\- Soupe courgette avec des tartines ou rôti de porc, sauf pour Newt, avec des pommes de terre et des petits pois ?

Elle se tourna vers eux.

\- Papa ? Tina et Newt ont déjà choisi, on a besoin que tu nous départages.

Le vieillard se pencha vers la plus jeune, lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as choisi ? Chuchota-t-il.

\- Papa ! S'écrièrent les deux plus âgées alors que Newt se permettait un petit sourire.

\- J'aimerais que tu m'apprennes la Légimencie pour que je puisse lui échapper, moi aussi. Confia-t-il.

\- Je prends soin de vous. Dit-elle. Alors, papa ?

Sa baguette était déjà dressée dans les airs. N'attendant plus que le coup d'envoi. Pendant ce temps, Tina avait aussi la sienne de sortie. Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'ils mangeraient pour dresser la table.

\- Soupe !

\- Victoire ! Lança la brune.

\- Bravo. Sourit Newt.

Elle la prit dans ses bras en agitant sa baguette de concert avec sa grande sœur. La table se mit et la nourriture commença à être préparée pour un repas en famille qu'ils seraient content de prendre. Si Tina trouvait du travail, comme elle l'espérait dans cette ville de Sorciers et que Queenie trouvait l'amour qu'elle espérait tant, ou que ses créations plaisaient, ils finiraient par tous se séparer.

Doucement mais sûrement.

Il était peut-être temps…


	3. Chapitre 2 : Les bruits contre la vitre

**FANTASTIC TALES**

 ** _The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : Ouip. Mais lesquels ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

PS : J'appelle « Norbert Dragonneau » Newt parce que je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça. Les autres noms sont normalement traduits ! (… Bon je me trompe peut-être sur l'orthographe de certains noms, désolée.)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2_**

 **Les bruits contre les vitres**

Enroulée dans ses couvertures, Tina dormait en serrant dans ses bras une peluche que sa sœur lui avait faite. Elle représentait une pomme dévorée par un ver de couleur violet et elle l'aimait depuis qu'elle l'avait. Ce depuis qu'elle avait sept ans. Ou peut-être huit. Queenie avait rapidement appris à coudre et c'était sans doute la seule chose la plus importante qu'elle faisait sans sa magie.

La femme se tournait et se retournait dans son lit onctueux parce qu'elle avait toujours énormément bougé. Ce qui avait été longtemps horrible lorsque Queenie et elle dormaient encore ensemble.

Elle s'était mystérieusement vite endormie. Elle qui avait eu tellement de souci à trouver le sommeil la veille. Ils étaient loin de Londres, leur père les abandonnait alors qu'ils s'installaient à peine et qu'ils ne connaissaient personne ici. Si ce n'était ce Percival Graves.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle avait rapidement trouvé le sommeil…

Toutefois, un bruit répétitif l'agitait d'une façon que désagréable. Elle maugréa et roula une autre fois en ouvrant un œil.

 _Tic_.

Elle entendait bien.

Mais ce n'était pas le bruit de la pluie. Et certainement pas celui d'une grêle. C'était beaucoup trop espacé.

 _Tic._

Elle fronça les sourcils et se frotta les yeux en pensant très très fort à sa sœur cadette. Si elle était réveillée, elle devrait réagir. Il lui semblait que les murs n'étaient pas particulièrement épais ici.

 _Tic._

Tina attrapa sa baguette sur sa table de chevet, pensa aux meilleurs sorts en cas de diverses attaques, un exercice que leur père leur avait appris, et marcha vers la fenêtre. Lançant un _lumos_ , elle ouvrit la fenêtre à guillotine et se pencha. Une autre lumière l'appelait en pas, lui permettant de voir le visage basané et légèrement mal rasé mais d'une façon au demeurant séduisante.

\- Monsieur Graves. Lança-t-elle.

\- Mademoiselle Dumbledore ? Questionna l'homme en levant un peu plus haut sa baguette.

\- Oh oui, vous allez forcément la trouver ici. Rétorqua Tina avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.

\- Mademoiselle Porpentina ?

\- Moi-même.

\- Qui c'est ?!

C'était Queenie.

En effet, les murs étaient plutôt fins ici. Elle entendit plus que clairement la fenêtre s'ouvrir mais c'était peut-être parce qu'elle était sortie.

\- Mademoiselle Queenie. Dit l'homme en inclinant la tête, faisant glisser ses cheveux noir mi-long dans le geste.

\- Bonsoir ! Est-ce que vous avez attendu que notre père parte et que la nuit tombe ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

\- Ooooh ! Que c'est gentil. Roucoula-t-elle.

Tina se pencha un peu plus et tourna la tête vers sa sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna l'aînée.

Il fronça ses épais sourcils.

\- Il veut voir si nous n'avons pas besoin de protection en l'absence de papa.

\- Bien que papa lui ait dit que nous savions nous défendre. Répondit Tina en appuyant sa joue dans sa main.

\- En effet !

Les deux filles se sourirent et Percival n'avait pas besoin de plus pour savoir qu'elles se moquaient de lui. Même gentiment.

La brune attrapa la pierre qui avait été levée à coup de _Wingardium Leviosa_ pour aller et venir contre la vitre et l'éveillée.

\- C'est donc notre chère Newt que tu viens voir ? Reprit la blonde.

\- Je ne peux pas mentir à une Legillimens, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit-il.

\- Non !

Tina fronça les sourcils.

\- _On ne peut pas le laisser rentrer. Il est bien gentil mais il a tout de même attendu qu'il fasse nuit pour venir voir Newt._

\- Tu lui aurais fait confiance s'il avait décidé de venir nous voir plus tôt ?

\- _Bien sûr. Là, ça fait un peu pervers !_

\- Tu es sûre ? Newt n'est pas sorti aujourd'hui ? Je crois que si.

\- Si. Dit Percival.

Qui était toutefois un peu sidéré. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait qu'une partie de conversation, lui.

\- Vous vous êtes parlé ? Questionna Tina.

\- Pas vraiment. Elle se baladait et semblait parler à quelqu'un.

\- Quelqu'un. Rit Queenie.

Il devait s'agir de Pickett ! À moins qu'il ait trouvé un Sombral ou une autre étrange créature ?

\- _Tu parles d'un pervers ! Il l'aura espionné._

\- Tu te fais des idées. Mais je ne crois pas qu'on puisse réveiller Newt…

\- Vous faites tellement de bruit que je suis déjà réveillé. Lança une voix.

Vraiment fins. Les murs étaient vraiment fins.

Les filles se sourirent de plus belle et Queenie ne put s'empêcher de rire en captant les pensées de Percival, plissant les sourcils. Il croyait avoir entendu la douce voix de Newt mais n'en était pas sûr. N'était-ce que des sourires et rires entre sœur bien que ça lui semblait des plus bizarres.

Presqu'insultant ?

\- Oh. Je pense que nous vexons ce pauvre Percival.

Queenie s'éloigna de la fenêtre qu'elle referma avant de se hâter vers la chambre de Newt. Lequel était allongée dans son lit, Pickett sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle parce qu'il avait refusé d'aller dans son petit nid.

Un _clac_ brusque retentit.

\- Alors ? Murmura la blonde. Ce Monsieur est plutôt intéressé. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? S'enquit-elle.

Tina apparut à son tour.

\- On ne va pas te laisser sortir avec lui ?

\- Newt n'a pas encore dit vouloir sortir avec lui. Protesta Queenie. Mais il est quand même séduisant, tu as de la chance, Newt…

\- Oh, tu as eu ce moldu, non ? Lui dit Tina en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte.

La blonde sourit et porta son doigt à ses lèvres en murmurant un « chuuut ». Newt, pour sa part, se redressa dans son lit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au Botruc. Il était chaudement installé avec les couvertures qui le couvraient un petit peu. Il n'était pas question de le déranger.

\- Je vais aller le voir.

\- Attends !

Queenie se hâta près d'elle.

µµµ

La baguette de Percival faisait toujours de la lumière et il hésitait s'il devait partir ou pas. Il avait l'impression de ne vraiment pas être le bienvenu par ici. Il pouvait comprendre, cela dit. Mais il n'avait pas menti. Quand il avait vu Newt plus tôt, avant de partir à la chasse pour le boucher, elle parlait en cueillant des plantes et des herbes. Il avait brûlé d'aller la voir, subjugué par sa beauté alors que le vent se prenait dans les courtes boucles et les plis de sa robe. Il avait tremblé en voyant ses doigts graciles replacé la petite capeline sur son dos.

Il ne dirait pas qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'autres femmes dans sa vie. Il avait vingt-sept ans et eu plusieurs idylle. Dont un qui aurait pu se finir en mariage. Il était à deux doigts de lui adresser ses désirs, d'ailleurs, mais ça s'était mal terminé.

Il se disait qu'il était temps de partir, de s'avouer vaincu, lorsqu'il entendit du bruit. Une porte qui s'ouvrait de l'autre côté puis des pas qui s'approchaient. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, priant pour que ce soit Newt.

Un sourire para ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua la jeune femme dans une robe bleue foncée qui semblait avoir été enfilée à la robe vu la façon dont elle l'ajustait. Elle passa un châle brun par-dessus ses épaules et il s'approcha d'elle uniquement pour être sidéré. À la lueur du _lumos_ de sa baguette, il ne manqua pas de remarquer les traces rouges ou bleues ainsi que les plaies sur les bras de la demoiselle. Et même ses clavicules puisque ce haut avait le malheur d'être moins couvrant.

Elle dut le remarquer car elle tira un peu son châle pour couvrir ses blessures.

Il tendit la main et attrapa la sienne, la serrant doucement.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, merci. Répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers la maison. Vous devriez éviter de passer à cette heure-ci. Mes sœurs sont inquiètes.

Il leva les yeux vers les fenêtres où il voyait les deux sœurs pressées l'une contre l'autre.

\- Elles nous observent.

\- Je vois ça.

\- Et Queenie est Legillimens… Continua Newt.

\- Je suppose que vous ne devez avoir aucun secret pour vos sœurs. Votre sœur, du moins.

\- C'est difficile. Consentit-elle, lui jetant un rapide regard.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer bien plus longtemps. Le regard de Percival s'attarda sur les blessures qu'il décelait encore.

\- Si je suis venu trop tard…

\- Il est un peu tard. Reconnut-elle.

Elle tourna légèrement le visage vers elle.

\- Mais ça va. Je n'ai pas de couvre-feu.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle. Souffla Graves avec un sourire.

Il eut un sursaut en entendant des coups à la fenêtre. Il se tourna vers elle alors que Newt riait doucement.

\- Rien de pervers ! Je reste bien à votre vue Mesdemoiselles !

Il vit Tina faire un geste vers Queenie puis la fenêtre se rouvrit. Graves ignorait si c'était pour qu'il évite de crier, il y avait tout de même des voisins, ou parce qu'elle ne voulait rien manquer de ses dires.

\- Je ne crois pas que mes sœurs accepteront que vous rentriez. Dit Newt.

Fouillant les environs de son regard, elle attrapa le banc que son père affectionnait tant et qu'il avait de ce fait ramené. Elle l'entraîna vers le siège qui était placé juste sous les fenêtres. Et Percival devait tout de même reconnaître que cette façon d'être espionné par les grandes sœurs avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Il redoutait chacun de ses gestes.

Que dire ?

Que feraient-elles s'il faisait un faux pas ?

Il avait toujours la main de Newt dans la sienne et elle était chaude mais elle, elle ne le regardait pas, ses yeux se perdant dans les végétations à l'abandon. Quelques sorts devraient leur donner une vigueur perdue depuis longtemps. L'art de la magie permettait à chacun de se pavaner avec les plus beaux jardins, avec des fleurs si grandes et si colorées…

\- Vous…

Newt lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

\- Vous… vous êtes bien installée ? Hasarda Graves.

\- Oui, merci.

\- Pas de problèmes ?

\- Non.

\- Parce que je travaille plus ou moins à la Mairie alors si je peux aider.

\- D'accord.

Elle lui lança un sourire et il se sentit bien stupide, cette main toujours enfermée entre ses paumes. Et s'il se donnait au moins la peine d'entrelacée leurs doigts ? Et s'il passait son bras autour de ses épaules ? Non, les sœurs étaient là. Mais Newt tirait tout le temps son châle et devait avoir froid.

\- Vous avez de la famille ?

\- Un père. Il vit ici dans le village. Répondit Graves. Et vous… à part votre père, je veux dire ?

\- Oui, une mère. On ne la voit pas souvent. Nos parents ont divorcés il y a longtemps. Ils s'entendent bien et sont mêmes amis mais ça n'allait pas au niveau du couple. Donc…

Elle haussa les épaules de façon quasi imperceptible.

\- Elle vit à Londres. Acheva-t-elle.

\- Au moins, elle va bien. Elle est sorcière aussi ?

\- Oui. Et vous ?

\- Elle était sorcière mais je ne l'ai jamais connue.

Cette réponse fit naître le silence entre eux.

\- Mais… Ça va. Je ne l'ai jamais connue alors je n'éprouve pas beaucoup de… regrets. Dit-il lentement, pesant ses mots.

\- Tant mieux. Souffla-t-elle.

Le silence demeura à nouveau. Graves cherchait quelque chose à dire et se sentait de plus en plus ridicule. Il devait bien pouvoir faire quelque chose enfin ! La question c'était « quoi ».

\- Lance-toi !

La voix de Queenie.

\- Est-ce que vous…

Percival et Newt s'arrêtèrent en même temps, le premier riant. Il tendit son autre main vers elle.

\- À vous l'honneur. Invita-t-il.

\- Merci. Est-ce que vous aimez les animaux ?

Ils entendirent tous les deux Queenie lâcher « aie ». Et l'homme n'avait nullement besoin d'être Legillimens pour savoir pourquoi.

\- Je les apprécie, bien sûr. Mais pas tous. Je n'en ai pas non plus. Je vis dans une chambre de l'auberge.

\- C'est dommage pour vous. Mais je comprends. J'ai toujours vécu avec des animaux. Ma mère ramenait toujours des chats et des fléreurs, juste pour voir si mon père la confondrait avec eux…

\- Animagus ?

\- Animagus. Dit Newt en hochant la tête.

Graves eut de l'hésitation. La meilleure des choses, c'était de ne pas mentir à la demoiselle. Ne pas prétendre qu'il était un chevalier sur un somptueux pégase blanc alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'à ses yeux, il risquait de ne pas l'être.

Il allait faire un saut vers l'inconnu. Un saut qui pouvait le mener aux portes de sa déchéance.

Pour cette histoire.

Mais cette histoire qui lui semblait si importante.

Il resserra la main douce et regarda les entailles qui escaladaient le bras dans un parcours anarchique et inconnu. Où d'autre était-elle blessée ? Qui l'avait ainsi frappée et meurtrie ?

\- Je suis chasseur.

Newt tourna la tête et le regarda longuement pour de vrai. Et s'il aurait voulu en profiter, s'en revigorer, il savait qu'il était scruter comme une bête. Ou pas exactement comme une bête vu qu'elle les aimait. Analyser. Ça, il l'était.

\- Chasseur.

\- Je vais dans la forêt aux alentours et je chasse. Baguette ou carabine.

\- Ce qui explique le fusil. Dit-elle.

\- En effet.

Elle pencha un peu la tête sur le côté puis tourna le visage vers la forêt qu'on voyait au loin.

\- Je ne mange pas de viandes mais je comprends que vous le fassiez. Est-ce que…

Elle revint vers lui avant d'observer l'herbe jaune à leurs pieds.

\- … Vous tuez des créatures fantastiques ?

\- Non. Je les respecte. Je vous le promets.

\- Il dit la vérité ! Lança Queenie.

Ils entendirent les protestations de Tina alors qu'elle repoussait un peu sa sœur. Cette fois, Graves n'était plus d'humeur à en rire. Même si elle approuvait ses dires, l'incursion était un tout petit peu plus particulière pour lui.

Les yeux bleu-vert vinrent le chercher quelques instants.

\- D'accord. J'aimerais étudier les créatures fantastiques. Ce n'est pas un métier facile parce qu'il n'existe pas encore très bien. Les petites créatures comme les boursoufles, oui, ou les fléreurs… Mais à part ça…

Elle remonta le regard vers lui.

\- J'ai vu un griffon une fois…

\- Ça devait être fascinant.

\- Ça l'était. Mais qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me demander ?

Percival sourit en regardant les traits de son visage. Il avait envie de se pencher sur elle et… Il enferma ses pensées et jeta un coup d'œil vers Queenie qui lui fit signe qu'elle resterait motus et bouche cousue.

\- Je voulais vous demander ce que vous aimez faire ?

\- M'occuper des animaux.

\- Je pourrais peut-être vous emmener demain ? Je dois chasser mais je ne ferais pas ça quand vous êtes là. Juste… Il y a un nid à Grinchebourdon dans la forêt et je…

\- J'adorerais les voir ! Coupa-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, les yeux pétillants de mille feux.

\- Alors je vous emmènerais. Disons… Dix heures ? Proposa-t-il. Du matin !

\- Avec plaisir.

Ils se permirent encore quelques discussions, Graves cherchant à rester dans ce qui intéressait la demoiselle. Et il fallait dire qu'elle était on ne peut plus bavarde dès qu'il s'agissait d'animaux. Au moins, il apprenait des choses…

Comme il se faisait très tard, il proposa de l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte ce qui était gentleman bien qu'inutiles. Ils étaient toujours dans son jardin.

Arrivé à la porte, elle ouvrit et entra, passant le seuil. Percival jeta un coup d'œil vers les escaliers et il ne manqua ni Tina, ni Queenie. La première était assise et avait glissé la tête entre deux barreaux, portant des dragées de Bertie Crochue à ses lèvres, la seconde était penchée sur la rambarde. Malgré leur âge, il fallait croire qu'une romance était toujours ce qui faisait chavirer leur cœur. À moins que ce ne fut qu'une attitude de grandes sœurs protectrices ?

\- À demain alors. Passez une bonne nuit.

\- Vous aussi. Et ne venez pas tard le soir. Surtout pas d'ici deux ou trois jours.

\- Votre père qui revient ? Je dois le craindre ?

Il souriait.

\- C'est un grand Sorcier.

\- J'avais cru voir. Peut-être qu'il pourrait m'enseigner. Mon père est un très grand Sorcier et il m'a appris beaucoup de choses mais je pense qu'un double enseignement est toujours meilleur. Ils ne peuvent pas tout connaître.

\- Mon père ne connaît pas la mode et n'a pas les talents culinaires de ma sœur. Il n'a certainement pas la force et la témérité de Tina. Et il ne connaît pas les créatures fantastiques comme moi. Et il ne connaît certainement pas « l'art » de la chasse comme vous.

Elle avait fait les guillemets avec une de ses mains, l'autre toujours capturée dans celle de Percival.

\- Je souhaite seulement que vous vous rappeliez que je suis plus qu'un chasseur. Je ferai de grandes choses pour cette ville. Dit-il avec détermination.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Allez, embrassez-vous !

Queenie enfonça son coude dans les côtes de sa grande sœur. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur tue l'amour et elle ne doutait pas que c'était pour ça qu'elle avait agi de la sorte !

\- À demain, Monsieur le futur Maire, je voterais pour vous. Dit Newt.

Le sourire qu'elle lui donna manqua de faire exploser le cœur de Percival. Mais pas autant que la façon dont elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa un baiser sur sa joue après un regard hésitant. Son geste se termina d'ailleurs par ce qui s'apparentait à un frottement de sa joue contre l'autre mais il avait peut-être rêvé.

La main s'agita dans les airs et il y répondit, l'air bête et hagard avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec une porte en bois.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Un abri pour la nuit

**FANTASTIC TALES**

 ** _The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : De toute évidence du Gramander se profile… mais quoi d'autre ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

PS : J'appelle « Norbert Dragonneau » Newt parce que je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça. Les autres noms sont normalement traduits ! (… Bon je me trompe peut-être sur l'orthographe de certains noms, désolée.)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3_**

 **Un abri pour la nuit**

Faire courir les chevaux n'avait pas été difficile parce que c'était de fidèles destriers. Même s'il avait vite été épuisé à cause de la course qu'ils avaient déjà fait la veille et l'avant-veille. Newt n'aurait pas été très contente de voir ce qui arrivait aux pauvres montures mais néanmoins…

Albus était arrivé à quatorze heures et quelques minutes et avait pu chercher un travail en se présentant un peu partout. Bien sûr, il avait alors laissé son attelage dans une auberge où ils pourraient se désaltérer à l'auge. Contre quelques piécettes, ça ne posait pas de problèmes. Mais… quelques ? Il avait dû donner bien plus qu'il ne pensait ! La vie dans les grandes villes comme Gloucester était chère. Et s'il venait de Londres et qu'il s'y connaissait, ça remontait à une époque où il avait bien plus d'argent que ça.

Si ça n'avait pas été pour que Newt soit heureux lorsqu'il apprendrait ce qu'il avait fait pour les chevaux…

Et pas question de lui offrir de mensonge ! Il pouvait cacher ses pensées à sa Legillimens de fille mais il ne pouvait pas cacher l'état d'un animal à son dernier enfant !

Pendant toute la journée, donc, il avait essayé de donner ses services à tout le monde. Il pouvait faire tout et rien. Pour un Sorcier de sa trempe, tant qu'il pouvait officier ni vu, ni connu, c'était bien une mince affaire !

Malheureusement, tout était déjà pris. Ou ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'un tour de magique ne semblait pas réalisable par un vieillard comme lui.

Il les comprenait.

Il ne leur en voulait pas.

Pourtant, la nuit était tombée plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait suspecté et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se retrouvait à chercher un lieu où il pourrait dormir ce soir. Si permettre à ses montures de se rassasier lui avait déjà coûté une main, c'était un bras entier qu'on lui demandait lorsqu'il s'agissait de dormir même une nuit.

Même dans les pires auberges.

Quant à espérer qu'une âme charitable se pencherait sur lui et l'inviterait à venir chez lui gratuitement ? Il pouvait faire une croix dessus.

Il le savait pertinemment mais le tenta quand même. Histoire que ça passa sur un malentendu. Si seulement il y en avait eu un…

Le Soleil se couchait et il faisait plus froid maintenant qu'il refusait ses chauds éclats. Les étals se redressaient et les rideaux se tiraient. Albus hésitait à rentrer dans sa carriole et à utiliser un sort pour être bien au chaud, et pour faire apparaître de la nourriture. Bien sûr, il devrait la dérober ailleurs… Et s'il était tout à fait ouvert au fait d'utiliser la magie même quand il ne le devait pas, il restait un Sorcier, il fallait reconnaître qu'il l'était tout de même moins à se faire attraper pour un tel méfait…

Il devait trouver une solution qui ne terminerait pas sur un bûcher. Il n'en mourrait pas grâce à quelques sorts et il aurait moins chaud cette nuit-là mais quand même !

Non, il devait trouver une vraie solution.

Albus savait qu'il n'était pas idiot et il farfouilla vivement sa mémoire.

C'est alors que ça lui revint !

Il avait vu un immense manoir sur le chemin. Il n'était pas à une heure d'ici. Il se perdait presque dans la forêt et à le voir, il était certain que plus personne n'y avait vécu depuis longtemps. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il pourrait tout à faire faire usage de sa magie et qu'il serait chaudement installé…

Il se félicita pour cet éclair de génie et il retourna à sa carriole, passant par l'auberge pour remercier les tenanciers et lui annoncer son départ. Il pourrait peut-être récupérer la différence…

µµµ

Albus était enfin arrivé devant le manoir qu'il avait bien vu en venant ici. Comme il s'en souvenait, c'était une immense demeure presqu'en ruine caché derrière des immenses grilles en passe de rouiller alors qu'elles étaient aussi assaillies par la végétation. Il arrêta sa carriole et attacha les animaux à un arbre. Il utilisa sa baguette pour lancer un sort de protection pour s'assurer qu'aucune créature ne viendrait se repaître des chevaux. Puis, à l'aide d'un _alohomora_ il ouvrit la barrière. Elle crissa alors qu'elle se dégageait, se poussant pour le laisser accéder à un chemin couvert d'herbes. Il marcha vers le manoir.

Il faisait maintenant très froid et passé cette cour semblait une éternité.

Pourtant, ce n'était que deux cents mètres peut-être.

Mais oui, c'était bien un endroit abandonné, avec ces herbes qui faisaient plus d'un mètre et demi, avec les arbres qui étendaient leurs faitages et gelaient encore plus l'endroit. Les fenêtres étaient bloquées par des salissures, des tentures en lambeaux se pavanaient derrière elles quand on arrivait à les voir et le toit était presqu'inexistant. Le lierre avait grimpé sur les pierres grises. Même les portes d'entrée étaient à deux doigts de s'effondrer avec ce bois qui semblait pourri.

Si tout cela était déjà digne d'un film d'horreur, bien qu'il lui trouvait un certain charme, il remarquait aussi des statues, salies et submergées de végétation, qui avaient de quoi angoissé. Des gargouilles. C'était à se demander si elles n'allaient pas se mettre à bouger.

Mais non.

Albus savait qu'avec de la magie, il aurait pu en faire un lieu des plus paisibles. Et il regrettait presqu'ils se soient déjà installé au village de Dean, il aurait été ravi de s'installer ici avec ses filles.

Mais encore fallait-il qu'il trouve du travaille à Gloucester.

La porte s'ouvrit dès qu'il la poussa. Et par « s'ouvrit », il fallait comprendre qu'elle s'effondra en faisant sauter du bois pourri partout et que les insectes qui le rongeaient s'enfuirent à leur vitesse toutes différentes.

Albus entra malgré tout dans le hall et il souleva sa baguette pour lancer un _lumos_. Il avait bien assez de puissance pour étendre la lumière suffisamment autour de lui, découvrir le papier peint qui s'étiolait, les tableaux à moitié détruits, la poussière s'étendant et les toiles d'araignées.

Il ne prit pas la peine de hurler un « il y a quelqu'un » parce que, honnêtement… qui pouvait-il y avoir ici ?

Il se déplaça néanmoins dans la maison pour trouver cuisine en mauvais états chambres à moitié détruites avec pas un seul lit vraiment agréable salon presqu'agréable même si le foyer était désespérément vide.

Mais il y avait bien une chose qu'il fallait noter dans toute cette horreur.

C'était…

Les montagnes d'or, de bijoux et d'autres richesses.

Et il n'y avait toujours rien. Était-ce simplement une vieille cachette qui avait été abandonnée comme ça à la mort de l'homme, ou de la femme, qui l'avait rassemblé ? Il devait pouvoir se servir librement !

Mais il n'était pas stupide.

Alors qu'il passait dans les pièces, appâté par cet or qui lui promettait, à lui et à ses enfants, une vie longue et sans souci, il utilisait sa baguette. Il lançait une flopée de sort sans cesse pour s'assurer que rien n'était piégé. Et, oui, ça ne l'était pas. Pas du tout.

Arrivant dans le salon, une nouvelle fois, il remarqua une magnifique rose en or et diamant rouge avec des émeraudes et d'autres merveilles. Elle devait valoir des milliers.

Des millions !

Mais, surtout, c'était une rose comme Newt, qu'il aimait tant, lui avait demandé. Il s'avança dans les tas d'or pour attraper cette petite merveille.

\- _Qui_ ose ?!

Albus se tourna vivement en entendant cette voix, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Il avait toujours la rose en main lorsqu'une créature arriva en courant. Une immense créature noire avec un bec proéminant rose de canard. La bête semblait furieuse mais, surtout, elle faisait plus de deux heures !

\- Tu oses toucher à mes affaires ?!

Qui était-il ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu en visitant la maison ?!

Il dressa sa baguette dans les airs et un violent coup de pattes la fit voler.

\- Pose ma rose ! Ne touche pas à mon argent !

Albus ouvrit la main et le bijou tomba sur le sol où son bruit résonna. Bientôt suivit de l'exclamation outrée de l'étrange créature. Elle lui semblait familière d'une certaine façon mais il ne connaissait pas d'animaux fantastiques aussi grands qui lui auraient échappé. Newt lui en parlait si souvent…

\- On ne vole pas les gens !

La créature se jeta sur la baguette magique qu'elle avala dans une étrange poche avant même que Albus ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Qui que tu sois, tu paieras. Siffla-t-il.

Il se pencha sur le Sorcier impuissant et atterré.

\- Tu paieras ! Tu passeras tout le reste de ta vie à réparer ton vol !

\- Je vous ai rendu la rose.

\- Parce que je l'ai exigé.

La créature le reniflait, les poils remuant alors qu'il s'hérissait et respirait. Tant et si bien que les longs cheveux et la barbe étaient secouées par le vent. La bête remarqua la ficelle avec des perles qui retenait ladite barbe et elle se jeta dessus pour l'arracher, faisant voler des filaments argentés.

Il jeta le lien dans sa montagne de trésor.

\- Vous venez de me voler quelque chose, à moi aussi.

\- Tu es le voleur ! Pourquoi avoir cherché à dérobé ma rose ! Pesta l'être au pelage noir.

\- Parce que Newt, mon enfant chéri, voulait une rose.

La créature le renifla.

\- Alors dans ce cas, pour te faire pardonner, j'exige que tu me donnes ton plus grand trésor…


	5. Chapitre 4 : Les pensées obscures

**FANTASTIC TALES**

 ** _The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : De toute évidence du Gramander se profile… mais quoi d'autre ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

PS : J'appelle « Norbert Dragonneau » Newt parce que je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça. Les autres noms sont normalement traduits ! (… Bon je me trompe peut-être sur l'orthographe de certains noms, désolée.)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4_**

 **Les pensées obscures d'un être**

Il était neuf heures cinquante lorsque Percival Graves partit vers la maison des Dumbledore, ayant hâte de son rendez-vous avec Newt. Il était toutefois encore perturbé par les blessures qu'il avait vues sur elle. Des blessures qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de dissimuler. C'est qu'elle éprouvait une certaine honte et avec la délicatesse et l'enjouement de ses sœurs, ça ne lui laissait plus beaucoup de coupables pour l'auteur de ses blessures. La douceur, la timidité, le gêne, l'étrangeté de Newt… Bien sûr, il trouvait ça séduisant mais peut-être que tout s'expliquait ?

\- Percival !

L'homme s'arrêta en se faisant ainsi héler. Un pêcheur trottina pour le rejoindre, un cabas sur le dos, signe qu'il allait travailler sous peu. Il était d'ailleurs plutôt tard pour lui. Peut-être faisait-il juste un aller-retour ?

\- Comment est-ce que ça se passe ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Bien, bien et toi ?

\- Moi aussi. On a une bonne journée pour la pêche. Tu nous ramènes quoi, aujourd'hui ?

\- On fera bien. Le boucher a demandé quelque chose ?

\- Pas que je sache. On n'a plus vu ton père depuis un moment, pas vrai ?

\- On croise les doigts. Sourit Percival en croissant justement les doigts.

Il lui fit un signe de main avant de s'éclipser. Il ne voulait pas arriver en retard…

\- Percival !

Il se serait bien écrasé la main sur le visage avant de se tourner en direction de la femme qui s'empressait de le rejoindre. Pompom Pomfresh, avec ses cheveux d'or flottant autour d'elle, lui attrapa le bras et se pencha sur lui pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tu es plutôt tardif.

\- Plutôt.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais remplacer ton père ?

\- C'est exact. J'en parlerai bientôt…

\- Tu pourrais me le dire à moi, non ? Coupa-t-elle en mettant sa main sur sa hanche. Si tu prévois de te mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, j'aimerais bien être prévenue d'avance.

\- Mon père doit laisser sa place et je suis le meilleur pour suivre ses traces. J'ai été élevé avec ses idées et je les accepte.

Elle eut un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sais que les moldus peuvent être difficile à vivre mais je pense qu'il faut relativiser. Vivre dans des villes de Sorciers n'est pas gênant. Tu te souviens de Pré-au-Lard ?

Elle tira sur son bras.

\- Tu te souviens de la Cabane Hurlante ?

L'air de Pompom était plus qu'équivoque avant qu'elle n'embrasse le coin de ses lèvres. Il se recula légèrement.

\- Je dois y aller. Dit-il.

Sur ces mots, il tira sur son bras. Il lui lança un sourire puis partit vers la maison des Dumbledore.

Au point où il avait déjà dépassé l'heure de rendez-vous d'une minute lorsqu'il arriva. Il maudit mentalement Pompom lorsqu'il vit que Newt attendait déjà à la porte, avec une robe couvrante qui constituait en une robe brune à bretelles par-dessus une sorte de chemise blanche. Son cou portait un nœud noir, comme si elle cherchait à vraiment dissimulé toutes ses blessures cette fois-ci.

Il hâta le pas pour la rejoindre.

\- Je suis désolé d'être en retard, j'ai été retenu. Je préparais… C'est pour devenir Maire.

Il bredouillait des excuses dont il avait presque honte. Surtout que Newt ne le regardait pas. Mais ce n'était pas habituel ?

\- Ce n'est rien. Je comprends. Il n'est pas tard du tout. Tina et Queenie te passent le bonjour.

\- Elles ne vont pas espionner ?

\- Tina cherche du travail et Queenie couds… C'est elle qui a fait cette robe.

\- Elle est magnifique. Elle te va très bien. Tu p… Vous…

\- Tu.

Newt lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Tu pourras lui dires que je la trouve vraiment douée. Que fait-elle d'autre ?

\- Tout. Tu pourras lui passer commande.

Le visage de la jeune femme se tourna complètement pour s'intéresser au Botruc qui escaladait son épaule. Elle le fit grimper sur son doigt et le présenta vers Graves.

\- Pickett, je te présente Percival. Percival, Pickett tenait à nous accompagner, je n'ai pas pu lui refuser. Il est un peu capricieux mais tellement adorable.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer, Pickett. Dit Graves. Ce sera avec plaisir que nous vous emmenons avec nous.

L'homme sourit à son rendez-vous qui y répondit et baissa les yeux vers le bras qu'il lui tendait. Elle passa son bras autour du sien et se laissa entraîner vers l'extérieur de la ville. Même si Graves avait son revolver au dos, Newt ne disait rien. Et il devait dire que c'était une chose qu'il appréciait. La demoiselle qu'il courtisait avait visiblement l'esprit vraiment ouvert. Lui laisser tuer des bêtes si c'était pour manger, ou pour nourrir autrui. Tant que c'était correctement fait.

Le silence qui s'élevait entre eux était présent mais il ne gênait pas. Il l'observait, regardait son visage alors qu'elle tournait le regard vers tout ce qu'il y avait ici. Les cocons de chrysalides se perdant dans les buissons, les arbres qui luttaient pour garder quelques feuilles, les fruits d'automnes qui se promettaient juteux, le vent frais mais pas trop gênant. Même si Percival attendait la moindre bourrasque significative pour pouvoir retirer sa veste et la proposer à cette fascinante apparition.

Il ne faisait pas attention à la ville, aux habitants qui auraient pu le héler pour le passé, le présent ou le futur.

Il connaissait l'endroit comme le dos de sa main, comme sa poche ou comme sa baguette. Il pouvait se rassasier à sa vue tout en la menant à travers la petite ville jusqu'à la forêt si luxuriante, promesse d'animaux commun et non commun. Mais ne restaient-ils pas communs, en un sens, pour eux, au final ? Il les voyait tous les jours… À croire que les animaux fantastiques savaient qu'ils pouvaient se reposer ici sans crainte…

Ils marchèrent un moment, s'enfouissant dans les fougères, Graves repoussant les feuilles alors qu'ils cherchaient après les créatures. Bien sûr, il ne suffisait pas d'avancer sur un chemin déjà fait pour trouver ce qui ferait leur bonheur.

À vrai dire, en l'état, ils trouvaient plus aisément des fleurs résistantes au froid et des champignons que quelconque créatures. En temps normal, Percival aurait aisément pu finir par dénicher un gibier. S'ils ne venaient pas à lui naturellement, il ne se gênait pas à dégainer sa baguette et faire apparaître quelques leurres mais il ne tenait toujours pas à imposer cette horreur à Newt.

\- Vous êtes douée en magie ?

L'homme se serait bien frappé très violemment pour une telle question et elle lui répondit pourtant par un rire.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je m'en sors bien avec les potions et l'étude des animaux fantastiques. Je ne crois pas que j'avais de très bonnes notes à l'école.

Elle se pencha pour prendre sa baguette dans les hautes bottes brunes qu'elle portait. Sans même le regarder, elle se tourna vers les fougères et il s'arrêta pour l'observer. Elle fit apparaître des orties par kilos, poussant à une vitesse affolante. Graves prit sa propre baguette, accrochée à sa ceinture et grâce à la terre et la végétation, il créa un siège bien en vue des orties, leur permettant de prendre place pour regarder les orties. Il était presque sûr que des Grinchebourdons allaient être attirés par une telle opulence !

\- Vous étiez dans quelle maison ?

Newt venait de poser cette question, lui jetant un rapide regard avant de revenir aux plantes.

\- Dyr.

\- Pardon ?

La demoiselle tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Pardon. Se reprit-il. Je n'ai pas grandi en Angleterre et je n'ai pas suivi mes études à Poudlard. J'étais à Dumstrang. Mon père y venait et il tenait à ce que j'y suive mes études. Il vivait déjà ici mais moi j'étais là-bas en internat.

\- Dyr ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est la maison animale, notre blason est un sombral.

Newt sourit, riant même légèrement.

\- C'est pour ça que je dois bien vous aimez.

\- Je peux être un sombral pour vous. Certifia Graves en se penchant vers elle.

Elle se recula légèrement mais se tournant vers lui d'un mouvement qui fit danser ses boucles et qui expédia des arômes de propre.

\- Mon blason est un blaireau ! Nos couleurs sont le jaune et le noir.

\- Noir et rouge. Sourit Percival. Votre maison ?

\- Poufsouffle.

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Newt était immense mais, lorsque ses yeux s'entrechoquèrent avec ceux de son interlocuteur, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et détourna la tête pour observer les orties. Ledit interlocuteur fut bien sûr un peu miné. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et lui promettre tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais juré à quiconque. Il s'admonestait le calme. Des conquêtes, il en avait eues et il ne la connaissait que depuis deux jours. Leurs conversations étaient restées sobres.

\- Vous êtes content d'être en Angleterre ?

\- C'est un bel endroit. Là-bas, d'où je viens, en Suède, il fait quand même assez froid. Expliqua-t-il. Et la vie n'était pas toujours facile.

\- Mais c'est là que vous avez appris à…

Newt eut une seconde d'hésitation en cherchant son courage dans les orties.

\- Tuer les animaux ?

\- Oui. On m'a appris la chasse comme un amusement. Mais ça s'est surtout avéré utile pour servir à quelque chose ici. Le problème d'une petite ville comme la nôtre c'est qu'on a besoin d'avoir une raison d'exister.

\- Vous êtes le futur Maire.

\- Si les gens veulent bien de moi. S'ils ne voient pas la perte de leur chasseur. Répondit-il. Et si les gens m'aiment bien, je pense qu'ils ont conscience du fait que les choses changeront pour eux. Les gens n'aiment pas le changement…

\- Bien sûr qu'il y aura du changement. Vous changerez de Maire… Mais le changement, c'est plutôt amusant. C'est rempli d'imprévus et de promesses qu'on n'a pas encore découvertes.

Elle lui jeta un nouveau regard.

\- Vous arriverez à faire quelque chose qui plaira aux citoyens.

\- Vous ne me connaissez qu'à peine.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je n'en doute pas.

Elle eut une grimace en levant les yeux vers le ciel, guettant les oiseaux alors que Pickett se penchait vers Graves, croissant les bras.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affinité avec les gens et je crois que je me trompe souvent sur leurs comptes… Mais je vous aime bien.

\- Ça veut dire que vous ne devriez pas bien m'apprécier ? Que je suis quelqu'un de détestable ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Quoiqu'avec une pointe de nervosité.

Elle baissa la tête et le regarda.

\- C'est juste que les déceptions, j'en ai l'habitude. Il y en a toujours.

\- Tout se passe bien avec votre famille ?

Newt détourna à nouveau le regard. Elle lui fit signe de ne plus faire un geste…

Un gros insecte velu venait d'arriver, tournoyant autour des orties et semblant renifler ce qu'il avait là. Il se jeta sur les feuilles et commença à les dévorer sous le regard subjugué de la demoiselle.

Elle fit glisser doucement ses doigts sur sa baguette et fit un sort.

Naïvement, bêtement, Percival crut que c'était pour capturer la bête dans un bocal mais un journal apparut avec une plume qui se trempa immédiatement dans de l'encre. Saisissant ladite plume, Newt fit tourner prudemment les pages puis se tint prête à écrire.

Écrire quoi ?

Il n'y avait rien à raconter. Le Grinchebourdon mangeait des feuilles d'orties et c'était tout.

Graves regardait la demoiselle qui s'enthousiasmait ainsi de l'incongrue découverte et il voulait lui jurer qu'il pourrait trouver un millier d'autres animaux mais il en doutait. Quoique…

\- Newt… À la tombée de la nuit, est-ce que nous pourrions nous retrouver ? Il y a une créature que j'aimerais vous présenter. Mais elle pourrait être particulière pour vous.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Vous savez bien que plus c'est particulier, plus j'aurais envie de la voir.

\- C'est un autre rendez-vous ?

Elle acquiesça.

Percival leva le bras, lentement, pour ne pas faire peur au Grinchebourdon et il l'enroula autour des épaules de la demoiselle.

Malheureusement…

Pickett se jeta dessus et essaya de le faire bouger ce qui se résultat par la petite branche sur la paume de Newt, recevant toute l'attention accompagnée d'une voix douce et cajolante.

Graves regarda les poignets lésés de son rendez-vous et il songea à nouveau à leur étrangeté. Comment avait-elle pu se faire ça ?

Et s'il devait redouter quelque chose ? Elle ne cessait de le cacher après tout et… elle n'avait pas répondu.

Avait-elle de mauvaises relations avec sa famille ?


	6. Chapitre 5 : Un prêté pour un donné

**FANTASTIC TALES**

 ** _The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : De toute évidence du Gramander se profile… mais quoi d'autre ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

PS : J'appelle « Norbert Dragonneau » Newt parce que je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça. Les autres noms sont normalement traduits ! (… Bon je me trompe peut-être sur l'orthographe de certains noms, désolée.)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5_**

 **Un prêté pour un Donné**

Les odeurs du repas de Queenie flottaient encore dans la cuisine alors que Tina utilisait sa baguette pour faire la vaisselle tout en lisant un livre. On lui avait donné ceci lorsqu'elle avait montré son envie de travailler dans la sécurité de la ville. Certes, il n'y avait que deux cent trente-sept habitant, quatre et un depuis leur arrivée, mais il fallait les protéger. Tant eux que les autres. Il fallait être très réglementé ! Un accident était vite arrivé avec autant de Sorciers dans les parages !

Ce qu'elle lisait, justement, traitait de toutes les règles, et de tout ce qui faisait un bon officier que ce soit dans le monde magique ou le monde moldu. Elle voulait attraper la substance de toutes ses choses pour s'assurer, justement, qu'elle pourrait s'imposer. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était une femme qu'elle ne brillerait pas par ses talents !

Tina, tournant une page, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était bien pratique de posséder la magie pour faire deux choses en même temps. Enfin trois, puisqu'elle engloutissait un morceau de tarte aux pommes.

\- Tina ?

La femme releva la tête, toujours juchée sur le plan de travail à côté de l'évier. Elle sourit en découvrant Newt dans une robe noire et jaune aux longues manches qui tombaient presque sur le sol et un capuchon qui retombait élégamment sur son dos. Un collier de perles en bois coloré était autour de son cou et ses tâches de rousseurs ressortaient d'autant plus qu'elle avait un sourire et des rougeurs timides. Sur son épaule, Pickett paradait avec un tout petit nœud papillon.

\- Tu es magnifique ! On vous devenir Newtonia Artemis Fido Dumbledore Graves ? Se moqua-t-elle.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, posant livre et gâteau alors qu'elle intimait à la vaisselle de continuer son œuvre.

\- C'est juste une robe. Protesta Newt sans la regarder.

Elle taquina Pickett du doigt alors que Tina tournait autour de leur benjamine. Des broderies en or achevaient le magnifique tableau et une ceinture élégante en filin doré soutenait sa taille.

\- Ce n'est pas pratique pour aller à la chasse aux animaux. C'est ce qu'on va faire.

Tina utilisa sa baguette, après avoir posé un instant la vaisselle, pour faire apparaître une marguerite jaune à cœur noir. Elle lui mit dans les cheveux en souriant avant de lui prendre les joues dans les mains.

\- On sera contente quand tu quitteras la maison.

\- Enfin… Dit Queenie en portant ses doigts à ses lèvres.

\- Je sais. Soupira Tina. _Mais_ quand même ! Et tu as fait un travail merveilleux ! Les gens d'ici devraient se précipiter pour acheter tes robes.

\- Je crois que ça ne leur plait pas. Ou que ça leur déplaît que je le fasse à la main… Souffla-t-elle en appuyant sa joue contre ses phalanges fermées.

\- Ils sont idiots. Tes talents sont prodigieux. Répondit Newt. J'essaierai de montrer cette robe au maximum de personnes possibles.

Elle se dirigea vers la table.

\- Je peux prendre de la tarte ?

Queenie rit.

\- Mais bien sûr.

Newt découpa deux morceaux qu'elle enroula dans une serviette. Elle se tourna vers sa sœur sans la regarder pour autant.

\- Tu es une ménagère parfaite. C'est toi qui devrais trouver quelqu'un. Moi, je…

\- Tu l'aimes bien ? Demanda la blonde en venant lui prendre les mains.

Newt trouvait particulièrement cruel qu'elle le lui _demande_. Elle qui pouvait savoir tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir…

Comme si elle ignorait quoi que ce soit de ses pensées, de ses sentiments. Alors qu'elle bataillait pour savoir ce qui était bon ou juste de faire, Queenie avait certainement déjà déplié la pelote de laine emmêlé de sentiments pour découvrir ce qu'elle pensait réellement.

\- Prends ton temps. Lui dit Queenie en lui caressant la joue.

\- Je veux savoir. Fit Tina.

Elle se pencha légèrement.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Si ce type t'aime, tu sais qu'il t'aimera entièrement.

\- Oui…

De la fumée emplit tout à coup le salon et les trois filles s'éloignèrent. Juste pour voir leur père se matérialisé.

Newt fronça les sourcils alors que Tina et Queenie souriaient. Bien sûr, elle était aussi contente qu'elles de voir leur père aussi tôt, ça voulait certainement dire qu'il avait trouvé du travail, mais où étaient les chevaux et l'attelage ? Il ne lui semblait pas qu'elle ait entendu le hennissement si caractéristique des animaux.

\- Papa !

\- Mes enfants chéris.

Albus vint les prendre tous les trois dans ses bras.

\- Ça sent très bon ici. Queenie, je suis sûr que tu as encore fait des miracles.

\- Je vais te faire réchauffer ça, il y a quelques restes, tu vas voir ! Dit-elle avec enjouement. Et Tina et Newt t'ont laissé un peu de tarte. Ajouta-t-elle dans un clin d'œil.

\- Newt ? Tu manges autant à présent ?

\- Ça lui donnerait un peu plus de chair. Lâcha Tina en enroulant ses bras autour des épaules de sa benjamine pour la serrer contre elle.

Newt hasarda un léger sourire, n'était pas encore prête à lui dire qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec un garçon alors que la nuit tombait. Bien sûr, elle savait se défendre, et elle avait Pickett avec elle ! Néanmoins, ça restait un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine. Allez savoir ce qu'il pouvait lui faire. Il avait essayé de l'embrasser plusieurs fois et elle avait peut-être envie de céder à ces douces passions… Elle n'avait jamais été embrassée auparavant.

Mais ses propres pensées, dont Queenie profitait sans nul doute, furent entachées parce qu'elle remarqua l'air de son père.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Tina avait aussi remarqué et elle avait parlé.

Albus se tourna vers sa fille et eut un léger soupir.

\- Ce n'est pas que ça ne va pas mais…

Il prit place à une chaise.

\- Les choses ne se sont pas bien passées.

\- Pourtant, tu es là ! Protesta Tina.

Queenie revint avec une assiette du pain de viande, de la purée et des choux de Bruxelles à la crème qu'elle avait réchauffé.

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de travail. J'ai passé la nuit chez un Monstre qui vit près de Gloucester.

\- Un monstre ? Répéta Queenie.

Elle aurait tellement voulu que son père ne fut pas aussi doué en magie et qu'elle puisse décrocher quelques informations parce qu'il les plongeait dans un grand mystère qu'il lui brûlait de déceler. Tant par intérêt que par inquiétude…

\- Comment t'en es-tu sorti ? Souffla Tina.

\- Il m'a demandé de lui donner un de mes enfants. Il m'offrait le gîte et le couvert puisque j'étais déjà entré chez lui mais que rien que le fait d'avoir osé pénétrer sa demeure lui donnait le droit de me dérober ce qui m'était si cher…

\- Quoi ? S'écria Tina. Mais ce n'est pas possible, papa ! Tu as dû le battre ! Ta baguette…

\- Il me l'a arraché à chaque fois que je l'ai utilisée. Et il détient nos animaux en otage à présent.

\- Je vais y aller. Dit-elle. Je l'affronterais et je te libérerais de ce serment complètement ridicule.

\- Pourquoi tu n'envoies pas personnes ? Je sais qu'il a l'attelage mais…

Queenie jeta un coup d'œil vers Newt qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

\- … au moins, ta vie est sauve.

\- Je ne pense pas que j'ai le droit de tout abandonné comme ça.

\- Tu peux m'envoyer… Tout monstre peut être amadoué. Dit-elle. Et tout le monde ici s'accorde pour dire que je suis une magnifique ménagère.

\- Non… Queenie et Tina ont un avenir… Commença Newt.

\- Toi aussi. Insista la blonde.

Albus remarqua la beauté de sa robe avec le mouvement qu'avait fait sa seconde fille vers la toilette. Il eut un petit froncement de sourcil, surpris, avant de soupirer…

\- Il m'a demandé mon plus précieux bien. Mon enfant que j'aimais le plus…

\- C'est un coup dur. Dit Tina, le visage grave.

Elle attrapa Newt et la resserra contre elle, posant un baiser sur sa tempe sans sembler plus blesser que ça des préférences de son père. Si ce n'était l'inquiétude qui ravageait maintenant son visage…

\- Nous pouvons encore abattre cette bête. Insista-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi.

\- À plusieurs. Poursuivit l'aînée.

\- Je ne pense pas que nous y arriverons… Je ne serai pas revenue comme ça sinon. Assura-t-il.

Il se leva pour venir prendre Newt dans ses bras.

\- Je vous aime. Je t'aime. Certifia-t-il vers la benjamine, lui caressant la joue. Je redoute juste sa colère. Il semblait…

\- Nous pourrions le battre ! Protesta Tina, resserrant sa sœur.

\- Je peux le faire. Où est-ce ?

Albus fit apparaître une bague entre ses doigts et le tendit à Newt.

\- Si tu l'enfiles à ton doigt, tu te retrouveras là-bas.

\- Newt ! S'écria Tina.

\- Ne le fais pas. Protesta Queenie. On peut trouver une solution et…

La plus jeune les serra dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur la joue de chacune de ses sœurs.

\- Tout se passera bien. Ce ne sera pas éternel.

\- On peut trouver une solution ! Répéta la blonde.

Newt approcha l'anneau de son doigt, ne pouvant simplement pas continuer à rester là à discuter, à leur faire du mal. Plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite tout ceci serait moins douloureux. Elle ne pourrait pas revenir sur sa décision ni voir le visage triste de son père, les larmes mouiller les yeux de Queenie.

Tina lui attrapa la main.

\- Pense à Percival. Dit-elle.

\- Qui ? Questionna Albus.

\- Je préfère vous protéger. Souffla Newt.

Il se dégagea de leurs bras et eut un sourire timide avant de terminer d'enfiler l'anneau.

Tina poussa un cri pour l'arrêter mais sa sœur avait déjà disparue…


	7. Chapitre 6 : Rencontre avec un hôte

**FANTASTIC TALES**

 ** _The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : De toute évidence du Gramander se profile… mais quoi d'autre ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

PS : J'appelle « Norbert Dragonneau » Newt parce que je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça. Les autres noms sont normalement traduits ! (… Bon je me trompe peut-être sur l'orthographe de certains noms, désolée.)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 6_**

 **Rencontre avec un hôte particulier**

Newt toussa en arrivant au beau milieu du salon pourri et en ruine de la demeure. Il y avait non seulement de la poussière due à cette espèce de téléportation puis aux odeurs qui stagnaient ici. Elle porta ses doigts à son nez pour éviter de trop respirer ceci à plein nez et elle saisit l'entourage du regard. De ce fait, elle attrapa Pickett qui était toujours sur son épaule.

\- Oh Pickett… Tu aurais dû rester là-bas. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé…

Newt lui caressa le corps et le Botruc lui serra le doigt, prouvant qu'il ne serait pas parti de toute façon.

\- Tu es adorable.

Elle lui rajusta le petit nœud papillon puis respira profondément pour s'habituer à l'odeur. Elle était sûre que quelques coups de baguettes pourraient tout changer. Mais ce qui la sidérait, c'était tout cet argent. Les lustres et les chandeliers étaient en argent et en or avec des diamants qui y pendaient, les commodes et tout le reste de mobilier avaient des hanses en bronze ou matière riches puis des dorures si ce n'était des pierres précieuses incrustées. Puis il y avait ces montagnes de richesses qui s'amassaient encore et encore.

Lorsqu'elle tendait d'avancer, elle ne pouvait que fouler l'or des pieds et le faisait glisser.

Quittant le salon pour rejoindre un boudoir, elle découvrit un piano en acajou avec des incrustations argentée, des pieds en or et quelques saphir ci et là. Et dans un vase de cristal, une rose somptueuse.

\- Tu crois que c'est pour ça que Papa est venu ici, Pickett ? Questionna-t-elle.

Le Botruc ne répondit pas et s'accrocha à son collier de perle. Newt avança vers les escaliers dont la rampe était scintillante et dont il se demandait la matière. Du fer blanc ? Du platine ?

Tout était vieux ici mais, pourtant, les richesses scintillaient.

\- Excusez-moi ?

Elle grimpa sur les marches du bas.

\- Il y a quelqu'un.

Le bois grinça sous ses pas alors qu'elle grimpait les escaliers, la main passant sur la rambarde. Ses talons claquaient et elle poussa un soupir rassuré en arrivant en haut. Elle aurait cru qu'elle allait passer au travers. Pourtant, Queenie et Tina passaient leur temps à lui répété qu'elle était maigre comme une brindille.

\- Monsieur le Monstre ? J'ai été envoyé par mon père.

Elle entendit le plancher craquer alors qu'elle avançait. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et resserra sa main sur le bastingage avant de se pencher pour attraper sa baguette, histoire de pouvoir se sauver un minimum si elle passait à travers le sol.

Mais les bruits continuèrent.

Une cavalcade qui se rapprocha d'elle. Et là, sans crier gare, si ce n'était qu'elle percevait ce bruit, une créature apparut. Une chose gigantesque et noire, les pattes rosées, un bec de canard…

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Fit Newt.

\- Tu as le trésor ?

Il se pencha sur elle et renifla son collier. Il ne brillait pas. Par contre, ses yeux scintillaient.

\- Mais tu n'es pas un Monstre ! Tu es tellement adorable ! Dit-elle.

Elle tendit les bras et la créature la renifla, cherchant les trésors. Sa tenue scintillait bien, cela dit…

\- Où est le trésor ?

\- Je suis ce qu'il a de plus précieux. Dit-elle. C'est pour ça que je sois là. Je peux te caresser ?

La bête le regarda de haut en bas avec stupeur.

\- Oui…

Newt ne se le fit pas redire, enfouissant ses mains dans les poils foncés, le serrant contre elle en le caressant.

\- Tu es adorable ! Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

\- Je suis… un Niffler et je m'appelle… Niffler. Répondit-il, un peu surpris.

En retour, il la renifla. Ses pattes griffues se fermèrent sur sa robe. Il gratta pour essayer d'attraper un filin.

\- C'est la sœur qui l'a fait.

Le Niffler attrapa la ceinture et tira d'un coup dessus, se retrouvant avec la corde dorée en bouche.

\- Euh… Oui. Fit-elle.

\- C'est toi le trésor ? Reprit la créature.

Il agita la tête.

\- C'est moi le trésor.

Le Niffler poussa un grognement. Il donna un coup dans une montagne d'or qui était répandu sur le parquet. Les pièces volèrent en une pluie alors que les grognements se poursuivaient. Terrorisé, Pickett fila dans le décolleté de Newt. Laquelle se jeta en avant et passa ses bras autour du cou de la créateur qui fracassa sa tête dans son corps, l'envoyant voler sur une pile de pièces où elle rebondit en poussant un gémissement et elle roula le long de l'amoncellement, faisant glisser les piécettes.

Newt s'accrocha dans les pièces, essayant de s'empêcher de chuter et elle finit par saisir sa baguette pour faire un sort qui créa un mur d'or, la retenant. Elle glissa immédiatement sa main dans son décolleté pour en sortir Pickett tout tremblant.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

Le Botruc remua ses bras et se jeta sur son cou. Elle le caressa avec tendresse et lui rajusta même son nœud papillon comme si de rien n'était. Elle le serra tendrement puis leva les yeux vers le Niffler.

\- S'il t'a envoyé à moi, très bien ! Je te garderais ! Tu seras ma prisonnière et tu seras mon esclave ! Hurla-t-il.

\- D'accord… Mais je pourrais te câliner ?

Les pattes avant de la créature cognèrent le sol de rage.

\- Et je veux ta robe pleine d'or !

Pickett secoua vivement la partie tête de son anatomie.

\- Très bien. Mais je ne voudrais pas te surprendre, Niffler.

\- Quoi ?! Je veux l'or ! Je veux l'or !

\- Je suis un homme.

La créature gigantesque le dévisagea pendant ce qui ne dura que deux secondes, peut-être trois.

\- Retire ta robe, je la veux ! Tout l'or est à moi ! Et tu seras quand même mon esclave ! Je veux que mon or resplendisse. Je veux plus d'or ! Et quand je sortirai, tu garderas la maison !

Il donna un nouveau coup dans une montagne de pièce qui vola dans l'air.

Sa colère le faisait sautiller sur place et tout le parquet craquait et grinçait.

Newt comprenait un peu la fureur de la créature. Si ce qu'elle voulait, c'était des richesses, la délicatesse et l'amour de son père ne lui apportait rien. Il devait avoir bien l'impression de s'être fait berné alors qu'Albus aimait juste ses enfants plus que tout.

Le travesti retira sa robe avec un petit pincement au cœur. C'était tout de même Queenie qui lui avait fait. Pour qu'il voit Percival… Il était parti rapidement pour ne blesser personne dans sa famille plus longtemps, pour éviter que ses sœurs sacrifient leurs rêves et il en avait « oublié » l'homme…

Il laissa tomber le vêtement sur le tas d'or, ne portant plus que ses bottes et un caleçon en plus des perles. Il s'assura que Pickett n'était pas tombé puis il retira la bague que son père lui avait confiée.

\- Je vous donne ça aussi.

Newt prit sa baguette et l'utilisa pour transformer du bois en fil et tissu puis les vêtements se firent rapidement et il put les enfiler.

Le Niffler le regarda faire, son nez soufflant de l'air chaud.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Pickett. Dit Newt en désignant le Botruc.

\- Non ! Ce que tu as en main.

\- Ma baguette. Je suis Sorcier. Expliqua-t-il.

Le Niffler se recula rapidement puis couru avant de sauter au-dessus de la rambarde pour atterrir sur la montagne de pièces. Une avalanche se produisit et le jeune homme serait certainement tombé si le bug ne s'était pas fermé sur ses vêtements pour l'empêcher de basculer.

\- Je pense que tu me seras utile. Tu amasseras de l'argent pour moi !

Newt tendit la main et la créature le laissa le caresser. Une partie de lui se demandait s'il pourrait rentrer un jour. Si ses sœurs seraient épanouies. Si Percival l'aurait oublié…


	8. Chapitre 7 : Il vint et n'obtint que

**FANTASTIC TALES**

 ** _The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : De toute évidence du Gramander se profile… mais quoi d'autre ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

PS : J'appelle « Norbert Dragonneau » Newt parce que je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça. Les autres noms sont normalement traduits ! (… Bon je me trompe peut-être sur l'orthographe de certains noms, désolée.)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 7_**

 **Il vint et n'obtint que déceptions**

Pantalon en cuir souple, bottes hautes brunes, ceinture avec sa baguette, un revolver et quelques bourses et chemises en flanelle. En plus, il s'était soigneusement rasé, avait pris une veste en laine, une écharpe puis il ne fallait pas oublier la longue douche qu'il avait prise. Il sentait bon, il avait fait beaucoup d'effort en se peignant pour que sa coupe lui donne un petit air sauvage mais distingué à la fois.

C'est ainsi que Percival alla chez les Dumbledore, impatient de voir sa ravissante et tendre Newt. Il voulait lui faire découvrir ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il voulait lui faire découvrir l'amour qu'il avait pour elle et de la façon la plus douce qui soi. Il voulait prendre son temps avec elle comme il ne l'avait pris avec personne d'autre. Avec elle, ce n'était que des moments tendres. Et il voulait les savourer un après l'autre comme autant de trésor…

La seule chose qu'il aurait voulu faire, mais qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de faire, c'était ramené un bouquet de fleurs pour elle. Mais avec son amour des animaux, peut-être que ça s'étendait aussi aux fleurs ?

Il frappa à la porte.

Il décida qu'il devait quand même avoir des fleurs et il se pencha pour attraper quelques brins d'herbes qui, d'un coup de baguette, devint des belles gazanias allant du jaune à l'orange.

La porte s'ouvrit et il afficha un immense sourire. Il se retrouva face au vieil homme rencontré quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi : Percival Graves.

\- Si, si, je me souviens.

Le vieillard regarda la main qui était brandie vers lui. Main qu'il ne serrait pas. Percival se retrouvait même bien stupide en gardant toujours la main tendue de la sorte.

\- Vous venez voir Queenie, je suppose ?

L'homme se retrouva on ne peut plus surpris. Il était vrai que la demoiselle était très jolie et il aurait pu sans aucun doute pu être attiré par elle. S'il n'y avait pas eu Newt.

\- Non. Je suis venu voir votre benjamine. Rectifia-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Newt ?

\- Newt.

\- Newt n'est pas là.

Sur ces mots, Albus ferma la porte. Il entendit clairement le sort qui verrouilla derrière lui. Il aurait pu utiliser un _alohomora_ sans problème mais il comprenait les messages. Il n'était pas le bienvenu.

Sauf qu'il était persuadé que Newt était là. Est-ce qu'il comptait lui faire déroger aux règles de son père ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait être un tel monstre ? Est-ce qu'elle se laissera seulement un peu guidé vers des sentiers obscurs.

Il devait tenter !

Il contourna la maison et passa par-dessus la barrière comme il l'avait fait deux jours plus tôt. Il fit attention de s'abaisser lorsqu'il passa devant les fenêtres et il chercha la même pierre que la dernière fois et il utilisa un _Wingardium Leviosa_ pour la jeter contre la fenêtre à répétition.

Il scrutait toujours la maison. Si Albus sortait…

La fenêtre s'ouvrit et il eut un large sourire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit apparaître Queenie. Laquelle lui fit signe de se taire avant d'agiter sa baguette qui fit passer des vêtements par la fenêtre comme des marches. Il n'eut qu'une seconde d'hésitation avant d'escalader. Si c'était des vêtements et qu'il aurait dû passer au travers, ce n'était pas le cas. Ils étaient aussi solides que du plomb.

Il se glissa sous la fenêtre à guillotine et entra dans la chambre, jetant un coup d'œil vers les habits qui avaient été souillés. La jeune femme utilisa un sort pour les remonter mais ne s'embêta pas à les nettoyer parce qu'elle le ferait sans doute partir par la même voie…

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il en voyant son air triste et troublé.

\- C'est à cause de Newt…

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Newt a dû partir chez… on ne sait pas. Un monstre. Expliqua-t-elle. Notre père a eu des ennuis et pour s'en sortir, il devait céder un de ses enfants et Newt a refusé qu'on se sacrifie. Newt est…

\- Où est-ce ?! Tonna Graves en attrapant Queenie par les épaules, chiffonnant les fleurs.

\- On ne sait pas. On va essayer de lui demander. On va…

Elle eut un sourire timide.

\- Papa peut nous en parler, à nous.

\- Mais Newt…

\- Je suis désolée. Newt avait vraiment hâte de te voir.

Le cœur de Percival aurait dû tambouriner dans sa poitrine mais il n'en fit rien. Il était trop inquiet pour la demoiselle…

\- Où est-ce c'est ? Où est-ce que votre père se rendait ?

\- Calmez-vous. Dit-elle en lui prenant le bras.

\- Je peux la retrouver. Répliqua Percival. Avec un chien, un fléreur, n'importe quoi ! Vous devez être d'accord avec moi qu'on ne peut pas la laisser dans les griffes de… quoi ?

\- On ne sait pas mais papa avait l'air très inquiet. Je suppose que c'est une effroyable créature. Un puissant mage ? Proposa-t-elle.

Graves eut un ricanement moqueur.

\- Je ne crains pas les puissants mages. Dit-il d'un ton presque doucereux.

Queenie lança un regard vers sa porte. Elle pouvait savoir ce que faisait Tina mais pas son père. Il était peut-être derrière la porte, attendant le meilleur moment pour surgir à l'aide de son oreille indiscrète. C'était déjà ce que faisait son aînée et tel père, telle fille…

\- Je les crains pour vous. Ne soyez pas idiot. Souffla-t-elle.

Elle trottina vers la porte qu'elle entrouvrit. Son père n'était pas dans les parages… Elle referma la porte et releva les yeux vers ceux bruns qui brûlaient de fureur. Elle sentit son cœur se tordre quelque peu et elle se hâta vers lui à nouveau.

\- Newt ne voudrait pas qu'il vous arrive un malheur.

\- Je vous dis que je ne crains pas cette abjecte créature ou mage ou peu importe. Où était votre père ?

Queenie plissa les yeux. Elle voulait s'infiltrer dans ses pensées pour savoir à quel point il comptait laisser s'abattre son courroux mais elle ne sentait rien. Elle ne percevait pas la moindre émotion…

Est-ce qu'il était capable de lui cacher ses pensées ?

\- Monsieur Graves…

\- Je vous en conjure. Je ne laisserai personne toucher Newt sans qu'il n'ait affaire à moi !

Elle monta ses mains sur ses joues, les effleurant, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vous ne connaissez même pas Newt et votre cœur bat déjà avec autant d'ardeur que le nôtre. Croyez-vous aux coups de foudre ?

\- Et vous ?

\- Vraiment ?!

C'était la voix de Tina.

Queenie serra les dents et lâcha Percival pour se précipiter à nouveau vers la porte et vérifier que leur père ne serait pas alerté. S'il n'était pas là, étant dans le salon à vaguer à ses affaires, Tina se précipita à l'intérieur, fermant derrière elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Appela la voix d'Albus depuis l'étage inférieur.

La brune fit signe à l'homme de ne rien dire.

\- Rien, papa ! On se demande juste ce qu'on va faire pour Newt. Cria Queenie après avoir entrouvert la porte.

\- Je vous ai dit de ne pas vous mêler de ça ! Je vais chercher. Répondit-il.

À attendre sa voix, Graves ne doutait pas qu'il était venu sous les escaliers. Il retint sa respiration comme si le vieil homme aurait pu l'entendre sinon. Son cœur battait à ses tempes…

\- Tout de même !

\- Tu peux bien nous dire quelque chose ? Reprit l'aînée.

\- Pour que ce monstre me prenne mes trois enfants ?! Mais dites-moi…

\- Oui ? Lança Tina.

\- Vous connaissez ce Percival ?

Queenie regarda vers l'homme qui gardait toujours la bouche close, tendant l'oreille et jeta un coup d'œil vers les pétales de fleurs qui jonchaient maintenant le sol.

\- Autant que toi, non ? C'est ce charmant Monsieur qui nous a emmené dans la ville, je ne me trompe pas ?

\- Non, non.

Ils entendirent du bruit dans les escaliers. Tina sursauta et fit signe à Percival de filer dans la garde-robe de Queenie. Il ne se le fit pas redire et se hâta à l'intérieur, se retrouvant au milieu des robes qui lui écrasèrent le nez. La porte se referma, le piégeant dans le noir. Il tendit l'oreille et ne tarda pas à attendre la porte grincer.

\- J'ai entendu dire que son père n'était pas joignable. Vous en avez entendu plus ?

\- Non.

\- Non. Reprit Tina. J'ai juste cherché du travail, tu sais ?

\- Tu aurais pu passer par la Mairie, justement.

\- Oui… Et non. Certifia-t-elle. Je suis allé plutôt voir les commerçants, je préférais ça. C'est plus conviviale…

\- Tu ferais pourtant du bon travail administratif.

\- Je ne veux pas ! Je veux protéger la ville. Mais n'essaie pas de détourner la conversation !

\- Tu n'as pas vu le Maire pour ce travail de protection ? Est-ce qu'il dit qu'ils en ont besoin ? Questionna Albus.

Percival entendit des mouvements de pas et il supposa que l'homme était juste devant la garde-robe ou pas loin.

\- Tous ces vêtements sont abîmés. Ce n'était pas dans tes habitudes de les laisser se salir comme ça. Nota-t-il.

\- Ils disent que la ville est protégée par Graves Junior, justement. Reprit Tina, pour ramener la discussion sur un sujet moins houleux. Je n'ai pas encore vu le Maire, je comptais m'adresser directement à son fils.

\- Est-ce que la prochaine fois que vous le verrez, vous pourrez lui demander s'il est possible que je vois son père ?

\- Oui. Mais pourquoi ? Questionna Queenie, intriguée.

\- Je pense que toute aide est bonne pour ramener Newt auprès de nous. Et je pense qu'il pourra nous aider.

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea à nouveau la blonde.

Percival serra les dents alors qu'il écoutait les allées-venues de l'homme devant la porte. Il devait faire les cent pas…

\- Je ne suis pas obligé de vous le dire. Conclut-il.

\- On aimerait savoir. On veut aider ! Rappela Tina. On s'est occupé de l-outch-Newt depuis sa naissance.

L'intrus fronça les sourcils. Il supposa que Queenie avait donné un coup de coude à sa sœur. Pourquoi ?

\- Pas maintenant. Je ne veux pas encore me répéter. Je ne veux pas vous perdre. Et je ne tiens pas à vous surprendre à faire des choses que je n'ai pas approuvées. Est-ce bien clair ?

Silence.

\- Propentina, Queenie… Sans Newton, vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste. Dit-il.

Graves l'entendit s'avança et il supposa que c'était pour aller les câliner.

\- Je ne peux pas vous perdre. J'approuve votre force, surtout la tienne, Tina, mais restez ici. Restez prudente. Je vous en supplie !

\- Très bien, papa… Murmura l'aînée en premier.

\- Très bien. Reprit la seconde.

Percival put entendre un soupir rassuré et ce qui devait être des embrassades. Il les subit pendant encore de longues minutes accompagnées de mots rassurants puis, enfin, les pas s'éloignèrent vers la porte. Porte qui fut clapée un peu fort. Il ne sortit toutefois que lorsque Queenie vint lui ouvrir.

Posant le pied sur le parquet, il nota que les fleurs avaient disparues.

\- Vous avez entendu ? Demanda Tina.

\- Je vais en parler à mon père. Je trouverais une aide auprès de lui. Merci, Mesdemoiselles.

Percival se dirigea vers la fenêtre mais il s'arrêta. Queenie leva sa baguette pour envoyer les vêtements servir de marchepied.

\- Tina, j'ignorais que vous vouliez protéger la ville.

Se tournant, il laissa le chemin pour que les habits puissent filer.

\- C'est ce que je veux faire. Je peux être utile.

Son regard était sérieux. Inflexible.

\- Vous avez déjà fait ça par le passé ?

\- Personne ne laisserait une femme faire mais j'ai défendu mes sœurs par de nombreuses occasions. Certifia-t-elle, le regard ferme.

\- Je verrais pour ça aussi.

\- Pour que je travaille sous vos ordres ? Questionna Tina avec un ressentiment.

\- Pour que nous travaillions ensemble.

La brune le dévisagea. Est-ce qu'il était sincère lorsqu'il lui disait ces mots où est-ce que ce n'était qu'un plan ? Elle n'était pas du genre à se méfier de tous les hommes qu'elle voyait ou d'avoir des stéréotypes maladifs mais cet homme était étrangement bon et il voulait tout de même sortir avec leur Newt !

N'était-ce pas une parade ?

\- Gloucester. Dit-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils en réponse.

\- Gloucester ? Est-ce…

\- C'est une ville. Répondit Tina avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-moqueur.

Comme pour le tester.

\- C'est là que votre père est allé ?

\- C'est exact.

Percival regarda vers Queenie qui acquiesça.

Gloucester était loin. Et c'était un grand endroit ! Newt pouvait être n'importe où sur le chemin menant à Gloucester. Il y avait tellement de possibilité. Surtout si le vieil homme c'était perdu en chemin, ce qui arrivait plus souvent qu'on ne le pensait…

\- Très bien, merci. Je vous tiendrais au courant.

Graves passa par la fenêtre et sauta sur le premier vêtement pour ensuite commencer à descendre, se hâtant tout en étant prudent.

\- Tu lui fais confiance ? Demanda Tina.

\- Il aime Newt. Je lui fais confiance pour tout faire afin de le ramener. Souffla Queenie.

La brune la poussa.

\- C'est pour m'avoir enfoncé ton coude dans les côtes ! Il est tellement pointu.

\- On ne pouvait pas vendre le pot aux roses ! Protesta-t-elle en retour.

\- Sinon… il ne nous ramènera pas notre petit frère ? Murmura Tina.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Entre les griffes

**FANTASTIC TALES**

 ** _The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : De toute évidence du Gramander se profile… mais quoi d'autre ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

PS : J'appelle « Norbert Dragonneau » Newt parce que je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça. Les autres noms sont normalement traduits ! (… Bon je me trompe peut-être sur l'orthographe de certains noms, désolée.)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 8_**

 **Entre les griffes du Niffler**

Le Niffler avait été précis. Il attendait de Newt absolument tout. Le ménage, la cuisine, la servitude et de ramener de l'argent. Tout ça était particulier pour le jeune homme. Il ne s'occupait jamais du ménage, n'avait jamais cuisiné même un œuf, ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le Niffler hormis le cajoler et n'avait aucun moyen de lui ramener de l'argent…

Il avait rapidement compris que la créature se nourrissait des vers et termites qui mangeaient les boiseries de son « domaine ». Si ce n'était quelques fruits dans les arbres alentours. Rien qui ne puisse être utile pour Newt ou seulement le nourrir… Et quant au confort qu'il avait pour ses invités, plutôt prisonniers, il était bien sûr inexistant… Le dos du jeune homme lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Essayez de dormir dans un lit aux ressors rouillés dont le rembourrage avait presqu'entièrement disparu, tout ça en reposant sur une montagne de pièce.

Il n'arrêtait pas de se frotter la chute des reins alors que le Niffler répétait encore et encore qu'il voulait toujours plus de trésors.

\- Je dois faire ça d'abord ? Demanda-t-il dans ses vêtements froissés.

\- Oui !

\- Et de la nourriture ?

Ses grands yeux étaient toujours pétillants alors qu'il regardait la créature au poil noir. Pickett lui tira d'ailleurs la langue en croissant les bras.

\- Oui, ça aussi. Mais surtout un trésor ! J'en veux encore plus.

La patte du Niffler s'étendit et il prit Newt par l'épaule, le secouant de toutes ses forces.

\- Je veux absolument avoir de l'or ! Ton père s'est joué de moi.

\- Encore désolé pour ça.

Il lança ses bras autour de l'immense cou de la bête pour l'enlacer et lui caresser les poils.

Pickett tira à nouveau la langue puis le haut de son ami qui récupéra un bras pour pouvoir caresser son ami animal-végétal.

\- Je me demande…

\- Dépêche-toi. Soupira le Niffler. On m'avait promis un immense trésor ! Je veux un immense trésor.

Il se dégagea entièrement et se jeta sur la montagne de pièces pour commencer à les jeter dans sa poche ventrale. Ce qui stupéfia quelque peu Newt. Ces bijoux là lui appartenaient déjà, après tout…

\- Vous n'avez pas peur que je ne revienne pas ?

La créature s'immobilisa et se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux bruns s'étaient écarquillés alors qu'il se plantait sur lui. Newt aurait presque pu se recroqueviller, se demandant quelles insultes et vociférations allaient tomber. Mais ce fut Pickett qui s'empressa de se cacher sous le col de sa chemise.

\- Je ne crains pas que tu ne reviennes pas…

Des menaces. Des menaces allaient forcément tomber !

\- Parce que tu as trop envie de me faire des câlins !

Le visage de Newt s'illumina alors que la tête du Botruc sortait du vêtement.

\- C'est vrai ! Sourit le jeune homme. Je reviendrais ! Je te nourrirais et je te bichonnerais !

La créature eut un petit grognement.

\- File !

Il acquiesça.

\- Viens, Pickett. Tout va bien se passer.

Alors qu'il devait se retourner pour passer sur le parquet pourri puis sous deux encadrements de portes, il fit volte-face et s'approcha du Niffler pour le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Il posa un baiser dans sa fourrure.

\- Je sais que tu étais seul. Maintenant, tu ne l'es plus. Tu voulais juste un peu de compagnie.

Pickett secoua la tête.

\- Je voulais de l'or ! Je voulais ce qu'il avait de plus précieux ! Protesta le Niffler.

Newt se recula d'un pas et lui offrit un sourire adorable.

La créature le repoussa, l'obligeant à traverser la première arche.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Je reviens vite.

Le prisonnier lui sourit et se tourna pour de bon avant de partir à l'extérieur. La vraie question restant de savoir comment il allait lui trouver l'argent qu'il allait lui donner. Comment s'arranger pour lui donner ce qu'il voulait ?

Newt sortit dans le jardin et marcha vers la barrière, l'inspectant. Il n'y avait plus d'or, là. Il savait qu'il devait remonter vers ailleurs. Aller à des endroits que le Niffler n'aurait pas inspecté de fonds en comble. Et il supposait qu'il connaissait tous les endroits aux alentours vu la façon dont il avait inspecté son collier de fausses-perles pour lui voler seulement celles qui brillaient.

C'était une bien étrange créature…

Il n'en avait jamais vu des comme ça. Il rêvait de la découvrir mais il devait d'abord se plier à ses demandes. Il était son prisonnier après tout.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Pickett ?

Le végétal leva ses yeux vers lui et se pressa contre son cou avant de s'asseoir sur son épaule.

Newt n'était pas stupide et il savait qu'il pouvait être payé pour quelques petites choses. La première étant pour un travail mais il ne savait pas s'il en trouverait seulement un. Il n'en avait jamais eu ! Enfin, si, quand il avait dix-huit ans, pendant deux semaines, il avait travaillé à l'administration de Londres mais il avait seulement agrafé et troué des documents avant de les mettre dans des dossiers. Pas un Curriculum Vitae très intéressant… Il pensait pouvoir faire d'autres choses mais est-ce qu'on l'accepterait ?

La deuxième chose, c'était de vendre des possessions. L'ennui étant qu'il ne possédait absolument rien. Si ce n'était ces vêtements qu'il avait fait à partir de bois. La belle affaire. Et il se voyait mal faire le même travail que son père. Floué les moldus pour mieux vivre… Quand le Ministère l'avait appris, ils avaient tous perdus et ils s'étaient retrouvés ici. Enfin, là-bas. Là où il avait rencontré Graves… Son cœur se tordit en revoyant le sourire de l'homme et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

La troisième chose, c'était de voler. Mais il ne se voyait pas du tout en train de voler qui que ce soit. Il n'allait tout de même pas faire ça ? Son père ne lui avait pas appris ce genre de pratique.

La dernière, c'était de faire la manche.

Il fallait qu'il fasse un choix parmi les quatre options alors que deux semblaient déjà tout à fait impossibles…

Pour commencer, une seule option s'offrait à lui.

Il attrapa sa baguette, que le Niffler ne lui avait pas volée au moins, et l'utilisa pour transplaner. Il arriva dans les environs de Gloucester et se dirigea vers la ville en elle-même. Il y avait là tant d'odeurs, tant de personnes qui allaient et venaient. Il trouvait un millier d'endroit où il aurait pu trouver du travail. On cherchait peut-être des serveurs ? Ou il pourrait s'enfermer dans des bureaux ?

Il chercha un endroit sans vraiment regarder. Il se faufilait entre les différentes personnes. Il n'avait pas envie d'être un serveur et de devoir parler a des gens. Il n'avait pas envie de devoir faire des courbettes et regarder les gens dans les yeux, ou en face. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'arrêtait le plus. Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il décide, peu importe le travail dont il écoperait, il n'était pas probable qu'il commence aujourd'hui. Ni qu'il reçoive de l'or.

Alors…

Il marcha le long des rues et finit par trouver un endroit où il pouvait s'asseoir à l'ombre d'une fleuristerie. Il prit quelques pierres et, les dressant dans son dos avec un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître une pancarte puis un chapeau. Il installa le tout devant lui et croisa les jambes, caressant doucement Pickett avant de le cacher sans sa poche.

\- Calme-toi. Tout va bien se passer. D'accord ?

L'animal-végétal se blottit contre son cœur.

La pancarte parlait pour Newt, il n'avait pas à s'adresser aux gens. Il ne les regardait même pas d'ailleurs. Par contre, les chats qui rôdaient par ici, ou les chiens qui s'arrêtaient un instant, il tendait la main vers eux, les laissait le renifler puis les caressait.

µµµ

Le Niffler ne cessait de fouiller dans ses affaires. Il faisait voler les pièces autour de lui, les chandeliers se fracassaient, les colliers glissaient. Et parmi tout cela, il y avait des pierres qu'elles soient petites ou immenses et puis il y avait les lingots. Il cherchait toujours plus de trésors. Les siens ne semblaient pas suffisants.

Il fouillait pour retrouver des richesses perdues.

Pour avoir une once d'espoir. Une once de plaisir.

Il voulait toujours plus d'argent…

Il entendit des craquements derrière lui et il renifla avidement. Il se tourna d'un seul coup, marchant à travers la maison en faisant tomber des montagnes de richesses.

Il trottinait complètement et bondit à travers tout le salon pour atterrir juste au-dessus de Newt qui tomba à la renverse. Mais éclata de rire au lieu de s'inquiéter.

\- Tu en as ? Tu en as ? Pressa l'animal en le reniflant de plus belle.

\- Pas beaucoup.

Pickett sortit de la poche pour lancer un regard courroucé à l'immense Niffler qui continuait de humer Newt de plus belle. Une main constellée de taches de rousseurs et de grains de beauté s'enfuit dans l'épaisse fourrure douce et l'autre s'enfuit dans la poche de son pantalon pour tirer cinq pièces en bronze. Il les frotta contre le tissu pour les faire reluire et il les tendit à la créature qui attrapa l'argent et le jeta dans sa poche ventrale.

Le visage de Newt s'illumina de plus belle, ses yeux scintillants comme milles étoiles. La créature se pencha sur lui, admirant ces éclats qu'il aurait voulu dérober.

\- Je ferai mieux demain.

\- J'espère.

\- Je n'ai pas encore pu ramener de nourriture.

Le Niffler le reniflait avidement.

\- Je vais aller en chercher. Je peux aussi réparer un peu la maison, si tu veux.

Newt sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Fais… Que ce soit brillant. Dit l'animal.

\- Je dois pouvoir faire ça.

Il passa ses bras autour de son corps et la créature se redressa, le faisant se mettre debout. Le Sorcier s'épousseta légèrement et tourna sur lui-même, cherchant par où il voulait commencer.

\- Je n'ai pas fini mes études, par contre.

Il agita sa baguette et taquina Pickett du bout du doigt.

\- Je devais être le pire élève de mon année. Je n'aimais pas les cours et rien ne m'intéressait, si ce n'était les études de créatures fantastiques. Un cours le mois avec un professeur on ne peut plus ennuyant. Expliqua-t-il.

Comme il agitait toujours sa baguette, les poutres se renforcèrent. Il continua de la remuer et des tentures s'arrachèrent pour devenir des petits bouts de chiffons qui frottèrent les vitres et les meubles, lustrant tout sur leur passage.

\- Tu sais faire de la magie, pourtant.

\- J'ai fait six années, ce n'est pas sans avoir réussi au moins mes examens. Sourit-il.

Il tourna sur lui-même.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aimiez les trésors plus que toi. L'or… Mais si je fais tout briller, est-ce que vous n'essayerez pas de détruire votre propre maison ?

\- Peut-être.

Le Niffler attrapa un bout de bois effondré qui n'avait pas été remis dans la rambarde et le jeta à Newt. Celui-ci s'en saisit et le tourna en or. Mais ce n'était qu'une couleur, ça n'en avait aucune propriété. Mais c'était suffisant pour la bête.

\- Toi…

La patte de la créature effleura la joue de Newt.

\- … tu vas rester avec moi. Jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Dit-il d'une voix joyeuse.


	10. Chapitre 9 : La demoiselle de ses rêves

**FANTASTIC TALES**

 ** _The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : De toute évidence du Gramander se profile… mais quoi d'autre ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

PS : J'appelle « Norbert Dragonneau » Newt parce que je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça. Les autres noms sont normalement traduits ! (… Bon je me trompe peut-être sur l'orthographe de certains noms, désolée.)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 9_**

 **La demoiselle de ses rêves qu'il sauvera ou pas**

Les portes de la Mairie étaient presque toujours fermées.

Une façon de parler, bien sûr, parce que techniquement, on pouvait les pousser et rejoindre le secrétariat pour poser des plaintes qui seraient prises sur une plume à papote ou s'adresser à des Elfes de Maisons qui n'avaient aucune idées de ce que vous leur racontiez… Mais jamais, on ne pouvait atteindre le Maire.

Si les villageois déploraient ce fait, ils ne pouvaient prétendre que leur Maire n'était pas actif ou pas à leur écoute. Au contraire, ils n'avaient pas à se plaindre et les demandes trouvaient toujours leur voie vers lui.

Mais pas nécessairement rapidement.

Tout était fait dans l'ordre. Même si la demande ne prenait que cinq minutes à accomplir, si on était arrivé le centième, on serait servi le centième. Tant un avantage qu'un inconvénient.

Le problème étant qu'Albus avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui directement. Et cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas de faire tamponner à l'encre dorée un papier qui approuvait qu'on vivait bel et bien dans la ville parmi les autres. Cette fois, il devait s'adresser au Maire. Et vraiment vite.

C'était donc en toute logique qu'il partait vers l'auberge où vivaient une poignée de personnes. Le prix des chambres là-bas était relativement cher mais il y avait moyen de le diminuer contre des menus services. Certains se débarrassaient des gnomes de jardins, d'autres faisaient le service ou aidaient en cuisine… Et un parmi les autres, ramenaient toujours un peu de viande fraîche de premier choix bien qu'il fallait faire le travail du boucher ou passer par lui…

C'était cette personne-là qu'Albus venait voir en franchissant la porte de l'auberge. Comme il était tôt, les serveurs s'activaient pour servir le petit-déjeuner à leurs hôtes et à ceux qui venaient le prendre plutôt que le cuisiner. L'odeur du pain fraîchement cuit, bien que pas aussi bon que celui du boulanger, des œufs divers et variés, du bacon et des saucisses… Et même des fèves à la sauce tomate. Tout ça ouvrait l'appétit du vieil homme qui ne pouvait que penser à sa chère Tina.

\- Bonjour ! Lui lança le tenancier.

Il sortit de derrière son comptoir qui servait tant de pupitre pour placer ceux qui voulaient se faire remplir l'estomac que de secrétaire pour accepter les gens chez lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Chambre ? Repas ? On a une délicieuse galette de pommes de terre ce matin !

\- Je suis venu voir Monsieur Graves. Le fils. Dit-il.

\- Ah ben tiens ! D'habitude, c'est des femmes qui viennent le voir ! Plaisanta-t-il.

L'homme lui fit signe et l'emmena vers une table près de la fenêtre, donnant sur le jardin infesté, où un homme mangeait seul.

\- M'sieur Graves, z'avez de la visite.

Le tenancier désigna Albus.

\- Vous prenez queq'chose pour l'accompagner ? Questionna-t-il vers Dumbledore.

\- C'est pour moi. Invita Percival.

\- Un petit-déjeuner. Et un café au lait, sucré, je vous prie.

\- Tout de suite !

Le gérant s'en alla alors qu'Albus prenait place en face du soupirant. Lequel se demandait si son incursion de la veille avait été remarquée en fin de compte. Il soutint le regard perçant, ne fondant pas dans son assiette à moitié vide malgré l'envie.

Il n'avait qu'à voir un animal sauvage qu'il devrait chasser.

\- Je suis venu vous voir au sujet de Newt.

\- Newt ?

Sa voix était un peu montée dans les aigus, non ? Il toussota légèrement pour se reprendre avant de faire passer cela avec une gorgée de café noir, son couteau toujours en main.

\- Il y a un problème avec votre fille ?

\- Ah oui… Fit le vieillard. Oui. Reprit-il. Elle a été kidnappée.

Le sang de Graves ne fit qu'un tour même s'il était déjà au courant.

\- Par qui ?

\- Par quoi. Un monstre.

\- Je n'en ai pas entendu parler. Je protège la ville…

Il reposa sa tasse et commença à pousser des fèves sur sa fourchette pour en prendre une bouchée entière.

\- Ça s'est passé d'une façon singulière. On ne pouvait le voir venir. Toujours est-il que Newt est entre les griffes de ce monstre.

\- Il faut l'éradiquer. Ramener votre fille auprès de ses sœurs et de vous-même.

\- En effet. Mais c'est une créature puissante.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Il attrapa un morceau de bacon.

\- Sinon, vous auriez réglé ça seul. Acheva-t-il avant d'avaler le porc.

\- En effet. Mais j'ai besoin d'aide.

Percival opina.

\- J'accepte. Mais savez vous où elle est exactement ? Avez-vous une idée exacte d'un sort de détection à utiliser auquel cas ?

Il posa ses couverts en travers de son assiette, faisant un mouvement pour se lever.

\- Il y a méprise. L'arrêta Albus.

Il leva les yeux vers le serveur qui venait lui poser une assiette débordante, un bout de pain et une tasse de café. Il le remercia et s'empressa de beurrer une tartine grâce au récipient sur la table.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai besoin de votre père, pas de vous.

\- De mon père ?

Sous le choc, Percival se rassit.

\- Je veux son aide. L'aide de la ville.

\- Mon père est occupé mais je suis pr…

\- Il est plus doué que vous. C'est lui qui vous a tout appris, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet.

Graves arracha un bout de pain, essayant de calmer sa colère. Comme il réalisait que ce geste était ambigu, il le trempa dans la sauce de ses fèves.

\- On entend parler de lui dans les écoles, dans tous les villages de Sorciers. Je connais sa grandeur.

\- Ce n'est pas toujours ce qu'on dit. Rectifia l'homme en portant le pain à ses lèvres.

Dumbledore prit une pleine fourchette d'œuf avant de goûter un morceau de saucisse, soufflant à moitié un « délicieux ».

\- Je sais ce qu'on en dit. Et je tiens à ce qu'il m'aide.

\- Écoutez…

\- Vous voulez que Newt revienne ? Coupa Dumbledore.

Il prit un autre bout de saucisse puis coupa sa galette de patate alors qu'il mâchait. Graves ne touchait plus à son assiette, la gorge sèche.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Alors vous devez me faire confiance.

\- On ne dérange pas mon père comme ça.

\- C'est la femme que vous aimez.

Percival serra le pain dans sa main.

\- Vous aimez ma Newt, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est un peu rapide. Répondit-il. Mais je veux la sauver.

\- De tout votre cœur ? Questionna le vieillard avant d'enfourner la galette.

\- De tout mon cœur.

\- Quoiqu'il advienne ?

Il prit deux gorgées de café.

Graves regarda le fond de son plat et planta son couteau dans son reste de saucisse. Même si Newt ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle lui préférait un autre, il voulait qu'elle soit en sécurité…

\- Quoiqu'il advienne. Répondit-il avant de mordre.

\- Alors j'ai besoin de votre père. La créature là-bas est effroyable. Elle m'a volé ma Newt et allez savoir ce qu'elle peut bien lui faire pour l'instant.

Percival mordit une nouvelle fois dans la saucisse.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas peur. Reprit le vieil homme. De votre père ? À moins que vous voulez jouer au héros ? Être celui qui la libérera pour qu'elle vous aime ?

\- Je veux qu'elle soit en sécurité. Rétorqua Graves. Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ?

\- Je me suis abrité pour la nuit et c'était la demeure d'une créature malfaisante qui m'a obligé a donné un de mes enfants. Newt s'est proposé.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Un serment inviolable ?

Albus acquiesça avant d'avaler un bacon croustillant.

\- Où ?

\- Percival… N'insistez pas. Nous devons penser à un plan. Vous ne pourrez peut-être pas en faire partie, concéda-t-il, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous n'aurez pas la main de Newt. Vous êtes un très bon parti.

\- Je ne veux pas l'obliger. Reprit-il.

\- Laissez vos rêves de grandeurs de côté. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être un héros, un pourfendeur de monstre, pour lui plaire. Elle vous préférera en vie. Même si vous ne faites pas directement le travail. Pensez-y. Vous allez être un des maillons les plus importants pour arriver à sa libération.

Dumbledore se pencha vers lui, sa barbe manquant d'atterrir dans son assiette.

\- Percival…

Il étendit la main pour serrer celle qui enfermait toujours le pain.

\- Je vous accompagnerai. Sourit-il.

Graves détourna la tête et retira sa main d'un bref mouvement.

\- C'est pour Newt. Parce qu'il est sûr que si la créature est aussi effroyable que vous le dites, je ne vois que mon père pour vous aider. Mais il faudra être sûr de vous. Dit-il.

\- Je suis sûr de moi. Votre père est un grand mage, j'en suis également un. D'après ce qu'on dit. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton noble et réservé.

Le sourire que lui lança Percival en retour était plus froid qu'il ne le voulait. Il se disait que tout ça, c'était pour Newt. Oui, il aurait voulu la sauver des griffes de ce monstre et le tuer d'un sort bien placé, non sans l'avoir fait souffrir avant, mais la protection de Newt devait primer. Il voulait juste avoir le droit de la serrer dans ses bras après cela…

\- Venez. Dit-il.

\- Je n'ai pas fini mon repas. Protesta Albus.

\- Newt a besoin de notre aide, non ? Répondit Graves, les dents serrées.

Il croisa les yeux perçants et soupira avant de partir vers le comptoir pour régler la note.

\- Mais dépêchez-vous !


	11. Chapitre 10 : L'effroyable tannière

**FANTASTIC TALES**

 ** _The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : De toute évidence du Gramander se profile… mais quoi d'autre ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

PS : J'appelle « Norbert Dragonneau » Newt parce que je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça. Les autres noms sont normalement traduits ! (… Bon je me trompe peut-être sur l'orthographe de certains noms, désolée.)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 10_**

 **L'effroyable tanière du Niffler tout aussi effroyable**

Les oiseaux chantaient aux alentours de Gloucester et aussi près de la demeure du Niffler. Lequel était allongé dans une montagne d'or, se tournant et se retournant en poussant des petits bruits des plus adorables. Il agitait les pattes, ce qui faisait rouler les pièces et les beautés scintillantes. Un magnifique son qui agissait tel une berceuse pour ses oreilles internes…

Il y eut toutefois quelque chose qui le perturba…

Une odeur.

Il remua les narines et commença à sortir de ses songes.

Lorsqu'il fut réveillé, ou presque, sa première réaction fut de se jeter sur ses trésors pour en mettre le plus possible dans sa poche et que personne ne les lui prennent.

L'odeur se propageait toujours un peu plus et il se retrouva à renifler avec une autre avidité. Pas celle de ses yeux et de ses sens mais de son ventre qui le pressait à aller voir…

Le Niffler tourna la tête vers la porte et eut un sursaut stupéfié. Mince ! Il avait encore oublié que sa vieille maison, qui n'était même pas la sienne d'ailleurs, il l'avait trouvée comme ça un jour, avait pris en beauté. Le papier peint était revenu, souligné de dorure et d'argents. Les chandeliers reluisaient tout comme les lustres. Les fenêtres étaient propres et les tentures étaient en velours avec des cordages brillant. Il en vola un qu'il enfouit dans sa poche, faisant à moitié se fermer la fenêtre puis il sortit timidement, avançant à quatre pattes.

Les contours de la porte craquèrent un peu lorsqu'il traversa les arches de bois parce qu'il était définitivement trop gros. Il aurait dû demander à son nouvel esclave de les faire plus larges !

Il sauta au bas des escaliers et recueillit d'autres trésors qu'il dissimula dans sa poche. Les marches aussi étaient mieux à présent, ayant un aspect de marbre et les rampes scintillants de leur vrai or. Il s'approcha de la cuisine d'où venait l'odeur et marcha sur un sol constitué d'un carrelage luisant pour arriver dans une salle qui avait le même sol et où les ustensiles brillaient tant, étant fait de cuivre, que pour le Niffler, ça devait être un sacrilège de les utiliser !

\- Oh !

Newt se tourna vers lui en souriant.

\- J'étais en train de mettre la table.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Pickett qui était à côté de la poêle, une longue spatule en main.

\- Pickett m'apprends à cuisiner pour toi ! Ce sera plus prudent si je m'en charge.

De sa baguette, le Sorcier faisait s'ouvrir les portes qui donnaient sur une salle à manger en ébène avec des reliures en or et rehaussé de nombreuses pierres brillantes. Les couverts étaient en argent, les assiettes en porcelaine dorée et les verres en cristal qui scintillait en attrapant les éclats du Soleil.

Newt coupa le feu et mit Pickett sur son épaule avant de s'approcher de son kidnapper pour lui tendre les bras. La créature battit des paupières ce que son invité dut prendre comme un accord parce qu'il se retrouva avec le corps pendu à son cou, les mains se perdant dans sa fourrure si soyeuse.

\- Ce sera un vrai repas pour une fois ! J'ai trouvé des poules et je les ai capturées. Alors ce sera des œufs ! J'ai aussi trouvé une ferme avec des vaches… Continua-t-il appuya sa tête dans le pelage.

Pickett tira la langue.

\- Et Pickett a cuisiné comme un chef ! Le meilleur d'entre nous ! Félicita le Sorcier en se laissant tomber sur le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autres ?

Le Niffler alla dans le salon et poussa une chaise en plaqué bronze avec du velours bleu pour l'assisse et le dossier.

\- Il fait froid mais j'ai pu trouver quand même.

Newt rangea sa baguette. Il avait dû beaucoup transplaner et s'assurer que ce qu'il prenait n'appartenait à personne. Il montra un panier en osier semblant doré qui débordait de noisette, châtaignes et de noix mais aussi une casserole imposante qui se pavanait avec des myrtilles, mûres et framboises alors qu'un petit récipient comportait quatre ou cinq poires. Sur le sol, on trouvait deux potirons et, si on ouvrait une porte à la poignée d'or, on découvrait patates, poireaux, oignons et maïs. Ajouté à cela tous les choux qui se disputaient la place sur les plans de travail…

\- Tout ça… Je pense que Pickett va pouvoir m'apprendre plein de choses. C'était ma sœur qui cuisinait mais puisque tu veux que je cuisine…

\- N'oublie pas d'aller me chercher plus d'or ! Grogna le Niffler.

Newt ramena la poêle dans le salon et versa la part d'œuf brouillé pour l'immense créature avant de prendre la sienne. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, l'observant avec tant d'intérêt qu'il ne mangeait même pas. Bien sûr que c'était fascinant de voir la bête engloutir cette portion puis se lécher les babines. Si seulement il avait pu le consigner. Il semblait omnivore, au moins.

\- Rien ne t'est interdit ? S'assura-t-il.

La créature avait sorti sa langue pour la passer sur les pourtours de son bec et se le lécher avec avidité. Mais il s'était arrêté ce qui le rendait ridicule et faisait à nouveau briller les yeux de Newt.

Pickett sauta sur la table et alla près de l'assiette pour prélever une partie de la nourriture et les porter à sa bouche. Vu sa taille, bien peu était suffisant pour le contenter, à l'inverse du Niffler qui en aurait bien repris…

\- Rien que je sache. Mais…

\- Mais je serai prudent ! Certifia le Sorcier. On ne sait jamais ! Et on ne voudrait pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… Pas vrai, Pickett ?

Le Botruc leva les yeux vers lui et avala le dernier ridicule morceau d'œuf qu'ils 'était réservé.

\- J'étais un Humain avant.

\- Quoi ?

Newt avait l'air presque plus choqué par ce qu'il venait de dire que par tout ce qu'il avait subi jusqu'à présent : être maintenu plus ou moins contre son gré, devoir faire la manche pour quelques pièces, être traité comme un esclave, ne pas pouvoir se laver parce que c'était un concept qui dépassait le Niffler, dormir dans des conditions affreuses…

Il eut une petite grimace, le temps de réfléchir à cette information, mais finit par sourire malgré tout.

\- Comment es-tu devenu ça ? Existait-il des Niffler avant toi ?

\- Oui. La Sorcière, ou la Fée comme elle disait s'appeler, s'est basée sur eux pour me transformer.

Newt fit grimper Pickett sur sa main et le fit grimper sur son épaule pour commencer à manger.

\- J'espère que tu trouveras beaucoup d'argent cette fois-ci. Reprit le Niffler, n'ayant visiblement pas envie de parler plus que ça de sa transformation.

\- Je vais faire ce que je peux. J'ai déjà une idée. Mais dis-moi...

Newt avala une fourchetée d'œuf et se pencha vers Pickett pour le féliciter, posant un baiser sur sa petite tête.

\- Oui ? Questionna le Niffler qui était visiblement surpris que le jeune homme attende son aval.

\- Pickett et moi, on pourrait dormir avec toi cette nuit ?

Pickett évalua l'autre créature fantastique.

\- Je pensais que maintenant, tu avais réparé ton lit. Et déplacé mes précieux trésors. Dit-il d'un ton outré.

\- Désolé. Il est juste déplacé. Ce n'est pas si grave, non ? Il y en a même plus dans ta chambre ! Tu n'es pas mal mis la nuit ? S'assura-t-il.

Il secoua la tête en toute réponse. Il regarda ensuite le visage rayonnant de son captif, les étoiles qui illuminait tellement ses yeux.

\- Tu peux dormir avec moi si tu y tiens vraiment. Répondit-il. Mais tu devras faire avec ces « trésors inconfortables ». Rappela-t-il.

\- Pas de soucis !

µµµ

Pickett était toujours sur l'épaule de Newt, caché. Mais cette fois-ci, les choses étaient un peu différentes. Le jeune homme n'était pas stupide et il avait bien vu que les gens hésitaient avant de lui donner de l'argent alors que, revenant, d'autres personnes ne semblait pas avoir autant de problème que lui.

Aussi, il avait utilisé un coup de baguette magique avant de rentrer dans la ville et de venir chercher une place où il serait à l'aise. Déjà, quand il marchait, il y avait un peu plus de personnes qui se tournaient sur son passage.

Il savait qu'il devait l'utiliser à son profit. Pour le bon plaisir du Niffler ! Si c'était pour le plaisir du Niffler, il pouvait le faire. Il s'obligea à sourire et regarda vers les personnes qui l'entouraient avant de finalement s'accroupir puis s'asseoir dans la poussière. Il s'assura bien sûr que Pickett était bien caché. Puis il leva la tête et prit un air entre la misère et le sourire timide. Et il s'avérait, vu la façon dont le Botruc se blottissait contre lui, que ça devait être son air tout à fait normal.

Il regardait les gens passer et il leur lançait ce regard, ce sourire.

Certains s'arrêtaient, lui jetaient un coup d'œil et repartaient. D'autres l'ignoraient. Quelques-uns revenaient pour lui donner de la nourriture qu'ils avaient achetée ou encore chez eux. Une pomme, une poire, un bout de pain, des conserves de soupes… puis d'autres lui posaient de l'argent. Certains restaient plus longtemps que d'autres à la regarder. Certains essayaient d'entamer la conversation mais ils ne restaient jamais plus de quelques minutes. Sans doute parce qu'il ne les regardait pas. Parce qu'il ne cherchait pas à leur répondre plus qu'autre chose.

Mais l'argent continuait de tomber.

Son sourire aidant.

Mais surtout, la robe en lambeau qu'il portait disait à tout le monde que c'était une pauvre jeune fille sans le sou. De quoi leur donner envie de céder à leurs délicatesses si on pouvait ainsi dire. Des élans de sympathie qui n'était presque superficiel.

C'était ce qu'il lui fallait.

C'était ce qui lui permit de rentrer chez le Niffler avec de l'argent et à manger. De quoi faire un excellent repas à midi. Avec l'aide de Pickett, bien sûr.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Le maire de la ville

**FANTASTIC TALES**

 ** _The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : De toute évidence du Gramander se profile… mais quoi d'autre ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

PS : J'appelle « Norbert Dragonneau » Newt parce que je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça. Les autres noms sont normalement traduits ! (… Bon je me trompe peut-être sur l'orthographe de certains noms, désolée.)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 11_**

 **Le Maire de la ville des Sorciers**

Les Elfes de Maison travaillaient à toute vitesse, trottinant par-ci et par-là, se hâtant de rassembler les documents, de valider les autorisations qu'ils pouvaient, de ranger les plumes à papote ou les échanger. Ils devaient aussi récupérer tout bout de papier achevé pour les emmener au Maire dès qu'il le fallait. Et ils devaient accueillir toute personne se présentant.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il y en avait, mine de rien, des gens.

C'était surprenant.

Pour une ville avec si peu d'habitants ou la magie pouvait tout régler… Ou presque.

Lorsque la porte fut poussée, ils se pressèrent vers l'entrée.

\- Jeune Maître Graves. Prononça l'un d'eux.

\- Je suis venu voir mon père. Dit-il.

\- Mais votre père est occupé. Expliqua immédiatement le même Elfe de Maison.

Toutefois, Percival ne le nota pas et il se dirigea vers les escaliers pour les grimper.

\- Jeune Maître !

L'Elfe de Maison se précipita à sa suite.

\- Monsieur Dumbledore. Invita le chasseur.

\- Jeune Maître vous savez que…

\- Ça suffit, Hooky !

Graves donna un coup de pied dans le torse de l'Elfe de Maison qui poussa un cri et dévala les quatre marches qu'il avait grimpé. Hagard, il redressa la tête, ses immenses yeux globuleux se mouillant de larmes.

\- Je suis ton Maître ! Tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça. Retourne faire ton travail !

\- Oui, jeune Maître.

L'Elfe de Maison se redressa puis fila en boitant derrière les comptoirs. Percival se tourna vers Albus qui lui lança un sourire en retour. Un petit sourire timide alors qu'il le regardait presque droit dans les yeux.

\- Newt n'approuverait pas. Souligna-t-il alors que l'homme montait les marches.

\- Il ne fait pas son travail.

Percival grimpa les escaliers. Il arriva sur le palier et se dirigea vers la porte noire qui se tenait là. Il se passa la langue sur la lèvre inférieure et resta là. Albus le rejoignit et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Nous y allons ?

Graves se passa une nouvelle fois la langue sur la lèvre inférieure puis il plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir un trousseau avec plusieurs clés dessus. L'une d'elle était blanche. Il la glissa dans la serrure et la fit tourner. Le bruit n'était jamais qu'un bruit de serrure qui se déverrouillait d'une façon tout à fait normale. Pourtant, c'était ce qui lui semblait. Le bruit de l'enfer…

Il poussa la porte qui ne donnait pas directement sur l'antre de son père. Au contraire, il arrivait dans ce qui était le hall d'une maison. Une maison au-dessus de la partie administrative de la Mairie.

\- Pense à Newt. Lui dit Albus en lui frottant l'épaule.

Ce qui lui valut un regard de Percival.

Il ne pensait qu'à elle mais il avait bien le droit d'avoir quelques secondes d'insécurités. Quelques secondes où il repensait à tout ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Ou son assurance lui manquait et la façon dont il avait réagi avec Hooky semblait s'expliquer. À moins qu'il ne fut rien d'autre que ça ? Un homme capable de frappé les plus faibles que soit comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il dressait son fusil pour voler une vie animale. Un homme qui protégeait la ville et qui savait comment seraient les gens sans lui. Qui pouvait en abuser. Un homme qui, après tout, voulait devenir Maire… Que redoutait-il d'affronter puisqu'il allait voir son propre père ?

Percival entra dans la salle et la traversa pour regagner des escaliers qu'il commença à monter. Il s'arrêta néanmoins après deux marches pour se tourner vers le vieillard qui fermait derrière lui avant de le suivre. Malgré son âge qui semblait approché des septante ou quatre-vingt ans, à se demander comment il avait des filles si jeunes, il marchait à bon train. Il eut tôt fait de le rejoindre et c'était à peine s'il ne l'aurait pas pressé pour le dépasser. Si seulement il ne devait pas lui montrer le chemin…

Percival s'arrêta devant une autre porte, très sobre pour sa part, et frappa à la porte.

C'est un grognement qui y répondit avant qu'il ne pousse la porte. Dumbledore vit bien l'homme se tendre quelques secondes avant de lever une jambe raide et la faire passer le seuil, entrant dans la salle.

\- Père, je suis venu vous voir à cause d'une requête spéciale.

\- Quoi ?

Albus entra à son tour et il rencontra une personne aux courts cheveux blancs comme la neige dans une coiffure relativement proche à celle de son fils qui se tenait au-dessus de lui.

\- Monsieur Dumbledore ici présent à sa fille qui s'est fait enlevée…

\- Si c'est une histoire de joli cœur, ne me parle pas de ça, Percival. Siffla l'homme. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'entendre parler de demoiselles en détresses.

\- Il n'y a aucune histoire de cœur derrière ça.

Il étendit la main vers l'invité pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit. Il aurait pu protester pour sa pauvre Newt. Ou à cause de son ton monocorde, bien que distingué, qui devait lui donner l'air d'un psychopathe.

\- Ah non ? Quoi alors ?

Le Maire se pencha légèrement sur sa chaise pour jeter un coup d'œil vers Albus qui attrapa un éclat noir-brun. Il lui tardait d'avancer le problème, et les solutions qu'il attendait, mais il connaissait la politesse et il connaissait aussi l'urgence avec laquelle le « jeune » Graves lui intimait le silence.

\- C'est un effroyable monstre qui lui a dérobé sa fille.

\- Un effroyable monstre…

Dumbledore s'approcha en entendant ce ton entre hésitation et moquerie.

Graves ne manqua pas de le sentir et il s'empressa d'enchaîner.

\- Monsieur Dumbledore est un excellent Sorcier. Il prétend qu'il n'a pas fait le poids face à un adversaire comme ce monstre et que c'est pour ça qu'il est venu te demander de l'aide. Parce que tu es le plus grand Mage d'Europe, n'est-ce pas ?

Un rire lui répondit puis l'homme se leva de toute sa hauteur et une main diaphane aux longs doigts, avec quelques bagues les entourant, lui tapotant la joue.

\- La flatterie. Vraiment ?

\- Il y a beaucoup d'or dans la tanière de ce monstre. Dit Dumbledore. Vous pourrez en prendre autant que vous le voulez.

Le Maire tourna enfin la tête vers lui et ce fut un œil presque noir et l'autre doré qui cognèrent ceux aiguisés d'Albus. Loin de se mettre à trembler, les yeux vairons restant quelque chose de particulier même pour les Sorciers, le nouveau venu sourit.

\- À moins que l'argent ne vous intéresse pas. Mais sachez, Monsieur le Maire, que je ne suis pas un mauvais Sorcier. Au contraire, j'ai été élu plusieurs fois à l'ordre du Merlin. Certains pensent que je suis même le meilleur Sorcier d'Angleterre.

\- C'est un bon titre. Pourquoi pas d'Europe ? Répondit le Maire.

\- Parce que vous êtes là. Rétorqua Albus avec un sourire.

L'homme sourit et s'avança vers lui pour lui tendre cette même main blanche.

\- Gellert Grindelwald Graves.

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Et c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Dit l'invité en lui serrant la main. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider à retrouver ma fille ? C'est la prunelle de mes yeux.

\- Vous n'avez pas réussi à battre le monstre, vous dites ? Percival, une chaise ! Ordonna-t-il.

Gellert retourna vers son propre siège.

Graves Junior savait que Hooky, ou n'importe quel autre Elfe de Maison, aurait été plus adapté que lui pour ce travail. Mais il ne protesta pas et apporta simplement la chaise qui était demandée pour que Dumbledore s'asseye avant de croiser ses mains.

\- Tout à fait. J'ai essayé de l'affronter mais il était plus rapide et plus fort que moi. Il va sans dire que sinon, je ne lui aurais pas céder ma fille.

\- Je l'entends bien.

Gellert se tourna vers son fils.

\- Tu peux disparaître, merci de m'avoir amené cet invité.

Le « jeune » Graves serra les dents. Il serait volontiers resté pour entendre où, exactement, ce palais restait. En plus, Dumbledore lui avait promis de lui lancer une partie de la gloire à laquelle il aspirait. Il croisa les yeux vairons de son père et s'inclina profondément avant de se détourner et de fermer derrière lui. Il tendit l'oreille et eut une mine dépitée en entendant que son père lançait un sort pour qu'aucun son ne filtre.

Il serra les dents et quitta l'étage puis cette maison additionnelle avant de descendre les escaliers de la Mairie.

\- Vous êtes seul, jeune Maître Graves ? Demanda une Elfe de Maison en trottinant vers lui.

Il donna un grand coup dans la petite créature rabougrie qui vola contre un bureau, faisant tomber une pluie de parchemin et un pot d'encre qui se renversa sur Hooky. Lequel hurla.

Percival se tourna vers eux, levant sa baguette.

Le bout remua légèrement puis il se détourna et hâta le pas vers la maison nouvellement habitée à seulement dix minutes d'ici. Se pressant, il arriva même avant cela et se mit à tambouriner sur la porte.

\- Tina ! Queenie !

Un tel déploiement d'effort et d'étrangeté faisait sortir les têtes des maisons aux alentours. De vieilles sorcières se penchaient par la fenêtre, certaines s'apprêtant déjà à écrire quelques courriers ou à retenir ce qu'il se passait. Un jeune homme s'était même arrêté au milieu de la rue. Il fallait dire que la ville était si paisible… Et on reconnaissait bien Percival Graves ! L'homme qui avait fait frémir tellement de cœur de jeunes sorcières ici. Celui qui avait eu des histoires avec presque toutes les demoiselles de son âge, il fut un temps.

Ou c'était ce qu'elles racontaient.

Certaines avaient trouvés leurs sources.

Mais surtout, c'était un homme en qui les gens avaient confiance grâce à son statut de chasseur mais aussi de protecteur. Et le voilà qui tambourinait comme un beau Diable à la porte des nouveaux venus. De quoi les geler d'effroi mais, surtout, attisé leur curiosité…

La porte ne tarda à s'ouvrir, montrant Queenie enroulée dans un peignoir bleu clair, les cheveux humides.

\- Percival ?

\- Puis-je entrer ? C'est au sujet de votre père.

Son ton était cassant et ça ne donnait pas trop envie à la blonde de le laisser rentrer.

\- Et de Newt ?

\- Et de Newt…

Il soupira.

Elle avait lu ses pensées et savait que c'était _surtout_ à cause de Newt.

\- Je vais vous faire un bon thé au miel. Vous verrez. On en parlera. Mais garder le cœur ouvert. Nos pères vont certainement la retrouver maintenant.

Elle lui effleura la joue.

\- Oh… Non, non.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Même si ça prend un peu de temps. Newt est en chemin, comme on dit.

Elle lui releva doucement le visage et lui sourit. Le beau et robuste Percival Graves avait tout l'air d'un chien battu en cet instant précis.

\- Vraiment ?

Queenie grimaça.

\- On va garder ça secret. Si Newt apprenait ça…

Elle le fit rentrer dans la maison.

\- Je sais que certaines personnes disent que c'est à ça que servent les Elfes de Maisons mais nous ne sommes pas d'accord avec eux. D'ailleurs, nous avons eu un Elfe de Maison à un moment. Reconnut-elle. Mais Newt a décidé de le relâcher. Papa avait été furieux mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Elle eut un rire doux alors qu'elle le guidait vers la cuisine.

\- Pas à Newt. Et elle avait été si gentille en faisant ça.

\- Je ne vous vois pas être cruel avec un Elfe de Maison.

D'un coup de baguette, Queenie fit voler la bouilloire et la rempli à l'aide d'un _aguamenti_ puis elle le mit sur le feu qu'elle alluma.

\- Non. C'est vrai.

Elle se tourna vers lui alors que la vaisselle sortait.

\- Mais Newt voulait juste qu'il soit libre. Elle est comme ça.

\- Je veux sauver votre sœur.

\- Je sais.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui effleura la joue.

\- Non, ce n'est pas stupide. Ni vos sentiments. Je ne pense pas qu'ils arrivent trop tôt. Ce qui compte, c'est d'entretenir la flamme.

Et Queenie lui sourit comme pour marquer un point dans sa phrase.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Voulez-vous voir la flamme

**FANTASTIC TALES**

 ** _The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : De toute évidence du Gramander se profile… mais quoi d'autre ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

PS : J'appelle « Norbert Dragonneau » Newt parce que je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça. Les autres noms sont normalement traduits ! (… Bon je me trompe peut-être sur l'orthographe de certains noms, désolée.)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 12_**

 **Voulez-vous voir la flamme ?**

Newt se réveilla dans la fourrure douce du Niffler. Il s'étira un peu avant de se pelotonner de plus belle dans les poils si couvrant. C'était comme se perdre dans une forêt noire et brillante. À dormir comme ça avec lui comme il l'avait fait durant quatre nuits déjà, il avait découvert des choses sur cette étrange créature. La première, elle avait bel et bien une poche sur son ventre et on avait beau y mettre des choses à l'intérieur, il ne semblait pas grossir. Newt se demandait donc tout ce qui pouvait y avoir dedans ! Si un Humain pouvait s'y cacher ? Et quoi d'autres ? La seconde, que sa vienne de sa vie d'auparavant ou du fait qu'il était Niffler, la bête croyait vraiment qu'il avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Il avait évité que ses yeux ne soient arrachés par pur miracle. Et ce miracle, en fait, s'appelait Pickett. Et puis il y avait tant d'autres choses…

Il les avait toutes consignées dans son livre.

Sinon, toutes ses journées étaient pareilles. Il devait se lever pour faire le repas, sous les commandements du Botruc qui avait failli se brûler le deuxième jour et qui n'avait plus le droit d'approche le feu puis il allait faire la manche avant de revenir faire le second repas ensuite, il faisait le ménage à coup de magie avant d'être prié de retourner chercher de l'argent le soir, il faisait encore le repas puis la vaisselle avant de devoir s'occuper de la douche du Niffler. La dernière fois, il ne savait pas comme il avait fini aussi mouillé que lui et ils avaient fini par se laver à trois. Pickett avait été offusqué pour lui, lui ne voyait pas le problème…

Le plus dur, le matin comme ça, c'était de sortir des poils soyeux. Il s'y sentait si bien ! Quand il n'avait pas été écrasé entre elles et la montagne de pièce comme avant-hier… Il avait dû creuser la montagne de trésors pour survivre. Pourtant, il était là… Il fallait croire que son amour des créatures fantastiques était bien plus puissant que sa crainte de mourir. En même temps, il ne se souvenait pas d'une seule fois où il avait redouté de mourir. Et encore moins si c'était pour sauver des animaux. Il se rappelait quand il escaladait des arbres pour sauver des fléreurs. Et ses sœurs qui lui hurlaient de revenir, Tina agitant sa baguette avec fureur et d'autant plus de hargne qu'elle ne pouvait utiliser sciemment ses sorts…

Il se demandait ce qu'elles pensaient maintenant.

Ce fut cette pensée même qui l'obligeait à quitter les poils doux, s'assurant que Pickett ne risquait rien avant de se laisser glisser dans le tas de merveille qui lui entrèrent dans le dos tel un million de supplice. Il se redressa péniblement, faisant glisser pierres et pièces, puis il s'étira avant de partir vers la salle de bain pour un brin de toilettes.

Il prépara le repas dès que ce fut fait, pour un autre petit-déjeuner à partager avec le Niffler. Lequel ne parlait pas beaucoup mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Lui-même préférait le silence. Que pouvait-il dire sinon ?

Quoiqu'au Niffler, il avait un million de choses qu'il voulait dire !

µµµ

Percival Graves entra dans la ville de Gloucester avec un pincement au cœur. Cinq jours que Newt avait disparu de sa vie aussi soudainement qu'elle était entrée dedans. Il était encore désarçonné de ce fait et croyait douter de ses sentiments par moment… Il n'avait rien fait pour la retrouver depuis que son père et celui de la demoiselle s'étaient rencontrés. Sans doute parce qu'il passait son temps à entendre le coup d'envoi qui refusait d'arriver.

Et puisqu'il ne vivait pas avec son père, il ne pouvait même pas lui demander des explications…

Il ne venait même pas ici dans l'espoir de trouver Newt. Pourtant, il aurait dû. Il y avait peut-être une chance, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, il était là en portant un immense sanglier. Un sanglier qu'il avait tué après en avoir abattu un premier. Un accès de rage et d'impuissance qui l'avait fait sortir sa baguette et jeter un sort… Le boucher n'avait pas besoin d'autant de viandes. Le risque qu'elle pourrisse grandissait vu toute la viande qu'il lui ramenait toujours. Il fallait dire que transplaner avait du bon.

Graves entra donc dans une des boucheries de Gloucester, son chargera toujours sur le dos. Quelques magies l'aidaient à le transporter mais personne ne pouvait s'en rendre compte. Alors, lorsqu'il s'avançait de la sorte, il pouvait difficilement ressembler à autre chose qu'un Dieu tout-puissant des cultures antiques et rejetées. Une jeune brune lui lança même des sourires appuyés et il jura qu'un homme le regardait avec un certain intérêt.

\- C'est pour quoi ? Demanda le boucher, coupant un jarret avec un coup de hache bien senti.

\- Vendre. Vous le prenez à combien ce sanglier ?

\- Laissez-moi finir de servir cette p'tite dame et je regarde. Dit-il.

\- Je vous en prie.

Encore plus de pâmoison accueilli ces mots.

µµµ

Des applaudissements résonnaient dans une des artères principales alors que les groupes se rassemblaient et qu'on devait les pousser pour avancer. Même lorsqu'il s'agissait de calèche, leur cocher vociférant par-dessus, on ne recevait aucune réaction ou presque. Les chevaux devaient passer en forces et c'était finalement l'attroupement qui protestait avec véhémence…

Tous ces gens, jeunes comme vieux, hommes comme femmes, se pressaient pour voir une jeune fille dont la robe était en vue. Alors qu'elle tournait sur elle-même, les flammes montaient et descendaient, suivant ses mouvements de bras mais jamais le tissu ne prenait vraiment feu, devenant juste noir au lieu de blanc. Et s'il redescendait, le blanc reprenait place.

Les gens étaient épatés, sidérés mais surtout enthousiasmé.

\- Le lapin ! Cria quelqu'un dans la foule.

\- Le lapin ? Répéta la danseuse.

\- Fais le coup du lapin !

La jeune femme passa devant les personnes, se passant la langue sur la lèvre et scrutant.

\- Oh ! Monsieur avec la canne grise ! Puis-je avoir votre haut de forme ?

L'homme se fraya un chemin pour s'approcher de trois rangées. Il retira son chapeau en s'inclinant et il le lui tendit.

\- Merci beaucoup.

La demoiselle se recula, les flammes continuant de lécher sa tenue. Les yeux des gens étaient ébahis, même pour ceux qui avaient déjà vu ce spectacle quelques fois.

\- Regardez bien, Messieurs, Dames.

Elle montra l'intérieur du chapeau dedans.

\- Il n'y a rien. Et hormis des flammes, je n'ai rien de bizarre dans ma robe. Mais maintenant si quelqu'un veut bien me donner un objet spécial ? N'importe quoi ? Je vous le rendrais.

\- Elle le rendra ! Cria quelqu'un dans la rue.

\- N'importe quoi. Même un mouchoir.

Une femme lui tendit alors un mouchoir blanc avec de dentelles. La demoiselle s'avança et le prit en la remerciant. Elle se recula pour le poser dans le chapeau. Elle sortit une baguette de son décolleté et lança un sourire, timide, à la foule.

\- Et maintenant, par les pouvoirs de l'illusion, je transforme ce mouchoir en… Lapin !

Elle donna quelques coups sur le bout du chapeau et plongea sa main à l'intérieur pour en ressortir un lapin.

Il y eut des cris épatés dans la foule mais surtout une myriade d'applaudissement.

\- Madame. Dit la demoiselle en s'approchant d'elle.

Comme elle venait près du public, un enfant se pencha pour toucher la robe, poussant un « ooooh ». Sa main n'avait pas brûlé ! C'était sans aucun doute une illusion quelconque. On ne parlait que de ce genre de personnes dans les rues de Londres. Des gens qui vous feraient apparaître des fleurs de sous leur aisselles ou ceux qui faisait d'un mouchoir une centaine. Sans parler des étranges individus qui découpaient des femmes pour les ressouder ensuite !

\- Est-ce que vous préférez avoir ce lapin ou votre mouchoir ?

\- Oh…

\- Le lapin ! Le lapin ! Criait-on dans la foule.

\- Mouchoir ! Lança une petite voix.

\- Le lapin. Répondit la dame. Mais il ne redeviendra pas un mouchoir ?

\- Pas du tout.

Elle lui donna le lapin puis s'empressa d'aller chercher le haut de forme pour le donner à l'homme. Se reculant, elle reçut de nouvelles acclamations. Les gens s'approchèrent pour lui jeter des pièces dans le petit pot déjà bien rempli qu'elle avait. Derrière, une petite créature verte regardait cette foule puis les pièces qui pleuvaient. Si le Niffler n'était pas content avec ça !

µµµ

Des pièces en main, Graves quitta la boucherie. Il ouvrit sa bourse pour y glisser l'argent qu'il venait de se faire. Largement assez pour s'offrir généreusement des choses qui lui feraient envie.

L'ennui, c'était que pour l'instant, il n'avait envie de rien. Si ce n'était quitté la ville pour transplaner et rejoindre le village de Sorciers.

Et à quoi bon ?

Il remarqua une foule de badaud autour de quelque chose ou quelqu'un et soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il toujours, par acquis de conscience.

\- C'est un spectacle. Lui répondit un enfant, le ton surexcité.

\- Hm… Tant mieux.

Il se fraya un chemin pour se diriger vers l'extérieur de la ville et sortir sa baguette afin de disparaître.

µµµ

Il se faisait tard.

Newt fit disparaître le sort qui maintenait le feu sur sa robe et il ramassa ses affaires, les lampadaires s'allumant à mesure que les préposés s'en chargeaient à l'aide de leurs longs bois et de leurs bougies.

Le jeune homme songeait que, heureusement, la peur des Sorcières, même si elle restait présente, avait été perdue. Maintenant, on voyait des prestidigitateurs et on leur demandait de recommencer. On acclamait leur étrangeté de la même façon qu'on aurait voulu jeter au feu leurs pairs quelques années plus tôt.

Il ne fallait tout de même pas trop jouer avec le feu…

En toute ironie dans son cas.

Son spectacle faisait toujours mouche.

Et, oui, on pouvait dire que c'était le genre de choses que son père avait fait. Celles qui les avaient menés à leurs pertes mais il était maintenant convaincu que c'était loin d'être une perte.

\- Tu me donnes ça, Pickett ?

Newt se tourna vers le Botruc qui avait ses petites mains autour de la hanse du seau.

\- Allez, donne ça à maman. Sourit-il, tendant les doigts.

La créature finit par pousser la hanse vers lui et il l'attrapa avant de faire monter son adorable Pickett sur son épaule. Il termina de rassembler ses affaires puis partit, attendant d'être assez loin pour reprendre sa conversation avec Pickett sans rien risquer…


	14. Chapitre 13 : Et si vous preniez

**FANTASTIC TALES**

 ** _The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : De toute évidence du Gramander se profile… mais quoi d'autre ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

PS : J'appelle « Norbert Dragonneau » Newt parce que je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça. Les autres noms sont normalement traduits ! (… Bon je me trompe peut-être sur l'orthographe de certains noms, désolée.)

 ** _Chapitre 13_**

 **Et si vous preniez le chemin le plus court ?**

Le bruit d'affaires tombant au sol réveilla en sursaut Queenie qui gémit avant de se passer les mains sur les joues. Elle entendait toutes les pensées de Tina, pestant sur sa penderie qui s'était effondrée. En même temps, de ce que la blonde comprenait, elle lui avait donné un bon coup de pied. Si elle avait été la commode, elle aurait réagi pareillement.

Elle sortit de son lit et attrapa son peignoir qu'elle enfila avant de glisser ses pieds dans ses chaussons puis elle se hâta vers la chambre de Tina. Elle jeta tout de même un regard par-dessus la rambarde pour voir si leur père était là ou pas et… non.

À cette heure-ci, il était déjà parti…

Queenie poussa la porte de la chambre de sa sœur et utilisa sa baguette pour redresser la commode puis renvoyer les vêtements à leur place.

\- Tu n'as pas été blessée ?

\- Non. Tout va bien. Soupira Tina. Tout ! _Tout_ ! Mais ça fait deux semaines que Newt n'est plus là ! Personne ne va le souligner !

\- Non. Parce qu'on ne veut pas souffrir. Répondit Queenie. Et encore moins _te_ faire souffrir. Reprit-elle.

Elle s'approcha de sa sœur pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Papa est…

\- Ça fait presque deux semaines que le Maire a accepté de l'aider ! Pourquoi il ne l'aide pas pour de vrai !? Protesta l'aînée.

\- Il le fait. Tu le sais.

Tina soupira. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était la frivole Queenie qui devait être la voix de la raison ?

Mais elle était tellement inquiète pour Newt ! Il donnait toujours l'impression d'être un chaton perdu qui ne sauraient pas s'occuper de lui. Et son père qui disait travailler à battre le monstre mais qui n'y arrivait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si dur !

\- Peut-être qu'il est un Legillimens bien plus expérimenté que moi. Peut-être que papa en a peur.

\- Alors il devrait se dépêcher parce que Newt…

\- C'est un monstre. Dit Queenie.

\- Newt ?

Des coups se fracassèrent contre la porte en bas. Tina poussa un juron.

\- Pas Newt. Détrompa sa sœur.

Son aînée retira sa chemise de nuit et la jeta sur le lit et se hâta vers sa commode, ne portant que sa culotte noire. Elle attrapa un soutien-gorge, même pas assorti, pendant que sa sœur se tournait.

\- La chose qui l'a capturée, c'est un monstre, n'est-ce pas ? Une créature.

\- Euh… Oui ?

Tina attrapa un pantalon qu'elle enfila.

\- Papa a dit que c'était une bête aux poils noirs comme les ténèbres, à la gueule affreuse et inquiétante avec des pattes griffues. Pas vrai ?

\- Oui. C'est inquiétant je ne veux pas…

\- C'est Newt.

Tina avait sa veste beige en main alors que les coups résonnaient à nouveau contre la porte.

\- Tina ! Beugla la voix.

\- Fais-le attendre. Sourit Queenie. Un homme doit être distingué même si ce n'était pas ton rendez-vous.

Elle s'approcha de sa sœur pour l'aider à enfiler sa chemise et la boutonner.

\- C'est Newt. Reprit-elle ensuite. Si c'est un monstre…

\- Il l'appâtera. Souffla Tina, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Exactement. Je ne suis pas si inquiète que ça pour Newt. Tu te souviens de cette fois où une chimère s'était retrouvée dans le jardin. Comment il avait été à son encontre, comme il la caresser sans rien craindre…

\- Oui. Mais on fait quoi ? Même s'il réussit à l'amadouer…

Elle fit passer le dernier bouton dans le trou adéquat alors que les coups continuaient à la porte.

\- Au moins, il n'utilise pas _alohomora_. Sourit Queenie.

Tina répondit par un simple sourire, un peu stressée. Elle sortit de la chambre et s'empressa de descendre les escaliers pour ouvrir la porte à laquelle on continuait de marteler. Au poing qu'elle faillit avoir un poing qui cogna sa poitrine. Mais elle se recula juste à temps…

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Graves. Est-ce que je vous dérange ?

\- Non. Mais j'avais hâte de vous voir, Mademoiselle Dumbledore.

\- Je me préparais. Dit Tina.

Elle se tourna vers les escaliers.

\- Bonne journée vous deux ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, Percival, nous allons retrouver notre Newt.

\- À ce sujet, nos pères discutent et je pensais que vous, vous pourriez vous glisser dans la pièce et espérer découvrir quelque chose.

\- Non. Avec le sort, ce n'est pas possible. Mais peut-être…

Elle frappa son poing dans sa paume.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on n'y a pas pensé ? Pas « après » ? Dit-elle en faisant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- Se faufiler ? Demanda Queenie. Oh ! Je peux le faire ?

\- Très bien… On est censé protégé la ville mais on n'a rarement de vraie problèmes donc je suppose qu'on peut se le permettre. Avança Percival. Je commence, Mademoiselle Dumbledore. Lorsque j'aurais emmené mon père ailleurs, appeler le vôtre et Mademoiselle Dumbledore…

\- Percival, et si vous m'appeliez Queenie ? Sourit-elle. Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, Mademoiselle D… Queenie, bien sûr.

\- Alors allons-y. Percival, Tina et Queenie. Dit-elle en les désignant l'un après l'autre, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Tina n'avait toutefois pas besoin d'être Legillimens pour savoir que sa sœur ne faisait que tromper son monde. Apparaître joyeuse pour eux qui étaient tellement au fond du gouffre.

\- J'y vais. Dit Percival.

Il fit un mouvement pour partir et la blonde lui saisit délicatement le poignet, se penchant pour poser un baiser sur sa joue. Il lui répondit par un sourire puis partit pour de bon. C'était à cause de ce genre d'action qu'on racontait dans la ville qu'ils étaient tous les deux ensembles…

Lorsqu'on ne clamait pas que Percival Graves avait le cœur qui battait pour l'aînée des Dumbledore.

Peut-être que c'était parce que personne n'avait vraiment eu l'occasion de voir Newt, que son nom et son physique avaient finis par se perdre, par conséquent…

Toujours était-il que Percival partit vers la Mairie, saluant ceux qui lui adressaient un mot ou un geste en ce sens. Il se retrouvait même à s'arrêter quelquefois et maudit un instant cette popularité qui devait pourtant l'aider à devenir Maire d'ici un an. Si seulement il en avait l'occasion… Ce serait tout de même contre son père qu'il jouerait les élections.

Arrivé devant le bâtiment, il y entra sans cérémonie et grimpa les escaliers.

Même si Hooky avait été frappé la dernière fois, il trottina à sa suite, selon les ordres et commandements.

\- Jeune Maître, est-ce que nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour vous ? S'empressa-t-il de demander.

\- Non. Faites votre travail. Somma-t-il.

Il attrapa sa clé et ouvrit la porte en réfléchissant. Si on interrompait toujours le cours de ses pensées, ça n'irait pas…

Il ferma derrière lui et fila vers l'autre étage qu'il gravit. Il hâta le pas vers la porte si simple mais pourtant si angoissante. Il leva son poing et se figea, réfléchissant à nouveau. Que faire ? Que dire…

Il dut rester une ou deux minutes sur place avant de donner des coups à la porte.

Percival se retrouva face au bois avant que le sort d'assourdissement ne soit levé.

\- Rentre, Percival. Asséna la voix chaude et glaçante de son père.

À première audition, elle était accueillante et engageante mais il savait que ce n'était qu'un leurre depuis le temps…

Il fallait juste le savoir pour ne pas tomber dans le piège.

Poussant la porte, il songea qu'il devait bien être le seul qui le savait vu ce que lui rapportaient les citoyens les rares fois où ils rencontraient leurs Maires.

\- Père !

\- Nous travaillons à ce sujet. Lui dit-il.

En face de lui, se tenait Albus qui avait reçu une tasse de thé et un morceau de gâteau au citron. À neuf heures matin… Ils étaient penchés sur des cartes et des livres auxquels Percival prêta attention deux secondes. Deux secondes de trop puisque Gellert les dissimula à coup de sort.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Il y a eu un accident, père ! Nous avons besoin de vous.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Un moldu qui a vu un sorcier faire de la magie. Il s'en est couru et en parlera probablement après lui. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez le savoir pour vous en occuper. Il ne doit pas encore être trop loin.

Gellert se leva.

\- Je peux m'en charger ? Proposa Albus.

\- Non. Je préfère le faire moi-même.

Percival retint un sourire. Il avait réussi.

\- Vers où est-il parti ?

\- Sud. Répondit Graves.

Il leva la baguette.

\- Permettez que je vous accompagne ?

Son père opina, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il s'avança et enfonça sa main dans son épaule avant que le transplanage n'ait lieu.

Albus enfonça sa fourchette dans son gâteau et avala une bouchée alors qu'il fouillait à nouveau les livres. Il y en avait un qui n'était vraiment pas à Gellert mais à lui. Si on pouvait le dire ainsi. Il ouvrit la reliure brune et la caressa. Il fouilla toutes les pages. Il y en avait tellement, avec tant d'illustrations. Il ne savait même pas si Newt, à qui il l'avait emprunté, l'avait lui-même fini.

Il fallait dire que si on parlait de créatures fantastiques dedans, c'était plus à usage médical ou pour faire des sorts. Et lorsqu'on assénait qu'il fallait tuer des Billywig, ce pour quoi on risquait peu de voir son fils vraiment s'y plonger.

Si ce n'était pour les images ou les quelques rares propriétés des animaux qu'on trouvait décrites.

Finalement, il le trouva.

C'était une image au détour d'un sort pour creuser la terre. La Bête…

On frappa à la porte alors qu'il enfournait un nouveau morceau. Il sursauta et quelques miettes tombèrent sur le livre.

\- Oui ?

Il essuya sa barbe et eut la surprise de voir Tina.

\- Tina ?

\- Papa !

Elle se précipita vers lui.

\- Viens vite ! La maison, la chambre de Newt… je crois que ce monstre est venu jusque chez nous. Tout est dans un tel état ! Plaida-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ce monstre ?

Albus fronça les sourcils mais se leva à la suite de sa fille. Il n'était pas sûr que la Bête ait pu rentrer dans leur maison mais pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Et même un pervers ou l'autre qui voulait enfouir son visage dans les robes de son fils !

Percival ?

Il pouvait se méfier de lui !

µµµ

\- _Wingardium Leviosa._

Le loquet de la fenêtre remua puis se redressa. Les battants furent poussés et une tête blonde entra dans la salle. Queenie se précipita vers les feuilles pour voir ce qu'il y avait. Elle dénicha la carte et vit plusieurs points marqués de croix. Ils étaient plutôt dans la même zone lorsqu'il s'agissait de croix noires. Mais il y en avait aussi des rouges.

Elle aurait bien aimé en prendre une copie mais elle se contenta de sortir une plume pour noter sur un carnet approximativement le lieu des croix. Elle observa ensuite les livres pour chercher un indice. Elle s'attarda sur le livre. D'un côté, une créature adorable qui avait l'œil vif et joueur, de l'autre… un affreux Quintaped. Elle était marquée au détour d'un encart. Peut-être pour faire de la place. Peut-être pour rappeler que des créatures effroyables existaient.

Et si c'était ça qui avait pris son frère ? Cette horreur rousse portant ceux pattes, ayant presqu'un air d'araignée.

Newt aurait-il seulement pu amadouer ça ?

Queenie chassa ses idées pour continuer à fouiller. Elle devait trouver quelque chose de précis. Voire une ébauche de plan. Il lui fallait au moins ça ! Sinon, comment vaincraient-ils le Quintaped et ramèneraient-ils Newt ?

Passant en revue les parchemins, elle découvrit des noms de villes de moldus des rapports sur des sorts qu'on aurait voulu effacés de la surface du monde tel que _Avada Kedevra_ , même certains pour en fabriquer ! Elle trouvait aussi des histoires sur les moldus qui avaient mis en danger des vies humaines.

Elle essayait de ne pas trop toucher aux choses, les replaçant où elle pouvait.

Elle avait bien compris que Gellert Graves avait quelques problèmes avec les moldus et elle pouvait comprendre tout en le déplorant. Elle comprenait aussi que le Maire ne pouvait pas continuellement chercher Newt…

Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur une photographie dans un coin. Dessus, on pouvait voir Gellert avec son fils. Lequel avait la main autour d'une femme à la peau un peu halée et aux cheveux blonds. Blottie contre lui, elle souriait et agitait la main. Des fois, elle se tournait vers Percival pour se nicher dans ses bras et il resplendissait. Gellert se tenait droit et sobre.

Elle remarqua qu'il y avait d'autres photographies aussi. Variant dans les années, ici Percival semblait avoir vingt ans avec une femme aux cheveux noirs et bouclés, un peu enrobée mais resplendissant alors qu'elle avait un bocal remplit d'espèce de grosse limace noire couvertes de pus vert. Animal ou plante ? Et ici, alors que Percival devait avoir seize ans, il était avec une femme aux cheveux courts qui essayait de toute évidence de lui apprendre à voler sur un balai. Une activité qui, leur avait-il confié il y avait quelques jours, n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. Mais vu le regard qu'il lançait à cette femme, il le faisait par amour…

Queenie eut un pincement au cœur en voyant toutes ses femmes qui avaient l'air d'avoir été importantes. Et qu'était Newt pour lui ?

La mention de son frère dans son cerveau lui rappela qu'elle devait absolument chercher des indices !

Il était plus qu'évident que leurs parents essayaient de faire un sort qui viendrait à bout de la bête. Ou qu'ils cherchaient un moyen de faire…

Queenie nota le nom de la créature et ouvrit rapidement l'index à la fin pour chercher des informations sur ce Quintaped. Elle ne doutait pas que s'il y avait une solution, elle aurait déjà été effleurée par leurs pères, mais tout de même !


	15. Chapitre 14 : Sur les pavés

**FANTASTIC TALES**

 ** _The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : De toute évidence du Gramander se profile… mais quoi d'autre ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

PS : J'appelle « Norbert Dragonneau » Newt parce que je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça. Les autres noms sont normalement traduits ! (… Bon je me trompe peut-être sur l'orthographe de certains noms, désolée.)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 14_**

 **Sur les pavés de Gloucester**

Il pleuvait comme bien souvent en Angleterre.

C'était plutôt mauvais signe pour Newt. Surtout que le temps était froid et désagréable. Ce qui voulait tout simplement dire que personne ne viendrait assister à ses spectacles. Peu importe que sa robe prenne feu, qu'il pouvait faire sortir un lapin ou un chiot d'un chapeau selon votre convenance. Et on se moquait bien de tout le reste.

Il avait plus de chance en mendiant simplement, surtout avec l'air pathétique qu'il avait, ses cheveux lui retombant sur le visage, les gouttes roulant sur sa peau constellée de taches de rousseurs. Il avait glissé Pickett dans une besace remplie de tissu pour qu'il ait bien chaud mais son cher Botruc ne supportait pas d'être loin de lui et il ne cessait de revenir à la charge pour se blottir contre lui. Pour une fois qu'une foule de badaud, ou qu'un Niffler, n'était pas là pour lui voler son arbre préféré : le Newt ! Il en profitait bien.

Et Newt n'avait pas le cœur de le repousser. Il finit par le laisser s'installer dans son décolleté.

\- C'est bien parce que c'est toi, Pickett. Murmura-t-il.

Le Botruc se blottit de plus belle, ses petits doigts griffus entamant sa peau. Pour ce qui était des autres blessures qu'il portait habituellement, après presque deux semaines et demie, elles étaient un souvenir. Les bleus n'étaient que des marques effacées, les entailles de simples cicatrices pâles sur sa peau déjà d'albâtre…

\- Bonjour.

Newt leva légèrement la tête, surpris qu'on s'adresse à lui. C'est alors qu'il vit un grand blond au sourire onctueux.

\- Bonjour.

Il se redressa, mettant sa main dans une flaque d'eau sale. Il s'efforça de sourire, lançant, par mégarde, l'un de ses sourires timides.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez un spectacle ?

La pluie tombait toujours plus et Newt dut repousser ses cheveux en jetant un œil vers l'homme. Celui-ci étendit la main et lui redressa le visage. Le Sorcier remonta sa main vers son décolleté, semblant l'ajuster alors qu'il empêchait juste Pickett d'attaquer cet individu.

\- Oui, j'en veux bien un. Un spectacle spécial. Souffla-t-il à son oreille.

\- Ah ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Et privé. Continua-t-il.

Pickett s'agitait contre sa main alors que le pouce suivait la ligne de la mâchoire du jeune homme.

\- Venez avec moi. Je vous promets beaucoup d'argent. Vingt livres ?

Newt leva les yeux vers lui, croissant les siens quelques secondes alors que la pluie collait définitivement la robe à son corps malingre.

\- En pièces ? S'assura-t-il. En pièce brillantes ?

Pickett lui donna un coup de griffe sur sa paume et il retint un grognement avant d'enfoncer le pauvre Botruc plus bas dans sa tenue, ce qui lui valut des morsures sur les doigts.

\- Oui, si c'est ce que vous voulez.

L'homme ouvrit une bourse pour lui montrer les pièces scintillantes.

\- D'accord. Et qu'est-ce que ce serait exactement ?

Le bras de cet individu se mit autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna vers une de ses ruelles qui menaient aux poubelles et arrière-cours.

\- Quelque chose avec de la disparition et de l'apparition.

\- Ah ! Je sais faire ça.

\- Vous m'en direz tant.

Ni une, ni deux, Pickett bondit hors de la robe de Newt et se jeta sur l'homme, ses longs doigts crochus s'élancèrent vers ses yeux. Le Glocestrien poussa un cri entre horreur et douleur alors qu'une longue entaille était faite sur son œil. Il attrapa la bête, ouvrant d'autant plus sa chair, et le jeta sur le sol. Il leva son pied.

\- Pickett ! Cria Newt.

Il attrapa sa baguette en devant relever la jupe de sa robe, et d'un coup lança un sort de lanceflèche. Touché, l'homme perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra. Le Sorcier s'empressa de se pencher pour ramasser le Botruc qui se blottit contre lui.

\- Comment osez-vous ?!

Il ne pouvait pas avancer que Pickett n'avait rien mais il faudrait lui passer sur le corps avant de s'en prendre à son ami et bébé !

Justement, c'était dans l'idée de l'homme qui se redressa, le visage en sang. Il envoya son poing dans le visage de Newt qui sentit un goût ferreux dans sa bouche. Arrachant les flèches qui avaient perforés son bras et son épaule, l'homme propulsa un autre coup, faisant vaciller le Sorcier. Il dressa sa baguette pour faire un _protego_ alors que Pickett semblait prêt à réattaquer mais l'étranger donna un violent coup sur son poignet, faisant voler la baguette dans le petit Botruc.

\- Pickett !

L'homme fondit sur sa proie, attrapant Newt pour lui coller ses lèvres sur la bouche et sa main sous la robe. Un frisson de dégoût parcourut le Sorcier et une onde sonique émana de lui au moment où Pickett hurlait. À moins que ça venait de la créature fantastique ?

Bien que sonné, l'homme semblait ne pas en avoir eu assez. Toutes ces attaques, toutes ses douleurs, au lieu de le repousser, lui criait qu'il devait faire payer à cette beauté. Pickett bondit en avant, Newt rejeta son corps en arrière pour récupérer sa baguette.

\- _Incarcerem_. S'écria-t-il alors que Pickett s'attaquait au cou de l'être, à défaut d'atteindre son visage.

Alors pourquoi l'homme s'enflamma ?

Des choses tombantes sur le sol, il crut bien voir des cordages qui auraient dû être son sort mais il ne pensait qu'à Pickett.

\- _Aguamanti !_ S'écria-t-il en se redressant.

Il élança sa main pour la fermer sur le Botruc qui se blottit contre lui alors qu'il remarquait une ombre sur le côté. L'homme venait de se laisser tomber au sol, ses yeux écarquillés prouvant qu'il était vraiment en train de voir que la seule solution lui restant, c'était la fuite.

Newt, l'ignorant, se tourna vers l'autre ombre, pointant sa baguette. Il défendrait la petite créature verte de sa vie !

\- Qu…

Il souffla de stupeur.

\- Pickett était là ! Protesta-t-il ensuite.

\- Je ne voulais pas mettre Pickett en danger.

Le Botruc se tourna dans la main aimante et tira la langue vers la personne qui venait de parler.

Newt ne le reprit pas, comprenant qu'il avait eu très peur. Mais malgré cette peur, il laissa ce nouveau venu effleuré la joue de son « arbre ». Lequel se radoucit presqu'immédiatement, resserrant toutefois Pickett, sa baguette toujours dressée.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vous ai enfin trouvé. Souffla son vis-à-vis.

Le travesti eut un maigre sourire en baissant les yeux, attrapant son agresseur dans son champ de vision.

\- Monsieur Graves, vous êtes blessé. Remarqua Newt.

Son visage portait un bleu juste sous l'œil.

\- Ah ça…

Le Gloucestien se redressait péniblement sur ses jambes flageolantes.

\- Monstre… Chuchotait-il.

Les deux regards, trois si on comptait Pickett, se tournèrent vers lui exactement en même temps.

\- Je te conseille de disparaître immédiatement. Tonna Graves.

Il brandit sa baguette vers lui. L'homme écarquilla les yeux et partit en courant. Percival dressa sa baguette.

\- _Oubliette_ !

Ils rangèrent leurs baguettes en même temps alors que l'homme vacillait au loin. Le regard de Percival demeurait malgré tout énervé.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous viendrez ici. Confia Newt.

\- Vous me devez toujours un rendez-vous. Plaisanta-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

\- C'est vrai. Souffla le châtain.

Il sentit la main un peu rêche sur sa joue et son cœur rata un battement. Durant ces deux semaines presque et demie, qu'est-ce qu'il avait aimé le contact du Niffler, sa fourrure si douce ! Et si chaudes ! Mais c'était loin d'être pareille que cette sensation. Cette sensation qui lui disait à quel point il avait été idiot de ne pas chercher à revenir dans la ville. Ce n'était pas comme si le Niffler le surveillait…

\- Vous êtes presque guérie…

\- Mais vous ? Demanda-t-il.

Graves jeta un coup d'œil vers l'agresseur qui s'éloignait en marchant difficilement puis il revint à son cadet. Son pouce continua de lui caresser la joue, osant descendre pour effleurer son menton, éprouvé la suite de son cou.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je vous cherchais. Vos sœurs et votre père vont être tellement ravis de vous revoir !

\- Je ne peux pas revenir ?

\- Le monstre ? Nous allons l'abattre.

\- Non ! Protesta Newt. Vous ne pouvez pas ! Il est très gentil.

\- Il vous a kidnappée ! Protesta Graves.

\- Il ne m'a pas kidnappée. Mon père nous a dit qu'il devait donner son plus grand trésor.

Percival lui prit les joues entre les mains. Il avait envie d'être ridicule et de lui roucouler qu'il était un trésor, sans nul doute. Mais il n'en dit rien et le regretta immédiatement parce que Newt recula.

\- On ne peut pas faire de mal au Niffler !

\- C'est son nom ?

\- C'est son nom. Répondit-il en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas là, le monstre ?

\- Ce n'est pas un monstre !

Newt s'approcha d'un pas.

\- Il est très gentil. Bien sûr, il a son caractère et il ne parle pas beaucoup mais il est gentil.

Il tendit la main vers lui.

\- Donnez-moi la chance de vous le prouver. Vous pourrez dire à ma famille que je vais bien, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pourrez les rassurer. J'essaierai de venir les voir.

Graves regarda la main qui lui était tendue. Il voulait l'attraper bien sûr. Mais il voulait aussi l'attirer auprès de lui, glisser la main sur le creux de ses reins, l'attiré vers lui et l'embrasser. Coller leurs corps ensembles.

Plus ?

\- Monsieur Graves ?

\- Percival.

Cette demande ressortait presque comme une supplique par ailleurs. Ou peut-être était-ce à cause de ses épais sourcils qui lui donnaient un air de chien battu ?

\- Percival ? Vous voulez bien me donner cette chance ? Quémanda Newt.

Ses doigts effleurèrent la paume puis il saisit la main avant d'attirer le travesti vers lui. Son autre main se glissa dans le creux de ses reins. Pickett se redressa d'un air offusqué, prêt à sauter sur l'importun. Sauver son « arbre » d'un harceleur pour l'harceler ensuite ! Ça c'était la meilleure !

Toutefois, Graves ne posa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Faites…

Newt lui agrippa la main de plus belle et l'attira à sa suite, le ramenant d'abord dans la rue pour récupérer le seau avec les rares pièces d'argents et de bronze. Il continua de l'entraîner à sa suite, sous la pluie, jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent la ville.

Percival aurait voulu lui dire un million de choses mais il resta silencieux. Il laissa Newt les transplaner et fut sidéré lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison. Il avait tendance à transplaner, même si c'était déconseillé, et ne venait jamais par ici, ou presque. Mais il se souvenait de l'époque où il le faisait. Il se souvenait d'avoir vu une vieille et funeste maison à propos de laquelle on racontait tant et tant de choses. Mais là, c'était un manoir dans les tons argentés qui semblait des plus magnifiques.

\- Venez. Invita Newt.

Il poussa les grilles et attira Percival à sa suite. Il le fit aller, à travers une pelouse luxuriante qui rappelait la savane, sur un petit sentier et le guida jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit. L'intérieur était tout autant bluffant que l'extérieur.

\- Je suis rentré…e ! J'ai ramené un invité.

La maison trembla.

Newt sourit, les yeux scintillants.

Graves sortit sa baguette magique.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent seulement avant que l'immense Niffler n'arrive. Au moins une fois et demie plus grand que Percival, alors qu'il se tenait à quatre pattes, reniflant.

\- Tu as ramené beaucoup de pièces.

\- Non, il faisait mauvais. Expliqua Newt.

Il attrapa toutefois les cinq pièces et les jeta l'une après l'autre à la bête qui se jetait dessus pour les enfouir dans sa poche ventrale avec un petit bruit de contentement.

Percival fronça les sourcils.

Newt le lâcha pour aller vers la créature et lui sauter dessus, blottissant son visage dans son corps empli de fourrure. Les pattes le serrèrent en retour et le sang de Graves ne fit qu'un tour, son poing se serrant sur sa baguette magique avec l'envie sourde de faire exploser cette pauvre créature.

\- Voici Percival Graves. Est-ce qu'il peut rester un moment ?

Les yeux bruns de l'immense bête se posèrent sur lui.

\- Oui. Dit-il, pas de gaieté de cœur, de toute évidence.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez kidnappé Newt ? Questionna d'emblée l'homme en s'avançant d'un pas.

\- C'est le vieil homme !

Le travesti leva les yeux vers lui, intrigués. Il n'avait jamais vraiment posé la question pour sa part.

Sans doute une erreur.

\- Il m'avait volé une rose ! Et j'étais fou de colère. C'était ma rose ! Elle scintille tellement. Elle est si belle !

\- Oui ! Vous la verriez Percival.

\- Voir, je suis d'accord. Mais je devrais le faire payer pour la voir !

Newt sourit à la créature.

\- Et ? Insista Graves.

\- Et je lui ai demandé réparation. Il avait voulu me la voler ! Et en plus, il voulait m'attaquer ! Je lui ai dit que je voulais son plus grand trésor, c'est vrai ! Et il m'a répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas me le donner parce qu'il n'était pas là. Je sentais quelque chose ! Alors je lui ai dit que je me contenterais du plus grand trésor qu'il avait sur lui.

Newt se laissa tomber sur le sol et se recula d'un pas pour aviser le Niffler qui parlait en agitant ses pattes.

\- Non…

\- Si ! Il a dit qu'il n'avait quelques piécettes et je lui ai dit que ça m'allait très bien !

\- Vous mentez ! Asséna Graves.

Il s'approcha du travesti pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais une _personne_ ! J'aime ce qui brille !

\- C'est vrai. Il était très choqué de me voir… Souffla Newt, sans regarder Percival.

\- Il a insisté pour vous donner son plus grand trésor ?

\- Et il a bondit sur sa baguette pour la récupérer. J'ai cru à un traquenard !

\- Tu ne lui as pas donné l'anneau que je t'ai offert ?

\- Non. Je pensais que c'était un cadeau de ta part ! Je suis tellement beau ! Lança jovialement le Niffler.

\- Tellement adorable. Reprit le jeune Sorcier avec un sourire.

Mais ses yeux ne pétillaient pas.

Son père l'avait délibérément vendu à un « monstre » alors que quelques pièces auraient fait l'affaire.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Après la pluie

**FANTASTIC TALES**

 ** _The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : De toute évidence du Gramander se profile… mais quoi d'autre ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 15_**

 **Après la pluie**

Le bruit de l'eau qu'on remuait ne tarda à s'arrêter. Graves tendit l'oreille et il se remit à faire les cent pas jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre, exactement six minutes plus tard. Newt avait le visage bas, le coin des lèvres retombant, même ses cheveux semblaient avoir perdu de l'éclat. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient humides, les cheveux en batailles de les avoir séchés à la serviette. Pickett était installé sur son épaule. Il portait une robe blanche, plus légère que celle de tout à l'heure. Probablement une robe de nuit ou quelque chose du genre.

Newt s'était empressé de la faire avec les voiles de la salle de bain, en fait, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle était si légère. Il n'avait qu'une robe : celle qu'il avait ignifugée magiquement pour ses spectacles.

\- Ça va ?

Graves s'approcha de lui pour le prendre doucement dans ses bras. Et si Newt montra une certaine gêne, il ne fit aucun mouvement de recul.

\- Autant que c'est possible alors que j'ai appris que mon père m'avait vendue. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas surpris. Releva l'homme. Votre père vous bat.

\- Mon père ?

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le cacher. Assura Percival.

Il s'éloigna légèrement, d'un pas, caressant sa taille avant de déboutonner un à un sa chemise. Newt eut un mouvement de recul alors que Pickett sifflait. Il essayait vraiment de s'en prendre à son arbre ! Il essayait vraiment de copuler alors qu'il l'avait sauvé d'un pervers.

Graves descendit sa chemise pour montrer ses épaules alors qu'il ouvrait les pans du vêtement. Newt cessa de reculer parce qu'il vit les bleus, les entailles. Au contraire, il s'approcha et effleura une blessure longue et profonde qui traversait le pectoral gauche.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Mon père.

\- Votre père est bien bizarre. Lança Newt avec un léger sourire.

Graves se pencha vers lui, soulevant doucement le menton de cette « demoiselle » qui faisait palpiter son cœur. Et qui touchait le muscle sensible.

\- Très long et rouge ? Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Oui.

Le plus jeune sourit un peu plus avant de laisser ses lèvres retomber un peu.

\- Votre père vous frappe ?

\- Il utilise la magie. Hier, j'ai menti pour qu'on vous retrouve avec vos sœurs. Un mensonge qui… quand mon père l'a appris, il était furieux.

\- Si c'est de ma faute, désolée. Je ne voulais pas…

\- Je sais. Je voulais vous retrouver plus que tout.

\- Pourquoi ?

La question de Newt était innocente. Il n'avait aucune idée de la réponse.

Graves se pencha sur « elle ». Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes mais ne les capturèrent pas encore, lui laissant même l'opportunité de fuir. Elle posa une main sur son cou, l'autre restant sur sa plaie et son pectoral en même temps.

\- Je vais avoir l'air ridicule mais…

Newt secoua la tête. Chacun des mots poussaient les lèvres à caresser les siennes et ça le désarçonnait.

\- Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à vous. Je n'arrive pas à vous effacer de ma mémoire.

\- C'est juste deux semaines.

\- J'en ai oublié d'autres alors que j'avais passé plus de temps avec elles. J'en ai oublié d'autres après moins de temps. Mais vous…

Newt passa son bras autour de ses épaules et joignit leurs lèvres.

\- Je pense à vous aussi. Murmura-t-il.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, Percival la resserra contre son corps, découvrant le velours de sa bouche. Il caressa sa joue, Newt serra sa main sur son pectoral. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine d'une façon tellement douloureuse et agréable en même temps. Pickett était toujours sur son épaule et, pour la première fois peut-être, il n'y faisait vraiment pas attention, captivé par ces lèvres. Les premières qu'il goûtait. Et cette étreinte. Cette communion. Son corps appelait le sien.

\- Percival… Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Il devait se reculer.

Ce qu'il était… Son vrai sexe… Si jamais Graves l'apprenait. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'il lui tourne le dos. Aussi, il se recula, fuyant les bras dans lesquels il se sentait si bien. Le déchirement dans son cœur lui donnait envie de vomir et il baissa la tête en voyant les yeux de chien battus qui demandaient plus d'affections.

\- Pourquoi mon père a voulu me donner au Niffler ? Pourquoi le traiter de monstre alors qu'il est si doux ? Et pourquoi dire que je suis en danger ? Je ne le suis pas. Le Niffler veut que je lui gagne des pièces mais je pourrais être avec vous si je le voulais. Vous quatre. Peut-être qu'être près de vous… de _toi_ me ferait trop mal…

\- Pourquoi, si ton père sait que tu « appartiens » au Niffler, si on veut, il est allé voir mon père ?

\- Mon père le connaissait. Ton nom ne m'était pas inconnu. Il avait un grand respect pour ton père. Dit-il.

\- C'est un trop beau hasard.

\- Peut-être un hasard poussé. Peut-être que mon père voulait juste une excuse pour…

Il avait envie de dire « voir son héros » et jouer à l'autruche. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Ils veulent faire quelque chose. Dit Newt. Et je dois protéger le Niffler. Ils ne pourront pas toujours rester inactifs. Tina et Queenie s'inquiéteront. Tu es supposé t'inquiéter aussi.

Il s'éloigna pour de bon et marcha jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

\- Ils savent que tu es ici. Ils savent où est la maison du Niffler.

Newt se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, il devait trouver une option. Il n'avait pas le droit de rester à se reposer sur ses lauriers comme ça. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait exactement mais il pensait que le Niffler se ferait sacrifier à un moment où l'autre. Ça faisait deux semaines.

Suffisant pour que les gens commencent à s'interroger.

À moins qu'il revienne au village ?

Mais oui !

\- Je dois revenir avec vous ! Fit-il en se tournant vers Percival. Si je reviens, ils ne peuvent rien faire au Niffler, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Probablement. Ça nous laisserait le temps à penser à d'autres solutions si celle-ci échouait. Et peut-être à séparer nos pères.

Newt acquiesça.

Tout ça lui donnait le tournis.

\- On expliquera au Niffler.

Il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Si ça peut te rendre heureux, je lui donnerais même quelques pièces régulièrement. Ou une pièce par jour ?

Newt sourit, rayonnant. Il le serra contre lui, glissant sa main sur sa nuque.

\- Je suis ravi que ce soit toi qui nous aies accueillis au village.

Le chasseur le serra contre lui, une vague d'inquiétude secouant son ventre. Il la tut et posa un baiser sur son crâne avant de le soulever comme la Princesse qu'il pensait qu'il était et qu'il aimait au plus profond de son cœur.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Quand vient le retour

**FANTASTIC TALES**

 ** _The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : De toute évidence du Gramander se profile… mais quoi d'autre ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 16_**

 **Lorsque le retour arrive**

Un vieux sac en toile était juché sur l'épaule de Graves. Mais « vieux » était relatif. Ils venaient de le faire apparaître à coup de magie pour que Newt puisse mettre ses vêtements dedans et il avait fourré ses tenues masculines bien au fond. Il avait honte de ce qu'il faisait, de comment il cachait la vérité à cet homme qui était pourtant là. Qui l'avait cherché pendant deux semaines…

Il descendit les escaliers à sa suite, Pickett sur l'épaule sa robe blanche s'enroulant autour de ses jambes.

Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, il leva les yeux vers le Niffler qui avait été mis au courant par Percival. Le jeune Sorcier ne s'attendait pas à des au revoir déchirant, ni même à ce que la créature verse des larmes, et il ne le souhaitait même pas, mais il aurait voulu au moins un câlin ?

Newt savait pertinemment qu'il allait dans les vies des gens sans vraiment les marquer, étant même qualifié d'ennuyant. Et il avait perdu son premier amour parce que leurs chemins s'étaient divisés et qu'elle n'avait jamais jugé bon de répondre à ses lettres. Il avait ce désir égoïste de compter. Juste un petit peu ?

Alors que cette pensée triste lui traversait le cerveau, il sentit un bras autour de sa taille et leva les yeux vers Graves. Sa sollicitude était telle qu'on aurait presque dit qu'il lisait dans ses pensées. Mais si c'était le cas, il lui était reconnaissant.

\- Tu veux lui dire au revoir, seule ? Questionna-t-il.

Newt regarda le Niffler qui pencha la tête sur le côté, ses yeux pétillants de brun.

\- J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas volé d'or !

\- Comme tu préfères. Répondit le travesti.

Il s'avança et sentit la main le relâcher.

Sans opposer la moindre résistance, Newt ouvrit le sac pour que le Niffler puisse regarder après tout ce qui y brillait. Il dut attendre que la bête opine de contentement avant d'étendre ses bras autour de son cou. La créature le souleva et passa une patte autour de lui.

\- Tes yeux vont me manquer ! Lâcha le « monstre ».

Le jeune Sorcier ne put s'empêcher de rire et il enfoui son visage dans cette jungle noire et douce.

\- Tu vas me manquer.

\- Tu es bienvenue chez moi. Répondit le Niffler. Surtout si tu as de l'or sur toi !

\- Si je viens, j'en aurais. Rit-il en refusant de le lâcher pour autant.

Il entendit Pickett, protester, probablement perdu dans les poils soyeux dont il tentait de se défaire.

\- Je pourrais aussi voir avec ma sœur pour qu'on te fasse à manger. De vrais repas ! Ils seront mangeable froid ou réchauffé ! Proposa Newt.

La patte le caressa doucement.

\- Tu es gentil… le ?

Le jeune homme manqua de rire et n'osa pas regarder vers Percival. Qu'il ne soit pas là ou qu'il n'ait pas compris !

\- Je reviendrais. Jura Newt.

Le Niffler le posa, un peu brusquement, manquant de le faire tomber.

\- Attends !

Sur ces mots, la créature s'enfuit dans l'embrassure d'une porte, explosant le chambranle comme bien souvent. Newt utilisa sa baguette pour le réparer lorsque la bête reviendrait. Il se demandait, l'espace d'un instant, s'il allait lui offrir la rose qui avait tout commencé mais il se moqua de sa stupidité.

Bien sûr que non !

Rien d'aussi brillant !

Lorsque le Niffler reparut, Newt répara la maison alors que Percival s'approcher pour regarder ce qu'il avait dans la main. Une immense structure qui était brisée sur les côtés et qui ne renvoyait pas du tout l'image qu'elle avait devant elle. Comme on se serait pourtant attendu qu'elle le fasse…

\- C'est un miroir enchanté ? Remarqua-t-il.

\- J'en ai deux comme ça. J'ai gardé les dorures de celui-ci.

\- Bien sûr. Sourit Newt.

Il ne lui en voulait pas une seule seconde alors qu'il se tournait vers la glace. Il voyait l'endroit où elle donnait.

\- On pourra se voir si tu ne peux pas venir. Dit le Niffler avec un ton guilleret.

Le jeune Sorcier sourit de plus belle et élança ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer de plus belle. Percival réduisit le miroir d'un coup de magie et il le récupéra, tentant de ne pas se couper dessus. Un sursaut violent de jalousie le saisit en entendant Newt tellement remercier la créature. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Aussi, lorsque le travesti fut remis sur le sol, il se hâta de lui prendre le poignet et le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser, espérant qu'il montrerait _leur_ passion à la bête qui venait sur ses plates-bandes.

Des petits roucoulements étranges le firent froncer le sourcil et, redressant la tête, il vit Newt qui désignait le Niffler sans les regarder. L'un et l'autre. Il appuya sa joue contre celle de Graves et appuya son corps contre le sien avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Le chasseur n'avait pas manqué de remarquer les émotions dans ses yeux.

\- On doit y aller. Marmonna-t-il. Au revoir, Niffler. Je reviendrais.

\- Je t'attendrais !

Le Niffler les regarde partir et quitter sa maison, le laissant avec des montagnes et des montagnes de pierres et de pièces au point où il ne savait qu'en faire. Il tourna sur lui-même et bondit dans un tas dont l'amoncellement s'effondra sur lui.

µµµ

\- On ne devrait pas rentrer ensemble. Dit Newt.

Graves fronça les sourcils quelques secondes, une chose que son partenaire ne remarqua que lorsque Pickett lui eut tiré les cheveux.

\- Oh ? Oh ! C'est pour qu'on ne sache pas que tu es venu me chercher auprès du Niffler.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu serais un héros. Sourit Newt sans le regarder.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua ce visage emplit d'avidité. Et il lui embrassa la joue.

\- Tu peux être un héros si tu veux. C'est seulement que si le Niffler me relâche sans menace de mort de la part d'un héros, nos familles croiront qu'il est vraiment bon.

\- Tu as raison. Vas-y d'abord alors mais…

Percival s'approcha pour joindre leurs lèvres. Il voulait continuellement les goûter parce qu'il les avait tant désirées pendant tout ce temps. Il avait tant imaginé cet arôme divin qui coulait entre leurs bouches. Sentir sa taille délicate sous ses mains, son corps se mêlant au sien. Résister à ses passions serait bien pénible…

\- J'y vais, non ?

Graves l'embrassa à nouveau, caressant ses joues alors que le baiser lui était rendu.

\- Pour le Niffler ? Souffla la voix haletante.

Il pressa encore leurs lèvres ensembles, le resserrant de plus belle, son corps se retenant bien d'onduler contre le sien.

\- Je devrais te laisser.

Cette fois, c'était Newt qui joignait à nouveau leurs lèvres, les yeux fermés.

\- On ne se sépare que dix ou quinze minutes, je suppose.

Encore fallait-il qu'ils y arrivent. Ils s'attiraient comme des aimants. Pickett tapotait l'épaule de son arbre pour essayer de le faire réagir.

\- Oui. Murmura le travesti. Puis je…

Puis il lui exhiberait son corps ? Son corps qu'il trouverait forcément hideux puisqu'il était celui d'un homme. Un corps qu'il lui mettrait sous le nez non pas comme un ami avec qui il s'entraînerait et comparerait leurs muscles mais comme un petit ami. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas déjà trop tard ?

Est-ce qu'il pouvait espérer qu'il verrait au-delà de ça…

\- Inutile de se presser si tu ne le veux pas.

Les lèvres s'accrochèrent à nouveau aux siennes. Newt se pressa contre lui, son bassin ondulant contre le sien tel un Filet du Diable.

Une pluie de bruit les fit sursauter et ils se séparèrent alors que le Niffler les fixait de l'autre côté d'une fenêtre. Des pièces dans la patte, il les avait très certainement jetées contre la vitre.

\- On dirait que j'ai un rival vraiment tenace. Dit Graves.

\- J'espère que tu es aussi poilu que lui. Sourit Newt.

\- Je peux y travailler. Lui dit Percival en sortant sa baguette qu'il fit tourner dans sa main avec nonchalance.

Le jeune Dumbledore lui répondit par un gigantesque sourire et il sortit sa propre baguette, faisant glisser sa main sur l'épaule de son partenaire. À l'instant où le bout de bois roulait et transportait brusquement Newt dans des filaments clairs, le chasseur comprit qu'il avait seulement récupérer le sac qu'il portait jusqu'alors.

Il se tourna vers le Niffler et lui fit un signe de la main, l'air reconnaissant avant de transplaner à son tour.

Certes, il le remerciait mais il préférait autant que ce rival poilu ne se mette pas sur son chemin…

µµµ

Percival n'avait pas atterrit dans les environs du village de Sorcier mais à Gloucester même, dans une ruelle. Il utilisa un sort de détection et il partit à la suite de l'homme de tout à l'heure.

Il le trouva après dix minutes dans une maison qui se perdait parmi tant d'autres similaires. Il ouvrit la porte avec un _alohomora_ discrétion étant maîtresse. Il ferma derrière lui et grimpa rapidement les escaliers pour trouver l'homme. Lequel était dans sa salle de bain, ayant encore du mal à se remettre de l' _oubliette_ qu'il venait de subir.

Aussi, lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il ne put que hurler d'épouvante ! Qui entrait comme ça chez lui ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?! Comment s'en sortir ?!

Un sort lui cloua les lèvres ensembles et Percival marcha vers lui.

\- J'apprécie peu ce que vous avez fait à Newt, même si vous ne vous en souvenez pas. Et pour vous le rappeler, parce que je veux que vous sachiez pour quoi vous aller payer, vous avez osé essayer de souiller son corps pur et parfait.

Graves attrapa l'homme qui tentait de s'enfuir en se levant de la cuvette et en filant vers la fenêtre. Il le jeta vers la baignoire où il trébucha et tomba.

\- Je ne vais pas laisser quelqu'un comme vous impuni.

Percival utilisa un sort de videntrailles et, en une seconde seulement, la bouche de l'homme se mit à gonfler puis il vomit ses viscères, pâlissant à la vitesse de la lumière.

µµµ

\- Ça va, Pickett ?

Le Botruc se blottit contre son cou et Newt le laissa le câliner avant de lui caresser la tête.

Enfin, il se mit en marche vers la ville qui n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui. Il lui fallut néanmoins trois bonnes minutes pour y entrer et commencer à chercher après un visage familier. Même si la ville n'était pas bien grande ni fortement peuplée, pour lui qui n'y connaissait que trois personnes, ça restait un jeu pénible.

Surtout qu'il ne regardait pas vraiment devant lui.

Il était plus à même de percuter quelqu'un qui lui reprocherait son étourderie que de vraiment trouver ses sœurs ou son père.

\- Pickett, ouvre l'œil. Lui somma-t-il à voix basse.

Il continua de marcher, serrant son sac rapiécé dans sa main.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva : il se prit de plein fouet quelqu'un qui le repoussa, manquant de le faire tomber.

\- Eh mais…

Newt jeta un coup d'œil en sa direction.

\- Vous êtes nouvelle dans la ville ? C'est quoi ça ?

Il désigna ce qu'il avait sur l'épaule et Pickett fila se cacher avec un petit cri.

\- Botruc. Je ne suis pas vraiment nouvelle dans la ville. Vous connaissez sans doute mon père, Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore.

Ou plus exactement Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Il ne fallait pas l'oublier !

\- Dumbledore ? Ouais, un peu qu'on les connaît ! Alors y avait bien une troisième fille. Lâcha-t-il comme s'il en doutait.

\- Oui. C'est moi, Newt… onia…

Il fronça les sourcils face à ce propre nom alors que l'homme à qui il s'adressait regardait autour de lui. Il finit par lâcher un « ah » sonore et tira sur l'épaule de Newt avant de désigner quelque chose au loin. Le jeune Sorcier s'obligea à redresser la tête pour regarder.

Quelqu'un en gris-beige se tenait au loin et discutait avec quelqu'un.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de remercier l'homme. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de noter la moindre caractéristique physique mais il hâta le pas vers cette silhouette.

µµµ

\- Je vais devoir vérifier. Si vous faites autant d'aller-retour que vous dites chez les moldus…

\- Mais…

\- Mais c'est dangereux ! Protesta-t-elle. Vous voulez libérer des sorts là-bas ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est vraiment ?!

Elle attrapa une baguette qui explosa dans sa main en un millier de confettis. Sauf que les confettis en questions dansaient et chantaient en s'agitant tels des artistes du Moulin Rouge.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas sortir ça dans le monde moldu !

\- Mademoiselle Dumbledore, et si vous vous sortiez votre balai du cul ?

Elle sortit sa baguette d'un mouvement.

\- C'est ma baguette que je vais me sortir du cul et vous l'enfoncer dans le vôtre.

D'un sort, elle fit disparaître tous les artifices de l'homme.

\- Vous en êtes privé jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

Tina se recula lorsqu'il sortit sa propre baguette et eut une pensée amère. Jamais Graves n'avait ce genre de problème. C'était à envier les hommes…

\- Baissez votre baguette !

L'aînée Dumbledore se figea et se tourna vers la voix qui s'adressait à l'homme. Lequel lâcha un « quoi » sonore en pivotant vers l'importun.

\- Newt ! Cria Tina.

Oubliant le citoyen, elle attrapa son frère par le bras et le tira dans une étreinte.

\- Oh Newt !

Elle le repoussa légèrement pour le regarder.

\- Tu as maigri, non ? Mais tu as l'air d'aller bien. Si ce n'est…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant quelques traces sur son visage, celles faites par l'homme de Gloucester.

\- Je vais te ramener à la maison.

Elle se tourna d'un seul coup vers l'homme qui avait toujours sa baguette dressée en leur direction.

\- Je vous conseille de partir maintenant mais je ferai un rapport à votre sujet. Vous ne pourrez plus aller dans le monde moldu si vous refaites des actions du genre. Il en va de notre avenir.

Le citoyen fit éclater un sort d'explosion qui fit sursauter Tina. Mais il s'en alla sans plus se battre. L'aînée Dumbledore le fixa avec hargne puis se tourna à nouveau vers son frère qui avait Pickett sur l'épaule. Un Pickett qui fixait le rustre qui partait non sans lâcher une flopée de juron.

\- Comment es-tu revenu ?

\- C'est le Niffler qui m'a relâché. Répondit-il. Le monstre, il n'en est pas un du tout.

\- Difficile de te croire, tu sais ? Rit gentiment Tina.

\- Mais c'est vrai. Il est adorable. Il m'a laissé repartir et je suis ici.

\- Nous t'avons cherché. Dit-elle. On a vraiment essayé de te trouver. Papa aussi !

\- On doit aller le voir. Souffla Newt. Puis je laisserai Queenie me nourrir et m'habiller.

\- Tu sais qu'elle n'attend que ça. Tu es son modèle préféré.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et il y répondit en la pressant doucement et tendrement contre son torse.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant que ses robes soient malformées.

\- Elles sont newtformées ! Et elles sont magnifiques.

\- Plus que ça.

Elle lui posa un baiser sur la joue et l'enlaça de plus belle.

\- Tu nous as vraiment manqué, idiot.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Viens.

Tina lui prit la main, chassant le début de larmes dans ses yeux de son autre main. Elle le mena ensuite vers la Mairie où Albus passait toutes ses journées depuis qu'il avait rencontré Gellert Grindelwald Graves.

D'ailleurs, l'aînée avait bien envie de mentionner le jeune Graves. Est-ce que Newt l'avait vu ? Ce matin, il avait dit qu'il allait à la recherche du pauvre Sorcier. Il devait toutefois passer par Gloucester pour déposer des peaux animales à la tannerie…

Est-ce qu'il l'avait manqué de peu ?

Elle essaya de chasser toutes ses questions mais elles revenaient sans cesse. Il y avait de quoi ! Deux semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de Newt. Pas un seul geste. Pourquoi avoir libéré son prisonnier après exactement seize jours ? Ça n'avait aucun sens…

Tina avait besoin d'explications, aussi fou que ça puisse paraître. Elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de voir son frère de retour.

Elle le mena vers la Mairie et ouvrit la porte.

\- Oh, Mademoiselle Dumbledore.

Hooky se précipita vers eux alors qu'un autre Elfe de Maison courait vers les escaliers, faisant barrage de son petit corps.

\- Notre Maître ne vous veut vraiment pas à l'étage. Annonça Hooky, d'un ton d'excuse.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez y aller ? Questionna Tina. Est-ce que Newt est accepté ? Il n'est pas moi.

\- Personne à l'étage ! Cria l'Elfe de Maison dans les marches.

\- Oh…

C'était la voix de Newt.

Tina ne doutait pas qu'il avait un pincement au cœur de voir ses pauvres Elfes de Maison devoir répondre aux moindres désirs de leurs Maîtres.

\- Je dois voir mon père, c'est très important.

\- Personne ! Hurla celui dans les marches.

L'aînée Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents. Une telle interdiction… Est-ce que Gellert s'était rendu compte que Queenie avait fait une incursion dans leur bureau et qu'ils voulaient éviter ce genre d'accident ?

La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux.

\- Tina ? Vous avez fini de travailler ?

\- Non. Je venais voir mon père.

Elle se tourna et força Newt à faire de même puisqu'il avait son bras autour du sien. Il ne lâcha pourtant pas des yeux les Elfes de Maison, les deux se tenant auprès deux et les six autres travaillant. Autant dire que ses yeux jouaient à saute-mouton.

\- Nous avons retrouvés Newt !

\- Newt.

Il tourna la tête, presqu'automatiquement, pour jeter un coup d'œil rapide à Percival Graves. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent et il se hâta de regarder les Elfes de Maison à nouveau.

\- Jeune Maître, pouvons-nous vous aider ? Questionna Hooky.

Newt jeta un coup d'œil à Graves, une fois encore. Cette fois-ci, son cœur était un tout petit peu plus douloureux. Pouvait-il vraiment lui en vouloir d'avoir un Elfe de Maison alors que c'était tellement monnaie courante ?

\- Je venais vous remettre mon rapport mais je pense que Monsieur Dumbledore va pouvoir entendre une bonne nouvelle.

\- Le Maître a dit que personne ne pouvait monter. Dit l'Elfe dans les marches, cette fois des plus respectueux.

\- Ah oui ?

Il prit sa baguette ce qui figea Newt.

\- Je t'en prie ! S'écria-t-il avant de sortir sa propre baguette pour la braquer vers Percival, d'un air de menace.


	18. Chapitre 17 : Aux grands maux les grands

**FANTASTIC TALES**

 ** _The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : De toute évidence du Gramander se profile… mais quoi d'autre ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 17_**

 **Aux grands maux les Grands Haricots**

Prise entre deux feux, Tina sortit sa baguette à son tour. Les Elfes de Maison étaient légèrement inquiets. Mais légèrement. Pas assez pour qu'ils arrêtent de faire leur travail ! On attendait d'eux qu'ils signent, classent et trient, il n'était pas question qu'ils ne le fassent pas. Celui dans les marches était toujours accroché aux rampes et Hooky se tenait toujours devant eux.

Percival afficha un sourire lorsqu'il fit un mouvement de baguette et qu'une légère lumière sortit de l'extrémité.

Un mouvement de baguette directement en sa direction.

\- Père !

Sa voix était tellement amplifiée que Tina eut un sursaut et que Newt lâcha sa baguette tandis que les Elfes poussaient un petit cri en se plaquant les mains sur leurs oreilles de chauve-souris.

\- Nous avons besoin de vous ! Appela Graves. Et emmenez Monsieur Dumbledore avec vous, je vous prie.

D'un mouvement de baguette, et d'un sort non formulé, il fit disparaître le sort d'amplification.

\- Je ne m'en serai pas pris à ces Elfes de Maison. Dit-il.

Newt regardait vers Hooky qui avait de grands yeux effrayés. Son torse se souleva et se rabaissa brusquement. Il avait envie de prononcer « pas devant moi ? » mais un bruit à l'étage l'en garda. Il leva légèrement le visage pour voir la porte se lever.

\- Comment ?!

Tous remarquèrent la baguette baissée vers Graves Junior et Tina dégaina la première, criant _protego_ d'instinct. Le sort que Gellert avait lancé ricocha dessus et l'Elfe dans les marches sauta au sol en poussant un cri. Newt s'empressa de le rejoindre et il le prit dans ses bras. Le nez de la créature saignait un peu et il le pressa contre sa robe avec douceur. La créature leva ses grands yeux globuleux vers lui, profondément surpris que quelqu'un fasse preuve bonté envers lui.

\- Ne lui donne pas ça, Messaline.

\- Newt. Répondit-il bêtement en levant les yeux vers Gellert. Et je ne lui donne pas…

\- Je doute que ça fonctionnerait, Père. Répliqua Graves, le poing serré sur sa baguette.

\- Papa ! Appela Tina en voyant la porte se pousser à nouveau.

Cette fois sur Albus.

L'homme écarquilla ses yeux perçant et il se précipita en bas des escaliers pour prendre Newt dans son bras. Lequel se laissa faire et répondit même au câlin avec un sourire léger et timide à la fois.

\- Tu es là ! Mais comment ? Le Monstre ?

Le jeune Sorcier tira un peu l'Elfe vers lui parce qu'il se faisait comprimé entre leurs deux corps.

Les deux Graves se fixaient l'un l'autre alors que Tina se retenait d'aller s'ajouta à ce câlin. Une pensée lui rappelait qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour surveiller la ville pendant que Percival et elle étaient ici. Deux personnes, ce n'était peut-être pas assez…

\- Ce n'était pas un monstre, père ! Il m'a libéré… e.

Albus jeta un coup d'œil vers le chasseur puis il revint à son cher enfant qui le serra contre lui de plus belle. L'Elfe de Maison couina en se faisant ainsi comprimer.

\- Explique-toi. Quémanda-t-il. Comment est-ce que ça se fait qu'il t'ait libéré ? Ce monstre…

\- Ce n'était pas un monstre.

\- Cette bête. Se rectifia le père.

Tina jeta un coup d'œil vers Gellert qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Il a compris que j'avais une famille que j'aime et il m'a proposé de partir. J'ai accepté.

Le mensonge de Newt était bluffant. Ça semblait peu plausible mais c'était pourtant vrai en un sens. Percival s'était dressé devant le Niffler et lui avait dit que Newt voulait rentrer à la maison. Et il n'avait pas eu à insister. Pas eu à spécifier que c'était pour le protéger lui qu'il faisait ça. La créature c'était tout simplement incliné aux désirs de son captif. Probablement parce qu'il pouvait se douter ce qu'il ressentait après avoir appris que son père l'avait simplement vendu…

\- Vraiment ?

\- C'est fini. Souffla Newt.

\- Fini ?

Gellert descendit les escaliers.

Hooky se précipita vers les affaires à classer, poussant un couinement. Le pauvre Elfe dans les bras de Newt chercha à se dégager de toutes ses forces, lui donnant même des petits coups de poings et le griffant. Il devait travailler s'il ne voulait pas se faire punir ! Mais, de toute façon, ce soir, il se punirait seul…

\- Je ne sais pas quels services vous lui avez offert, très chère, mais je pense que c'est ce qui a amadoué la bête.

\- Ne traitez pas Newt de la sorte ! Claqua Graves Junior.

\- Je ne parle pas nécessairement de cela. Répondit Gellert avec un sourire onctueux qui voulait tout dire.

Le sang de Percival ne faisait qu'un tour dans son corps. Il avait envie de sauter sur son père et l'insulter, même pas besoin de baguette pour cela…

\- Je faisais la manche pour lui. Répondit Newt. Il voulait des trésors.

\- Et vous lui avez fait ce plaisir. Je suppose que vous l'avez apprécié ? Votre père m'a parlé de votre amour pour les créatures orthodoxes. Je vois qu'il est vrai.

Les dents de l'Elfe entamaient maintenant la peau de Newt et Pickett grognait en descendant vers l'épaule de son arbre. Il ferait tout pour le protéger, comme avec l'autre homme !

\- Il vous libère et qu'est-ce que vous lui promettez en échange ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Il n'y avait aucun échange. Protesta Newt.

Il relâcha l'Elfe et retint Pickett alors que la petite créature s'enfuyait à toute vitesse afin de rejoindre ses paires et faire son travail. Le sang roulait le long du bras du jeune Sorcier mais il n'en prenait pas garde.

\- Non. Mais vous lui avez promis quelque chose parce qu'il a été tellement bon avec vous. N'est-ce pas ?

Newt se demanda quelques secondes s'il s'infiltrait dans ses pensées comme le faisait Queenie… Mais il le _sentait_ quand sa sœur glissait ainsi sa conscience dans la sienne. Qu'elle le veuille ou non. Et elle le voulait rarement même si elle trouvait ça bien plus pratique, disait-elle.

\- Inutile de me mentir. Reprit Gellert.

\- Laissez-la !

Son fils venait de se mettre devant les Dumbledore, sa baguette toujours dressée, les yeux injectés de sang.

\- _Mademoiselle_ Dumbledore ? La jeune. Souligna le Maire.

Tina serra les dents alors qu'elle faisait quelques pas de côtés pour ramasser la baguette de son frère. Albus se tourna pour regarder Gellert.

\- La créature n'est pas un problème. Et les sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui non plus.

Graves Senior eut un ricanement alors qu'il lançait un regard vers son fils. Lequel ne réagit pas. Il savait ce que Newt voulait dire par-là.

\- Ça veut dire qu'une créature est en liberté. Qu'elle est dangereuse et qu'elle pense pouvoir récupérer son esclave.

Le travesti continuait de fixer Gellert qui se tenait trois marches au-dessus de lui.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes hors de danger _Mademoiselle_ Dumbledore, je pense que nous pouvons attaquer cette créature sans la moindre crainte.

\- Il est gentil ! Protesta Newt.

\- Il suffit. Dit Albus. Tu penses que tous les animaux sont gentils. Tu es persuadée que tu peux les sauver et forcer les gens à les aimer comme tu les aimes.

\- Je ne force personne. Reprit le plus jeune.

Son regard courut vers l'Elfe qu'il avait serré tout à l'heure contre lui et qui lui lançait maintenant un regard glacial de haine.

Un regard qui ne manqua pas à Percival qui passait de Newt, à son père, à ce que regardait Newt…

\- Nous devons faire ça pour le plus Grand Bien. Pour les sorciers. Trancha Albus d'un ton ferme. Nous abattrons la Bête.


	19. Chapitre 18 : Le son des coeurs

**_The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : Gramander… mais quoi d'autre ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 18_**

 **Le son des cœurs**

Les poings de Newt cognaient la porte sans cesse alors que la rage le frappait avec plus de violences encore. Il avait envie de se tirer les cheveux, de hurler, de rejeter la faute sur tout le monde mais il ne pouvait rien faire de tout cela. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était frapper ses poings contre le bois en espérant qu'il cède.

Son père lui avait confisqué sa baguette, ce n'était pas difficile puisqu'elle était dans la main de Tina, puis Pickett. Il avait agrippé si violemment le petit Botruc que le cœur de Newt aurait pu se briser. Le reste s'était passé dans un brouillard. Il entendait Gellert donner des ordres à son fils, Albus annoncer que le Monstre mourrait bientôt et puis on l'avait mené ici. Enfermé dans la salle de bain, il n'avait aucune baguette pour s'enfuir. Pas de _Alohomora_ pas de tour de passe-passe.

Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, toujours dans cette robe faite à la hâte.

D'ici qu'il arrive à sortir de cette salle de bain, il ne doutait pas que le Niffler serait abattu. Cette créature était si douce. Comment son père avait pu perdre face à lui s'il ne l'avait pas foncièrement désiré ?

\- Pickett ?!

Newt appuya sa tête contre le bois.

Pickett pouvait l'aider mais il fallait que son père ne l'ait pas emmené avec lui pour détruire le Niffler. Il en doutait. Ou il avait trouvé un autre subterfuge peut-être ? Parce qu'il devait bien savoir les capacités du Botruc !

\- Pickett ?!

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Oh Pickett… J'espère que tu vas bien…

Le Sorcier se redressa. Pourquoi Percival n'était pas là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Peut-être qu'il essayait d'arrêter leurs pères ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser le Niffler être en danger. Du moins, il n'avait pas envie d'y croire. Il voulait voir l'homme qu'il aimait comme parfait. Le meilleur d'entre tous.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour voir s'il pouvait l'ouvrir.

Oui.

Mais ils étaient à quatre mètres et demi, peut-être cinq ou six, du sol…

\- Queenie ?! Tina ?! Pickett ?!

Newt serra ses mains sur l'appui de fenêtre et il pensa de toutes ses forces à Queenie. Pour une fois qu'elle était hors de la maison…

µµµ

\- Percival ?!

La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup alors que Tina entrait, baguette à la main.

Elle ne l'avait pas trouvé à l'auberge et espérait qu'il était toujours ici. À moins qu'il soit allé au-devant de leurs pères ?

Mais il était bien ici.

Il était prostré sur lui-même, un Elfe de Maison s'occupant de lui alors que son visage, un peu, et ses bras, surtout, dégoulinaient de sang.

Où aussi ?

\- Percival ?!

Elle se précipita auprès de lui, s'accroupissant pour être à son niveau. Il cracha du sang et s'essuya le visage.

\- Tout va bien, Tina.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller très bien. Lâcha-t-elle.

\- Non. Mais tout va bien. Où est Newt ?

\- Notre père l'a enfermé dans la maison. J'ai pensé que c'était mieux. Si jamais on ne peut rien faire pour le Niffler…

\- Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle voit ça. Approuva-t-il.

Il s'essuya le visage et se redressa. La femme s'empressa de le soutenir. Les bleus ne se marquaient pas assez sur lui mais les entailles étaient plus que visibles. Du sang épais et presque noirs en sortaient. Tina leva sa baguette pour réduire ça au maximum. Il la remercia à peine qu'il partait lui tendait la main.

\- Je sais où est le manoir du Niffler.

Elle l'attrapa et ils disparurent en transplanant.

µµµ

Queenie cherchait à acheter des tissus pour une nouvelle robe, qu'elle espérait bien présenter dans des villes, si possible grandes, lorsqu'elle sentit une pensée. Les doigts sur un tissu de velours, elle se figea. Elle tremblait un peu.

Newt.

C'était Newt !

Elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre… À moins qu'il fut plus près qu'elle le pensait ?

\- Désolée. Lâcha-t-elle vers le vendeur.

Elle se détourna et courut vers la maison. Il lui semblait que ça venait de là. Où n'était-ce qu'un vain espoir ?

Elle se précipita malgré tout, la sensation grandissant encore et encore. Elle poussa la porte de la maison en manquant de la faire claquer contre le mur.

La première chose qu'elle vit, c'était Pickett sous une cloche à fromage, grattant la surface de toutes ses forces et faisant couler un liquide entre sève et sang. La blonde se précipita vers lui pour le libérer.

\- Newt ?!

\- Queenie ! La salle de bain !

La femme se précipita vers les escaliers et les grimpa. Baguette sortie, elle lança un _alohomora_ dès qu'elle arriva près de la porte. Mais elle lui résista. Elle insista à l'aide d'un _alberto_ qui lui fit le même effet…

\- _Crabadabum_ ! Cria-t-elle en agitant sa baguette vers le bois.

Il explosa en morceaux.

Elle poussa un soupir, ravie d'avoir réussi à faire céder la magie de son père, et se précipita vers Newt pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait des esquilles dans le corps, du sang roulant sur son corps mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il tendit la main et attrapa doucement Pickett, le serrant contre lui.

\- Tu es rentré !

\- Je dois y aller. On doit y aller, je ne sais pas où est ma baguette.

Il serrait Pickett dans ses mains, le Botruc blottit contre lui en tremblant et gémissant. Newt se pencha pour arracher un bout de sa robe et l'enrouler autour de chacune des petites mains de son ami alors que sa sœur lui présentait sa baguette et sa main.

Il saisit la première et la laissa passer la seconde autour de son poignet puisqu'il refusait de lâcher le Botruc ou de simplement le déposer sur son épaule. Il utilisa immédiatement la transplanation, entraînant sa sœur avec lui. Ils survinrent brusquement aux environs du manoir du Niffler. Tina se tourna vers lui en réalisant la présence et elle secoua la tête, les yeux écarquillés, le visage blême.

\- Newt ! Tu ne devrais pas…

Elle se tut en voyant que le regard de son frère se posait sur elle. C'était presque rare. Et, surtout, ses yeux étaient remplis de détermination…

Newt récupéra sa main auprès de sa sœur et fit prudemment glisser Pickett dans son décolleté, laissant les doigts légèrement désarticulés s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Il s'avança vers les barrières baillant, signe qu'elles avaient été fracassées par la magie, mais sentit des mains masculines sur ses épaules, l'empêchant d'avancer.

\- N'y va pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'infliger ça, c'est trop tard.

Le jeune Sorcier jeta un coup d'œil vers le manoir.

\- Ils sont toujours là ?

\- Oui. Dit Tina.

Elle se reçut un regard noir de la part de Graves.

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Newt… Commença l'homme.

\- Je _dois_ y aller ! Répliqua-t-il.

Il se recula, se dégageant des mains qui ne cherchèrent pas à lui faire mal en le gardant sur place. Newt sentait Pickett trembler contre sa peau et il se dirigea vers le perron qu'il avait lui-même recréé. Il grimpa les quelques marches et entendit du bruit. Percival ?

Il lança un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

C'était bien lui.

Sa main partit légèrement vers l'arrière. Un soubresaut plus qu'autre chose. Mais des doigts vinrent rencontrer sa paume et se lièrent ensuite aux siens.

\- Newt !

Il sentit le bras de Tina autour de lui.

Un frisson traversa tout son corps. Si ce n'était pas un signe ? Il avait déjà compris lorsqu'on lui disait de ne pas y aller. Il savait qu'il se faisait du mal. Mais il savait qu'il _devait_ le faire.

Il avait le sentiment que leurs parents les attendaient. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis sinon ? Est-ce qu'ils voulaient se dresser face à eux tel un tableau de chasse ?

Il n'osait même pas demandé à sa sœur et son compagnon s'ils avaient seulement vu…

Newt rassembla son courage, et celui de ses proches aussi ridicule ça pouvait lui sembler, et il se força à bouger. Il sentait déjà une autre émotion grimper en lui alors que quelque chose prenait place dans sa gorge. Le seul petit animal qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de câliner.

Une boule emplie de noirceur qui menaçait d'exploser en une déferlante.

Il traversa le couloir où s'étendaient toutes les pièces du Niffler. Il regardait les boiseries en réalisant qu'il était revenu si peu de temps après avoir dit qu'il partait. Il jetait un coup d'œil aux fenêtres qu'il avait réparées et il comprenait son erreur…

\- Newt… Souffla Queenie.

Pickett poussa un petit bruit et Tina s'obligea à lâcher son cadet, faisant un pas en avant pour lui ouvrir les portes du salon qu'il connaissait si bien. Bien sûr, elles étaient retenues par des tas d'or et ne permettaient pas de se dégager complètement. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient passer qu'un à la fois.

Heureusement, ces amoncellements l'empêchaient encore de tout voir.

Quoique.

Les monticules s'étaient clairement affaissé et il devait marcher sur les pierres et pièces, les bijoux…

Il réalisait, ne regardant jamais face à lui, que ses pieds foulaient des richesses tachées.

Il redressa la tête en le franchissant et il attrapa le regard de Gellert, portant un sourire moqueur, puis cela de son père. Il ne croyait pas en la tristesse qu'il voyait sur son visage…

\- Newt ! Tu devais être à la maison !

Le garçon ne lui répondit pas, s'avançant vers le corps qui était étendu en long de la pièce. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, s'éclaboussant de sang gelé. Il sentit la main de Percival qui refusait de le lâcher et les doigts de Pickett s'enfoncèrent encore plus dans sa peau. Le sang coula à l'instant même où il effleura les poils doux du Niffler.

Il poussa dessus, battant des paupières. Il le remua, comme s'il allait se redresser d'un bond et lui dire que tout allait bien.

Il ne bougeait pas.

Newt porta la baguette de sa sœur à sa bouche, la glissant entre ses lèvres pour s'approcher un peu plus et enfoncer sa main dans la jungle douce. Douce mais froide. Horriblement froide.

\- Niffler. Souffla-t-il dans un son étouffé.

L'incompréhension vrillait ses yeux et il enfouit son visage dans la fourrure, cherchant la moindre source de chaleur. Quelque chose.

Il entendait son nom être prononcé comme une farandole. Percival. Tina. Queenie. Tina. Percival. Percival. Pickett si on voulait. Tina…

Le nez perdu dans les poils, il savait qu'il devait se redresser s'il voulait respirer mais ses muscles semblaient aussi morts que le pauvre animal. Il comprenait…

Il comprenait que depuis le début, il avait entraîné la perte de cette pauvre créature. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait accepté d'aller là-bas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à son père qu'ils trouveraient une solution ? Pourquoi avait-il donné le bâton pour battre le Niffler ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait eu l'idée débile de revenir au village ? C'était sans aucun doute ce que son père attendait…

Son père pouvait-il savoir qu'il serait stupide au point de demander sa libération et de permettre aux hostilités de tomber ?

Il tira sur sa main et, lorsqu'elle fut libérée, il put l'enfuir dans la fourrure douce alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

\- Désolé… Désolé…

\- Newt.

La voix de Dumbledore.

Newt se redressa d'un seul coup, le visage constellé de taches de rousseurs et de larmes.

\- Toi !

Il se leva sur ses jambes tremblantes d'émotions.

\- Newt !

\- Comment as-tu osé ?! T'en prendre à ce Niffler innocent ? T'en prendre à Pickett ?! Ses mains…

La paume de Newt couvrit le petit Botruc, comme pour lui permettre d'échapper à la vue de son père.

Quelque chose avait explosé en lui. Ce maudit nœud qui déferlait tristesse et âcreté. Mais aussi quelque chose que jamais le Sorcier n'aurait cru sentir. Une pure et virulente colère.

Elle émanait de lui autant que le sang imprégnait sa robe et ses pieds. Autant que l'incompréhension le noyait et que rien que voir le visage d'Albus ne lui donnait qu'envie de devenir un Botruc pour lui enfoncer ses doigts dans les yeux. Un millier de sortilège engloutissait son cerveau et il entendait revenir encore et encore ceux qui étaient pourtant impardonnables…

\- _Confringo_ ! Cria-t-il.

Albus répondit par un _protego_ et l'explosion retentit dans la salle.

\- Il suffit ! Protesta Gellert.

Tina et Graves dressèrent leurs baguettes à leur tour alors que Queenie se trouvait bien inutile, impuissante. Elle n'était pas capable d'entendre la moindre pensée de Gellert ou de son père. Et celles qui traversaient l'esprit de Newt étaient si affreuses… Elle recula d'un pas et tomba à genoux si la virulence, des larmes roulant à son tour sur ses joues. Dans sa chute, une myriade de pièces s'effondra t son aînée se tourna vers elle.

\- Queenie !

Tina se précipita vers elle.

Le _protego_ d'Albus lui conférait toujours une protection.

\- Je t'en prie Newt ! Pas ça ! Pas ça ! Cria Queenie.

Elle se pressa la main sur le crâne.

\- Pas toi. Pas ça ! Newt… Je t'en prie. Il ne mérite pas que tu fasses ça !

Le jeune homme tourna légèrement la tête vers elle et son regard tomba sur le sol. Il voyait le cadavre du Niffler, il voyait sa sœur prostrée sur elle-même. Il se sentait horriblement coupable. Les sombres pensées se multipliaient.

Il entendit un craquement et il redressa juste assez la tête pour voir Gellert marcher sur la dépouille immense.

\- Il suffit. Répéta le Maire. Ce sont des caprices d'enfant ! Personne ne croirait qu'un monstre peut être un animal en peluche si ce n'est les attardés !

\- Je ne vous permets pas ! Protesta Graves. _Volate Ascendere !_

 _\- Protego. Expeliamus. Brachialigo_. Lâcha Gellert sans sourciller une seconde.

Trois jets de magies vibrèrent hors de sa baguette, il contra le sort qui aurait dû le jeter au sol, fit voler la baguette de son fils de ses mains puis ligota magiquement son enfant qui se retrouva bien stupide.

\- Vous !

Tina se redressa.

\- _Confundo_. Lâcha-t-il vers elle.

Elle porta ses mains à sa tempe.

\- Newt ! Cria Queenie.

Ses pensées obscures lui donnaient la nausée. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il pense seulement ça. Pas seulement un sort aussi expéditif qu'un _avada kedevra_ mais simplement des pensées plus morbides.

\- _Il vous fait du mal. Il se moque…_

\- Pas toi…

Elle s'approcha de lui, étendant la main pour lui prendre la sienne.

\- Partons…

Gellert attrapa le menton de Newt, l'obligeant à le redresser. Mais pas à le regarder directement, dirigeant plutôt ses yeux vers la dépouille.

Graves Junior s'était laissé tombé au sol et il tâtonnait pour récupérer sa baguette. Il utilisa un contre-sort puis il dressa sa baguette, lançant un _impedimenta_. Alors que l'étincelle dévastatrice allait toujours son père, un _protego_ se souleva.

\- Je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, Percival.

Gellert repoussa violemment Newt qui tomba dans les pièces. Ni une, ni deux, Pickett se jeta vers lui.

\- Gellert. Dit Albus.

Derrière son propre _protego_ il n'avait rien fait pour contrer les attaques sur ses enfants. Et il avait peut-être sentit quelque chose parce qu'à l'instant où ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son ami, celui-ci se tourna. D'abord, jetant un sourire onctueux à son fils, il pivota vers Newt.

Au moment o il lâcha le sort, deux cris retentirent. Celui de la douleur de Newt. Celui de Queenie qui avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser sous le déferlement de pensées. Y compris ceux de Graves… Il avait des pensées encore plus morbides que son frère. Elle voyait l'homme de Gloucester se vider de ses entrailles.

Le Maire sentit les doigts de Pickett dans sa chair et il leva le pied.

\- Ça suffit ! Cria Albus. Ne continue pas ça !

Newt jeta sa main en avant et attrapa son précieux ami. Le pied s'abattit sur son poignet qui craqua, redoublant ses douleurs.

Queenie poussa un autre cri lorsqu'elle entendit le sort qui brûlait les pensées de Percival et elle élança sa main pour le retenir. Albus saisit Gellert avant elle et ils disparurent dans des nuages de fumées, le corps du Niffler avec eux.

Le sortilège de _doloris_ s'interrompit et le corps du jeune homme tomba en avant, ses muscles tremblants. Percival siffla de hargne mais se précipita auprès de lui. Queenie ramassa sa baguette et fit un sortilège vers sa sœur pour la libérer de sa confusion. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, encore hagard.

\- Newt ? Questionna le chasseur.

Il lui redressa doucement le visage.

\- Je vais bien… Souffla-t-il le regard fuyant. Tina ? Queenie ?

La brune se passait les mains sur le visage alors que l'autre essuyait ses larmes avec un sourire triste qui ne faisait même pas illusion…

\- Je vais bien…

Le même mensonge…


	20. Chapitre 19 : Une goutte dans le désert

**_The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : Gramander… mais quoi d'autre ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

 ** _Chapitre 19_**

 **Une goutte dans le désert**

Lorsque la main de Tina fit tourner la poignée de la maison, elle eut le sentiment que son père serait derrière pour lui lancer un tonitruant « bouh » comme dans une mauvaise histoire d'horreur. Mais il n'y avait rien. Juste un affreux silence.

En fait, elle se rendait compte que c'était pire ainsi.

Où est-ce que leur père était parti ? Où était parti Gellert ? Ce monstre…

Est-ce qu'ils voulaient ça ?

Tina entra dans la maison et lança plusieurs sorts de détections avant de se tourner vers sa famille. Elle acquiesça pour leur indiquer qu'ils pouvaient entrer sans crainte.

\- Tu peux rester aussi, Percival.

Celui-ci avait un bras autour de la taille de Newt, l'aidant à marcher.

\- La chambre de père devrait t'aller. Reprit-elle.

\- Merci.

Queenie ferma derrière eux. Levant les yeux, elle vit d'abord la cloche à fromage avec les traces de sang-sèves puis les restes de la porte de la salle de bain. Elle dressa sa baguette et lança quelques sorts pour réparer et nettoyer ça. Comme si elle se voilait la face.

Pourtant, les évènements qui venaient de se produire vrillaient sans cesse sa tête.

\- Où est-ce qu'il est ? Questionna la blonde. Papa…

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Tina. Il a peut-être fui…

\- Je vais aller voir à la Mairie. Dit Percival.

Newt se pressa quelques fragments de secondes contre lui avant de s'avancer pour sortir de son étreinte.

\- Je vais m'occuper de Pickett. Annonça-t-il.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? S'inquiéta Queenie en s'avançant.

\- On a tous été attaqué et chamboulé. Inutile de se préoccuper de moi plus qu'un autre. Tina a besoin de toi. Dit-il.

Il lui lança l'ébauche d'un maigre sourire puis grimpa les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre et pouvoir soigner le pauvre Botruc. Il tremblait toujours tout contre lui. Il avait fait de longs sillons sur sa peau. Le sang, qui avait maintenant séché en de sombres couleurs, l'ayant assisté.

\- Désolé Pickett, j'aurais dû m'occuper de toi d'abord.

Il entra dans sa chambre et récupéra sa mallette avant de l'ouvrir et de s'y jeter, arrivant directement dans son atelier où il put concocter un onguent spécial pour Botruc. Il ne tenta pas de le poser parce qu'il savait que le végétal-animal n'y tenait pas.

Il n'eut besoin de quelques minutes, et une poignée d'ingrédients, avant de pouvoir appliquer la pommade régénératrice. Il enveloppa tout de même les doigts dans de l'écorce d'arbre, morte et souple, pour faire un bandage.

\- Et voilà. Tu iras mieux dans un ou deux jours. Tu as été très courageux Pickett !

Les petits doigts se tendirent vers lui et il l'emmena au niveau de son visage pour que le Botruc se blottisse contre lui.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Pickett. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal.

µµµ

Un millier d'insultes vrillait la tête de Percival alors qu'il pouvait la porte de la Mairie. Il n'était pas du genre à les jeter aux visages des gens mais il l'aurait volontiers fait pour le coup.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier et l'Elfe de Maison se précipita pour l'empêcher de passer.

\- Personne !

\- Dégage ou je te tue, vermine ! Siffla Graves.

Il l'attrapa par son vêtement sale et le jeta au sol, la magie aurait été bien impuissante contre lui.

Son seul avantage était que les Elfes de son père lui avaient appartenus il fut une époque et ils se seraient suicidés plutôt que de le blesser. Mais ça n'empêcha pas la petite créature d'apparaître devant lui.

\- Non !

Percival savait que les ordres de son père passaient tout de même avant les siens. À moins que…

\- Si tu ne me laisses pas passer, je me blesserais en ton nom.

Un cri de cochon égorgé lui répondit. L'Elfe ne bougea pas et il dressa sa baguette vers lui, faisant un sort de découpe. Son poignet s'ouvrit et la douleur le foudroya avant que le hurlement n'emplisse à nouveau la salle.

\- Merci Islander. Dit-il.

Un nouvel hurlement et le pauvre Elfe se précipita vers le bureau pour attraper une agrafeuse.

Percival ne regarda pas, et tenta d'ignorer le fait que Newt le haïrait probablement pour ça, avant d'ouvrir la porte à l'aide de sa clé.

Lorsqu'il s'introduit à l'intérieur du salon, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas…

µµµ

\- Newt est dans sa valise.

Tina se tourna vers Queenie qui lui parlait d'en bas des escaliers.

\- Très bien. Je vais préparer la chambre pour Percival.

\- Tu vas fouiller la chambre de papa. Répondit la blonde avec un sourire triste.

Encore une fois, il ne faisait pas illusion.

\- De toute façon, tu crois vraiment que Percival voudra utiliser la chambre de papa ?

\- C'est une bonne ch…

Elle s'arrêta en voyant le sourire de la blonde.

\- Oh. Tu crois qu'il sait ?

Queenie secoua la tête.

\- Et que Newt va le laisser venir ?

Cette fois, elle opina.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais pour le repas ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Quelque chose qui nous réchauffera le cœur. Lui répondit Tina.

La cadette pivota et partit vers la cuisine pour voir quels ingrédients pouvaient bien faire un tel repas.

Ils avaient vraiment tous été secoués.

Tina poussa la porte de la chambre de son père en espérant trouver la baguette de son frère, il en aurait besoin ne fut-ce que pour s'occuper de ses créatures chéries. Elle se figea sur place.

\- Queenie !

\- Je sais…

Elle venait de trouver des réponses qu'elle n'appréciait guère dans sa tête. Elle lâcha ses fourneaux et se précipita dans les escaliers pour la rejoindre. C'était quelque chose que Newt aurait également besoin de voir. Mais pour l'instant, elles pensaient de concert qu'il était mieux de simplement jouer à l'autruche. Ne pas voir…

Ne pas voir que la chambre de leur père était vide.

Est-ce qu'il avait prévu de partir ?

Il les avait abandonnés…

Pourquoi était-il venu ici au départ ?


	21. Chapitre 20 : 1 histoire entre les draps

**_The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : Gramander… mais quoi d'autre ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 20_**

 **Une histoire entre les draps**

Si Pickett dormait, accroché à une plante en pot sur la table de chevet pour éviter d'être écrasé, ce n'était pas le cas de Newt. Allongé sur le flanc, il gardait le regard rivé vers un point que lui seul voyait. Il était un peu recroquevillé parce qu'il avait toujours l'impression de sentir les douleurs vriller ses chairs. Des douleurs contre lesquelles il ne pouvait rien faire.

L'effroyable. Le détestable sortilège de _doloris_.

Quel être abject pouvait l'utiliser comme ça ? Non. Quel être abject avait pu tuer le Niffler avant d'essayer de s'en prendre à Pickett ? Lui, ce n'était rien…

Il se rendait compte que dans ces questions, il enveloppait son père. Il avait eu tant d'affection pour lui. La haine qui se formait dans son cœur tentait de le lui arracher. Penser des choses horribles à son sujet lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer. C'était contre-nature…

Les images de tout à l'heure et d'un passé doux se côtoyaient, se battant pour qu'elles gagnent leur place…

Des coups furent frappés à sa porte entrouverte et il se redressa légèrement.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est Percival. Tu es habillée ?

\- Oui.

Newt se redressa dans le lit, serrant sa main sur une des robes de nuit que Queenie lui avait fait à l'époque où elle jouait tellement à la poupée avec lui. Elle remontait à l'époque où il avait onze ou deux ans et elle aurait dû être courte mais il lui avait demandé de la rallonger tout à l'heure.

Queenie et Tina lui avaient toutes les deux dit qu'il pouvait s'attendre à une visite de Graves, il s'y était préparé.

Il continuait de mentir sur son apparence et il réalisait qu'il n'éprouvait pas de la haine que pour son père.

Il ne regarda pas vers Percival alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre, un _lumos_ au bout de sa baguette. Elle était toutefois dans son dos, ou presque, pour que la lumière ne l'éblouisse pas trop.

\- Je venais voir si ça allait. Chuchota-t-il.

\- Tu viens toujours quand il fait tard. Remarqua Newt. Je vais croire que tu nous caches des choses. Tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

\- Que je suis une créature de la nuit ?

Le jeune Sorcier sourit légèrement et se déplaça dans le lit pour le laisser s'asseoir. Ce que Graves prit pour une sorte de rejet. Ça n'aidait pas que son compagnon ne le regardait toujours pas. Quoique, ça, c'était plutôt normal…

\- Je voulais vraiment savoir si ça allait. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais vouloir cacher ça à tes sœurs.

\- Et à toi. Répondit Newt.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme un compliment ou pas.

Du coin de l'œil, le travesti remarqua qu'il était toujours debout.

\- C'en est un. Et tu peux t'asseoir.

\- Merci.

L'homme prit place sur le matelas un peu rigide et il regarda vers Pickett qui avait toute l'attention de Newt.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Oui. Il est résistant.

\- Tant mieux.

Ils en étaient revenus à une espèce de politesse froide et il s'en voulait. Est-ce que c'était parce que son père avait tué le Niffler ? Parce qu'il avait été sans nul doute la cause du sortilège _doloris_ ?

Newt tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'il réalisa ce que son habitude à ne pas regarder les gens lui avait soustrait. Un détail.

Graves était torse-nu.

Et en tant qu'homme, et même que fausse femme, ça n'aurait pas dû le gêner. C'était normal et il se souvenait des fois où son père le faisait. La différence étant que Graves n'était pas ridé et fripé et qu'il n'était pas maigrelet comme lui pouvait l'être. Il possédait un torse d'homme avec juste ce qu'il fallait de poil pour prouver sa virilité, soulignant la rondeur de ses muscles.

\- Par Merlin. Chuchota-t-il.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

Il regarda vers l'endroit que Newt semblait fixer jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la main douce et délicate de son compagnon sur son épaule.

\- Je…

Graves vit que le drap lui était tendu alors que l'autre balbutiait.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû me présenter comme ça. L'habitude.

Percival sortit sa baguette de sa poche et il fit apparaître une chemise qu'il enfila. Il savait qu'elle disparaîtrait d'ici un moment mais il serait peut-être parti.

\- Ce n'est rien. C'est moi, j'ai été… surprise ?

Il tira les draps sur lui, ses doigts se fermant comme des crochets.

\- Je ne sais pas où sont nos pères.

\- Moi non plus. Mais ils avaient des plans. Je ne pense pas qu'ils reviendront.

Newt acquiesça. Il leur avait raconté comment la demeure du Maire avait été vidée de ses affaires. Il ne fallait pas être particulièrement intelligent pour comprendre qu'ils s'étaient liés et qu'ils avaient décidés de partir, de ne plus revenir ici avant un moment. De quitter l'endroit tout simplement…

Et le travesti ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout ça avait été préparé bien avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens, Newt ? Je suppose…

Il secoua doucement la tête pour lui répondre.

L'homme se tut alors, les sourcils froncés, ce qui lui donnait un air de chien battu presqu'adorable.

Le travesti sourit alors et souleva les couvertures avant de tendre la main vers lui. Percival ne put retenir un sourire et il plaça sa baguette, faisant toujours le sort de _lumos_ , entre eux. Il se glissa sous les draps auprès de lui mais ne chercha pas à le toucher malgré l'envie. Il n'allait pas lui sauter dessus alors qu'il lui faisait ainsi confiance. Mais il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras à cause de l'expression sur son visage.

Peut-être attendre un peu…

\- Tu vis à l'auberge, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Ce n'est pas plaisant ni pratique mais… c'est mieux que la rue. Supposa-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Tina et Queenie t'aiment bien. Peut-être qu'elles accepteront que tu restes. Maintenant qu'on a une chambre en plus.

\- Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer. Et que dirait-on ? Un homme avec trois femmes.

Newt baissa un peu le visage.

\- On se moque de ce que disent les gens. On dit… Ce que ton père a dit, tout le monde le dit. Je suis une attardée… Parce que je ne me mélange pas, que j'ai du mal avec les interactions sociales… Parce que je n'aime que mes animaux. Que… je ne regarde pas les gens dans les yeux ou que…

Newt sentit la main de Percival sur la sienne.

\- Je m'en moque. Dit-il. C'est ainsi que tu es. C'est comme ça que tu m'as plu.

Son autre bras passa autour de ses épaules sans le toucher pour autant et ce fut le travesti lui-même qui vint chercher ce contact qu'on lui proposait. Il appuya doucement sa tête contre son épaule. Le chasseur le resserra alors.

\- Tu m'as plus aussi, Percival. J'ai souvent pensé à toi. J'aurai dû chercher à te contacter. Mais quand il s'agit de faire plaisir à des animaux…

Ses yeux s'obscurcirent alors qu'il pensait au Niffler. Il fut presser un peu plus contre le corps de Percival et des lèvres touchèrent sa tempe.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu es là et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te voir sourire.

\- Sourire.

\- J'aime ton sourire.

Un autre baiser tendre effleura sa peau.

\- Je suis désolé… Pour tout ce qui est arrivé. Pour ton père. Je te fais la promesse que je serai là.

\- Je n'aime pas cette promesse. Dit Newt.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est peut-être un mensonge. Et comment tu le sauras ? J'avais promis au Niffler de revenir souvent.

Percival lui caressa le visage avec tendresse.

\- Je ne te fais aucune promesse en ce cas. Je resterai auprès de toi, tu m'es si précieuse mais sans promesse.

Le travesti leva les yeux vers lui, serrant ses doigts sur sa tenue. Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire… Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il était en vrai. Il avait trop peur que cette promesse s'effondre. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui mentir pour toujours. Surtout pas alors qu'il était si bien dans ses bras. Surtout pas alors qu'il pouvait s'imaginer avoir une vie avec lui.

Percival glissa son doigt le long de sa mâchoire.

\- Le jour où tu as disparu, je voulais te présenter des créatures qu'il y a dans la forêt. Que penserais-tu de demain ? Je pense que ça te fera du bien…

Newt se tourna un peu vers lui et se redressa pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. Dans cette ville, au final, la seule chose qui avait été bien, c'était lui. C'était sa tendresse, son regard, son amour…

\- Volontiers.

Sa main se serra de plus belle sur ses vêtements avec le sentiment d'être odieux. Il n'avait pas le droit de profiter des baisers qu'on lui rendait, pas le droit d'être enveloppé dans ces bras. Il avait toutefois envie d'appeler son égoïsme et de le laisser être la part la plus importante de sa nuit.

Juste cette fois.

Puis il trouverait le courage de tout lui révéler. Il trouverait le moyen de lui dire qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il croyait…

µµµ

Le chant des oiseaux claironna à l'extérieur, rappelant Newt à la raison. Le tirant de ses songes. Le jeune homme grogna en se frottant le visage tout en réalisant la chaleur qui se propageait à lui. Douce et agréable, elle l'inondait d'autant plus qu'elle était d'une forme peu conventionnelle.

Comme s'il était contre un torse, dans un bras.

Ses paupières se redressèrent d'un seul coup, l'alerte faisant tambouriner son cœur. Graves était là, sous lui, dormant avec lui…

Mince !

Il était…

Newt sortit du lit en enjambant son compagnon, prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller. Dès que le bras retomba sur la couche, le chasseur grogna et le travesti serra les dents dans une grimace odieuse.

Qu'il ne se réveille pas…

Il l'entendit grogner à nouveau mais les yeux ne s'ouvrirent pas. Il eut un soupir rassurant et fit signe à Pickett de se taire. Le Botruc l'attendait visiblement avec impatience alors que Newt se précipitait à l'extérieur de sa chambre puis dans la salle de bain.

\- _Queenie quitte mes pensées_. Somma-t-il.

µµµ

Le chat des oiseaux était une douce mélodie, qu'on soit dans une auberge ou dans une autre maison. Mais il avait tout de même un goût poétique lorsqu'on était dans le lit de la personne qui faisait battre si virulemment notre cœur. Il souleva lentement les paupières en sachant qu'il ne portait plus de chemise parce que son sort serait arrivé à sa fin.

La première chose qu'il attrapa était la vision de Pickett qui avait dû guetter le moment où il ouvrirait les yeux dès qu'il avait bougé. Pour cause ? La petite langue de la bête lui fut immédiatement tirée.

\- Pickett !

Graves sourit tendrement et il pencha la tête vers son partenaire pour poser un baiser sur sa joue, ne se permettant pas d'être trop entreprenant. Quand bien même il était blotti contre son torse nu, la main se perdant sur la blessure à un de ses pectoraux. D'ailleurs, à la lumière naturelle, il voyait pertinemment que le corps de Newt était marqué de blessures. Toujours les mêmes. Atténuées mais affreuses puisque c'était sur sa peau qu'il les trouvait.

\- Bien dormi ? Dit Newt.

Sans le regarder.

Mais c'était peut-être parce que son cœur battait si fort au point qu'il allait exploser. Il devait lui dire mais il n'y arrivait pas…

\- Oui. Et toi ?

Newt hocha la tête, pinçant les lèvres.

Il formait un million d'essai dans sa tête et les scénarios se jouaient ensuite. À chaque fois, ça se terminait par Percival qui lui disait qu'il était un monstre, qu'il le haïssait… et son cœur se brisait.

Il eut un sursaut lorsque la main de l'homme effleura son front.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai cru que tu n'avais de la fièvre. Tu as l'air un peu…

\- Dépassé. Compléta le travesti. C'est normal.

Il lui lança un sourire timide alors que ses yeux restaient fixés sur un point inexistant.

\- Je le suis. Tout ça…

\- J'irai voir ce que je peux faire à la Mairie tout à l'heure. Il reste peut-être des indices.

\- Oui. Et ce soir…

La gorge de Newt se bloqua. Il n'y aurait peut-être rien ce soir…

Ses doigts se crispèrent et il sentit la main de Percival sur la sienne. Puis la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, Queenie tout sourire.

Alors que Graves sortait brusquement du lit en levant les mains, le regard de la blonde croisa celui de son frère pendant deux longues secondes. Son sourire indiquait qu'elle était volontairement venue ici parce que les pensées de son benjamin l'envahissaient. Mais parce qu'elle voulait lui sauver la mise d'une certaine façon.

Peut-être pas la bonne.

\- Je n'ai rien fait Queenie.

\- Eh là, vous. Sourit la Legillimens, les mains sur ses hanches en s'avançant vers lui. J'espère bien. C'est l'heure de manger autre chose que ma petite sœur !

Elle montra l'ouverture et Percival s'empressa de sortir. Il lança tout de même un regard à Newt, qui ne le remarqua pas. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il était chassé de la maison de toute façon.

Queenie trottina vers son frère pour s'asseoir à côté de lui tandis que Pickett se pressait contre son cou.

\- _Je n'arrive pas à lui dire… Je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. Je n'arrive pas à lui avouer que je suis un homme. Je ne peux pas continuer à lui mentir comme ça… Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Il s'attend à une femme. Et il s'en rendra bien compte un jour…_

\- Le plus tard sera le mieux. Répondit-elle.

\- _J'ai vingt-deux ans…_

\- Tout de même.

La blonde avait bien conscience que si quelqu'un attrapait leurs conversations, elle aurait l'air d'une folle. Mais elle faisait ça depuis qu'elle avait trois ou quatre ans, à dire vrai. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle se moquait bien d'être une folle. D'autant plus quand sa fratrie avait besoin d'elle.

\- Tu peux t'accorder un peu plus de temps.

\- _Chaque fois que je m'accorde du temps, je me moque un peu plus de lui… Je lui mens plus longtemps. J'aurai dû lui dire directement. Mais maintenant, je…_

Même penser ces mots était particulier et il tenta bien de les ravaler mais il n'y parvint pas. Aussi, il sut que sa sœur avait attrapé le « je l'aime » qui ne cessait de résonner en lui, encore et encore.

\- Ça ira. Lui dit-elle.

Elle lui caressa la joue avec tendresse.

\- Ça ira. Répéta-t-elle dans un sourire confiant.


	22. Chapitre 21 : Un pas après l'autre

**_The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : Gramander… mais quoi d'autre ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 21_**

 **Avancer un pas après l'autre**

\- Comment est-ce qu'il s'est fait ça ?

Percival se tourna d'un seul coup vers Islander et le tua du regard avant de secouer le menton. L'Elfe de Maison, qui regardait son Maître, trembla de plus belle. Au moins, tout ça avait échappé à la vue de Newt qui était assis sur une marche, perdu dans les plis jaune pâle de sa robe à manche courte mais bouffante. Toutes ses blessures étaient exposées depuis qu'il avait retiré son manteau qui pendait sur la rampe.

\- Il a dû penser avoir mal exécuté un ordre. Répondit Graves.

\- Tu devrais les libérer.

Newt redressa la tête pour fixer le chasseur qui ouvrait la porte, Tina à ses côtés.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils le veulent. Répondit-il.

Le travesti se mordit le coin de la lèvre inférieure et baissa le regard vers les agrafes qu'il retirait de la main d'Islander grâce à une pince à épiler. C'était bien la sienne et non à une de ses sœurs.

Il savait pertinemment ce que pensaient les Elfes de Maison de leur état d'esclaves. Et il savait aussi que ce qu'il avait fait étant plus jeune était plus une horreur qu'une délivrance. Son père lui avait raconté que leur Elfe, il l'avait mené au suicide de la sorte, lorsqu'il avait quinze ou seize ans, et il ignorait si c'était vrai… Il l'avait cru pendant longtemps mais à la lumière des récents évènements, il doutait de tout ce que son père avait distillé en lui.

Pickett était juché sur son épaule pendant qu'il faisait ce travail, faisant couler le sang qui nappait sa peau. Ce qui attristait Newt plus que tout, c'était qu'aucun n'avait aidé le pauvre Islander car il pouvait très bien travailler avec les agrafes dans la peau. Et aussi que Percival avait dû lui ordonner de se laisser soigner sinon, il serait resté comme ça. Il eut une grimace en voyant le pus qu'il faisait sortir des plaies, là où le fer avait échauffé la chair. Le Botruc se cacha les yeux dans les mains alors qu'un léger bruit métallique résonnait dans la pièce.

µµµ

Percival était entré dans la partie maison de la Mairie et elle était toujours aussi désespérément vide.

\- _Accio_ baguette de Newt ! Tenta Tina en levant sa baguette.

Pas un bruit.

Pas une seule information.

\- _Accio_ affaires de Gellert Grindelwald Graves !

Elle attrapa le sourire, un brin moqueur, de son collègue alors qu'elle faisait cette nouvelle tentative.

\- Plutôt long, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Répliqua-t-elle avant de partir vers les escaliers. Comme vous dans le lit de ma petite sœur.

Percival manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive et il regarda vers Tina, ses épais sourcils lui donnant derechef un air de chien battu alors qu'il ne savait comment réagir.

\- Ça va. Dit Tina. Queenie saura quand tu voudras passer à l'acte et on interviendra avant.

\- Je ne…

\- Je ne suis pas surprise. Coupa-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit un tiroir pour farfouiller à l'intérieur mais il était désespérément vide. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait seulement cru qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose à l'intérieur ?

Les tiroirs du salon ? Bien sûr qu'on les vidait.

\- Mais il faudra l'épouser avant de passer à l'acte. Sourit-elle.

\- Je ne l'épouserais pas. Répondit d'emblée l'homme en se tournant.

D'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit tiroir et placard, espérant que le vent qu'il brassait ferait sortir ne fut-ce que des papiers ou annoncerait la présence de vêtements ou autre.

Un indice.

Juste un indice.

\- Pardon ?!

Tina ferma la porte en pointant sa propre baguette vers elle. Elle enchaîna avec un sort qui empêcherait qu'on entende ce qu'il se passait ici.

\- Pardon ?! Répéta-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, baguette pointée.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Tina. J'éprouve des sentiments pour ta sœur.

Il ouvrit une autre volée de meuble, son énervement étant visible sur son visage, au point de remplir la femme de doute.

\- C'est vrai !

Il soupira.

\- Je sais que tu ne vas pas me croire. Je comprends et je m'en moque. Je me suis juste fait la promesse que je ne chercherais plus à me fiancer. Ça ne veut pas dire que je me moque de ta sœur, au contraire. Je la protégerai autant que je le peux. Je ne l'ai pas cherchée pendant deux semaines avec vous ?

Tina eut un rire entre nervosité et moquerie. Elle était dépassée. Bien sûr, elle voulait y croire mais ses pensées étaient souvent fermées à Queenie et elle voulait absolument protéger Newt. Au point que l'idée de lui lancer au visage que sa sœur était un frère lui effleura l'esprit. Pour voir la force de son prétendu amour…

\- Pour une histoire sans lendemain ? On en raconte des choses sur toi dans le village.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait avec tout le monde. Certaines mentent. Pouvoir faire pression sur le fils du Maire semble être une excellente chose.

\- Le fils du Maire…

Tina fronça les sourcils.

Elle avait encore du ressentiment pour toute cette histoire de fiançailles mais un coup de fouet venait de lui rappeler d'autres choses…

\- Il n'y a plus de Maire.

Elle grimpa les escaliers pour ouvrir les portes de l'étage.

Graves la suivit jusqu'en bas, utilisant un _Locomotor Barda_ pour tout remettre à sa place.

\- Comment fait-on ?

Elle ne trouva rien dans la salle de bain comme elle s'y attendait et s'attaqua à la chambre à coucher. Le chasseur s'empressa de grimper à son tour.

\- C'est son vice-Maire qui reprend les affaires.

Tina sortit la tête de la chambre.

\- Et ça, c'est…

\- Moi.

Elle se passa la langue à l'intérieur de la joue et s'appuya contre le chambranle.

\- Tina, ne me fixe pas comme si j'étais un monstre. Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de me haïr si je t'offre une brioche aux fruits ? Ou un hot dog ?

\- Tu crois que tu vas m'appâter comme ça ?

Percival soupira en entrant dans le bureau.

\- Mais je veux quand même un hot dog.

Il n'eut même pas un sourire tandis qu'il fouillait les rares affaires ici. Son regard s'arrêta toutefois sur les rares choses bien présentes que son père n'avait pas jugé bon de prendre : les photographies où il évoluait avec des femmes, les cartes, quelques pages de parchemins vierges, un pot d'encre…

Il vérifia tout avant de revenir aux clichés, les observant.

\- Rien dans la chambre. Soupira Tina en revenant.

Percival fit disparaître les cadres et il se tourna vers elle.

\- Rien de concluent ici. Juste de quoi laisser sa place au suivant.

\- Mince. Alors…

\- Je reviens. Dit le chasseur.

\- Attends !

Il écarquilla les yeux et Tina plissa légèrement les yeux, voulant de toute évidence lancer la question qui tenaillait son cœur.

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je vais aller voir la maison du Niffler, j'ai un pressentiment…

\- _Locomotor Wibbly_ ! Lança-t-elle.

Soudainement, les jambes de Graves étaient comme de la guimauve et il s'effondra sur le sol, mettant ses bras en avant pour éviter de s'exploser la mâchoire. Il leva le visage vers elle.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu sais très bien que je parle de Newt !

Percival ne put retenir un nouveau soupir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec une fratrie aussi soudée ? Bien sûr, les voir faire réchauffait le cœur et donnait envie de partager ce genre de lien mais là…

\- Newt n'est pas mon premier amour.

\- Tu as trente ans. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Vingt-sept.

\- Pareil.

\- Ce n'était pas toujours des histoires d'un soir. J'ai eu plusieurs relations de longues durées. Quand je me suis intéressé à Newt, je me suis déjà maudit. Je n'aurais pas dû. Le cœur a des raisons que la raison ignore… Lâcha-t-il avec une note de mépris.

De mépris pour lui de toute évidence.

\- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, Newt est génial !

Elle se retint juste à temps de dire « c'est mon petit frère préféré » comme elle le disait souvent.

\- Est-ce que tu peux libérer mes jambes ? Ou je dois te lancer un _rictusempra_ ? Menaça-t-il faussement.

\- Ça s'est mal fini ? Demanda-t-elle avant de lancer le contre-sort.

Il se redressa.

\- Je ne veux pas faire de Newt ma maîtresse. Répondit-il avec une pointe d'âpreté.

Il disparut alors qu'il terminait sa phrase.

Tina eut une grimace et fouilla la pièce pour un ultime indice…

µµµ

Maintenant qu'Islander avait été soigné, Newt pouvait également chercher la Mairie et il déplaçait les documents sur les bureaux, fouillant. Il se tournait souvent vers les Elfes de Maison pour leur emprunter leur aide et s'y retrouver dans les dossiers rangés et classés. C'était fait d'une façon un peu particulière, rangé par les plaintes et pas le nom du plaignant, et il se demandait comment ils arrivaient seulement à s'y retrouver.

Pour lui, c'était bien impossible.

Au final, il ne trouva pas plus que Tina ou Percival et il leva la tête en entendant du bruit à l'étage.

\- Rien. Dit sa sœur en descendant les escaliers à la hâte. Percival va revenir, il a transplané.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais je ne voulais pas trop les déranger…

\- Et sans baguette. Commenta Tina avec une nouvelle grimace. On va voir pour que tu en aies une.

\- Papa n'a pas laissé d'argent. Répondit son frère.

\- On a notre argent. Dit-elle, d'un air déterminé.

Elle lui prit la main.

\- Vient, allons t'en chercher une. Et vous, vous pouvez prévenir votre Maître que nous sommes chez le vendeur de baguette ? Reprit-elle vers les Elfes de Maison.

\- Oui, Madame !

\- Mademoiselle…

Tina s'obligea à sourire. Elle entraîna Newt à sa suite, alors qu'il faisait un geste de main vers les Elfes pour leur dire au revoir.

\- Tu sauras que, maintenant…

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et jeta un œil à la ville qui était encore paisible. De quoi s'en vouloir un peu moins de ne pas pouvoir faire activement son travail.

Surtout qu'ils se montaient peut-être la tête pour Gellert et leur père. Après tout, le Niffler leur avait semblé affreux aussi… Ce n'était pas Percival qui s'inquiétait de trop ?

\- … Percival va être Maire. Acheva-t-elle après un temps infini.

\- C'est magnifique ! Sourit Newt, ravi pour l'homme.

µµµ

Se tenant au centre du manoir, Graves pouvait attester que les dégâts avaient été nombreux, les destructions étant présents sur les chambranles et les toitures. Mais ce qui le perturbait surtout, c'était que tout l'argent avait disparu.

Leurs pères étaient sans doute revenus ici pour dépouiller ce tombeau.

Et qui ne l'aurait pas fait ?

Des montagnes de richesses…


	23. Chapitre 22 : Un rendez-vous

**_The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : Gramander… mais quoi d'autre ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 22_**

 **Un rendez-vous dans les champs**

Les lèvres du fleuriste s'étirèrent lorsque la clochette sonna. Comme à chaque fois.

Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir, à nouveau, Percival Graves.

\- Bonjour Monsieur le Maire. Claironna-t-il avec plaisir. Soit vous êtes un Don Juan, soit je connais une chanceuse.

Il rit.

\- Enfin ! Peut-être que je ne la connais pas ! Je la connais ?

Percival s'efforça de sourire. Il préférait éviter de dire à qui que ce soit qui il voyait vraiment…

\- Trois soirs de suite ! Poursuivit le fleuriste en riant.

En fait, ce n'était pas tant qu'il avait beaucoup de rendez-vous que celui-ci se faisait toujours annuler en dernière minute. Une fois parce qu'ils avaient un indice pour trouver leurs pères une autre à cause de Pickett qui était malade et que Newt était resté à s'occuper de lui, certes, Percival avait été là mais ils n'étaient pas sortis et enfin celui-ci… Cette fois-ci, Graves espérait pouvoir sortir avec Newt.

Pas que ça n'avait pas été une mauvaise chose du point de vue de Queenie. Elle avait été ravie d'avoir pu planter des pousses de fleurs géantes et des jonquilles à bruit de klaxons. Maintenant, il se demandait s'il ne serait pas plus intelligent d'aller chercher quelque chose qui fut utile à Newt, ou à ses précieux animaux, plutôt que des fleurs qui ravissaient bien plus la Legillimens vu que le jeune Sorcier n'avait même pas posé ses yeux dessus…

\- Je peux vous donner des fleurs de moldus, vous savez ? Ça plaît toujours. Insista l'homme.

\- Non… Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle est. Répondit-il.

Passant dans les rayons, il s'arrêta devant un immense pot qui portait une pousse d'arbre. Quelques feuilles discrètes poussaient.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le vendeur, les doigts posés sur le pot.

\- Palissandre. J'ai de bons acheteurs !

\- Pour les baguettes ? Supposa Percival.

\- Oui. Ça plaît beaucoup. Ça se cultive mal par ici mais avec du bon terreau et quelques sorts. Expliqua le fleuriste. Ça vaut treize mornilles mais vous avez l'air d'aimer les choses non orthodoxes Monsieur le Maire ! J'espère que vous ne ferez pas fuir vos conquêtes !

L'homme ne répondit pas à ceci mais ouvrit sa bourse pour prendre les treize pièces d'argent à l'intérieur.

\- Je vais vous le prendre.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

Même s'il n'avait pas de réels intérêts pour toutes créatures, Newt lui en parlait. Et il lui avait dit à quel point les Botruc étaient friands d'arbres. Et, presque pour se moquer du monde, des arbres à baguettes en particuliers !

Il donna les pièces et utilisa un sort pour déplacer le lourd pot.

Ensuite, il partit vers la maison des Dumbledore. La maison dans laquelle il vivait depuis trois jours. Celle où il se couchait dans le lit de la personne qui lui donnait sans nul doute le plus d'envie… Il la trouvait belle d'une façon délicate, pure, sublime…

Sa timidité, ses manières, ses défauts, son sourire, sa voix, ses qualités, sa vertu, sa maladie, son corps… tout l'enivrait.

Avec plus de cœur, de ferveur et d'affection qu'il n'en avait eues pour les autres.

Il ne pouvait l'expliquer.

Pourquoi elle ? Il avait connu une femme droite et sévère qui allait au défend de ses convictions sans jamais ciller il avait découvert une passionnée qui s'intéressait à la flore avec passion et en portait la douceur non sans vigueur il avait fréquenté une casse-cou déterminée et souriante, prête à prendre tous les risques pour sa passion et tant d'autres…

Mais Newt était différent. Un peu toutes et un peu aucunes à la fois…

Avec son arbuste qu'il baladait au bout de sa baguette, Percival repartit vers la maison des Dumbledore à laquelle il frappa. Ce qui pouvait être très ridicule… Il vivait ici, après tout. Mais il trouvait ça préférable, plus distingué.

La porte s'ouvrit après un moment sur Queenie qui sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle lui prit doucement le poignet et l'attira à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il leva les yeux vers les escaliers et attrapa le regard ravissant de Newt, portant une longue jupe jaune ornée de fleurs, comportant quelques voilages plus ou moins transparents alors que le dessus ressemblait à un corset, en velours noirs, avec de courtes manches bouffantes. Les blessures avaient augmentés sur ses bras.

Tina courut après son frère et lui donna un châle avant de glisser une jonquille, normale, dans ses cheveux. Elle lui posa un baiser sur la joue puis lui sourit.

Newt forçait un sourire mais il s'en voulait. Encore une fois, il cachait son identité. Il aurait dû jeter un appel à l'aide à Queenie, s'arranger pour que ce qu'il ne pouvait faire soit franchi par une de ses sœurs. Puisqu'il était si lâche…

\- Je t'ai apporté une fleur. Un arbre, en fait.

\- Oh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Newt descendit les marches et Pickett fit apparaître sa tête. Il était caché sous l'une des manches bouffantes jusqu'alors.

\- Du palissandre.

Le travesti sourit en regardant le pot. Il se tourna vers Percival pour lui jeter un sourire avant de revenir à l'arbre.

\- J'espérais que ça te plaise.

\- Ça me plaît. Et ça plaît aussi à Pickett. Tu l'essaieras tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Proposa Newt vers le Botruc.

Lequel se frotta contre sa joue, lui tirant un sourire.

\- Queenie et moi, on doit faire des recherches mais un repas vous attendra. Lança Tina.

Newt lui jeta un regard, prenant en couleur.

\- Ça… ne gêne pas si Pickett vient ?

\- Il est le bienvenue.

Graves posa le pot à un endroit où il ne gênerait pas et il s'approcha de cet ingénu, de cette source de bonheur et de désir. Surtout de bonheur. Il lui prit doucement la main et se tourna vers les sœurs aînées.

\- Je vous la ramènerais tôt.

\- On te fait confiance. Sourit Queenie.

\- Au pire, je pense savoir où tu passeras la nuit. Reprit Tina, provoquant des rires.

µµµ

Ils n'avaient pas marchés bien longtemps, même s'ils avaient fait une rapide escale dans le centre-ville, avant d'arriver finalement dans une clairière au milieu des arbres. Ou était-ce un effet de leur imagination car ils avaient une bonne cadence ? Ou parce que Graves s'évertuait à le faire rire, n'aimant pas le voir triste, ravi d'avoir ce bras frêle autour du sien.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne chose que tes sœurs me font confiance. En arriva-t-il en écartant des feuilles.

Newt passa en-dessous en le remerciant puis pivota vers lui.

\- C'est parce que tu es leur ami. Et que tu es quelqu'un de bien ! Reprit-il.

Même en étant tourné en sa direction, leurs regards ne se croisaient pas.

Et si Percival était content d'avoir l'affection des Dumbledore, il se demandait également comment c'était seulement possible qu'elles continuent ainsi. Il avait pourtant eu de quoi se mettre Tina à dos. Il semblait qu'elle pensait vraiment qu'il aimait Newt malgré son envie de ne pas l'épouser.

\- C'est important pour moi que tu penses que je suis quelqu'un de bien.

\- Tu ne l'es pas ?

Newt se rapprocha de lui.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression de l'être.

Le travesti se rapprocha de lui et frotta sa joue contre la sienne d'une façon presque bestiale avant qu'il ne revienne un peu en arrière et qu'il ne fasse rencontrer leurs lèvres. Quelques secondes.

\- Je trouve que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Percival le serra contre lui, humant son odeur d'autant plus fraîche que Newt s'était baigné peu avant leur rendez-vous. Le fait que lui, parmi tous les autres, pensait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, était important pour lui.

Plus important que tout au monde.

\- Il y a certaines choses qui t'effraieraient si tu les apprenais.

\- Moi de même…

Newt se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tira l'homme à sa suite, les joues un peu rouges.

\- C'était cette clairière que tu voulais me montrer alors ?

\- Oui.

Percival se pencha sur lui pour poser un baiser sur une de ses pommettes constellées de taches de rousseur.

\- Viens.

Tout à l'heure, il lui avait demandé de fermer les yeux, lorsqu'ils étaient dans le centre de leur petite ville. De ce fait, il avait bien une idée de ce que Percival avait acheté, ce qui le surprenait assez… Surtout que Queenie avait dit qu'elle préparait le repas et il se doutait que si quelque chose les attendait, ça devait être son fameux gratin de pâtes au fromage et champignons. Et un Strudel pour le dessert.

Sans doute.

Pourquoi Percival voudrait manger avant ? Surtout qu'il aimait la cuisine de Queenie.

\- C'est ici.

Newt jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire avant de revenir à l'étendue vide. Il ne doutait pas que des créatures s'étaient baladées ici, à cause de l'herbe affaissée et il était vrai qu'il y avait un vent chaud ici… Mais ça restait une clairière.

Pickett se redressa, tout tremblant.

\- Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme en lui caressant la tête.

\- À cause de ça, sans doute…

Percival prit prudemment l'autre main de Newt et la porte en avant. C'est alors que sa main effleura quelque chose. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il y avait quelque chose de chaud sous sa main. Il laissa courir ses doigts pour effleurer cette peau, ces os qui saillaient juste dessous.

Suivant le parcours avec prudence, il sentit ce qui devait être des poils.

\- J'espère que je ne le dérange pas…

\- Je ne pense pas. Il a l'air d'accepter. C'est pour eux que j'ai pris ça.

Il désigna le sac vers lequel les bêtes reniflaient.

\- Ils sont cinq.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait…

Les doigts de Newt continuaient de bouger avec prudence. Effleurant les poils avec douceurs, suivant le sillage des os, revenant pour trouver des oreilles, un museau, alors que son autre main dénichait une croupe et qu'il appuyait sa tête contre Pickett tout tremblant… Mais il trouvait aussi des ailes puissantes qui ne semblaient pas remuer pour l'instant. Ses doigts revenir vers la tête qui lui semblait beaucoup plus proche de celle d'un dragon, au final. C'était difficile pour lui de savoir parce qu'il demeurait aveugle face à ces créatures qui l'intriguaient et le fascinaient pourtant.

\- Un cheval ?

\- Un Sombral. Des Sombrals.

\- J'en ai entendu parler. Releva Newt en caressant une oreille qui remuait sous ses doigts.

Percival souleva le sac en papier qu'il portait toujours, le lui présentant. Le jeune homme le remercia en souriant, les yeux brillants d'excitation. L'homme sourit à son tour. Ces derniers temps, il le sentait triste, laconique et sa timidité était criblée de gêne…

Mais là, Newt était content.

Et son cœur battait plus vite encore alors qu'il regardait son partenaire glisser sa main dans le sachet et en sortir une masse sanguinolente. On ne le verrait pas manger de viande mais il n'avait aucun problème à les présenter aux bêtes qui s'en rassasiaient.

\- Tu les vois. J'ai entendu dire que les voir c'était mauvais pressage. Releva Newt.

Percival guida sa main pour éviter que les dents acérées des équidés ne lui dévorent les doigts.

\- C'est ce qu'on raconte. Je ne sais pas. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je peux les voir et pas toi. Si un de nous deux mérite de les voir…

Newt avait l'air fasciné lorsqu'il voyait la nourriture disparaître dans le néant, sa main se couvrant de sang au fur et à mesure.

\- Même en ne les voyant pas, c'est merveilleux.

\- Tu pourras les étudier.

\- Oui.

Newt sourit de plus belle, sa main caressant.

\- Pour moi, c'est un magnifique rendez-vous mais toi…

\- Moi, j'aime ce que je vois.

Il passa son bras autour de sa taille, se glissant derrière lui, tenant toujours sa main pour la guider par rapport au Sombral. Il embrassa son cou, de l'autre côté de l'endroit où se tenait Pickett parce qu'il sentit que l'animal le fixait.

Newt tourna la tête vers lui juste le temps d'accepter un baiser puis il revint à ce steak qui disparaissait encore et encore. Il devait lui dire. Il était trop gentil et attentionné pour qu'il ne lui dise pas…

\- Je suis un homme…


	24. Chapitre 23 : La Cité sous les feux

**_The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : Gramander… mais quoi d'autre ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 23_**

 **La Cité sous les feux**

Passant d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds, Jacob Kowalski se frottait les mains alors qu'on se présentait devant lui. Une femme brune avec une coupe élégante l'avait questionné pendant quinze longues minutes et maintenant, c'était une blonde à bouclette dans une coiffure savante, réajustant sans cesse ses lunettes et tenant d'une façon étrange une vieille plume verte qu'elle suçait tout le temps.

La ville était encore emplie de poussière qui retombait, que le sol et les bâtiments étaient défoncés par endroit, des conduites d'eaux brisées qui laissaient ruisseler leurs contenus… Mais lui, il était là. Il répondait aux questions qui ne cessaient parce qu'il était probablement le seul à avoir vu la créature. La chose qui avait enfoncé ses griffes dans la devanture d'un immeuble, laissant des marques effroyables et jetant des débris et tessons de verres sur la chaussée.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez raconter où est-ce que vous étiez lorsque ce monstre a surgi ?

\- J'étais dans mon salon et, tout à coup, je l'ai vu passer par la fenêtre.

\- Vous étiez en train de faire des choses indécentes ?

\- Non… J'étais dans mon salon. J'écoutais la radio, et j'ai vu une ombre…

\- Est-ce que vous avez eu peur d'être surpris dans une position gênante ?

\- Je…

L'homme avait les yeux écarquillés. Il ne comprenait pas comment il en était venu à de telles questions. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'évertuait à penser qu'il ne pensait qu'avec ses parties intimes ?

\- Est-ce que votre maison a été détruite et que vous avez été exposé ? Est-ce que vous voulez vous confessez ? Reprit-elle.

Son sourire était onctueux mais ces mots l'étaient beaucoup moins, ce qui n'était pas sans faire sourciller Jacob qui affichait un grand sourire malgré tout.

\- Excusez-moi…

Une voix de femme, une gorge qu'on éclaircissait.

L'homme sursauta et se tourna vers cette dame distinguée qui s'avança, les pans de sa tenue traînant sur le sol comme dans un conte de fée.

\- Vous êtes le m… l'homme qui a vu cet étrange accident ? Questionna-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

\- Oui. Dit-il. C'était un monstre. Il était grand comme ça.

Il se mit d'abord sur la pointe des pieds en dressant haut la main puis se reprit et désigna un bâtiment.

\- Je vois. Sourit-elle. Venez avec moi.

Elle lui tendit la main sans se départir de son sourire qui était plutôt onctueux.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Je n'ai pas fini, Madame le Premier Ministre… Commença la blonde.

Jacob fronça les sourcils. Il était presque sûr que c'était David Lloyd George qui était Premier Ministre et certainement pas une dame ! Fut-ce-t-elle aussi distinguée et d'apparence noble que celle-ci.

\- Il suffit. C'est plus important que vos ragots. Dit la dame en prenant l'homme par l'épaule.

Elle l'entraîna à sa suite vers une ruelle qui n'était pas occupée par des forces de l'ordre. Volontaires, médecins et employés municipaux se relayaient pour tenter de sauver autant de personnes qu'ils le pouvaient. Le menant alors dans une petite rue, elle dressa ce qui avait l'air d'un bout de bois en sa direction.

Il sursauta et braqua ses mains en l'air. De toute évidence, ça ne pouvait pas être un bout de bois mais ça devait être quelque revolver ou autre effroyable arme de feu !

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! J'ai juste vu cette bête. Elle était immense. Et noire !

\- _Oubliette !_

 _\- Protego !_

Le sort ricocha et la femme sursauta avant de se tourner. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de rencontrer le visage d'un autre sorcier. La blonde à bouclette se faisait grand plaisir de noter tout ce qui arrivait mais Jacob manqua de défaillir en voyant qu'en fait… elle ne notait rien ! La plume volait dans les airs.

C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Il se laissa glisser sur le sol alors que le nouvel homme s'avançait, une écharpe épaisse autour de son cou.

\- Madame le Premier Ministre, je vous demande de ne rien en faire.

\- Vous vous permettez des choses de toute évidence. Répliqua-t-elle.

Elle haussa un sourcil en remarquant que des gens se pressaient. Elle leva sa baguette alors que le nouveau venu jetait un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule.

\- Il n'est pas utile que vous soyez là.

\- Et nous sommes là ! Répliqua une brune en agitant sa baguette, créant un faux mur.

Comme il faisait sombre, elle fit apparaître une boule de lumière pour les aider à se voir. Jacob avait la tête encore plus douloureuse. D'abord le monstre, maintenant ça… Il devait forcément rêver.

Non.

Cauchemarder.

Il était fou ?

\- Oh non, mon cher.

\- Queenie ! Protesta la brune alors que sa sœur se hâtait de rejoindre le moldu.

La Legillimens s'était déjà accroupie à côté de lui et la seule chose avantageuse était que ça permettait juste un peu d'aérer l'impasse. Ils étaient maintenant sept dans cette toute petite veine et c'était à peine s'ils ne se marchaient l'un sur les pieds de l'autre et s'envoyaient leur baguette dans l'œil.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous empêcher de l'oublietter Monsieur…

\- Graves. Percival Graves, Madame Picquery. Lâcha-t-il.

\- Nous avons besoin du moldu. Répondit la voix de la personne se tenant derrière lui.

Percival ne put retenir un soupir et il jeta un regard vers Newt qui portait toujours une robe jaune dont l'absence de manches montrait toutes les blessures qui avaient reparues et s'étaient multipliées.

\- Je me charge de ça. Dit-il d'un ton un peu brusque.

Tina se tourna vers lui, révoltée, et il poussa un grognement parce qu'elle lui avait vraiment envoyé sa baguette dans l'œil.

\- Oops. Je ne voulais vraiment pas. Assura-t-elle avec une grimace sincère.

Graves fit un geste pour qu'elle se taise, la rage grimpant en lui.

\- Madame Picquery ! Nous cherchons le monstre. Nous sommes actuellement à sa poursuite parce que s'il est celui que nous croyons, nous pouvons endiguer un problème plus grand encore.

\- C'est un monstre !

\- Ce n'est qu'une créature mal-comprises. Protesta Newt.

\- Je doute que ce soit la bête que vous cherchez. Celle-ci n'est qu'un monstre affreux !

\- Aucune créature n'est un monstre affreux.

La Première Ministre eut un ricanement moqueur, haussant un sourcil.

\- Ils sont mal-compris. Des créatures attaquent uniquement parce qu'elles ont peur, qu'on les menace, qu'on viole leur espace personnel, leur territoire…

\- Ou parce qu'elles ont faim. Répliqua la femme. Je sais que tous les amoureux des animaux croient les connaître…

\- C'est Newton Dumbledore, il a écrit plusieurs papiers sur les Créatures Fantastiques et ils ont été approuvés par le Ministère. Protesta Tina.

\- Oh… c'est vous. Releva la femme si distinguée en posant son regard sur Newt.

Celui-ci ne lui lança qu'un court regard avant de regarder la main de Percival, toujours contre son œil, puis il s'approcha de Jacob.

\- Vous êtes ce magizoologiste qui prétend que tous les Animaux Fantastiques sont juste des amours qui ont besoin d'être compris. Vos travaux sont plébiscités par le ministère mais je trouve que ce ne sont que des fadaises enfantines dignes d'une personne vivant dans son monde ! Si vous continuer à propager des idées de dérangé…

 _\- Flipendo !_

Dressant sa baguette, Graves fit un geste vers la Première Ministre qui fut assommée d'un seul coup et tomba brusquement.

\- Je ne vous permets pas !

Cette fois, Newt se tourna vers Percival. Sa lèvre fut prise entre ses dents puis il revint au moldu.

\- Percival ?! Fit Tina.

\- Elle s'en remettra.

Il frotta de plus belle son œil.

\- On emmène le moldu avec nous et on réglera ça chez vous.

Queenie acquiesça. Tina regarda l'homme.

\- On commence à aller contre les règles du Ministère de la Magie.

\- Il n'y a pas de règles qui comptent lorsqu'il s'agit de…

\- On n'est même pas sûr qu'il…

\- Non. Coupa Graves.

Il regarda vers la journaliste qui continuait de jubiler face à ces tournants.

\- On rentre. _Oubliette_! Lança-t-il vers la colporteuse.

Juste après, il disparut. Newt aida sa sœur à relever le moldu et ils firent de même avant que Tina, enfin, fasse disparaître le mur pour transplaner également.

µµµ

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans leur salon, elle entendait déjà les odeurs agréables de roses et l'eau chauffait dans une bouilloire. Tina était un peu déboussolée…

\- Tina ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Percival dont le visage était encore rouge, l'œil gonflé.

\- Désolée…

\- Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Ça va. Même si je crains qu'on se mette le Ministère à dos. J'ai donné le nom de Newt ! Nos noms ! Ils peuvent revenir à nous, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle. On devrait partir ou…

\- Si c'est le Niffler… Commença Graves.

\- Il faut demander à ce moldu. Répondit Newt en s'approchant. Je reconnaitrais le Niffler. Je suis sûr…

Percival acquiesça, ce que l'autre ne vit pas, et il finit par approuver à voix haute. Il tendit la main vers le magizoologiste, assez haut pour qu'il la voit et Newt s'en empara, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu t'es décidé après une semaine ? Sourit Queenie.

Elle épongeait l'épais visage de Jacob à l'aide d'une serviette fraîche. Il avait les yeux écarquillés mais un sourire stupide aux lèvres, de quoi faire rougir les joues de la blonde.

\- Pardon ? Dit Percival.

\- Je ne peux pas lire tes pensées. Rappela-t-elle.

Elle souriait toujours alors qu'elle fixait Graves. Lequel baissa les yeux vers les mains entrelacées.

Une semaine que Newt lui avait dit qu'il était un homme et que le choc l'avait sidéré. Une semaine qu'il avait mis une certaine distance entre eux. Il était même aller vivre à la Mairie. Mais voir le jeune Sorcier dans cet état de tristesse lui arrachait le cœur. Il ne voulait pas le voir le visage si triste, il ne voulait pas soupirer en le voyant revenir. Il aimait Newt, il le savait. Mais c'était un homme…

\- Le moldu ? Reprit-il, sans lâcher la main pour autant.

\- On peut lui poser des questions.

Queenie utilisa sa baguette pour faire infuser le thé et préparer les tasses. Pickett sortit de sous la protection de Newt et Percival récupéra sa main, provoquant encore plus de douleur dans le visage constellé de tache de rousseurs.

\- Monsieur ? Dit la blonde.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, cette fois-ci. Elle sourit doucement et il battit des paupières en souriant à son tour.

\- Bonjour…

\- Bonjour ! Vous pouvez nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je comprends que tout soit un peu confus dans votre tête. Nous avons besoin de votre aide.

\- C'était… Vous connaissez les ornithorynques ?

\- Oui ! Newt m'en a montré. Tu croyais que c'était un Animal Magique, tu te souviens ? Rit Queenie.

Newt sourit légèrement en acquiesçant, le regard fixé sur les tasses. Il eut un sursaut en sentant un épais tissu sur son corps, alors que Pickett se glissait vers son décolleté. Il redressa la tête pour attraper Graves qui lui mettait son manteau sur les épaules. Il tira doucement sur les pans et ne put retenir un sourire.

\- Ben ça ressemblait à ça. Continuait le moldu. À un ornithorynque tout noir ! Et énorme. Attendez ! Si j'ai de quoi faire du pain, j'arrive à assez bien sculpté les pâtisseries… Oh, c'est ridicule. Se reprit-il.

\- Ça doit être fantastique à voir.

Queenie s'était penché sur lui, souriant de toutes ses dents alors qu'elle pressait sa main sur son épaule.

\- Nous avons hâte.

\- Alors allons-y ! Rit-il.

La blonde récupéra ce qu'il fallait pour faire la pâtisserie et elle le lui confia tout en faisant de même avec sa tasse de thé. Elle en donna également une à Tina, puis à Newt et Percival.

Ils attendirent tous.

Attendirent que Newt puisse voir et puisse donner son avis. Et, au final, ça prit trois-quarts d'heure. Certes, il faudrait encore le mettre dans le four pour qu'il dore mais, au moins, ils en avaient déjà un aperçu.

\- C'est lui. Je suis sûr que c'est lui. Dit le jeune Sorcier. C'est le Niffler ! Il n'est pas mort ! Il est là !

Ses yeux s'étaient à nouveaux illuminés, ses lèvres se redressant légèrement alors qu'il serrait le manteau de Graves contre son corps.


	25. Chapitre 24 : Une étape après l'autre

**_The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : Gramander… mais quoi d'autre ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

 ** _Chapitre 24_**

 **Une étape après l'autre**

Les choses étaient un peu particulières dans la maison des Dumbledore. Le repas cuisait en rejetant des odeurs délicieuses, Tina était sortie pour faire une ronde et espérer faire un crochet par la Mairie pour que les Elfes de Maison lui trouvent des informations. Pendant ce temps, Queenie discutait avec Jacob, riant et plaisantant alors qu'il mettait la table à la moldue, souriant. Et puis Newt s'occupait d'arranger la chambre de son père pour Jacob qui resterait avec eux.

Il entendit du bruit derrière lui mais c'est Pickett qui sautilla sur son épaule qui le força à tourner le regard.

Le travesti, les bras maintenant passés dans les manches, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres puis il reprit ses aménagements. Il faisait le lit à coup de baguette, retapait les oreillers, arrangeait les armoires.

Il laissa Percival s'approcher de lui et ne protesta même pas lorsque ses mains effleurèrent sa taille. Elles glissèrent doucement et il se pencha vers lui. Son odeur l'enivrait et il devait se calmer, garder ses idées fixes.

\- Merci pour le manteau.

\- De rien.

Il le regarda alors que le cousin arrêtait d'être remis en forme.

\- Cette baguette fonctionne bien ?

\- Oui. Je préférais l'ancien mais elle fait de bonnes choses. Je me demande où père l'a mis…

Newt n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour lui faire face et lui parler et il pouvait profiter de son contact. Néanmoins, Pickett fixait Percival avec de la haine. Cette semaine avait été bien pénible pour son « arbre ».

\- Pourquoi tu es persuadé que si le Niffler est en vie, c'est dangereux vis-à-vis de nos parents ?

Percival se pencha un peu plus vers lui, approchant ses lèvres de son cou qu'il effleura. Newt se mordit la lèvre inférieure et il le repoussa, se défaisant de ses bras pour s'éloigner un peu.

\- Pourquoi tu portes une robe ?

\- Ma question est plus importante.

\- Dépend du point de vue. Sourit le nouveau Maire.

Il s'approcha de lui.

\- Mon père est dangereux. C'est un Mage Noir. Lorsque l'occasion de diriger cette ville s'est présentée, il l'a saisi. Son nom était connu par chez-nous, pas partout. Il a été Endoloris sur toi. Si ça ne prouve pas…

\- Je comprends. Mais mon père…

\- Il semblerait qu'il est fasciné par ce qu'il fait. On ne connaît jamais les personnes qu'on fréquente. Répondit Percival.

\- On n'était pas très riche. Quand je suis né, je suis un peu devenu la poupée de mes sœurs. Elles m'habillaient, elles me maquillaient. Avec le temps, c'était juste que Queenie avait besoin de modèle. Elle aime me mettre ses robes. Elle dit qu'elles me vont bien.

Newt le regarda dans les yeux, le corps tremblant quelque peu.

\- Mais j'aurais dû te dire plus tôt que j'étais un homme et pas une femme. J'avais…

Il se tut et resserra le gilet contre lui. Il aimait son odeur et sa chaleur.

\- Peur que je te repousse ?

\- Oui.

\- Je te cache des choses aussi. Répondit-il. Des choses que je n'ai pas envie de te dire de peur de te perdre. Des défauts…

\- C'est normal. Dit le jeune Sorcier avec un sourire léger.

Il remua à peine sa baguette pour vérifier que tout était à sa place puis la mit à sa place et leva le regard vers Graves.

\- Où est-ce que tu dors, ce soir ?

Percival ne put s'empêcher de sourire même si les petits yeux de Pickett étaient rivés sur lui.

\- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

\- Avec plaisir. Répondit-il.

Newt baissa la tête, cachant entre autre son sourire. Mais lorsque l'homme vint le prendre dans ses bras, il le laissa faire et il profita de son étreinte quelques instants en silence. Puis il redressa la tête.

\- Le Niffler est en vie !

\- Oui. Ils ont dû nous duper avec des sorts.

\- Mais ils l'utilisent pour faire des dégâts et c'est au Niffler qu'on va le reprocher ! Il faut que nous fassions quelque chose.

\- Il faudrait déjà le retrouver.

\- Londres, Oxford…

Newt se mordit la lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un but que ton père recherche ?

\- Détruire tous les moldus qui existent ? À part ça, je ne sais pas…

Le travesti pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, sans le regarder, ce qui était un peu singulier et le poussa à demander des explications de vive voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que ton père leur veut ?

\- Il n'approuve pas la façon dont on a dû commencer à se cacher à cause d'eux, qu'il dit.

\- Je ne comprends pas mais je vois…

Newt se dégagea de ses bras avec un sourire d'excuse.

\- Il attaquerait donc toutes les villes sans faire attention. Mais mon père… C'est là que j'ai un peu plus de mal à comprendre.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche cette fois, visiblement troublé.

\- Nous devons les retrouver, c'est tout. À moins que tu ne saches des choses sur ce que ton père pourrait faire ? Des villes de prédilections ?

\- Non. Mon père aime les surprises et la bonne nourriture, comme Tina. Il aime la culture et les belles choses, il ne manque jamais de s'arrêter devant des œuvres d'art pour les découvrir. Il aime les mystères mais je ne crois pas que ça t'aidera…

\- Non.

Percival tendit la main vers lui et la lui saisit pour l'attirer doucement en sa direction.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne trouverons pas.

Newt se blottit contre lui, profitant de son contact des plus rassurants. Ça faisait palpiter son cœur dans sa poitrine de la façon la plus agréable qui soit. Il se sentait tellement bien…

µµµ

Dans la Mairie, les Elfes de Maison ne cessaient de travailler d'arrache-pied. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'heures de sommeil mais tout reluisait, au moins. Et le travail de leur Maître était alors soulagé parce qu'ils faisaient bien le leur. C'était d'autant plus primordial qu'entre les recherches actives après son père et Albus Dumbledore, il avait encore la sécurité à faire en plus de son travail de Maire…

Cette fois-ci encore, ils faisaient des petits tas bien droits.

Ils étaient de bonne humeur, surtout avec les restes qu'on leur avait apportés tout à l'heure. Un véritable délice qui leur donnait encore plus de cœur à l'ouvrage. De telles récompenses étaient bien plus plaisantes que toutes les promesses de liberté qu'on aurait pu leur faire !

Ils étaient tout affairés, terminant de passer le balai et la loque à poussière lorsqu'ils entendirent un peu de bruit.

Hooky fila en premier.

\- Qui va-là ?! Lança-t-il.

Il dressa sa main, prêt à utiliser sa magie en une fraction de seconde.

Une chemise lui tomba sur le visage. Il écarquilla les yeux et dressa le visage vers la personne qui se tenait au-dessus de lui.

\- Tu es libéré de notre famille.

Hooky hurla.


	26. Chapitre 25 : Celui qui voulait

**_The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : Gramander… mais quoi d'autre ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

 ** _Chapitre 25_**

 **Celui qui voulait la fin offre les moyens**

Un hurlement traversa la ville, faisant sursauter Percival dans le lit. Newt eut un grognement parce qu'il dormait appuyait sur son corps. Graves se redressa complètement en faisant attention avec ce précieux chargement et il sortit des draps. Il entendit Pickett protester.

\- _Lumos_. Marmonna la voix de son petit ami.

Petit ami.

Il n'avait qu'à peine le temps de noter l'étrangeté de ces deux mots accolés alors qu'il ramassait sa veste.

\- Je reviens, j'ai entendu un cri.

\- Je viens.

Newt ne lui laissa pas le choix et sortit du lit à son tour. Il attrapa Pickett qui tendait déjà ses petites mains vers lui. Lui, tout comme Percival, ne mit pas de chaussures et ils descendirent rapidement les escaliers la lumière au bout de la baguette les guidant. Ils quittèrent très vite la maison.

Graves ne manqua pas de noter que des lumières se présentaient ci et là aux fenêtres et que des lumignons se dressaient dans la nuit.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Une voix endormie venant d'une maison pas loin.

\- On va voir. Répondit le Maire. Rendormez-vous sans crainte, ce n'est sans doute rien.

Un autre cri traversa la ville et Pickett se tendit avant de désigner quelque chose.

\- Percival !

Newt lui tira le bras et lui montra ce que le Botruc désignait. Le chasseur prit la main de son compagnon et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour se demander à quel point les filles Dumbledore voudraient le tuer pour les risques qu'il faisait prendre à leur benjamin. Mais il savait aussi que c'était un sorcier émérite. Il était bien assez fort pour faire face à tout ce qui les attendait.

À moins que…

Alors qu'ils avançaient à la hâte vers la zone désignée par Pickett, ils commencèrent à entendre des voix. Des citoyens qui avaient ouverts leurs fenêtres ou qui étaient sortis sur le seuil.

\- Ça venait de la Mairie. Lui lança la voix du frère Pomfresh.

\- Merci ! Répondit Newt. Il n'y a que les Elfes de Maison à cette heure, non ? Demanda-t-il.

Dès que Percival eut répondit par un hochement de tête, l'expression du visage de Newt se désagrégea et il transplana pour arriver directement dans l'entrée au moment où un nouveau hurlement retentissait.

Deux Elfes de Maison, dont Islander, étaient blottis dans un coin alors que les trois autres arrachaient un vêtement neuf, qu'ils hurlaient en se griffant et en pleurant.

Percival leva les yeux en voyant du mouvement.

\- Père ! S'écria-t-il. _Impedimenta_!

Un _protego_ non-articulé dut être fait parce que le sort ricocha alors que le sourire de Gellert s'étendait sur ses lèvres. À moins qu'il avait un _salveo Maleficia_ autour de lui, ce qui n'étonnerait même pas le nouveau Maire.

\- Je dois dire que tu es ma plus grande déception Percival. J'espère que tu sais que la ravissante demoiselle qui t'accompagne est un homme.

\- _Petrifi…_

 _\- Stupefix._ Répliqua Gellert.

Son sort toucha son fils avant que la suite ne soit possible.

\- _Colloshoo_ ! Lança Newt vers l'homme alors que Percival tombait sur le sol.

Le sort ricocha, tirant un autre sourire à Gellert.

\- _Cracbadaboum._

La peau du jeune Sorcier fut déchirée à plusieurs endroits, faisant couler des filets inquiétants de sang.

\- _Deprimo_!

Le plancher s'effondra sous le poids de l'ancien Maître.

\- Islander, surveillez votre jeune Maître, je vous prie.

Newt courut à travers les Elfes de Maison hurlants et il fila jusqu'au trou béant. Dressant sa baguette au bout lumineux vers le bas, il ne vit rien. Le redoutable Mage s'était enfui…

Il serra les lèvres puis se précipita vers Percival, s'agenouillant auprès de lui.

\- _Enervatum._

Il se tourna vers les Elfes alors que son partenaire reprenait déjà de la couleur…

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Le Maître ! Le Maître nous a donné un vêtement ! Cria Hooky.

Là, Newt pouvait croire que l'Elfe de Maison qu'ils avaient eu avait cherché à mettre fin à sa vie. Ils étaient dans un état d'énervement effroyable. Ils se frappaient, se mordaient, suppliaient et pleuraient.

Le magizoologiste s'approcha d'Hooky et le prit par les épaules.

\- C'est Gellert Graves qui vous a libéré mais je suis persuadé que Percival accepte de vous reprendre. Pas vrai, Percival ?

Sur ces mots, Newt se tourna vers l'homme qui se redressait péniblement. Son corps était encore engourdi.

\- Percival ?

Il acquiesça.

\- Bien sûr. Si vous voulez rester à mon service, je vous prends comme Elfes de Maison. Vous répondrez à mes demandes et à mes ordres.

Il se tourna vers les deux autres.

\- Vous aussi.

Hooky et les deux autres Elfes libérés se précipitèrent vers lui pour lui embrasser les mains et le remercier avec passion. L'un d'eux, avec une voix aigüe, se tourna ensuite vers Newt, venant frotté sa tête contre ses cuisses.

\- Hozaille. Dit Percival en sa direction.

\- Bonjour. Sourit le magozoologiste en lui caressant la tête. J'espère que vous allez mieux.

\- Oui.

Hozaille fila auprès de Graves pour lui faire une nouvelle fois la fête. Le Maire était épuisé, encore sous le choc de tout ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas.

\- Parfait… Réparé ce trou, remettez de l'ordre et je veux que un ou deux d'entre vous vienne chez les Dumbledore pour préparer un énorme petit déjeuner à la famille.

Il tourna la tête vers Newt qui regardait les Elfes de Maison, caressant doucement le corps végétal de Pickett.

\- Queenie le mérite bien. Quand vous aurez fini de tout laver ici, vous pourrez aussi lavé là-bas.

Il fronça immédiatement les sourcils, venant de réaliser quelque chose.

\- Hooky ! Est-ce que toi, ou un autre d'entre vous, possédiez des secrets dont mon père vous avait fait part ? Des endroits où il pourrait avoir été ? Proposa-t-il.

Une once d'espoir le traversait.

Il n'avait vraiment plus que ça : l'espoir.

\- Non, Maître. Il ne nous aurait rien dit. Répondit Hooky, d'un air navré.

\- Alors allez faire votre travail ! Dit-il.

Newt pinça légèrement les lèvres. Il aurait voulu que le miroir que lui avait donné le Niffler soit utile. Mais le Niffler n'avait pas le miroir sur lui. Au pire, il l'aurait mis dans sa poche et il ne verrait qu'une jungle sans fin de poils noirs.

Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'ils pouvaient faire… Ils avaient bien Jacob avec eux mais que pouvait-il faire ?

Ils ne faisaient que s'enliser dans les problèmes, petit à petit. Ils ne faisaient que se tromper et rester à tâtonner. Il y avait pourtant quelque chose à faire, ils le savaient ! Tous un peu… Mais devaient-ils bêtement attendre la prochaine attaque ?

\- Rentrons. Dit Graves, fatigué.

Newt acquiesça et se laissa entraîner à sa suite, disant au revoir aux Elfes de Maison. Sur le chemin, ils rassurèrent les villageois avec un mensonge puis ils repartirent vers chez les Dumbledore. À l'intérieur, sur le mur, il y avait une carte en papier, ressemblant un peu à un parchemin, avec l'Angleterre qui se déployait. Et tous les Royaume-Unis avec. Ils avaient utilisés des couleurs pour montrer les trois points où le Niffler avait déjà été relâché. Des points qui ne servaient à rien parce qu'ils n'avaient absolument rien de précis. Pas de schéma, pas d'idées…

Juste des points.

Percival mena son compagnon dans sa chambre. Il lui ouvrit le lit et le laissa installer Pickett sur son jeune palissandre avant qu'il ne se glisse dans le lit où il le rejoignit.

Ils ne disaient pas un mot mais ils sentaient bien à quel point la situation était pesante en l'instant. Aucun ne le disait mais Gellert pouvait les retrouver dès qu'ils le désiraient alors que l'inverse n'était pas vrai…

Comment les trouver.

µµµ

Descendant les escaliers, Queenie s'étira légèrement. Même si elle avait pris le temps de se pomponner dans la salle de bain, elle restait encore un peu endormie. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle foula le rez-de-chaussée, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il y avait là deux petites créatures avec de grandes oreilles de chauve-souris et des yeux globuleux. Elle eut un sursaut mais reconnut finalement les Elfes de Maison. Ceux de la famille Graves…

\- Bonjour ?

\- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Dumbledore ! Nous avons préparé le repas et j'espère que ça vous plaira !

\- Sans aucun doute. Répondit-elle. Merci de faire tout cela.

\- Ils ne resteront pas tous les jours.

Queenie sursauta avant de se tourner vers les escaliers où elle aperçut Percival, les yeux un peu cernés. De toute évidence, il avait passé une nuit épouvantable aujourd'hui…

\- Bonjour. Est-ce que je te fais la bise ? Merci pour les Elfes de Maison, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part.

\- Je peux bien le faire une fois de temps en temps. Ils s'ennuieraient, de toute façon. Répondit-il. Et tu peux me faire la bise. C'est toujours un plaisir quand une femme aussi ravissante veut me la faire.

\- Fait attention à tes pensées. Lâcha-t-elle avant de trottiner vers lui pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle se recula ensuite de quelques pas.

\- J'ai été surprise tout à l'heure. Madame le Premier Ministre n'avait pas l'air de te connaître.

\- Je suis juste le fils d'un Maire d'un village de Sorciers. Répondit mine de rien Percival en allant vers la cuisine.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse seulement tenter de se proposer à mettre la table, les Elfes de Maison s'en chargèrent.

\- Ne me fais pas ce petit jeu-là. Répondit Queenie.

Elle s'approcha de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne sais pas lire ton cerveau que je ne sais pas certaines choses. J'ai vu ces photographies. Je t'ai vue avec elle. Froideur professionnelle ? Questionna-t-elle.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et prit son bras avec un sourire doux.

\- Alors ? Ça s'est mal fini ?

Graves dégagea son bras en faisant suffisamment attention pour qu'elle ne tombe pas brusquement sur le sol. Elle eut un air surpris qui trahissait la force qu'il avait dû utiliser…

\- Ça ne s'est pas bien fini, non. Répliqua-t-il.

Il vit l'interrogation dans les yeux de Queenie.

\- Elle a subi un puissant sortilège d'oubliette.

\- Quand ça ? S'étonna la blonde. On n'en a jamais parlé dans…

Il secoua la tête.

\- C'est resté un secret. Répondit-il. Et c'était peu avant qu'elle devienne Premier Ministre. Tout ce qui touchait à sa vie d'avant, et qu'elle a oublié, a été effacé des rapports publics. Il n'était pas utile de la perturber avec ce genre d'informations dont elle ne se souvient plus.

La Legillimens acquiesça.

\- C'est horrible. Pour elle et pour toi aussi. Comment est-ce possible ?

Percival alla dans la cuisine pour voir ce que les Elfes de Maison avaient préparés. La Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas toi ? S'assura-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Newt, Queenie. C'était ma faute, mais ce n'était pas moi. Et je ne laisserais pas arriver la moindre tragédie à Newt.

Ses dents s'étaient serrées alors qu'il regardait la montagne astronomique d'œuf. Les Elfes s'étaient dépassés et il ne doutait pas qu'ils avaient dû aller dévaliser des fermes ou des zones à poules sauvages pour avoir un tel amoncellement…

\- Oh non…

Graves sentit quelque chose.

Il se tourna vers Queenie.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Je suis désolée. Tu es triste et l'Occlumancie fonctionne moins bien… Les pensées s'infiltrent. Vous étiez…

\- Fiancés, oui.

\- Trois fois.

Il acquiesça.

\- Je comprends mieux… Tina disait…

\- Je sais. Répondit-il.

Queenie se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, le faisant sursauter.

\- Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée. Il n'arrivera à Newt.

\- Sors de mes pensées, Queenie.

Son ton était ferme mais quand même un peu reconnaissant. Elle était gentille et il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Comme il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de s'inquiéter pour son petit frère. Et au contraire, il lui était reconnaissant pour ça.

Elle lui caressa la joue avec un sourire puis s'éloigna légèrement de lui.

Ils attendirent un peu, dans un silence semi-gênant où Percival redoutait sans cesse que Queenie infiltre ses pensées volontairement ou pas. Mais il fut sauf lorsque Jacob se leva et l'accapara. Puis ce fut Tina avant qu'enfin, Newt ne rejoigne enfin la famille et que les Elfes de Maison fassent tout réchauffer pour qu'ils mangent de façon des plus plaisantes.

Jacob avait l'air, de toute évidence, à la fois inquiété, sidéré et fasciné par les Elfes de Maison qui allaient et venaient.

Percival avait expliqué pourquoi ils étaient là et la nouvelle fut un coup dur pour les deux femmes. Elles sentaient, comme les deux autres avant elle, qu'elles n'auraient aucun répit. Aucunes solutions. Elles étaient des souris piégées dans une affreuse situation.

\- Vous avez dit que vous étiez un village rempli de Sorciers ? Demanda Jacob, juste après avoir enfourné des œufs au bacon dans sa bouche.

\- Oui. Dit Percival.

\- Il y en a quelques-uns ainsi à travers le Monde. Expliqua Queenie avec un sourire.

\- Et vous dites que vos papa, ils n'aiment pas… les gens comme moi ?

Il tendit la main pour prendre un morceau de pain qu'il beurra.

\- Non, ils n'aiment pas du tout les moldus.

\- Notre père, bien. Intervint Newt.

Il donna un morceau de pomme à Pickett avant de réajuster sa robe, ce que le regard de Percival attrapa.

\- Il aimait les moldus. J'en suis convaincu.

\- Il laisse Monsieur Graves faire ces choses, et il l'approuve d'une façon ou d'une autre. Répondit Tina en découpant son boudin blanc grillé.

\- Il a des idéaux qu'il doit atteindre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Répondit Queenie. Il veut que les Sorciers ne soient plus obligés de se cacher et de redouter sans cesse. C'est tout.

\- C'est normal. Dit Percival. Mais mon père ?

Newt mit de la confiture sur son pain au préalable beurré alors que Jacob redressait la tête.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne seraient pas là ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers le moldu qui venait de parler. Il eut les joues rouges et avala sa nourriture, les joues comme un hamster.

\- Oh non, mon cher. On aimerait seulement savoir ce que vous voulez dire. Sourit Queenie en lui posant la main sur l'avant-bras.

\- Pourquoi ils ne seraient pas dans un de ces villages plein de Sorciers. En plus… ce ne seraient pas mieux ? Si vous voulez dire aux Sorciers que les… « moldus » ce n'est pas bien, c'est mieux d'être sûr de trouver des Sorciers… non ?

\- Monsieur Kowalski, vous êtes brillant ! S'écria Queenie en souriant.

Elle se pencha vers lui et posa un baiser sur sa joue en souriant de plus belle encore. L'homme ne put s'empêcher de prendre plusieurs tons de rouges alors qu'il balbutiait difficilement des onomatopées sans la moindre once de cohérence.

\- Où est-ce que ça pourrait être ? Demanda Tina.

\- Quelque part où ils pourraient dissimuler le Niffler ou que ce ne soit pas surprenant…

Si c'était Newt qui venait de parler, ce fut Percival qui se leva pour aller chercher la carte. Il demanda aux Elfes de Maison de déblayer un peu la table puis il posa la carte.

\- Ils utilisent le transplanage donc ils sont forcément en Angleterre, ce serait trop difficile de se déplacer sans cela.

Le Maire utilisa un crayon pour marquer les endroits où il y avait des villages de Sorciers.

\- Transplaner ?

\- C'est une sorte de téléportation, mon cher. Elle est plutôt dure à exécuter à mesure que la distance augmente. Ils pourront peut-être être dans l'Angleterre mais certainement pas ailleurs. Surtout s'ils font des allers-retours. Expliqua-t-elle.

Newt se leva et passa derrière un Elfe de Maison qui se hâta de se déplacer en poussant un petit couinement à fendre le cœur.

\- Une forêt serait préférable…

Le jeune homme s'approcha et regarda les zones.

\- Le Niffler ne peut peut-être pas être contrôlé tout le temps, il faut une vaste zone. Un endroit où ils n'auraient pas à craindre qu'il puisse terroriser la population trop souvent. On ne doit pas remonter à eux… Et c'est un Niffler.

\- Il y a plusieurs endroits possibles.

Tina se leva à son tour, les rejoignant pour regarder par-dessus leurs épaules, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Newt la soutint d'un bras, prenant une position plutôt étrange de ce fait…

\- Parce qu'il faut aussi compter les forêts non-loin des zones à fortes populations de Sorciers. Ou un point de relai qui pourrait leur être utile.

Elle pointa son doigt.

\- Nottingham. C'est le meilleur endroit…

\- Mais rien ne dit qu'il y est. On va devoir prendre le train pour ça et on devrait être sûr de nous. Répondit Queenie.

Elle se leva à son tour et tendit la main vers Jacob pour l'inviter à faire de même. Elle l'entraîna à sa suite vers la carte.

\- Nottingham serait logique. C'est bien placé. Proche de chaque grande ville pour attaquer et ça correspondrait.

Percival parlait en montrant les points qu'ils avaient déjà soulignés.

\- Ils ne sont pas à équidistance. Dit Jacob.

\- Mais ce serait logique. Approuva Queenie. Est-ce que papa aimait Nottingham ?

\- Il n'en parlait pas. Répondit Tina en jetant un coup d'œil à Percival.

Lequel secoua la tête.

\- J'ai une idée ! S'écria Jacob.

Ils sursautèrent tous mais la blonde poussa un tendre roucoulement.

\- C'est une idée géniale ! Ils ne le verraient pas venir.

Percival fronça les sourcils alors qu'il posait une main sur l'épaule de Newt.

\- Est-ce que nous pouvons savoir ? Demanda Tina.

\- Oh ! Oui, dites-lui mon cher. Sourit la blonde, se tournant vers le boulanger.

\- Je pourrais y aller. Ils ne me connaissent pas. Si je sais ce que je cherche, j'irai, je vous le dirai et…

Il avait l'air motivé par son idée et aucun ne protesta.

\- On va vous trouver des photographies. Dit Percival. Et c'est d'accord. Mais on ne peut pas le laisser partir sans protection. Et je ne peux pas lui donner un Elfe de Maison, Père les reconnaîtrait.

\- Dans ce cas, j'ai quelque chose… Souffla Newt.


	27. Chapitre 26: 1 préparation après l'autre

**_The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : Gramander… mais quoi d'autre ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

 ** _Chapitre 26_**

 **Une préparation après l'autre**

Percival avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour arranger la ville mais, aussi, pour se trouver un remplaçant lorsqu'il serait à Nottingham, ou peu importe où c'était. Il pensait que tout ça avait pris un tournant beaucoup trop étrange…

\- Maître, Maître ! Tenez !

Hooky tendit une rose jaune gelée dans du cristal.

Hooky et les autres Elfes de Maison l'avaient toujours correctement traité et respectés mais ça n'avait jamais été comme ça. Ils avaient toujours marqués une certaine indifférence alors qu'ils adulaient Gellert. Quoi de plus normal, c'était leur Maître. Maintenant, ils s'étaient tournés vers lui avec tous leurs pouvoirs et leurs capacités. Et il savait qu'il pouvait les utiliser à son profit.

Quant à leur gentillesse, exagérée, il n'allait tout simplement pas cracher dessus.

Mais maintenant, les choses étaient un peu étranges.

Ils attendaient un geste du moldu. Un signe.

Mais ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à l'avoir en quelques jours. Il devait arriver là-bas puis fouiller la ville…

Comme il avait fini son travail, Percival en profita pour faire une incursion à l'extérieur.

Il marcha un moment, quittant la ville puis allant dans la forêt à l'extérieur. Celle où il chassait. Celle qui les protégeaient.

Alors qu'il avançait, il remarquait des plans d'orties où des Grinchebourdons se précipitaient, buttinant allégrement.

Graves les suivit tout naturellement et c'est ainsi qu'il trouva Newt, assis dans l'herbe, caressant ce qui devait être le vide pour le jeune Sorcier, mais qui était des étranges chevaux pour lui. Puis il y avait ce cochon chétif aux longues pattes qui avait la tête sur les cuisses du garçon alors qu'il le nourrissait au biberon.

\- Newt ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui et lui lança un sourire.

\- Je te présente Joachim ! C'est un Licheur.

\- Bonjour, Joachim. Dit Percival en s'approchant. Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Le fermier qui se plaignait. Lui répondit-il très sérieusement.

Graves se souvenait bien sûr de lui en avoir parlé il y avait trois jours. Il était rentré tard ce jour-là. Un fermier se plaignait en effet que ses truies étaient asséchées de leur lait et que c'était la troisième année de suite où les porcelets ne survivaient pas s'il ne les nourrissait pas avec du lait de vache.

\- Comment ?

\- Les Licheurs peuvent être chassés si on a un chien au pelage immaculé. Ça a été la partie la plus dur. Rit Newt.

Il rit de plus belle lorsqu'il reçut un coup de tête et il plongea la main dans son sac pour jeter un morceau de viande sanglant.

Percival posa le genou au sol et il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Le magizoologiste eut un petit sursaut. Il secoua la tête.

\- On n'est pas seul…

\- Pardon.

Le Maire effleura la tête du Botruc qui le dévisagea.

\- Pardon moi… J'ai encore un peu du mal…

Ils étaient ensemble depuis un moment, surtout si on comptait malgré tout la semaine de répit. Pire s'ils prenaient en compte son séjour chez le Niffler. C'était peut-être pour ça que la passion du début s'était muée en une timidité gênée. Ou était-ce parce qu'il avait vu ce que ça pouvait faire lorsque Queenie avait commencé à roucouler avec Jacob, presque deux semaines plus tôt ?

\- Ce n'est rien. Je peux t'embrasser le front ?

Il acquiesça et Percival posa un baiser sur sa peau satinée.

\- Et les joues si tu veux. Dit-il.

Graves ne se fit pas prier, touchant ses pommettes avec tendresse.

\- Percival…

Newt leva sa main vers lui et effleura sa joue.

\- Oops… Désolé.

Il regarda sa main, réalisant qu'elle était pleine de sang. Son compagnon la garda contre son visage avant qu'il ne puisse la retirer. Cette vision avait de quoi être risible parce que Newt était dans une de ses robes jaunes, si belle, les animaux autour de lui, réclamant de l'attention alors qu'ils avaient tous l'air de monstre… Il avait l'air d'une Princesse de conte de fée…

Le jeune Sorcier le regarda, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, le faisant légèrement trembler.

\- Je t'aime.

Les lèvres de Graves s'étirèrent.

\- Ça va être vraiment difficile de ne pas t'embrasser. Tu me rends fou.

\- Désolé.

Il lui fit un sourire, timide, puis ses yeux se baisèrent vers le Licheur. Pickett était toujours installé sur son épaule, ayant toute l'attention même si on ne l'aurait pas cru. Et Percival pouvait admirer tout le corps de Newt, ses grands yeux emplis d'affections et de douceur même s'ils rencontraient si rarement les siens son corps enfermé dans des vêtements de femmes ses bras couverts de blessures… Ce qu'il avait cru être des sévices faits par son père qui n'étaient que le sursaut des animaux. Des accidents selon lui.

\- Je t'aime. Plus que je n'ai aimé quiconque.

\- On n'est pas ensemble depuis longtemps. C'est…

\- J'aime tout en toi.

Il eut un sursaut lorsqu'un Sombral lui lécha la joue et la main en voulant atteindre celle de Newt. Lequel lâcha le licheur pour jeter un autre morceau de viande.

\- Je comprends que le Niffler ait voulu te garder : tu es un trésor. Souffla-t-il.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

\- Je ne mens pas. Tu es mon trésor…

Newt lui jeta un regard.

\- Mais je suis désolé d'être un homme.

\- Non. Ça me va. Murmura-t-il.

Il lui caressa la joue et embrassa l'autre.

\- Tu peux m'embrasser.

Et leurs lèvres se joignirent tendrement.

µµµ

Le Licheur se redressa sur les genoux de Newt, agitant ses oreilles. Percival ramassa le biberon qui avait échappé des mains de son partenaire pour le lui rendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il boit. Remarqua-t-il.

\- Ils sont très vorace.

Graves sourit légèrement, regardant le jeune Sorcier essayer d'apaiser la bête. Il ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en créatures mais il pouvait écouter son compagnon en parler pendant des heures. Il finissait par retenir des choses…

\- Comment vont les Sombrals ? Questionna Newt en regardant les oreilles du Licheur remuer.

\- Les Sombrals ?

Percival tourna la tête vers les créatures qui s'étaient éloignées. Même si elles semblaient apprécier le magizoologiste, elles avaient tenus leurs distances depuis qu'il n'avait plus rien pour le nourrir. L'homme se redressa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ils agitent les oreilles.

\- Quelque chose approche.

Newt posa le Licheur sur le sol et souleva la manche bouffante de sa tenue pour que Pickett file s'y cacher. Des poches… Il fallait qu'il demande à Queenie de faire des poches pour sa tenue. Il se leva et épousseta sa robe qui avait considérablement verdit au niveau des fesses. Le Maire se leva à son tour, sortant immédiatement sa baguette.

Si le jeune Dumbledore n'en fit pas de même, l'étrange cochon se dressait à son côté, ses yeux noirs brillant.

\- Ton cochon ne nous aidera pas…

\- C'est un Licheur. Répondit Newt. Et tu serais surpris.

Il se tourna vers la bête.

\- Sois prudent. Commanda-t-il avant de se pencher pour lui embrasser le front.

La créature poussa des petits cris avant de partir en courant. Percival serra les dents et attendit alors qu'il voyait clairement, du coin de l'œil, les Sombrals se rapprocher.

Il ne fallut qu'une minute, deux au grand maximum, avant que Joachim ne revienne. Il attrapa le bas de pantalon du Maire entre ses dents et tira dessus pour le pousser à le suivre. L'homme n'était pas stupide et se doutait qu'il devait le suivre alors il rassembla son courage et emboîta le pas à la créature. Newt marcha à leur suite, non sans avoir fait un geste de la main vers les Sombrals.

Au lieu de revenir vers le chemin que les Grinchebourdons formaient, ils firent un détour, s'enfonçant même dans la forêt.

\- Où est-ce qu'il nous emmène ? Questionna Percival.

\- Je ne sais pas. Reste caché, Pickett.

Il sentit un doigt pointu sur sa peau et continua de suivre l'homme.

Et soudainement…

\- Monsieur le Maire ?

Newt s'accroupit et prit Joachim dans ses bras avant de se redresser alors que Percival se hâtait vers la voix. Il dut traverser trois buissons, passer au détour de quatre arbres et s'orienter à ce son environ cent cinquante mètres pour trouver l'homme.

\- Monsieur le Maire ! On m'avait dit que vous étiez dans la forêt !

\- Il semblerait qu'on ne vous a pas menti. Répondit le chasseur. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il y a un nouveau dans la ville.

Entendant le bruit des herbes être foulé, des branches se déplacé, le régent tourna la tête vers Newt qui les rejoignait, son Licheur toujours dans les bras. Les sabots jouaient contre sa peau et l'ouvrait indubitablement…

\- Un nouveau venu ? Est-ce qu'on en sait plus sur lui ? Questionna Percival.

L'homme souleva son chapeau pour saluer le magizoologiste.

\- Il vient d'un petit patelin. Hm… Colwick ? Il souhaite s'installer ici parce qu'il se sentait bien trop oppressé par des moldus. Et il est jeune… Dix-sept ou dix-huit ans peut-être. Peut-être plus jeune. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que vous veniez.

\- Oui, j'arrive. Lui répondit-il. Allons-y.

Sur ces mots, il tendit son bras à Newt qui vint s'y accroché. Il eut une seconde de surprise avant qu'ils ne transplanent d'un seul coup avec le villageois. Aussi, ils se retrouvèrent près de la Mairie et le citoyen protesta par un petit couinement. Le transplanage d'escort lui donnait toujours plus la nausée que celui normal…

Newt récupéra sa main le temps de s'assurer que Joachim et Pickett allaient tous deux bien. Son regard passait de l'un à l'autre, les yeux grands ouverts même si ses paupières battaient fort.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Je vous y emmène.

\- Oui. Newt, on se revoit ce soir ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Avec plaisir.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de lui et lui effleura la main avant de partir avec son animal.

Percival le regarda partir, ses yeux glissant peut-être un peu trop, avant de revenir au citoyen. Lequel l'emmena avec lui vers l'entrée de la ville. Un jeune individu les attendait effectivement. Il avait un sac à dos sur l'épaule et le regard presque brillant.

Presque.

Le Maire notait un peu d'hésitation mais il ne doutait pas qu'il était content d'être avec eux dans un village complètement Sorcier. Lui aussi, il devait reconnaître, qu'il aimait cet aspect des choses.

\- Bonjour, je suis Percival Graves. Se présenta-t-il en tendant la main à ce jeune homme.

\- Bonjour. C'est vous le Maire ? On m'avait donné le nom de Gellert Graves, je crois.

\- C'est mon père. Répondit Percival. J'ai repris le mayorat lorsqu'il est parti. Mais nous vous installerons bien. Si vous n'avez rien prévu, je vous offre quelques nuits à l'auberge le temps que vous vous retourniez.

\- C'est vraiment gentil. Je suis vraiment reconnaissant…

\- De rien. Mais, aussi, vous arrivez un peu de nulle part et vous comprendrez que je dois m'assurer…

\- Bien sûr ! Lança-t-il.

Il prit sa baguette et la souleva pour former des lettres de flammes dans les airs où il écrivit son nom.

TOM JEDUSOR


	28. Chapitre 27 : Licheur et Bergerie

**_The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : Gramander… mais quoi d'autre ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 27_**

 **Emmené le Licheur dans la Bergerie**

La porte passée, Newt posa Joachim qui se précipita dans la maison pour l'observer de son nez. Son groin remuait activement, cherchant à attraper toutes les odeurs, tous les sentiments ici.

Le jeune Sorcier laissa sortir Pickett qui resta malgré tout niché contre son cou. Newt grimpa à l'étage et ne prit pas la peine de changer sa toilette, ce qu'aurait fait Queenie et ce qu'elle lui reprocherait. Il se rendit dans sa chambre et arrosa son arbuste de palissandre grâce à un _aguamenti_ et il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque d'où il retira un épais libre. Il l'emmena sur son lit et l'ouvrit pour le consulter. Il regarda les pages, cherchant celle qui lui allait. Il s'assit sur le matelas, son poids le faisant s'affaisser dans un grincement. Le Botruc resta avec lui, regardant à son tour.

Newt se pencha pour attraper un parchemin et une plume qu'il trempa dans l'encre afin de prendre des notes. Des noms d'animaux qu'il connaissait ou pas. Le problème était que si les animaux étaient notés dans ce livre, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'informations. Même les lui où ils se trouvaient manquaient des fois.

Il tira alors une suite de parchemins attachés par une ficelle et le défit pour chercher ses propres notes. Il les passa en revue l'un après l'autre, pinçant sa lèvre inférieure sous ses dents.

µµµ

Les nouveaux parchemins étaient couverts d'encres, listing et informations s'y suivant. Il n'entendit même pas que la porte s'ouvrait. Sa tenue était constellée de taches d'encres alors qu'il continuait de se mordiller les lèvres. Pickett faisait de tous petits bruits.

Il tapota sa peau mais Newt était trop perdu dans ses recherches, ses doigts passant encore et encore sur les pages qu'il poussait.

Quelque chose d'humide effleura ses joues et il sursauta avant de se tourner vivement, renversant le pot d'encre. Il poussa un juron étouffé et utilisa sa baguette pour limiter les dégâts.

\- Désolé. Je ne pensais pas tellement te faire peur. Lui dit Graves.

Newt eut un rictus navré. Il se leva, laissa tomber parchemin et livres, ce qui fit un bruit tonitruant pour ces derniers, et enroula les draps pour aller les mettre au linge.

\- Vraiment.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je faisais des recherches. Il me faudrait quelques voyages ou de bons contacts, mais je peux me faire aider.

Le Maire se tourna pour le regarder aller les jeter. Il s'en voulait de lui donner ce travail supplémentaire et, de quelques coups de baguettes, il retira le reste des draps puis en prit des nouveaux pour faire le lit. Tout ça se faisait presque sans lui alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil aux parchemins.

\- Mais tu as confiance en eux ? Je crois que les animaux t'adorent mais tout de même…

\- Un animal sauvage reste un animal sauvage. Joachim a fort appétit et a besoin d'être constamment nourri. Il ne m'aime pas tant qu'il aime le lait que je lui donne. Sourit Newt.

\- Et les Sombrals ?

\- Ils doivent être triste de ne pas avoir beaucoup de relations. Je leur en donne.

Percival termina de refaire le lit et se tourna vers Newt.

\- Non… Je ne suis pas sûr du tout de ce que je fais. Je ne suis sûr que de certains animaux. Regarde.

Le magizoologiste s'approcha et lui donna ses parchemins.

\- L'hippogriffe, par exemple, si j'ai le temps, une ou deux heures, ça suffira. Et…

\- Pourquoi tu as barré Acromentule ?

\- C'est beaucoup trop dur à maîtriser. Je pourrais peut-être essayer de devenir son ami mais je ne suis pas sûr… Je ne crois pas… En trouver une, devenir ami, la convaincre de travailler avec nous… À moins que je lui demande de venir pour manger nos pères. Non… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Pourtant, si quelqu'un pourrait le faire, ce serait toi. Sourit Percival.

Newt releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu me flattes.

\- Je le pense.

\- Ça ne se passe pas comme ça. Souffla le jeune Sorcier avec un léger sourire.

Le Maire s'approcha de lui. Newt redressa la tête pour lui voler un petit baiser.

\- On le retire de la liste alors. Mais tu n'as pas peur ? Demanda-t-il. De les blesser ?

\- Je suis mortifié. Répondit-il en se blottissant contre lui. Ce sont mes amis. Et ils sont si précieux. Mais le Niffler a besoin de nous. Souffla le benjamin. On doit essayer d'aller vite. Je ne peux pas aller partout… Peut-être en allant dans les cirques clandestins.

\- Je m'arrangerai pour que tu y arrives rapidement. Certifia Graves.

Il lui caressa tendrement la joue.

Newt lui jeta un sourire et pencha un peu la tête en sentant les odeurs en bas. Le repas devrait bientôt être prêt…

\- Tu devrais te changer. Je ne voudrais pas que Queenie te passe un autre savon.

\- Un jour, elle me tuera parce que je massacre ses robes.

\- Ou tu devrais en porter des vertes.

Le jeune homme rit et il eut un air surpris lorsque les mains de Percival défirent sa robe. Les boutons étaient derrière et il avait déjà eu du mal à l'attacher ce matin. S'il lança un sourire reconnaissait à son partenaire, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsque les lèvres effleurèrent les siennes. Il sentit le tissu quitter son corps, le mettant à nu alors que les bras musclés l'enlaçaient et le tiraient près de lui.

Pickett se cacha les yeux et Newt n'arrivait pas à fermer les siens. La tendresse qui émanait des gestes de son compagnon se mixaient avec son désir alors que ses mains caressaient. Elles étaient douces mais légèrement rêches sur le bout. C'était des mains robustes mais qui savaient aimer.

Et cette constatation fit sursauter Newt qui le repoussa.

\- Non. Souffla-t-il.

Percival était un peu sidéré, encore enivré par son corps, mais il ne tenta pas de revenir à la charge.

Malgré l'envie.

\- Pas… Pas maintenant. Pas… ici. Queenie…

Il porta ses doigts à sa tête.

Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il se refusait toute sorte de plaisir de peur de faire du mal à sa sœur. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de filtrer les émotions.

\- Je n'ai jamais…

Le magizoologiste regardait le sol et Percival avait du mal à savoir si c'était un signe de gêne ou l'état normal de son compagnon.

Newt redressa la tête vers lui, juste quelques secondes.

\- Ce soir. Dehors… Dans la forêt. Chuchota-t-il.

\- Pardon ?

Graves s'approcha d'un pas et son compagnon ne fit rien pour se reculer.

\- Dans la forêt. Assez loin de Queenie. Assez loin de Tina… Ajouta-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que des bruits physiques fassent le même effet.

Bien sûr, le Maire se sentait excité à ces promesses même si elles s'en retrouvaient planifiées et que ça perdait de sa romance. D'un autre côté, ce visage était si charmant. Il ne redoutait que de n'être pas capable de franchir le cap lorsque son corps lui rappellerait qu'il s'apprêtait à s'adonner à quelque chose avec un autre homme… Mais il ne voulait pas que Newt s'en sente obligé.

Il s'approcha donc d'un autre pas et prit son visage dans ses mains pour l'embrasser.

\- Ne te force pas. Je n'aurais pas dû te toucher comme ça.

\- Ça va.

Il se dégagea légèrement pour pouvoir tourner la tête.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- Pourquoi pas avec quelqu'un que j'aime… Chuchota Newt.

\- Tu trembles.

\- J'ai peur. Je préférais être face à un Acromentule. Lâcha-t-il dans un rire.

Percival caressa ses joues, effleurant le dessous de ses yeux.

\- Inutile d'aller dans la forêt…

\- Je le veux. Protesta-t-il. S'il te plaît…

Graves appuya ses lèvres contre sa tempe.

µµµ

Tina termina son assiette et s'étira.

\- Eh bien ! C'était un superbe repas. Sourit-elle vers Queenie.

\- Merci.

Elle acheva son propre plat.

\- Pas de nouvelles de ce pauvre Jacob. J'espère qu'il va bien.

\- Certainement. Répondit Percival.

La blonde se leva et regarda le Maire qui découpait son poulet.

\- Tu as une drôle de mine. C'est à cause des problèmes de Maire ? Questionna-t-elle en débarrassant ce qu'elle pouvait.

\- Oui. Et de Père. Lâcha-t-il avec un trait d'humour.

Elle rit et se tourna vers son frère qui n'avait presque pas mangé. Elle notait toutefois qu'il s'était changé. Ce qu'il portait maintenant était une robe jaune foncée avec beaucoup moins de fioritures, des bandes noires soulignant le décolleté et finissant en bretelles alors que les dentelles en bas étaient également sombres.

\- Vous en faites des têtes… Vous devriez faire une balade en forêt. Proposa-t-elle.

Newt manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bouchée. Il eut un frisson avant de lever les yeux vers sa sœur qui lui souriait. Percival avait enfoncé sa fourchette dans son dernier morceau de pêche et n'arrivait pas à bouger.

\- Ben quoi ? Dit Tina. Une balade en forêt ! Je suis sûre que ça te plaira Newt !

Elle repoussa Joachim qui faisait le tour de la table pour espérer avoir quelque chose.

\- Oui… J'en ai envie. Répondit-il.

Son ton était peut-être un peu faible comparé à d'habitude mais il sourit malgré tout à sa sœur qui y répondit.

Newt termina son assiette et débarrassa lui-même. Il s'approcha de sa sœur pour lui proposer de l'aider alors que Tina et Percival parlaient un peu de la ville. Juste quelques instants. Parce qu'il ne fallut pas plus de trois minutes avant que le jeune Sorcier ne revienne et qu'ils ne décident de sortirent.

µµµ

Graves n'avait pas saisi l'occasion dès qu'elle s'était présentée. Ça devait faire une bonne heure qu'il marchait dans la forêt avec Newt, profitant de l'état de la lune pour découvrir des choses qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vu, discutant alors qu'ils se faufilaient à travers les arbres, cherchant des chemins qui se profilaient. Seules leurs baguettes allumées leur servait de phare dans l'obscurité.

Ici, sous le faitage des arbres et dans une telle nuit, il commençait à faire froid…

\- Je crois qu'ils annoncent de la neige… Dit Newt. Ce sera bizarre… Un combat en pleine neige.

\- Ça peut être original. Lâcha Graves.

\- Ou étrange.

\- Peut-être qu'on n'aura pas besoin de se battre.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne connais pas ton père mais quand papa a une idée en tête, il ne l'a pas ailleurs. Puis il est tellement imprévisible.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse vouloir vous faire du mal. Dit Percival.

Il avait son bras autour de la taille de Newt alors qu'ils avançaient à travers les buissons, repoussant les branches basses ou s'abaissant pour les éviter.

\- Je ne sais pas : il m'a vendu à un Niffler pour rencontrer ton père.

\- Je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qu'ils font, eux.

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils puis sembla le prendre au mot car il répondit d'un ton quelque peu grave :

\- Moi non plus.

Le Maire eut un sourire et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Baiser qui lui fut rendu tendrement.

\- Ça va ? Murmura Graves. Tu n'as pas trop froid.

\- Ne me traite pas trop comme une femme. Tenta de plaisanter Newt.

S'il était vrai que le chasseur pouvait avoir des méprises, il blâmait la robe qu'il portait et le fait qu'il n'ait eu que des amantes auparavant.

\- Je suis juste un gentleman.

\- C'est pour ça que tu veux m'ajouter des vêtements au lieu d'en retirer ?

\- Parfaitement !

À la lueur de sa baguette, Percival vit le visage de son partenaire s'illuminer d'un sourire et de délicates rougeurs. Leurs yeux se croisèrent quelques secondes.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes froid, toi.

Son aîné l'embrassa tendrement puis s'éloigna pour récupérer des bouts de bois qu'il jeta dans un endroit plus ou moins dégagé. Alors, il lança un sortilège de _Lacarnum Inflamare_ pour qu'un feu de bois prenne.

\- On dirait que ça ira.

Newt s'approcha et s'agenouilla en arrangeant nerveusement les plis de la robe. Graves vint à côté de lui et retira sa veste pour la lui mettre autour des épaules. Puis il ôta son écharpe pour faire de même.

\- Merci.

Le jeune Sorcier le prit dans ses bras et se blottit dès qu'il se fut assis à son côté.

\- C'est une bonne idée la balade en forêt.

\- Je pense aussi. Répondit le Maire.

Newt sourit légèrement.

\- Tu savais que les plumes de Phoenix pour les baguettes ne sont pas faciles à avoir ? Les Phoenix ne se laissent pas domestiquer alors…

Le jeune Sorcier eut un rire nerveux.

\- Je suis stupide. Se reprit-il. De toute évidence, tu ne veux pas entendre des choses sur les Phoenix…

\- Je veux entendre tout ce que tu pourrais me dire. Rectifia le Maire. Je ne t'oblige à rien.

\- Ça m'intéresse. Répondit Newt. Avec toi… Avec toi, je le désire.

Percival s'approcha légèrement pour l'embrasser.

\- Tout va bien. Chuchota-t-il.

\- Je sais.

\- Je t'aime.

Newt opina lentement et le regarda pour de bon. Il lui sourit légèrement et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser à son tour. Il osa passer ses bras autour de son cou et le tira vers lui.

\- Est-ce que…

Percival s'éloigna à peine et il couvrit de baisers le visage. Une fois pour chaque tache de rousseur qu'il apercevait.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu veux me déshabiller ?

\- Je n'ai rien contre… Commença-t-il.

Il remarqua une forte gêne dans le visage de son aimé.

\- Mais si tu veux garder tes vêtements, c'est toi qui choisi.

Dire qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça serait un mensonge. Mais pour une première fois. Et avec un homme… Décidemment, Newt était plein de mystères.

\- Je suis juste mal à l'aise. Mais… Si toi tu veux ?

\- Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu ton corps plus déshabillé qu'au niveau des bras. Je ne doute pas qu'il doit être magnifique mais…

Sous ses yeux, Newt retira avec soin le manteau puis il fit glisser les bretelles de sa tenue pour sortir le torse de la tenue. Graves eut un frisson en voyant ce corps frêle et délicat. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa de milles baisers tendres. Là aussi, les taches de rousseurs le paraît comme milles joyaux.

Il sentit le souffle de son partenaire s'accélérer et son torse se soulever en rythme qu'il s'abaissait.

\- Tu es magnifique. Murmura-t-il.

\- Merci… Et toi… Tu l'es aussi beaucoup. Mais… je veux bien une piqûre de rappel ?

Newt lui fit un sourire timide alors qu'il s'obligeait à garder son regard sur lui. L'homme défit le premier bouton de sa chemise et le plus jeune tendit la main pour l'aider avec les suivants.

\- Merci.

Le Magizoologiste lui sourit avec timidité.

\- Je peux rester comme ça ? À quelques choses près.

Il désigna le bas de son corps encore couvert par les volants jaunes et noirs.

\- Si tu es plus à l'aise ainsi.

Les mains fines firent descendre la chemise le long des bras de Graves, en profitant pour effleurer les muscles comme s'ils étaient des animaux étranges.

\- Tu le seras aussi. Non ? Souffla Newt.

\- Oui. Avoua-t-il, avec une pointe de honte. Mais c'est avec toi que je veux le faire.

Le plus jeune glissa sa main sous ses jupes et il retira ses dessous qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol. Graves sourit tendrement et vint lui embrasser la gorge alors qu'il faisait coulisser doucement les chaussures à ses pieds.

Le benjamin retint un petit soupir de plaisir et il offrit son corps à Percival, continuant de découvrir le sien de ses doigts. Il s'obligeait à le regarder. Une chose qui ne manqua pas à Graves lorsqu'il redressa la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui…

\- Tu vas te faire mal aux yeux à me fixer comme ça.

Newt battit des paupières en s'excusant.

\- Je ne te force à rien. Rappela-t-il. Je sais que tu es différent et j'aime tes différences.

\- Mais si je ne te regarde pas…

\- Ton visage et tes membres parlent pour toi. Rassura-t-il avec douceur.

Il lui embrassa les lèvres et lui sourit.

\- Tu peux te déshabiller entièrement. Chuchota Newt.

Il fit courir ses doigts le long de son dos.

\- Je te fais confiance.

Il jeta des regards vers son torse et ses bras puis arriva à son visage et lui sourit timidement. Il renversa légèrement la tête pour ne plus le regarder mais souffla de bonheur quand les lèvres cajolèrent son cou et son torse, déposant des baisers mais mordillant doucement aussi lorsque la peau n'était pas sucée. Et ça lui faisait naître des sensations jamais effleurées. Pourtant, il avait toujours tous les types d'écailles, de pelages, de picots et de peaux animales. Lui semblait-il. Il avait découvert toute sorte d'amour.

Mais pas ça.

Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, ses sentiments luttant avec vigueur. D'un côté l'extase, de l'autre la peur. Il savait bien que Percival avait dit qu'il ne l'épouserait pas, peu étonnant ils étaient des hommes, et s'il voulait l'utiliser ? Non… Non, ils étaient des hommes, ce n'était pas logique…

Newt poussa un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres et les dents sur les zones sensibles de son pectoral. Il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à ses bras. Son corps cherchait sa chaleur. Ses mains ne pouvaient qu'effleurer et il se sentait un peu minable. Il pouvait dompter n'importe quelle bête pourtant…

Graves se redressa légèrement pour poser des baisers sur la gorge chaude et il caressait les flancs laissés de côté. De temps en temps, il percevait des frissons glacés et il s'en voulait un peu pour ça. Il se disait que, déjà, l'écharpe et le manteau réchauffaient un peu son futur amant… Il s'évertuait de le mettre en confiance. De le faire désirer ce qu'ils faisaient. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de la ligne entre ses abdominaux presqu'inexistant et il gagna le nombril. Il sentait la peau frémir pour lui indiquer à quel point elle aimait ce qu'il faisait. Il percevait les tremblements impatients.

Il osa retirer ses vêtements et il fit descendre une main le long des jambes de Newt, jusqu'au bas des volants. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter outre mesure, il ne le prévint pas mais ne se précipita pas non plus. Sa main sous le tissu n'était qu'à sa cheville.

Newt le repoussa un tout petit peu. Avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il y avait, les lèvres effleuraient sa peau et les doigts le découvraient comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Les cheveux du jeune Sorcier le titillaient et il passa son autre main dedans avec un sourire.

\- Tu es vraiment nu.

\- Ça te va ? Questionna-t-il.

En voyant Newt détourner le visage, il ignorait encore pourquoi ça pouvait être.

Son corps trembla alors que la joue venait se presser contre son bas ventre. Il laissa glisser son pouce pour lui caresser le visage et, alors qu'il approchait des lèvres douces, il reçut un baiser.

\- Oui.

Définitivement bizarre.

Définitivement celui qu'il aimait tant.

Graves fit remonter sa main sous les voilages, lentement, doucement. Un bras de Newt glissa autour de ses épaules et sa tête remonta. Elle se blottit contre son cou.

\- Je… Je crois que je suis prêt. Chuchota Newt.

Percival sentait l'excitation grandir en lui. D'autant plus qu'il soulignait le fessier délicat de sa main. Il embrassa les lèvres rosées et approcha ses doigts de l'antre. Il savait que c'était par là qu'il devrait s'unir à lui mais une particularité ne l'avait pas effleurée…

C'était sec.

Ou presque.

\- Je crois que ça va te faire un peu mal. Le prévint-il.

Il avait l'impression que c'était un euphémisme…

\- D'accord.

Newt, pour ne pas l'inquiéter, ne lui dit pas qu'il était habitué aux douleurs à cause des animaux.

\- Écarte un peu plus les jambes et dis-moi si ça ne va pas. Invita-t-il.

Le jeune Sorcier acquiesça. La peur était en train de gagner la bataille. Il se resserra de plus belle contre Graves, sa main tremblant sur son épaule et il écarta les cuisses, s'ouvrant à lui.

Le Maire l'embrassa doucement et déplaça à peine les voiles pour se positionner.

\- Je t'aime.

Newt sourit et pressa sa joue contre la sienne juste au moment où une douleur déchirante le traversa. Il ne put retenir un cri et il trembla alors que ses paupières se fermaient à se fendre.

\- Newt ?

\- Ç… Ç…. Ça v… va… Certifia-t-il.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

\- Non.

Percival lui caressa le visage et embrassa chaque parcelle de peau.

\- Je suis désolé.

Newt secoua la tête, ce qui semblait presqu'une caresse animale.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Souffla le jeune Sorcier. Je t'en prie. Invita-t-il.

\- Tu ne penses pas…

Pendant un instant, il maudit toutes ses anciennes partenaires de n'avoir jamais accepté la sodomie parce qu'il aurait pu faire de cette nuit un délice pour Newt au lieu d'être celui, entre tous, qui le faisait pleurer…

\- Je vais bien. Hoqueta Newt.

\- Je ne peux pas…

Le travesti le poussa doucement en arrière mais accompagna son mouvement au lieu d'en profiter pour cesser leur union. Il serrait la jupe autour de lui et Percival contre son torse. Assis sur lui, son visage montrait une expression de stupeur. Maintenant qu'il en était là, il semblait hésiter, ne pas savoir…

Graves l'enlaça au niveau de la taille, le caressant, et il passa sa langue sur sa peau échauffée. L'autre main effleurait son corps laissé à l'abandon alors que ses doigts s'agrippaient sur son flanc, le maintenant en place. Il donna une poussée lente et voulue délicate. Le jeune Sorcier se pressa de plus belle contre lui. C'était loin d'être agréable comme aurait pu le sous-entendre d'autres personnes.

Il se demandait comment ses parents avaient fait trois enfants.

Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'on disait qu'entre deux hommes, ce n'était pas naturel…

Mais Percival le voulait.

Percival bougeait entre lui et leurs peaux frottaient ensembles. Il lui offrait une intimité telle qu'il sentait des frissons le long de son échine. Et puis, les baisers étaient agréables.

\- Est-ce que tu veux… que je te rallonge ? Questionna Graves, soucieux de son confort.

Un troisième coup de boutoir traversa Newt qui opina. Lorsqu'il trouva la solidité du sol sous lui, il resserra Percival contre lui. Les poussées qui le traversèrent étaient étranges, un peu moins profondes et plus maitrisées.

Pas plaisantes pour autant.

Il ferma les yeux pour que Graves n'en voit pas la tristesse qui s'y perdait. Il essaya de se concentrer sur eux, ne faisant pas attention au feu qui crépitait à côté d'eux. Il était content d'avoir cette robe. Percival ne savait pas…

Et, en effet, le Maire bougeait doucement en lui en le cajolant comme il le pouvait, voulant lui donner une expérience agréable mais il ignorait. Il ignorait que c'était du sang qui coulait maintenant. Il ne pouvait qu'entendre les gémissements imagés de son amant, son corps se contractant autour de lui.

Il tentait pourtant de le distraire avec des baisers sur son corps chaud et en sueur.

Percival connaissait la présence du fameux « point » chez la femme mais n'était même pas sûr de son existence pour un homme. Au moins ses attentions tiraient des gémissements à Newt. C'était un bon moment partagés.

\- Merde… Marmonna-t-il.

\- Qu… Quoi ? Souffla Newt qui s'appliquait à simuler.

Percival avait bien du mal à s'expliquer et dut s'immobiliser ce qui provoqua une angoisse chez le jeune Sorcier. C'était la fin ou ça reprendrait ?

Toutefois, son partenaire n'eut pas à s'expliquer.

Un courant d'air chaud frotta contre sa joue et il comprit qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Newt tira l'écharpe autour de lui pour essayer de se dissimuler au maximum. Il aurait dû y penser… il avait noté que les Sombrals aimaient l'odeur du sang.

Newt se redressa pour effleurer la tête un peu dragonne.

\- Je vais…

Percival prit appuie pour se retirer de son corps.

Un mouvement qui fit couiner Newt et exorbité ses yeux.

Ce mouvement là était différent. Sa main se serra sur l'épaule de son amant et son cœur battait la chamade. La décharge de plaisir qui avait jaillit en lui était brutale et saisissante. Tout son corps la réclamait, frémissant.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Reste… reste comme ça.

\- Le Sombral ne verra rien. Lui assura-t-il.

Newt caressa la tête de la créature, le corps tremblant d'autant plus qu'il était mortifié de honte.

\- Ça me fait… du bien…

Graves fronça les sourcils.

\- Toi. Ça m'a fait du bien…

Il lui lança un regard, ses lèvres tournées en un sourire timide. Il tâtonna après sa baguette pour l'utiliser et faire un sort qui transporterait, d'aller savoir où, de la viande saignante pour le Sombral.

Qui s'éloigna.

\- Tu veux…

Newt était encore plus rouge alors qu'il opinait. Percival soutint sa fesse et s'enfonça en lui. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux et n'eut pas besoin de guetter le moment que le transcendait. Le soupir qu'il lâchait parlait de lui-même.

Graves posa un baiser sur sa gorge et s'évertua à ne pas penser au Sombral alors qu'il bougeait en lui, surélevant légèrement son postérieur. Il lui vola un nouveau soupir et n'eut pas besoin de plus pour savoir où il devait le toucher encore et encore. Newt arqua son corps en arrière, sa tête se rejetant aussi et il soufflait, remuant inconsciemment ses hanches.

Sa main se serra sur le flanc de son Percival, allant et venant en lui avec fougue. Son corps tout entier acclamait chacun de ses efforts et en demandait plus à grands efforts de fesses roulant contre son haine. Newt ne se reconnaissait pas mais il trouvait un plaisir si différent.

Graves caressait son corps, explorait les plis de sa peau et l'embrassa comme il pouvait. Sa respiration était haletante et il ne pouvait que la mélanger à la sienne. Il sentit l'étau délicat s'ouvrir et se fermer autour de lui. Il se sentait si bien, uni avec cette beauté encore plus ravageuse qu'il s'abandonnait à lui de cette façon si unique…

Il le serra contre lui en donnant de nouvelles boutades qui tirèrent des souffles d'allégresses à Newt. Son corps vibra contre le sien et il remarqua à peine la bête qui s'était rapprochée. Mais le magizoologiste sentit bien le souffle sur sa peau et il frôla cette joue alors que ses lèvres se pinçaient, que son corps s'ouvrait. Il serra ses cuisses autour des hanches qui allaient et venaient contre lui.

\- Continue. Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix suppliante.

Percival ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur celle qui retenait les jupons, l'autre caressant sa gorge et il s'enfonça. Il effleura encore le renfoncement et entendit un couinement délicieux avant que tout son organe soit comprimé et qu'il sente la main se serrer.

Il entendit Newt haleter et, lorsqu'il bougea en lui, ses soupirs n'étaient plus que de douces respirations épuisées. Son corps allait et venait et il accéléra progressivement. Le jeune Sorcier releva les paupières et il l'observa, regardant son visage devenir de plus en plus baigné de plaisir alors qu'il soufflait et gémissait même de plaisir.

Il avait mal mais il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Il entremêla leurs mains et quand le bout de la hampe s'enfonça au plus profond de lui, que son corps fut secoué et emplit d'un liquide chaud, il lui offrit un petit gémissement.

Percival haletait mais il gardait les idées en place. Il glissa sa main dans son dos et l'attira pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Newt le repoussa doucement en lui souriant, ne laissant pas trahir la douleur qui le saccadait.

Il caressa le Sombral, trouvant sa joue pour y presser son front puis se dégagea légèrement. Alors qu'il faisait ce cinéma, mais qui tira un sourire tendre à Graves, le Maire remonta son pantalon. Il se rapprocha de lui pour prendre le manteau. Son amant lui sourit en remontant le bustier sur son torse puis les bretelles sur ses épaules. Juste lorsqu'il le finit le tissu rêche de la veste se posa sur lui.

\- Merci. Chuchota le magizoologiste.

\- Merci. Lui répondit-il en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres puis sur son cou…

Il descendit jusqu'à son décolleté, effleurant sa peau avec douceur. Newt haletait encore et il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il se blottit contre lui et embrassa ses lèvres, ses joues… Ses doigts effleuraient son torse nu et musclé, se perdant un peu dans les poils discrets.

Il se sentait un peu ridicule à présent, et la douleur qui l'irradiait lui soufflait qu'il ne s'offrirait pas de s'y tôt mais être blotti comme ça dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime. Murmura Percival.

Newt tendit la main vers Pickett qui s'était caché durant ces ébats mais qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à faire partir sinon. Le Botruc grimpa dessus alors que le jeune Sorcier se tournait vers Graves, qu'il sache que les mots à venir étaient bien et entièrement pour lui.

\- Je t'aime.


	29. Chapitre 28 : Et ils tournent

**_The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : Gramander… mais quoi d'autre ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

 ** _Chapitre 28_**

 **Et ils tournent et tournent à la folie tournent**

Dans l'entrée, Tina faisait les cent pas en se mordillant le pouce. Elle fixait continuellement son regard sur la porte alors que Queenie la rejoignait, passant à travers une ligne de vêtements qui séchaient. C'était jour de lessive et sa baguette chauffait pour se faire. Derrière elle, la table n'était qu'à moitié débarrassée et le Licheur trottinait autour de la table, cherchant à boire.

La blonde posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur qui virevolta vers elle d'un seul coup, les yeux plissés.

\- Ne me dis pas encore une seule fois de ne pas m'inquiéter ! Menaça-t-elle.

\- J'ai le droit de le penser ?

\- Tu peux.

Tina secoua la tête alors que sa sœur lui lançait un sourire. Là, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se détendre. Elle aurait dû aller au travail, cela dit. Elle savait qu'elle avait déjà quinze minutes de retard. Allez savoir si Percival ne finirait pas par le lui reprocher…

Déjà, il faudrait qu'il soit ici.

Elle fit claquer sa langue contre ses dents.

Se tournant à nouveau, elle jeta un regard vers la porte et croisa les bras alors qu'elle reprenait les va-et-vient.

\- Tu te fais du mal… Commença Queenie.

\- Je ne suis pas complètement responsable. Rétorqua son aînée.

\- Ah… Tu devrais aller travailler, tu sais. Reprit la Legillimens.

Elle lui fit un sourire triste et s'éloigna pour aller chercher une boîte en fer qu'elle lui tendit. La brune lui jeta un regard et haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu ne penses pas vraiment m'amadouer avec de la nourriture ?

\- On peut essayer. Sourit l'autre.

Tina serra les dents, les montrant presque comme un animal sauvage.

Un fracas les fit sursauter, Queenie lâchant un petit cri. Elle se tourna alors que sa sœur levait sa baguette.

\- J'espère que c'est eux.

\- Tu n'espères pas, que ce soit eux. Reprit sa sœur avec un sourire.

Ce qui lui valut un regard à faire pâlir.

\- C'est toi qui lis les pensées, non ?

\- Gloups ?

Queenie se déplaça pour aller voir vers la table et elle vit qu'il s'agissait du Licheur, cherchant avec encore plus de force quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

\- Oh Neeeeewt. Fit-elle. Je m'en charge.

La blonde trottina vers l'animal qu'elle tenta d'éloigner du réfrigérateur.

\- Je vais le tuer. Le TUER !

Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle et elle se tourna d'un seul coup pour faire face à l'importun.

Aux importuns.

Elle fit son regard le plus glacial en se retrouvant face à son frère, soulevant légèrement sa robe sale au point de montrer ses pieds encore plus sales. Il eut un sourire timide en la remarquant alors qu'il était presque courbé en deux. Il lui jetait des coups d'œil et Tina savait qu'il avait conscience d'avoir sauté, pied joint, dans un pétrin.

\- Toi aussi. Dit-elle en levant les yeux vers Graves qui avait encore son bras autour de la taille frêle de son amant.

\- Nous n'avions pas prévu de rester si tard…

\- Vous n'aviez pas prévu ?! J'espère bien ! Hurla-t-elle en agitant sa baguette.

\- Fais attention avec ça. Tu risques d'éborgner quelqu'un. Dit Percival.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de plaisanter ! Menaça Tina.

\- C'est ma faute. Souffla Newt. Je me suis endormi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! S'emporta-t-elle.

\- On a juste…

Il se frotta le cou.

\- Comment vous pouvez vous endormir en faisant une balade ! Protesta l'aînée. J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Et toi !

Elle pointa sa baguette sous le nez de Percival.

\- Tu es Maire, tu es une force de l'ordre, tu es chasseur !

\- Je sais, Tina. Coupa-t-il immédiatement. J'ai essayé de vous prévenir mais ce n'est pas exactement la chose la plus facile qui soit. Tu nous excuseras. Je n'ai pas voulu réveiller Newt.

\- On est actuellement en lutte contre un Sorcier malade !

\- Deux Sorciers. Répondit Percival.

Il se reçut deux regards et entendit, au loin :

\- Je pense comme eux, c'est culotté.

Graves se dit qu'il n'avait pas envie de savoir de quoi il en retournait et il resserra tendrement Newt contre lui.

\- Il ne nous est rien arrivé, Tina. Tout va bien, maintenant.

\- Mais c'est vrai que nous devons penser à nos pères… Murmura le magizoologiste. J'ai rassemblé une liste de créatures et je pense que je vais aller les chercher. Ce sont nos meilleurs atouts.

\- J'ai aussi un atout. Dit Tina. Il fallait que je demande au Maire si je pourrais m'absenter une journée, c'est la meilleure chose que je puisse faire. À moins que j'envoie une chouette mais je ne voudrais pas qu'on l'intercepte.

La brune fixa Percival qui fermait la porte derrière lui, serrant toujours Newt contre lui.

\- Et je crois que le Maire me doit une faveur.

\- Ne l'utilise pas pour ça. Dit Queenie en entrant en trombe dans la pièce.

\- Queenie !

Le chasseur se détourna vivement, fermant les yeux alors que la jeune femme ne portait que ses dessous. Même Newt baissa les yeux.

\- L'avantage, c'est qu'on sait maintenant qu'il n'a pas effleuré notre frère chéri. Lâcha Tina. Et elle a raison : je n'utilise pas cette faveur pour ça.

La blonde ne put retenir un gloussement puis elle se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Moi aussi, je dois partir.

\- Où ça ?

Percival lâcha finalement son amant pour se détourner complètement et aller vers les escaliers.

\- Je veux aller à Nottingham.

Si elle entendit les pensées de sa fratrie, elle dut reconnaître que le fait que leur invité se fige dans les escaliers était un bon indicatif de ce qu'il pensait.

\- Nous avons encore un peu de polynectar. Je vais l'utiliser. J'essaierais de ne pas rester longtemps. Sinon, je connais des boutiques spécialisées qui…

Elle se tourna vers Percival. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent comme si elle savait lire ses pensées.

\- Je sais que c'est illégal mais est-ce que tu préfères que je sois un peu illégal et qu'on puisse arrêter nos pères ou que je reste dans la légalité ?

\- Tu veux surtout retourner voir ce moldu. Newt ?

Il pivota vers le jeune homme en bas des marches qui suppose qu'il voulait qu'il le rejoigne. Il grimpa alors les marches à la hâte, soulevant sa jupe. Tina fronça les sourcils en jurant avoir vu du sang sur sa peau au niveau du bas des mollets.

\- Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ?

\- Je vais aller en Afrique… Et à quelques autres endroits. Ça me demandera un petit moment mais j'espère que sur place, je pourrais rapidement trouver des gens qui nous aideront.

\- Tu es sûr ? Dit Tina. Qu'est-ce que tu as sur ta liste qui soit trop horrible pour les montrer aux moldus ?

Queenie avait les bras croisés et regardait le Maire qui s'évertuait à ne pas lui rendre son regard.

\- Éruptif… Et… autres. Souffla Newt.

\- C'est dangereux ! Percival ! Tu n'es pas capable de voir le problème ? Tu es Maire d'une ville de Sorciers ! Nous devons protéger notre sec…

\- Tina. Je crains moins un Éruptif qu'un Niffler de cinq mètres de haut. Et nous allons affronter des personnes qui veulent mettre en danger les mondes magiques et non-magiques. Répondit Percival.

\- Alors tu vas les aider ?!

\- Non. Je veux les arrêter.

Newt lui prit le poignet et celui-ci coulissa sur son bras puis le long de son dos avant de descendre pour s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

\- Nous inventerons des choses s'il faut expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous avons le temps.

Il se tourna vers Newt, échappant d'autant plus à la vision de Queenie dans ses dessous.

\- Tu en a pour combien de temps ?

\- Cinq ou six jours de bateau pour l'allée, pareil pour le retour.

\- On peut être prêts pour toi. Dit Tina. Mais on doit être sûr…

\- J'aurais besoin de trois semaines je pense. Coupa Newt.

\- Trois semaines ? Questionna son aînée.

Elle regarda vers Queenie. Laquelle acquiesça.

\- On ne peut rien faire contre les destructions. Ils ne détruiront pas le monde en si peu de temps. Il suffira d'être sur les lieux et de trouver des mensonges… Si Séraphine Picquery est là… Tu nous aideras, Percival ? Je vais rester sur les lieux.

\- Je pars dès ce soir par le premier bateau. Je transplanerais pour rejoindre Douvres et…

\- Il est hors de question que tu partes seul. Dit Graves.

\- Il a raison. Même si tu n'es pas un enfant. Répondit Tina. Mais je t'en veux quand même de ne pas être rentré de la nuit !

\- Je ne serai pas seul.

\- Pickett ne compte pas. Rétorqua Percival.

Le Botruc lui lança un regard glacial.

\- J'ai confiance en Pickett et je ne crois pas que nos pères se douteront que je pars.

Newt se dégagea doucement de l'agréable poigne de son amant et il le contourna pour grimper les escaliers.

\- J'emmène Pickett avec moi, ma valise et je voyagerai en tant qu'hommes. Je vous enverrai des hiboux. Ou un Focifère.

\- Un quoi ?! S'écria Tina alors qu'il allait dans sa chambre.

Queenie ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que Percival regardait son corps disparaître. Il découvrait de nouveaux aspects de la personnalité de Newt, constamment. Et tous le ravisaient. La force et l'audace de son partenaire couplé à sa douceur et sa timidité…

Il peinait à ne pas le rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est un Focifère ?

\- Un oiseau. Dit Newt depuis sa chambre. Leurs chants rendent fous.

\- Je suis convaincu que tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Lui dit Tina.

\- Je crois ! Répondit son petit frère.

\- C'est l'heure que vous aillez au travail. Lâcha Queenie.

\- Et que tu t'habilles ! Lui dit sa sœur.

Celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire et se dirigea vers une robe qu'elle enfila d'un coup de baguette, agitant sa main vers eux.


	30. Chapitre 29 : Le moment où ils

**_The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : Gramander… mais quoi d'autre ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 29_**

 **Le moment où ils se dispersèrent**

\- Aie !

Une moldue blonde et élancée se tourna, frottant sa main sur son long cou. Elle regarda autour d'elle non sans mépris. Déjà, la personne qui lui avait tiré les cheveux s'éloignait, se perdant dans la foule. D'une main, elle ouvrait une gourde, de l'autre, elle glissait les cheveux dedans. Elle mélangea puis rentra dans une ruelle pour boire une lampée. Le goût affreux la sidéra et elle secoua la tête, dégoûtée.

Elle tira même la langue alors que, déjà, son physique changeait. Ses boucles blondes retombaient un peu, s'allongeant. Son cou devenant presque démesuré et puisque ses jambes prirent en taille, sa robe devenait trop courte, presqu'obscène. Et elle flottait dans ses vêtements…

Cette femme n'avait rien à voir avec Queenie Dumbledore, rien du tout. Peut-être la crinière blonde mais la sienne était plus belle.

Elle avait une heure.

Une heure pour trouver Jacob Kowaski.

Ou plus si elle acceptait de boire à nouveau une gorgée effroyable de polynectar. Tout s'ils pouvaient avoir des réponses. Si elle pouvait en avoir, elle aussi…

Elle sortit dans la rue et cherche sachant qu'elle, elle pouvait le reconnaître mais il ne le pourrait pas. Elle avait toutes les cartes en mains.

La première chose qu'elle devait faire, c'était minimiser les possibilités. C'était le plus dur. Comment pouvait-elle minimiser les possibilités dans une ville de plus de cinquante mille habitants ?

Certes, elle avait sa baguette dans sa poche et pouvait peut-être en faire usage. Elle se rappelait toutefois les recommandations des autres, et même celles qu'elle leur avait faites : pas trop de magie au risque d'être reconnue discrétions se fondre dans la masse être prudent être vif et vigilants…

Regardant les panneaux et les affiches, Queenie espérait que personne ne serait surpris de voir l'étrange blonde faire des allers-retours…

Ce n'est qu'en voyant une auberge qu'elle réalisa. Jacob ne prendrait certainement pas de maisons ici ni d'appartement. De toute évidence, si elle voulait le trouver, elle devait trouver l'auberge où il passait ses nuits. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

Encore fallait-il espérer qu'il n'y en avait pas trop à Nottingham. S'il n'y en avait qu'une seule au village de la Forêt de Dean, il y en avait par centaines à Londres. Et elle s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'elle approche ce nombre-là.

Elle n'abandonna pas, surtout pas avant d'avoir commencé, et se dirigea vers cette première auberge pour en pousser la porte. Elle marcha directement vers le comptoir derrière lequel se tenait un homme un peu bedonnant avec une petite moustache retroussée.

\- Bonjour, Madame. Salua-t-il.

Queenie l'entendit penser des choses sur ses jambes et elle ne savait pas si elle devait être flattée ou pas.

\- Bonjour. Est-ce que vous avez un Jacob Kowalski chez vous ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Oh, Madame, désolé mais nous ne pouvons pas divulguer ce genre d'informations…

La blonde sonda ses pensées pour trouver une faille. Une faille qu'il ne lui livra pas. Si ce n'était qu'il se demandait pourquoi elle restait là devant lui à ne pas bouger. Elle s'obligea à sourire avec autant de séduction qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Je suis désolée. Dit-elle. C'est que c'est mon mari et je pense qu'il…

Elle eut un sourire timide et gêné. Très utile dans son apparence normale mais elle ignorait si c'était le cas ici.

Elle entendit une flopée de pensée navrée à son égard puis l'homme commença à passer en revue son cahier.

\- Il n'y a pas de Jacob Kowalski, Madame.

\- Tant mieux. J'espère que je ne vais pas devoir aller dans trop d'auberges. Rit-elle. Vous savez combien il y en a exactement dans Nottingham ?

\- Dans le petit Nottingham, une vingtaine, Madame. Plus d'une cinquantaine dans le grand…

\- Priez avec moi. Sourit Queenie.

Il lui répondit par un autre sourire alors que la femme se reculait et le remerciait avant de partir. Elle espérait fortement trouver l'homme.

Et s'il était trop tard ?

µµµ

\- Arrêtez !

La baguette se dressa dans le ciel et un bouclier presque transparent apparu. Les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Ça suffit, j'ai dit !

\- On est dans un village magique. Répliqua un homme en essuyant son menton.

\- Je m'en moque... Comment ?

\- Goyle. Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Je m'en moque, Goyle ! Nous sommes dans un village magique et nous avons le droit d'utiliser nos pouvoirs mais pas de nous entretuer ! Siffla-t-elle.

\- On s'entraîne ! Répliqua l'autre.

Tina pivota vers lui.

\- Et vous ?

\- Mulciber, Madame.

\- Mademoiselle. Et il ne s'agit pas d'entraînement. Rétorqua-t-elle. Si vous voulez vous entraîner, ne le faites pas dans les frontières de la ville. Regardez !

Tina agita sa baguette vers la fenêtre qu'ils avaient brisée dans la maison des Pomfresh.

\- Et alors ? Fit Goyle. _Reparo_ !

Les vitres se reformèrent instantanément.

\- C'est un comble venant de la femme qui a éborgné notre Maire avec sa baguette.

La shérif sentit sa lèvre légèrement tressauter lorsqu'Alecto lança ces mots, faisant jaillirent des rires dans la foule. Il était vrai que Percival en portait encore les légères marques avec des teintes vert-jaunes autour de l'œil. Et s'il avait droit d'en rire, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

\- Je vous dis qu'il est formellement interdit de vous battre dans l'enceinte de la ville. Si vous voulez vous entraîner ou vous entretuer, faites-les alors que vous n'êtes pas sous notre juridiction !

Elle brandit sa baguette vers elle.

\- _Expelliarmus !_

Les bouts de bois de Goyle et Mulciber volèrent dans sa main et elle fronça les sourcils.

\- En attendant ceci vous est confisqué ! Vous utiliserez ce temps à profit pour trouver comment faire pour vos _entraînements_. Allez-y ! Peut-être que vous pourrez mettre au point des salles et que le Maire approuvera !

Alecto s'avança en brandissant sa baguette.

\- Sauf si tu viens chouiner chez lui, poulette. On sait tous chez qui il vit. Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton moqueur, presqu'entendu.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Répliqua-t-elle. Et je vous conseille de baisser cette baguette si vous ne voulez pas que je vous la confisque aussi.

Après lui avoir jeté un sourire factice et glacial, Tina se tourna. Non sans avoir laissé filé un sortilège de protection pour éviter des attaques en traître.

Elle regagna rapidement la Mairie et poussa la porte pour trouver les cinq Elfes de Maison qui travaillaient d'arrache-pied. Et Percival derrière son propre bureau. Si son père était toujours terré dans sa chambre, ce n'était pas son cas à lui.

Elle s'approcha pour lui tendre les deux baguettes.

\- Goyle et Mulciber. Ils se battaient dans la ville. Pire que des enfants…

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Goyle s'avança vivement.

\- Elle nous a volé nos baguettes ! S'écria-t-il en pointant un doigt rageur et énervé vers Tina.

La femme dressa sa propre baguette, les sourcils froncés. Percival se leva, sa main près de sa poche.

\- Miss Dumbledore a pour ordre de s'occuper du maintien de la ville. Si elle juge bon de vous prendre vos baguettes, c'est qu'elle a raison. Hooky, formulaire de récupération de baguettes.

L'Elfe de Maison s'empressa de les récupérer et de les emmener à son Maître qui ne le remercia pas et en tendit un à Goyle et l'autre à son comparse qui se tenait un peu en arrière.

\- Vous les remplirez et nous verrons si nous vous les rendons.

Il présenta les baguettes à Hooky qui disparut en un claquement de doigt pour aller les cacher dans l'armoire habituelle.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Protesta Mulciber.

\- Je suis le Maire, bien sûr que j'ai le droit. Et Tina a raison. Imaginez si vous utilisez un sort dangereux et que vous blessiez quelqu'un ! Mortellement !

Les deux hommes froncèrent les sourcils, presqu'en même temps.

\- Vous avez pensé à cette possibilité, n'est-ce pas ? Reprit Percival.

\- Non, ils ne l'ont pas fait. Ils pensent qu'ils peuvent tout régler à coup de _Reparo_. Dit Tina, non sans sel.

Ce qui lui valut un regard désapprobateur des hommes qui se tenaient dans l'embrassure de porte.

\- Vous êtes priés de regarder autrement Miss Dumbledore. Elle fait son travail et j'en suis très satisfait.

Alecto ricana.

\- Quoi ? Questionna-t-il alors que des grands yeux globuleux la fixaient depuis un bureau.

\- Ils pensent que tu es gentil avec elle parce que vos relations ne sont pas professionnelles. Intervint Pompom. Mais c'est stupide !

Elle se fraya un passage parmi la menue foule, trottina vers lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Puisque nous sommes ensembles !

\- Maintenant, allez remplir ces formulaires et réfléchissez à ce que vous avez fait. Annonça rudement Percival. Sinon, Miss Dumbledore sera priée d'utiliser ses pouvoirs à vue.

Les importuns grommelèrent mais finirent par s'écarter. Non sans penser des insultes ou même les dires.

\- Merci… Soupira Graves lorsque la porte fut fermée et que les citoyens se furent un peu éloigner. Même si c'est ridicule.

\- De rien ! Si on ne peut pas aider ses anciens petits amis ! Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle se tourna vers Tina.

\- Vous faites un couple ravissant, à ce sujet.

La brune écarquilla les yeux.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble !

\- Un peu moins d'animations, Tina. On dirait que c'est la fin du monde. Lâcha le maire en s'asseyant.

\- Peut-être. Dit-elle, cette fois plus souriante.

\- Oh… Mais pourquoi vis-tu en ce moment chez les Dumbledore alors ? Questionna Pompom.

\- Pas « en ce moment ». Rectifia tout de même la Shérif.

Elle jeta un regard vers Percival qui devait se demander ce qu'il devait exactement répondre au vu de son air de chien battu.

\- Il est en couple avec ma benjamine. Elle s'est absente un moment donc nous n'avons plus l'honneur de sa présence. Sourit Tina.

\- Oooh ! Newt ?

\- C'est cela.

\- Ce n'est pas un prénom de garçon ?

Dans ces cas-là, la plupart du temps, Queenie et Tina laissaient Newt reprendre l'affaire en main. Mais il n'était pas là… Toutefois, il abondait souvent dans le sens de la féminité. Il disait toujours qu'il ne se sentait pas femme, absolument pas, mais qu'il aimait le sourire de Queenie lorsqu'il portait ses créations et qu'il était sa poupée. Et puisqu'ils étaient tout de même à une époque où on ne permettait pas aux hommes de s'habiller en femme, il était probablement préférable de ne pas révéler le pot aux roses…

\- Newtonia. C'est son nom. Mon père aime les noms bizarres. Rit-elle.

\- Je comprends mieux. Moi aussi.

\- Votre nom est ravissant. Répondit Tina.

Percival leur jeta un regard puis se remit au travail bien qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que ce soit très intelligent de laisser la grande sœur de son petit ami parler avec son ex compagne…

µµµ

Le vent claquait sur le pont mais la porte d'une cabine s'ouvrit malgré tout. Les brises firent voler les bouclettes châtains de Newt alors que le froid rosissaient ses joues.

\- Fait attention Pickett.

Le Botruc se blottit de plus belle dans sa poche, contre son cœur, et le jeune homme sortit alors pour de bon, fermant derrière lui. Il ne vaudrait pas qu'on mette la main sur sa valise. Il reconnaissait qu'il n'y avait pas encore les créatures les plus douteuses qui soient dedans mais s'il pouvait éviter que quelqu'un tombe dans son bureau…

Il s'approcha du bastingage et y posa ses mains avec un léger sourire alors qu'il observait les alentours. Quoiqu'il n'y avait pas _vraiment_ quelque chose à observer. Il n'y avait que de l'eau à perte de vue. Des vagues calmes. Pas une seule mouette en vue. Trois jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il était monté sur le pont, lorsqu'il avait franchi un ponton pour la première fois, il avait compris qu'il prenait la mer pour la première fois. Qu'il allait dans des endroits que son cœur lui dictait, qu'il rejoignait les animaux dont il rêvait, ceux qu'il avait éperdument tenté de rencontrer…

Il foulerait l'Afrique, il verrait ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine. Enfin !

Il avait presqu'envie de sautiller sur place.

Newt passa sur ses talons, s'accrochant toujours au bastingage. Et, juste à ce moment-là, quelque chose apparu à côté de lui, le faisant tellement sursauter qu'il tomba sur le sol. Il poussa un couinement et Pickett sortit de sa poche, l'air inquiet.

\- Oops. Pour vous, Monsieur Dumbledore.

Une lettre fut glissée entre les doigts de Newt puis l'Elfe de Maison qui était venu, Huck semblait-il, disparut.

\- Monsieur !

Un homme se précipita vers lui et l'attrapa sous les aisselles pour l'aider à se redresser.

\- Merci.

Newt serra la lettre et referma sa poche pour qu'on ne voit pas le Botruc.

\- J'ai glissé. S'excusa-t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien. Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

\- Non. Du tout.

Le Sorcier lui lança un sourire et s'éloigna d'un pas, s'accrochant au bastingage. Il recula un peu, s'appuyant sur les barrières. Il observa le large puis retourna rapidement dans sa cabine. Il avait à peine fermé la porte que Pickett jaillit de sa poche.

\- Je vais bien.

Newt lui posa un baiser sur le crâne et il s'installa sur le lit, le matelas grinçant sous lui. Il eut toutefois un couinement lorsque ses fesses l'effleurèrent. Comme tout à l'heure, ça envoyait une myriade de douleur en lui. Il se tourna sur le flanc et décacheta la lettre. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en voyant l'écriture de Percival. Il lui demandait comme se passait le voyage, comment il allait, lui disait qu'il lui manquait et qu'il l'aimait. Il ne pouvait résister à l'envie de lui répondre.

Il l'aimait.


	31. Chapitre 30 : La Créature tant recherché

**_The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : Gramander… mais quoi d'autre ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 30_**

 **La Créature qui était tant recherchée**

\- Porcinou.

L'homme abaissa l'œil de bœuf, sourit et lui ouvrit la porte. Il referma derrière son visiteur puis marcha vers un immense portrait de licorne qu'il fit pivoter. Il y avait là un tunnel dans lequel le visiteur entra. Il se retrouva seul et lança un _lumos_ qui lui montra où se rendre. D'un autre côté, c'était un tunnel constant. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits où aller.

Il poussa un tableau de l'autre côté et arriva dans une salle qui sentait la paille, les fientes mais aussi la nourriture. Il aurait pu se pincer le nez avec dégoût mais il n'en fit rien.

\- Bonjour. Dit-il.

\- **Approchez ! Approchez ! Mais soyez silencieux.**

Puisqu'il parlait français, il fit signe d'approcher puis de silence vers cet invité qui s'approcha. Il s'immobilisa néanmoins, fixa son regard puis s'inclina prudemment. Sa lèvre tressauta un instant parce qu'il essayait de ravaler le sourire qui ne voulait qu'y sauter. Finalement, il put se redresser et s'approcher de l'homme.

\- **_Regardez…_**

L'homme se recula et désigna une forme ovale dans un immense nid en paille. Il posa alors le genou sur le sol, ses yeux écarquillés. Il vit les monceaux de la coquille tomber un après l'autre. Une petite tête noire couverte de liquide sortit, le bec argenté claquant tandis que des petits gris sortaient. Une serre jaillit et fit tomber un dernier morceau avant que le reste du corps ne sorte, dévoilant une livrée noire et une longue queue qui s'agitait déjà.

L'énorme créature dans le coin de la pièce s'approcha pour frotter sa tête contre la sienne. Il, ou plutôt elle, poussa un cri de contentement et tourna autour du nid où la petite bête poussait ses couinements joyeux, ravi de faire partie de ce monde.

\- **_Vous êtes l'Anglais ?_** Vous… Anglais ?

\- Je suis l'Anglais.

\- Je parler mal votre langage. Comme vous voyez le, je avoir plus que un Hippogriffe. Deux.

Son rire était plutôt chaud. Il donnait envie à Newt de sourire.

\- Je ne pensais pas venir demander une mère à enlever à son enfant. Dit-il, regardant l'Hippogriffe. Je me retire.

Il faisait attention de parler lentement pour qu'il le comprenne bien.

\- Vous sortez ? Vous allez mal ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Non. Je ne prends pas l'Hippogriffe.

L'homme le regarda de ses grands yeux puis il sourit. Il étendit la main pour lui prendre le poignet.

\- Vous avoir l'argent ?

Newt baissa les yeux vers la valise contenant les trois cent mille francs qu'il avait apportés.

\- Oui. Mais je ne prends p…

La main du dresseur se posa sur son poignet.

\- Vous être honnête.

Le magizoologiste avait l'impression d'entendre un « plus que moi » sous-jacent. Les Hippogriffes étaient entre l'aigle et le cheval. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de leur mère, surtout si un éleveur les prenaient en charge, mais que c'était toujours une bonne chose que les parents restent.

C'était mieux de les laisser entre les griffes et sabots de leurs parents.

\- Assoir-vous. Invita le vendeur.

Newt secoua doucement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas. Il avait toujours mal. C'était plus discret à présent, juste un maigre rappel mais il préférait s'en passer. Surtout qu'à chaque fois qu'il sentait ses douleurs, il pensait à Percival dont l'absence pesait. Qu'il pensait à lui et à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour lui.

Peut-être se reperdre dans ces douleurs juste pour voir le visage magnifique qu'il avait à l'instant fatidique.

\- Mais je reste si vous le voulez.

\- Oui. Vous.

Il montra les deux Hippogriffes.

\- Vous avez. Certifia-t-il.

Et il se pencha pour prendre l'oisillon-poulain, le lui mettant dans les bras. Ça ne manqua pas : les serres s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Pourtant, Newt sourit et caressa prudemment le plumage collant.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le donner, je peux payer. J'ai assez d'argent. Certifia-t-il.

L'homme le dévisagea, l'air bizarre. Il finit par hocher la tête après quelques instants.

\- Vous devoir utiliser un sortilège de Désillusion.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Assura Newt.

Il lui sourit et ouvrit sa mallette pour sortir l'argent qu'il devait lui donner. L'homme les recompta, se retrouvant avec trois cent cinquante mille francs à la place. Il se leva pour voir l'Hippogriffe adulte, lui mettant un collier autour du cou, le tout raccroché à une laisse qu'il brandit vers le jeune homme.

\- Merci encore.

Le jeune Sorcier activa le dispositif de sa mallette et il l'approcha de la maman lui tendant son bébé.

\- Il y a toute la place là-dedans. Sourit-il.

Il fouilla ses poches pour trouver un peu de viande qu'il jeta dans le trou béant de sa valise. Immédiatement, l'Hippogriffe y bondit et Newt put y glisser prudemment l'enfant pour qu'il soit cajolé. Il referma le couvercle et vérifia qu'il était correctement verrouillé avant de se tourner vers l'homme, s'obligeant à le regarder.

\- Merci encore.

L'éleveur lui tendit la main que le jeune Sorcier serra avant de s'éloigner pour reprendre le tableau. Il le traversa, arriva dans la salle où l'autre l'avait laissé rentrer, il le salua et sortit pour finalement se rendre dans l'auberge où il restait cette nuit.

Il salua les employés et fila dans sa chambre, installant le papier qui indiquait de ne pas déranger avant de finalement rouvrir sa valise qu'il installa sur le sol. Il bondit dedans et se retrouva dans son bureau dont la porte ouverte avait déjà été emprunté par les Hippogriffes.

\- Tu restes avec moi, Pickett ? Questionna Newt en fermant la valise.

Le Botruc s'accrocha à lui.

\- Tu vas encore rendre tes frères et sœurs jaloux.

Encore une fois, la petite créature s'accrocha, n'ayant aucune envie de le laisser. Newt lui caressa la tête.

\- Je sais bien que je ne te ferai pas changer d'avis. On garde ça secret ? Lui sourit-il.

L'animal-végétal se hâta d'hocher la tête ce qui fit rire le jeune Sorcier. Celui-ci regarda les environs. Il devait encore étendre sa valise et n'avait pas beaucoup d'animaux un Focifère, un arbre de Botruc, deux Hippogriffes et un Éruptif. Il avait également déniché des Malagriffes tachetés. Pour l'instant, ça semblait bien assez. Surtout qu'il avait d'autres animaux d'une façon ou d'une autre.

S'occuper de tout ça, néanmoins, demandait beaucoup d'attention et il comptait bien prendre le temps pour ça !

Hors de question de laisser de côté une seule créature.

µµµ

 _Toc toc._

\- J'arrive !

Newt se précipita vers son bureau après avoir jeté une pâtée, qu'il avait lui-même fait, vers le Focifère puis il se précipita vers son bureau, poussant le haut de la valise.

\- Monsieur. Dit Huck en tendant une lettre.

\- Merci beaucoup. Répondit le jeune Sorcier en prenant la missive.

L'Elfe de Maison leva le poignet.

\- Attendez !

Les grands yeux globuleux se braquèrent vers lui.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez me ramener ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Vous ramener ?

\- S'il vous plaît, si ce n'est pas trop dur.

\- Non ! Le Maître sera si content. Venez.

La petite Elfe lui tendit la main. Newt le remercia et ferma sa valise avant de l'attraper. Il regarda dans la chambre pour être sûr qu'il n'abandonnerait rien derrière lui. Visiblement, non.

Il tendit la main vers elle. En un claquement, ils disparaissaient et se retrouvaient au beau milieu de la Mairie.

\- Merci encore, Huck.

\- Newt ?!

Le jeune Sorcier n'eut pas le temps de se tourner qu'il sentit les bras forts autour de lui. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser mais il était si heureux. C'était des douleurs qu'il aimait, comme toutes celles que son corps subissait continuellement. Des douleurs qui lui rappelaient l'amour qu'il portait dans son cœur.

\- Newt…

Cette fois, il ne put que rire en réalisant que Graves humait son odeur. Il lui effleura le visage et appuya un peu son nez contre lui, répondant à son étreinte.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Souffla-t-il.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui !

\- Et tu as trouvé tout ce dont tu as besoin ?

\- Oui. Je ne repars pas avant un moment. Pas sans toi. Est-ce qu'on sait si on va bientôt devoir aller… là-bas. Ou si c'est seulement là-bas ?

\- Oui. On se prépare.

\- Pendant que j'étais là-bas…

Newt ne put retenir un sourire en sentant un baiser sur sa joue. Percival ne le forçait jamais à regarder directement son visage parce qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait. Il lui était d'ailleurs très reconnaissant pour ça.

\- J'ai entendu dire que le Niffler avait encore été forcé d'attaquer ? J'ai entendu parler de monstre effroyable qui attaque…

\- C'est vrai. Dit Graves.

\- Et la _Gazette des Sorciers_ dit que…

\- N'y pense pas. Coupa Percival.

Il posa un baiser dans son cou, le resserrant tendrement.

\- Je t'en prie, n'y pense pas. Je m'arrangerai avec Seraphine quand tout ça sera fini.

Newt se recula d'un pas et, jetant un regard vers son amant, il le vit grimacer. Comme s'il avait faussé.

\- On ne peut pas effacer la mémoire des gens.

\- Non. Mais nous trouverons quelque chose. Les moldus sont naïfs. Dit Percival.

\- On croirait entendre ton père.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu ne connais même pas mon père… Souffla-t-il, un peu déstabilisé.

\- Je suppose que j'imagine qu'il dirait ça…

Le Maire fit un pas vers lui et lui passa le pouce sur la joue.

\- Crois-moi… Je ferai ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que le Niffler revienne en sécurité.

Il lui embrassa la joue et se furent les lèvres de Newt qui vinrent se joindre aux siennes. Graves lui prit la main.

\- Ne doute pas de moi. Demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne doute pas. Répondit le châtain.

Il passa ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Je sais que tu es bon.

Percival regarda vers les Elfes de Maison qu'il avait si souvent frapper. Il était loin d'être comme Newt le dépeignait et ça lui faisait redouter le moment où ça arriverait. Pourtant, son amant lui avait bien dit ce qu'il était et il l'avait accepté. Mais l'amour qu'il avait pour les créatures fantastiques dépassait l'entendement.

\- Je m'en remets à toi. Souffla-t-il alors.

µµµ

Des coups à la porte poussèrent Jacob à jeter ses draps dans l'air avant d'ouvrir, essayant d'avoir l'air détendu. Tout ce que sa pose lui valut, c'est un rire doux et harmonieux qui faisait palpiter son cœur dans sa poitrine.

\- Mademoiselle D…

\- Queenie. Répondit-elle. Et vous seriez déjà remarqué si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Elle le repoussa tout doucement pour rentrer tout en notant que dire son nom à voix haute n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose à faire. Elle se tourna néanmoins vers la couverture qui se tenait dans les airs.

\- Un fantôme, Monsieur Kowalski ?

\- Jacob… Il paraît que vous les voyez _vraiment_. Nota-t-il, non sans être impressionné.

\- C'est exact. Mais pas de soucis : il n'y en a pas par ici.

Elle laissa Jacob fermer la porte, abaissa son capuchon et s'approcha pour retirer la couverture qui était toujours au milieu de la pièce. Elle tendit la main et les passa dans les poils doux.

\- Bonjour, Dugall. Ta maman va très bien.

\- Sa maman…

\- Newt. Répondit Queenie alors que le Demiguise apparaissait.

Elle rit.

\- Il a toujours été comme ça. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Maintenant on ne sait plus si c'est parce que je lui mettais des robes ou l'inverse.

Il rigola à son tour, la dévorant des yeux, les paupières voletant devant ses rétines. Elle pivota vers lui.

\- Oh ce n'est pas grave si vous n'avez pas encore trouvé nos pères. Nous vous sommes très reconnaissants. Vous faites plus que nous pourrions en espérer.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en le regardant.

\- J'espère qu'ils ne tiendront pas à vous oublietter…

\- Moi aussi. C'est tellement bizarre mais amusant !

Queenie rit et attrapa le journal qu'elle avait sous sa cape.

\- Voilà autre chose. Dit-elle avant de lui présenter un journal où les photographies bougeaient.

Il écarquilla les yeux, clairement fasciné.

\- Vous êtes adorable. Sourit Queenie. Pour nous, c'est tellement commun. Regardez.

Elle montra un encart avec une photographie de bâtiments détruits, un Sorcier se dandinant à l'avant.

\- Oh mon Dieu !

\- C'est le Niffler qui a fait ça.

\- Où ?

Queenie montra l'encart.

\- Leeds ? Ils vont vers le Nord, non ?

\- J'ai l'impression. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Les yeux de la blonde s'illuminèrent et elle lui prit les mains avant qu'il ne puisse jurer qu'il allait redoubler d'effort.

\- Tellement adorable ! C'est gentil. Et ça nous va droit au cœur.

Elle porta sa main au sien.

\- Surtout au mien.

\- Je retriplerai d'effort. Lui dit-il alors avec détermination.

\- C'est trop gentil, Jacob. Mais ne vous épuisez pas non plus… Prévenez-nous dès que vous trouvez la moindre preuve.

\- Je vous le promets !

Il lui prit les mains et lui sourit. Un sourire auquel elle répondit avec d'autant plus de chaleur. Elle se pencha alors pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.


	32. Chapitre 31 : Le petit grain de sel

**_The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : Gramander… mais quoi d'autre ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 31_**

 **Le petit grain de Sel**

Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, Jacob sauta à l'extérieur. Il fit un signe vers le contrôleur qui lui lançait un regard. Il avait accepté de s'arrêter au beau milieu de nulle part pour quelques pièces bien dorées mais il n'aurait peut-être pas dû. Le charbon sautait par kilos dans la chaudière, des jets de fumées jaillissaient dans les airs et les roues tentaient de tourner. Et alors qu'il peinait à renvoyer son train vers Londres, cet étrange bonhomme s'en alla vers la forêt à environ cinq kilomètres de là.

D'autant plus étrange qu'il portait sous le bras une cage avec un petit hibou brun.

Il paraissait qu'on le voyait beaucoup rôder dans les environs…

Un homme venu de Londres qui brillait par son étrangeté.

µµµ

Jacob avait marché pendant de longues minutes et il était maintenant des plus épuisés. Il s'était souvent arrêté et la cage du hibou pendouillait à sa main, lui arrachant régulièrement des petits cris de désapprobations…

\- Pardon. Lâcha-t-il pour la quinzième fois.

Le moldu rentra dans la forêt, peu rassuré, pourtant, il faisait encore beau et clair. Il n'aurait pas dû paniquer autant… Pourtant, il le faisait bel et bien. Il tremblait sur place, il se rappelait la douceur de Queenie, l'amicalité de Newt, les convictions de Tina et la rigueur de Percival. Et il s'obligeait à avancer. Il s'obligeait à avancer dans ces terrains qui n'étaient tracés par rien. Il avança, encore et encore. Cherchant ce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée qu'il devait chercher.

Si.

En théorie, si. Newt lui avait montré un dessin. Alors, il pouvait se douter de ce qu'il devait chercher.

Alors il continuait de marcher. Toujours plus.

À force de marcher, il finit par aller de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt. Il finit par déboucher dans un endroit où des arbres étaient effondrés sur le sol. Déracinés.

Il avait peur de s'avancer pourtant, il continua à le faire. Il remarquait les poils noirs et brillants qui se dressaient vers lui. Il était presque sûr de savoir ce que c'était, ce qu'il cherchait… Il serra de plus belle la cage du hibou alors qu'il s'avançait vers l'amoncellement de fourrure.

Devait-il le toucher ? Devait-il l'appeler ? Devait-il continuer de trembler comme il le faisait si bien ? Ça semblait la meilleure option…

Mais il retroussa ses manches, métaphoriquement, et s'approcha. Il pouvait peut-être obtenir quelque chose. Il pouvait le ramener auprès de ses amis avec un peu de chance. Il pouvait tenter…

Il s'avança.

Il fit un pas qui craqua des brindilles sous son poids. D'un seul coup, la bête se redressa. Plus de cinq mètres de haut. Une créature qui avait l'air mignonne mais qui était effroyable vu comme elle se dressait au-dessus de lui. Elle leva sa patte et il frissonna d'horreur, incapable de bouger.

µµµ

\- N'essayez pas de vous entredévorer !

Les mots de Newt flottaient dans la clairière mais il était loin de savoir régler la situation. Déjà, il ne voyait que le bébé Hippogriffe, Hank, qui poussait de tristes couinements puis sa mère, Antoinette, qui se battait contre quelque chose dans le vide. Forcément les Sombrals. À côté de ça, Pickett était installé sur son épaule, mangeant une baie alors qu'il essayait de nourrir Joachim avec le troisième biberon de la journée. Ses notes volaient légèrement au vent et elles se seraient enfuies dans les arbres s'il n'avait pas posé son encrier dessus.

Il ne pouvait presque pas prendre de notes. Les animaux lui demandaient beaucoup trop d'attention pour ça. Mais ce n'était pas nécessairement une façon désagréable de ne pas travailler. Même s'il éprouvait quelques hontes vis-à-vis de Tina et Queenie qui travaillaient si forts. La blonde ayant même le temps d'aller jusqu'à Nottingham tous les soirs pour leur donner des nouvelles de Jacob. Il se sentait bien ridicule à côté d'elles. Pareillement pour Percival qui avait tant de travail…

Newt se leva, sans lâcher le Licheur qui buvait avidement. Il s'approcha d'Antoinette et fit claquer sa langue contre ses dents pour appeler l'Hippogriffe. Elle se tourna vers lui alors que Hank se précipitait vers Newt pour se cacher derrière lui. Le jeune Sorcier s'inclina face à la mère, s'obligeant à regarder un peu vers elle pour savoir si elle y répondait ou pas. Oui.

Il s'approcha alors et calla avec prudence le Licheur pour caresser les plumes d'Antoinette.

\- Ils ne vont pas manger ton bébé.

Il frotta sa joue contre la sienne et elle lui donna un petit coup de bec.

\- Vous avez compris ? Dit le travesti vers ce qu'il supposait être les Sombrals. Ne vous en prenez pas à Hank. Je vais vous donner à manger ! Maman est là !

µµµ

Il traversa les airs. D'un seul coup, il n'était plus du tout dans la trajectoire de ce pas. Il croisa des yeux marron et ne put retenir un hoquet en voyant cette grandeur au-dessus de lui. Il baissa la main pour voir qu'elle était enserrée dans une autre main. Chaude. Ou devait-il dire la patte ?

\- Dugall… Souffla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Il se pencha pour serrer le Demiguise contre lui.

L'immense Niffler les fixait de ses orbes scintillants. Jacob tremblait encore. Il serait sa main sur celle de l'espèce de singe qui avait des yeux tout autant brillant. Le moldu devait reconnaître que tout ça n'était vraiment pas pour lui. Et pourtant…

Si le Niffler était là, ça voulait forcément dire que Gellert Grindelwald Graves et Albus –trop de nom- Dumbledore étaient bel et bien dans les parages. Il s'éloigna, emmenant Dugall avec lui et il se pencha pour écrire sur le parchemin qu'on lui avait donné. L'immense créature continuait de le regarder mais elle ne semblait pas prête à l'attaquer, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose.

Jacob tenait à vivre aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait !

Newt lui avait dit que le Niffler était pacifique alors est-ce qu'il avait manqué de mourir juste à cause d'un accident ? Il avait bien vu les nouvelles, qu'elles soient moldues et magiques et il semblait que c'était bien pire que cela. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait vu. Comment est-ce que ça pouvait seulement être des méprises ? Comment est-ce que des magiciens pouvaient contrôler une créature comme ça si elle n'était pas un peu d'accord ?

Il faisait pourtant confiance à son nouvel ami !

Non…

Il devait se rappeler l'évidence fantastique que peu pouvaient effleurer : il y avait des créatures magiques en jeu. Il y avait de la magie dans l'air.

Et cette magie pouvait faire des prodiges.

Jacob ouvrit la cage de l'oiseau et il lui donna le parchemin, quoi qu'il fut presqu'arracher de ses doigts par une serre rageuse, puis il vit l'hibou disparaître au loin. Il espérait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

Il lui restait à attendre Queenie, quel que soit le physique dans lequel elle se présenterait. Il la reconnaîtrait à sa tenue rose si singulière. Une tenue qui allait si bien à la Queenie d'origine.

µµµ

\- Percival n'est pas là ?

Newt se pencha pour poser le Licheur qui fila vers le frigo.

\- Tu as assez bu, Joachim. Tu attendras ce soir. Lui dit-il.

\- Non. Répondit Tina qui envoyait sa vaisselle au-dessus de l'évier où la magie de Queenie opérait. Il avait une affaire importante à régler. Ce nouveau venu voulait lui parler.

\- Comment il s'appelle ? Questionna la blonde, s'approchant dans ses dessous.

Son frère ne le releva même pas, de toute façon il avait l'habitude, prenant place à table. Il attrapa un morceau de pomme chauffée au four et le tendit à Pickett qui le dévora avec plaisir.

\- Tom Jedusor. Répondit Tina. Il a l'air gentil. Il aimerait travailler pour la Mairie, je crois.

\- Quel département ? Quel travail ?

\- Je crois qu'il veut quelque chose dans la protection de la ville. Il a l'air plutôt déterminé.

\- Fait attention. Il pourrait te voler ton travail.

Son aînée rit et secoua la tête.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Ooooh ! Fit Queenie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Newt avait attaqué son repas et s'il n'avait rien à dire dans la conversation jusqu'à présent, là, il s'agissait de ne pas avoir accès aux pensées de Tina.

\- Si jamais Percival vire Tina, tu seras très triste et tu le bouderas. Dit Queenie avec un clin d'œil que son frère ne vit pourtant pas.

\- Ça dépend. S'il est plus qualifié que Tina, la protection de la ville passe avant tout. Mais je suis sûr que c'est Tina qui est la meilleure.

\- Est-ce que tu le penses vraiment ? Taquina-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr ! Répondit sa cadette.

Newt sourit et coupa un morceau de pomme de terre pour l'enfourner. Puisqu'il ne mangeait pas de viandes, c'était un gros morceau de fromage qui avait été préparé dans son plat et qu'il mettait de côté pour l'instant. Tant que le lait était pris avec délicatesse, ça ne le dérangeait pas de toucher aux produits laitiers. Et si les œufs n'étaient pas fécondés, il reconnaissait qu'il y touchait. Mais cette fois, Queenie ne lui avait pas fait d'omelette ou autre.

Alors que ses sœurs continuaient de discuter, parlant de leurs travails l'une et l'autre, il finit rapidement son repas puis se leva.

\- Merci beaucoup, c'était délicieux Queenie.

\- De rien. Je te préviendrais quand Percival sera là.

Newt lui jeta un regard cette fois-ci.

\- Je n'ai pas d…

Le sourire de sa sœur le fit taire parce qu'il savait bien qu'il ne l'avait pas dit mais pensé. Et il ne pouvait pas aller contre ses propres pensées.

Il se contenta de faire un petit rictus et grimpa les escaliers. Il se rendit dans sa chambre et s'installa au bureau pour reporter son travail. Il ne tenait pas en place, se levant régulièrement, faisant des allers-retours pour vérifier ses informations dans les livres qui s'éparpillaient un peu partout dans la salle.

Le temps filait et il était debout à arranger le Passiflore pour que Pickett dorme ce soir lorsqu'il sentit un corps contre le sien. Il se tendit quelques secondes avant de faire glisser sa main sur celle qui se posait sur son ventre avec tendresse. Il sentit un souffle contre son oreille.

\- Je vois mon avenir avec toi…

Newt sourit.

\- Moi aussi.

Il resserra sa main sur la sienne.

\- Queenie m'a dit qu'elle me préviendrait quand tu rentrerais. Je suppose que tu n'as pas encore mangé ?

\- Non.

\- Tu veux que je sois là ?

Percival regarda les parchemins qui s'étendaient.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il appuya ses lèvres sur son cou tacheté de brun tendre. Il ignorait si leur Lune de Miel était déjà passé, s'ils se retrouvaient dans la monotonie. Le couple qui travaillait séparément, qui ne mangeait même pas ensemble… Et si ça devait être ça ? Ça ne changeait rien à l'amour qu'il lui portait, cela dit. Est-ce que la monotonie d'un couple pouvait être aussi agréable que cela ? Est-ce qu'il finirait par s'en lasser…

\- Je veux être avec toi.

Percival lui embrassa la jointure entre le cou et l'épaule.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais te proposer qu'on se baigne ensemble ?

Cette fois, Newt se dégagea et se tourna vers lui, serrant la main sur la robe jaune qui épousait ses mouvements avec une élégance effarante. Il secoua la tête avec vigueur. Graves s'approcha de lui, ce qui poussa son compagnon à se reculer, butant contre le sommier. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba dessus en serrant les dents. Le Maire leva les mains et recula même d'un pas pour prouver son bon sens.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je préfère éviter. Je ne suis pas ce que tu attends.

\- Je sais que tu es un homme et je sais comment ils sont faits : j'en suis un aussi. Se permit-il de plaisanter.

\- Bien sûr. Mais je suis un homme. Et tu n'aimes pas les hommes.

\- Je t'aime toi.

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas réalisé…

Percival fit un pas vers lui, les mains toujours dressées. Newt trouvait son effort adorable, surtout qu'il savait que le problème, c'était lui. Il avait peur de le perdre…

Il lui tendit la main et sentit de l'électricité entre eux lorsque leurs doigts se mêlèrent. Son amant s'approcha un peu plus et il lui tourna doucement le poignet pour embrasser sa paume puis saisit tendrement son pied, à peine vêtu d'un chausson chaud, et embrassa sa cheville.

\- Je t'aime tout entier.

Newt glissa du lit, se laissant tomber devant lui, grimaçant à cause des douleurs qui s'expédièrent dans ses fesses et tout son corps.

\- Je ne te forcerais pas. Si tu ne veux pas te déshabiller devant moi, je ne te l'imposerais pas.

Il tira doucement sur son poignet et sa cheville pour le rapprocher de lui, venant embrasser son décolleté.

\- Mais je t'aime vraiment, tout entier.

\- Quand tu as appris, il t'a fallu une semaine.

Il tourna la tête pour l'observer. Si ses iris s'abaissaient régulièrement, il essayait de soutenir son regard, de voir son visage alors qu'il se paraît de tristesse et de remords. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, passant son bras autour de lui.

\- J'ai été stupide et je t'ai blessé…

\- Ce n'est rien.

Percival lui tourna le bras, regardant les marques encore écarlates. L'endroit où les serres des Hippogriffes s'étaient enfoncées, là où les Sombrals l'avaient mordu, ici un coup de boule de Joachim qui avait laissé un bleu. Il trouvait aussi une énorme plaie sur son épaule qui lui prouvait qu'un Éruptif lui avait donné une attaque qui aurait pu le priver à jamais de son bras. Toutes des blessures que, habituellement, le jeune homme s'évertuait à cacher au point qu'on se posait des questions…

\- Chacune des blessures que tu portes n'est pas « rien ». Te voir souffrir m'est insupportable. Répondit-il.

Son compagnon passa son autre jambe autour de sa taille pour se rapprocher un peu plus.

\- Tu es trop gentil. Ce ne sont pas des douleurs qui me gênent. Mais avoir cru que j'allais te perdre.

Il secoua la tête, s'obligeant à conserver son regard dans le sien.

\- C'est stupide… Ça ne faisait pas si longtemps…

\- Je voyais déjà mon avenir avec toi. Et je me battrais plus que de raison pour avoir le droit que ça arrive.

\- L'avenir ne change pas ? Sourit Newt.

Un sourire timide qui cachait son désarroi.

\- Il change plus qu'on le croit. Répondit Percival. Face à mon père…

Il ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit en sentant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, Newt.

Il lui lâcha enfin le bras pour caresser sa joue.

\- J'aimerais tellement que tu ne sois pas mêlé à tout ça.

\- Ils s'en sont pris au Niffler.

\- Et mon père n'hésitera pas à te torturer.

\- J'ai subi pire.

\- C'est le sortilège de Doloris !

Percival sentait une vague de haine grimper en lui. Est-ce que Newt ne pouvait pas comprendre ?!

\- J'ai confiance en toi.

Cette réponse fut une douche froide pour Graves. Le sourire de son partenaire, sa détermination…

\- Et en tous mes bébés, bien sûr !

\- Bien sûr. Rit-il.

Percival se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Chuchota Newt entre deux baisers.


	33. Chapitre 32 : Les petits points

**_The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : Gramander… mais quoi d'autre ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

 ** _Chapitre 32_**

 **Les petits points sur la ligne de départ**

\- Tina ! Newt ! Percy !

Tina grogna dans son lit et se tourna pour enfoncer son cousin sur sa tête. Il était quand même tôt et elle se demandait ce qu'elle lui voulait. De l'aide pour les tâches ménagères ? On était le week-end ! Et elle devait tout de même travailler à la sécurité de la ville.

En fait, hormis Queenie qui avait congé de son magasin de tissu, ils travaillaient tous chaque jour de la semaine. Même Newt bien que son travail ne soit pas officiellement reconnut…

\- Tina !

\- NON ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Ne fait pas l'enfant !

Elle put entendre grimper les escaliers et elle s'accrocha fermement à son oreiller et au drap qui la couvrait. Malheureusement, ça ne pouvait rien faire contre sa sœur qui ouvrit la porte et utilisa sa baguette pour faire jaillir les couvertures et pour lui ôter l'oreiller qui bondit sur le côté. Elle poussa un gémissement et regarda sa paume un peu rougie.

\- Arf… Queenie !

\- C'est très important ! Newt ! Percy !

Dans l'autre chambre, Newt se redressa légèrement. Il eut un frisson agréable en sentant le pouce de son amant passer le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il posa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme, à moitié endormi.

\- Newt ! Percy !

Il y eut des coups contre la porte.

\- Je peux rentrer ?

\- Oui ! Dit Newt.

Il tendit la main vers Pickett qui bondit dessus alors que Percival le resserrait avec un grommellement. Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge.

Cinq heures du matin passé depuis peu ?

\- Queenie ? Soupira-t-il.

\- J'ai reçu un message de Jacob. Dit-elle.

\- Oh !

Newt se redressa immédiatement. Il enjamba plus ou moins son partenaire dont le grognement de douleur indiqua qu'il ne l'avait pas si bien enjamber.

\- Pardon ! Lança son amant avant de se précipité vers sa sœur.

Elle lui tendit le papier qu'il attrapa et il le lut rapidement.

« J'ai trouvé le Niffler, il est dans la forêt.

C'est bien à Nottingham.

Merci encore pour Dugall, il m'a sauvé la vie.

Hâte de vous revoir, j'espère que ça se passera bien.

J. K. »

\- C'est pour dire que Nottingham est confirmé. Dit Newt.

Percival était encore essoufflé du coup reçut dans son bas-ventre. Il se redressa néanmoins.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on y va. On peut être près dans combien de temps ? Demanda Percival.

\- On a besoin des créatures fantastiques, on a besoin de se changer et on a besoin que la ville soit laissée entre des mains compétentes… Dit Queenie.

\- Une heure et demie. Répondit Tina. Dans une heure et demie, on est parti.

\- Oui ! Répondirent les autres.

µµµ

Jacob avait Dugall sur les épaules et son poids le faisait se pencher un peu. Puisqu'il était invisible, les gens ne pouvaient pas le voir et c'était plutôt une bonne chose.

Le moldu s'approcha d'un homme qui portait un uniforme équivoque. Il lui tapota l'épaule alors qu'il parlait avec une femme. L'individu se tourna en haussant un sourcil.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Monsieur ?

\- Il y a des gens qui ont posés des bombes, il faut évacuer la ville. Dit-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je vous le dis. Il y a des _personnes_ qui ont placés des bombes et il faut évacuer la ville.

Alors qu'il se répétait, il essayait d'avoir l'air menaçant mais son visage jovial faisait mauvaise impression pour ça.

\- Écoutez, Monsieur…

Une explosion retentit, faisant sauter des morceaux de pavés. La femme hurla alors que l'homme en long manteau et pantalon bleu foncé fronçait les sourcils. Il alla chercher son revolver dans sa poche et le braqua en l'air.

\- C'est vous, Monsieur ? Dit-il en brandissant l'arme en sa direction.

\- Vous avez encore le temps de faire une évacuation. Lui dit Jacob. À votre place, j'en profiterais. Ces civils ne doivent pas être blessés.

Les crocs de l'homme se serrèrent. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix, en effet. Comment réagir ?

\- Monsieur l'Agent…

\- Oui ! S'écria-t-il.

Il s'éloigna à la hâte, criant « Évacuez la ville ! Alerte à la bombe ! ». Il se hâta auprès des siens pour les expédier à divers points de la ville. L'Évacuation devait avoir lieu.

µµµ

Jacob s'était caché dans une petite ruelle et il regardait la masse de gens quitter leurs maisons, trottinant et pleurant pour certains. Les enfants étaient portés, les habitants ne comprenaient pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Les retombées de la guerre ? Qui les attaquaient ainsi ?

Les voir ainsi trembler lui faisait mal parce qu'il se souvenait, lui aussi, des horreurs qu'il y avait eu quelques années plus tôt. Les corps, les lambeaux… Des sacrilèges qui auraient dû prendre fin.

µµµ

\- Ils évacuent la ville.

La porte se referma dans un bruit sec.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ils parlent de bombes au pluriel, je n'en ai entendu qu'une seule. Mais je dirais qu'il s'agissait d'un sort…

Alors que Gellert terminait de parler, Albus se tourna vers lui.

\- Ils _évacuent_ la ville ?

\- Ils se croient intelligent je suppose. Ils veulent empêcher que les moldus soient pris à parti.

\- Je reconnais bien là mes enfants. Dit Dumbledore.

\- Et je vois que vôtre précieux enfant à bien corrompu le mien.

\- Vous n'approuvez pas ? Questionna son ami.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je n'ai pas élevé quelqu'un qui protégerait à outrance les moldus. C'est notre chance. S'ils ont poussés tous les moldus dans les rues, nous avons une petite surprise pour eux.

Gellert dégaina sa baguette, prêt à en découdre.

Albus se leva enfin et jeta un regard vers la ville. La peur se voyait sur tous les visages.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il risque d'arriver si nous allons au combat.

\- Nos enfants risquent d'être blessés voire de mourir…

\- Est-ce que vous êtes prêts pour ça ?

\- J'ai beaucoup d'espoir pour mon fils mais je peux m'y contraindre. Et vous, Albus ?

L'homme lui répondit par un regard perçant et un sourire en coin.

µµµ

À genoux sur un des rares immeubles à toit plat, Tina se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Queenie avait été cherché Jacob, n'aimait pas le voir seul dans tout ce ramdam et elle, elle n'était plus sûre de leurs plans. Ils n'avaient pas encore dû utiliser un autre sortilège mais elle redoutait.

Et si leurs pères partaient avec la foule ?

Et si tout était à refaire.

Et s'ils utilisaient cette évacuation à leur profit ?

\- On ne sait pas où ils sont exactement, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Tina.

\- Non. Répondit Graves.

Il se redressa sur le toit et s'approcha du bord pour voir la foule se hâter comme des fourmis trop faibles. Il espérait qu'on ne le remarquerait pas vraiment. Il avait besoin de faire les cent pas.

Un nuage d'étrange fumée leur indiqua que Queenie était revenue avec Jacob.

Newt se tourna et il tendit les bras. Dugall s'y précipita et il le serra contre lui en lui caressant les poils.

\- Tu m'as manqué. Merci pour ce que tu as fait.

\- Tu aurais dû mettre un pantalon, Queenie. Souffla Tina à l'adresse de sa sœur.

\- C'est très bien comme ça. Assura-t-elle.

Elle lança un coup d'œil vers Newt qui portait toujours une robe. Quoique celle-ci était plus vieille même si des coutures montraient qu'on avait récemment travaillé dessus. Toutefois, il portait un manteau bleu et chaud cette fois-ci.

Au loin, il y eut des bruits de craquements. Les arbres s'effondrèrent. La panique redoubla en bas.

\- Calmez-vous ! Calmez-vous et quittez la ville. Criaient les Agents en bas. Si vous agissez dans le calme, tout va bien se passer ! Je vous en prie ! Ne vous poussez pas !

Ils devaient hurler pour passer par-dessus les gens qui se sommaient d'aller plus vite, prêt à s'abaisser à piétiner les autres pour être les premiers à survivre…

Et même si les citadins étaient perdus dans des dédales d'habitations et d'immeubles, lorsqu'ils dressèrent la tête, effrayés, ils eurent encore plus peur. Là-bas, au loin, on voyait une imposante créature exhiber toute sa stature.

\- Le Niffler. Murmura Newt en le reconnaissant.

\- N'y va pas. Somma Tina en trottinant vers lui.

Le Magizoologiste s'obligea à secouer la tête.

Queenie s'avança, scrutant les pensées pour trouver celle de son père ou de celui de Graves. Mais ce n'était pas facile dans ce vacarme de peur. Elles se confondaient et lui donnaient la nausée.

\- Je ne les trouve pas…

\- _Bomba Maxima_!

La voix était amplifiée par un sortilège.

Ils jouaient avec eux.

L'explosion retentit au niveau des maisons, faisant s'effondrer des débris. Queenie se pressa la main contre la tête.

\- _Protego Totalum_ ! S'écria Tina vers les décombres, tentant de les empêcher de tomber.

Les hurlements résonnèrent tant dans l'air que dans le cerveau de Queenie qui tomba cette fois à genoux.

\- Queenie ! S'écrièrent Newt et Jacob en même temps.

Ce dernier se précipita vers elle.

\- Je me charge d'elle, l'ami. Occupez-vous de ces gens.

Il dressa le doigt vers une maison au toit pentu. Sur celle-là même se tenaient deux silhouettes alors que le Niffler approchait au loin.

\- Vous vouliez protéger ces moldus ? Protéger le monde qu'ils conservent ? La magie est déjà en train de les consumer.

Le sortilège faisait résonner la voix avec tellement de vigueur que personne ne pouvait y échapper. Et personne ne manqua non plus les « _bomba Maxima »_ qui cognèrent avec un mépris flagrant.

\- Nous sommes ici pour t'affronter !

Tina se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Père !


	34. Chapitre 33 : Coups de baguettes

**_The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : Gramander… mais quoi d'autre ?

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 33_**

 **Les coups de baguettes dans l'air**

Une flopée d'explosion résonnait déjà dans l'air. Tina avait beau tenté de retenir les débris, ils finissaient toujours par avoir raison d'elle. Si des moldus mourraient sous les décombres, elle comprit rapidement ce que faisaient Albus Dumbledore… Il fermait les passages qui leurs permettraient de quitter la ville. Les moldus étaient piégés. Les moldus devenaient des armes comme les autres. Ils ne pouvaient pas sortir toutes leurs armes dans de telles conditions…

Jacob sursauta lorsqu'il vit la baguette de Graves faire des mouvements dans l'air et qu'un filin bleu clair, presque transparent, s'étendit devant lui. Il n'avait pas le temps de se dire que c'était magnifique…

Newt attrapa un sifflet et le porta à ses lèvres.

Des craquements retentirent alors que le Niffler se frayait un passage, son corps massive cassait absolument toutes les briques, réduisant les habitations à l'état de gravats. Le Magizoologiste souffla de toutes ses forces dans son sifflet puis attrapa le bout de sa robe pour la soulever avant de sauter dans le vide. Il lâcha strident et agita sa baguette.

\- _Aresto Momentum_ !

Sa chute fut ralentie et il atterrit sur le sol sans soucis avant de courir à travers le dédale d'immeubles, se rapprochant du Niffler.

Ses adversaires n'étaient pas stupides et ils ne criaient pas leurs sorts mais il entendait le bruit des pierres frottant l'une contre l'autre ou des explosions alors que les bâtiments s'effondraient. Il courait plus vite ou utilisait des sortilèges pour faire se déplacer les gravats, traçant de plus en plus vite. Il devait absolument rejoindre le Niffler !

µµµ

\- Surveillez-la. Dit Tina à Jacob.

Elle sauta vers le sol, transplanant pour apparaître devant les autres mages. Elle venait vraiment de confier sa sœur à un moldu ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?

Elle projeta une série d' _Impedimenta_ qui ricochèrent contre les corps de ses deux cibles.

\- Tina ! Cria Graves Junior qui venait de transplaner sur le toit.

\- Albus ! Tonnait Gellert en même temps.

\- Baisse-toi ! Hurlèrent père et fils en même temps.

La Sorcière s'exécuta en même temps que celui qui avait été si important pour elle… Sans même le savoir, ils évitèrent tous deux une attaque de Sombral.

\- Papa ! S'écria Tina.

Il brandit sa baguette vers elle, un trait de glace en jaillissant. Elle se coucha au sol puis roula avant d'utiliser un _expulso_ , agitant sa propre baguette en espérant le déstabiliser.

Son père se tourna d'un seul coup et jeta un sort de destruction vers les bâtiments.

Tina se redressa, sachant que tous les sortilèges qu'elle tenterait d'envoyer ne feraient que ricocher. Il était un mage plus puissant qu'elle et il ne souffrirait d'aucune de ses attaques. Elle lui faucha les jambes, le déstabilisant alors qu'elle portait ses doigts à ses lèvres, y soufflant avec force.

\- C'est ton fils ! Nous sommes tes enfants ! Hurla-t-elle.

Albus était tombé sur les fesses mais il se redressa, rejetant cheveux et barbes à leurs places respectives.

\- C'est pour le Bien de tous ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Vous êtes trop jeunes !

Il dressa sa baguette vers elle.

Au moment où elle se mit à scintiller, prête à vomir un sort, un claquement résonna dans l'air.

Hooky se tenait devant Tina et son sort avait fait voler Albus au loin.

Gellert pivota pour envoyer jeter un _Aresto Momentum_ puis il revint à son fils, l'arrosant copieusement de Maléfice qu'il repoussait. Et de sa baguette, une foule d'éclair jaillissait pour rebondir contre un _protego_ qui se fragilisait pourtant.

\- Je vois que tu t'es acoquiné avec des Elfes de Maisons. Je suis surpris !

Il jeta un maléfice sur Percival avec une telle puissance que celui-ci recula de quelques pas. Puis le feu dans ses yeux lui brouilla la vue. Il afficha un rictus glacial alors qu'il transplanait. Son père fit de même, mais ne faisant que rejoindre Albus.

\- Percival !

Tina ne voyait plus leurs ennemis et elle se précipita vers son supérieur et ami. Déjà, Cayre soignait son Maître à coup de Magie.

\- J'espère que tu n'abandonnes pas, Tina.

\- Non ! Certifia-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux. Les Sombrals se déchainaient mais c'était des créatures qui demeuraient voraces. Des créatures qui se détournaient de leur combat pour venir déchiqueter les cadavres devant les regards effarés des moldus.

Pour qui était-ce le pire ? Ceux qui ne voyaient rien ou ceux qui voyaient tout ?

µµµ

Newt n'entendit plus les bruits de destructions et il leva la tête vers le Niffler qu'il voyait au loin. Il aurait pu transplaner mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'état de folie dans lequel il avait été plongé. Surgir aussi brusquement devant lui était peut-être synonyme de suicide !

Il passa à travers les rues, voyant quelques retardataires tenter de fuir, d'autres se cloîtrer chez eux en espérant qu'ils auraient la vie sauve…

Le Magizoologiste se tourna sur lui-même dans une attitude qui semblait d'autant plus ridicule qu'il ne comptait toujours pas transplaner.

À la deuxième fois, il regarda le ciel désespérément vide et attrapa un sifflet pour souffler dedans de toutes ses forces.

Il continua de courir vers le Niffler, ses pieds résonants sur le sol avec un goût désagréable. Comment l'absence de hurlement pouvait être si horrible ?

µµµ

\- Tina !

Graves attrapa son amie par le bras et la recula rapidement. Si elle ne comprit pas, la logique sembla venir lorsque le sol se fissura dans une étrange forme.

\- Il ne doit pas l'apprendre… Dit-il mécaniquement.

La femme porta sa paume à ses lèvres puis redressa la tête. Des maléfices jaillissaient au loin.

\- Je t'emprunter Cayre. Lâcha la brune en saisissant la main de l'Elfe de Maison.

\- Tina !

\- Ne m'en empêche pas ! Nous sommes ici pour ça ! Lui rappela-t-elle d'un ton sec.

\- Maître ? Couina Cayre.

Percival siffla mais acquiesça d'un mouvement brusque.

Ils disparurent tous deux de devant ses yeux et il baissa le regard une seule seconde vers le Sombral étendu sur le sol. Mort.

Il transplana.

µµµ

Albus projeta un sort sur un immeuble qui s'effondra. Il entendit un cri lui semblant familier. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête vers lui, il vit Tina sortir des débris, un Elfe de Maison accroché à son dos. Elle était couverte de poussière et de la caillasse se perdait dans sa chevelure.

La première chose qu'elle nota, c'était qu'il était seul.

\- Je ne te cherchais pas, Père. Je voulais voir ton nouvel ami. Je pensais qu'il aurait plus dur que toi à me tuer.

\- Tu veux dire « plus facile ».

Elle lui lança un regard.

\- Plus dur. Tu as l'air bien content de te débarrasser de nous. On a été très bien ces dernières semaines, merci de t'en soucier.

Un trait de glace sortit de la baguette de son père et elle répondit par du feu en toute logique. Les attaques se repoussèrent en une flaque d'eau qui s'effondra au sol.

\- Je fais ça pour vous. Dit-il. Et tous les sorciers.

Tina lança un sort vers ses pieds, faisant s'affaisser le sol. Mais il transplana et reparu derrière elle. Un claquement de doigt et un mur apparaissait, empêchant une attaque de la toucher. Nouveau claquement et Albus volait au sol.

\- Pour nous ?! Pour tous les sorciers ?! Ce n'est pas toi, papa !

\- Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Cria-t-il.

Il se redressa. Il passa sa main dans sa barbe, en retirant des cailloux et de la poudre.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que ce n'est pas moi ?! Tu penses vraiment me connaître ? Tina… Je croyais que tu étais tellement intelligente.

Un claquement de doigt et une tornade de flamme fonçait vers Albus lequel répondit par un sort de protection qui égalait la magie prodigieuse de l'Elfe.

\- Comment peut-on connaître quelqu'un qui cache toujours ses pensées. Quelqu'un qui cache ses pensées cache quelque chose. Dit-il d'un ton entendu.

\- Nous pensions que tu voulais un peu d'intimité !

Tina jeta un sort qui fut repoussé en faisant craquer le mur d'une maison.

\- Bien sûr que non. Comment auriez-vous continuer de m'aimer ?

\- Qui voudrait garder ses enfants à la maison comme ça ?!

\- Je vous aime. Dit Albus. Mais je savais que vous pourriez me servir.

Sa fille serrait sa main sur sa baguette.

\- Quand tu nous as emmenés là-bas, tu savais. Tu savais que Gellert Graves vivait au village de la Forêt de Dean. Tu savais qu'il fallait l'approcher…

\- J'aurais choisi n'importe quel prétexte. Mais n'essaie pas d'en savoir plus, Tina, tu te ferais du mal. Lui dit-il d'un ton cajolant.

\- Nous avons le droit à des explications ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle brandit sa baguette vers lui. Cayre claqua à nouveau des doigts.

\- _Brachialigo ! Incarcerem !_

La magie de l'Elfe fit disparaître les protections d'Albus et les liens qui jaillirent de la baguette de Tina sautèrent au visage et au corps de son père. Ligoté, il tomba à genoux.

\- J'ai le droit de savoir ! Tu as donné Newt au Niffler !

\- C'était le plan rêvé. Un ennemi commun. Un ennemi que toi et ta sœur verraient. Vous m'auriez supplié de faire n'importe quoi pour l'arrêter. Même si vous aviez appris qui était vraiment Gellert Graves, vous m'en auriez prié. Tout pour ramener votre frère chéri.

\- Ton enfant préféré.

\- J'ai le sens du sacrifice. Répondit Dumbledore.

\- Tu ne savais pas que le Niffler serait là.

\- Cette créature ! Lui souffla son père. Si j'avais su l'aubaine qu'elle serait.

\- Elle ne décide pas de ce qu'elle fait.

Tina leva les yeux vers le loin. Elle voyait la silhouette devenue effroyable. Elle voyait la bête qui ravageait tout sur son passage. Et si Newt était déjà…

\- Quel était ton plan au début ?!

\- Une fille forte et brune, cachant une certaine douceur et un certain cœur. Une fille blonde et douce, la ménagère parfaite qui aime les hommes et que les hommes aiment…

Ladite brune baissa sa baguette, choquée.

\- Percival Graves n'était pas un si mauvais parti, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-on blâmer un père de vouloir offrir une de ses filles à un homme comme lui ?

\- Tu… voulais… nous vendre à Percival ? Tu voulais…

\- J'aurais bien fini par rencontrer Gellert. J'étais patient. J'aurais pensé que Queenie serait celle qui lui céderait. Mais Newt ?

La main de Tina tremblait.

\- Est-ce que… tu as vraiment tout prévu ?

\- Je viens de te le dire. Je n'avais pas prévu que Newt aimerait un homme. Je suppose qu'il se prend pour une fille, finalement.

\- Lorsqu'on nous sommes arrivés…

\- Je savais que Percival était le protecteur de la ville.

La bouche de sa fille s'ouvrait toujours un peu plus sous le choc.

\- Je savais que je pourrais m'arranger pour qu'il vienne nous accompagner. Je savais qu'en le laissant seul avec mes filles, il ferait connaissance.

\- Quand maman et toi vous vous êtes séparés il y a dix-sept ans… que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour nous garder.

\- Déjà, oui.

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Tina.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu nous aimes… Fut tout ce qu'elle arriva à dire.

\- Peut-être que tu as raison. Mais j'en doute. Tu ignores à quel point je souffre mais la fin demande les moyens. _Petrificus Totalus._

Le sort cogna Tina qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir et elle tomba sur le sol.

\- _Lashlabask._

Les liens qui l'entouraient se défirent.

\- _Cracbadaboum_. Dit-il en pointant sa baguette vers sa fille puis il disparut en transplanant.

µµµ

Alors que le sifflet résonnait dans les airs, un gigantesque Éruptif bondit à travers la ville, chargeant trop devant.

Un autre instrument souffla dans l'air et Antoinette fondit à toute vitesse. Elle se concentrait sur des constructions qui avaient été muées en adversaires potentiels à grands coups d' _Avifors_.

Un sifflement et des Malagriffes tachetés se précipitaient à travers les rues. Les moldus hurlaient, se pressaient, bousculaient et pleuraient puisque rien d'autres n'était possible. Ils tentaient bien de grimper sur les gravats mais pourquoi faire ?

Un ultrason dans le courant du vent et les Sombrals abandonnaient leur festin pour s'organiser à nouveau.

µµµ

Newt était épuisé mais il survint au niveau du Niffler. Plus que quelques mètres…

\- Niffler !

Un coup de griffe s'enfonça dans une maison, la faisant exploser en une foule de munition qui s'écrasèrent ci et là. Elles prenaient des vies ou provoquaient plus de fracas encore.

\- Niffler !

Newt abaissa sa baguette qui lui avait permis de s'abaisser.

Il souleva un peu plus sa robe pour qu'elle ne se prenne pas dans les gravats qu'il escaladait.

\- C'est Newt ! Avec mes trésors dans les yeux rien que pour toi. Cria-t-il.

Les explosions continuaient de résonner, les ordres, les hurlements. Le silence désagréable avait fait à une rage plus épouvantable encore et il ne savait toujours pas lequel il préférait finalement…

\- Ce sont des belles paroles que tu dis là.

Le jeune Sorcier se tourna vers la voix qui s'était adressée à lui. Il pivota vers l'homme alors que le Niffler s'était immobilisé, comme une statue venant d'apparaître dans une pose grotesque.

\- Monsieur Graves.

\- Très cher Newt…

\- Est-ce que vous comptez encore me faire subir un sortilège de Doloris ?

Gellert marcha vers lui.

\- Quelle audace.

Il leva sa baguette.

\- _Endoloris !_

Newt ne put retenir son cri de douleur alors qu'il sentait ses jambes fléchirent sous les assauts impitoyables. Il dressa toutefois la main pour faire signe à Pickett de ne pas bouger avant de porter sa main à son épaule. Le Mage s'approcha de lui, glissant sa main sous la sienne et soulevant la manche bouffante. Il s'attendait visiblement à trouver le Botruc fut la déception sur son visage.

Le sortilège de Doloris s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé et Newt tomba à genoux, haletant.

Gellert pencha la main vers lui et le saisit par les cheveux, l'obligeant à se redresser.

\- Ne t'épuise pas trop vite, très cher Newt. Nous avons encore beaucoup de divertissement à faire.

Il lui effleura la joue.

\- Que vois-tu de ton avenir ?

L'ancien Maire attrapa les sifflets qui pendaient à son cou et il les arracha, les jetant contre un mur.

\- Je me vois au côté de votre fils. Répondit-il.

La main se ferma autour de son menton, l'obligeant à fixer le mage.

\- Je vois…

Il sourit de plus belle et transplana. Il reparut sur le faitage d'un toit.

\- Percival !

Newt essayait de se dégager de sa poigner mais il ne le pouvait. D'autant plus qu'un sortilège venait de lui immobiliser les poignets.

\- Newt !

Graves Junior transplana immédiatement pour se retrouver sur le même immeuble, abandonnant les créatures qui ne cessaient de se former dans les murs. Les pouvoirs de son père étaient trop puissants. Mais il pouvait faire confiance à Hooky et au Éruptif qui provoquaient tellement d'explosions.

\- _Endoloris_ !

Newt poussa un cri et son corps se courba sous la douleur.

\- Ne t'approche pas, mon cher. Tu ne voudrais pas que je tente d'autres sorts sur cette charmante petite tête. Pourquoi pas le sortilège de Videntrailles dans lequel tu excelles ?

Gellert se pencha vers son prisonnier.

\- Je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire.

Percival réfléchissait à quel sort il pouvait utiliser sans toucher Newt qui était complètement devant son amant. Il remarqua un mouvement vert et, malgré les affres de douleurs dans lequel le magizoologiste était encore plongé, il vit son sourire.

\- Très bien. Je vais parler pour vous. Percival, la femme que tu aimes n'est qu'une menteuse : c'est un homme. Il s'appelle Newton. Pas vrai ?

Le jeune Sorcier ne résista pas et hocha la tête.

\- Newton, ton cher petit ami a été élevé par mes soins. C'est un être cruel qui n'a pas le moindre respect pour quelconque vie si ce n'est la sienne. Lui dit-il à l'oreille, son souffle se glissant en lui.

Le benjamin Dumbledore leva le regard vers son compagnon qui serrait les dents, sa baguette semblant tellement inutile entre ses doigts…


	35. Chapitre 34 : Libérer les Eaux, etc

**_The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : Gramander puis Queecob (qui oublierait ça !)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 34_**

 **Libérer les Eaux, le Feu et tout ce qui va avec**

Elle l'avait souvent dit : quand les gens souffraient, c'était plus facile.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ici, si ce n'était la douleur ? Une douleur sourde et invasive qui la submergeait comme un tsunami. Elle n'entendait que des hurlements. Elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Son corps tremblait…

\- Queenie…

\- Tout va bien, mon chou. Haleta-t-elle.

\- C'est faux. Queenie. Concentrez-vous sur mes pensées à moi. Invita-t-il.

Il la saisit doucement par les épaules.

\- Concentre-vous sur mes pensées. Ignorez les autres. À quoi est-ce que je pense ?

Elle rit doucement alors que les doigts boudinés entraient dans ses boucles.

\- C'est si gentil, mon chéri. Vous ne pensez pas vraiment ça.

\- Bien sûr que si. Vous le savez.

Elle rougit alors qu'il pensait à quel point il la trouvait fantastique. Elle se redressa et buvait ses pensées tandis que la rage perdurait. L'Éruptif se battait, explosait des choses, projetait des gravats les Sombrals fondaient vers leurs ennemis qu'ils soient de roches ou de chairs les moldus criaient mais il n'y avait pas qu'eux, certains se révélaient des Sorciers à en croire les baguettes qui tendaient de les aider l'Hippogriffe fondait et lacérait le Niffler continuait de détruire au loin les Elfes de Maisons claquaient des doigts et déclenchaient des horreurs élémentaires.

Mais il y avait les pensées de Jacob qui étaient un doux havre de paix.

Elle s'y accrochait et retrouvait la douceur qu'elle aimait déjà plus que tout.

Avant même de chercher à se redresser, elle se pencha vers lui et joignit leurs lèvres.

\- Merci, mon chou. Chuchota-t-elle.

µµµ

Les doigts de Gellert tournèrent légèrement le visage de Newt pour l'emmener vers lui.

Le Magizoologiste ne pouvait que regarder sur le côté alors qu'on l'obligeait à faire face. Il pouvait voir Percival serrer les dents, et sa baguette, alors qu'il était contraint de rester sur place. Probablement à cause du _protego_ qui continuait de flotter entre eux.

\- Un garçon. Tu aurais pourtant être pu mignonne. Tu aurais pu être la femme parfaite. Vraiment… Je trouve que physiquement, c'est une de tes plus jolies conquêtes. Hormis la chose entre ses jambes. Ajouta-t-il avec un rire moqueur.

\- Père !

\- Quoi ?

Gellert se pencha vers sa victime.

\- Et toi. Toi qui adule les animaux plus que tout. Si tu savais ce qu'il faisait aux animaux. Ce qu'il fait aux Elfes de Maisons. Des coups dès qu'il s'énervait.

\- Il a utilisé un Videntrailles sur un homme qui a essayé de me violer. Quand il était enfant, il attrapait les hiboux et les chouettes dans les cages et il les secouait. Plusieurs sont morts. Encore il y a trois semaines, vous l'avez énervé et il a frappé dans Hooky.

Gellert ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux et Newt fit un mouvement.

\- _Stupéfix_ !

Le corps de l'homme tomba brusquement alors que le travesti se dégageait, Pickett remontant sur ses bras alors que les liens tombaient au sol.

\- _Enervatum !_

C'était la voix d'Albus.

Newt arracha le bas de sa robe et il le jeta sur le visage de Gellert pour le déstabiliser alors que son père apparaissait.

\- Vas-y ! Lui lança Percival.

Le jeune Sorcier serrait les dents une seule seconde avant de disparaître d'un seul coup. Son père ôta le tissu doux et jaune, le jetant sur le sol.

\- Je vous connais, père.

La baguette de Dumbledore était brandie vers lui, le menaçant d'un bout scintillant.

\- Je savais pertinemment que si vous mettiez la main sur Newt, vous lui briserez le cœur avant de tenter de le tuer.

\- Le tuer ? Non… Je trouve que ça… manquerait d'originalité. Lâcha-t-il d'un ton chantant. Si tu le permets, cher Albus.

\- Je préfère éviter que tu ne tues Newt.

Il tourna la tête pour le chercher. Où est-ce que son fils avait bien pu disparaître ?

\- Tu l'as mis au parfum alors.

\- Je lui ai tout dit. Les mauvaises choses et les bonnes.

\- Que reste-t-il entre vous ? Comment réagira-t-il une fois que les soucis seront passés ? Pour l'instant, il accepte. Combien de temps ? Je me demande tout de même quand est-ce que tu t'es dit que tu coucherais tout de même avec un homme.

\- Jamais Newt… Commença Albus.

Il s'immobilisa toutefois en voyant le regard de Percival Graves.

Gellert eut un ricanement en voyant que son comparse pouvait imaginer que ses enfants mourraient, même de sa propre main, mais qu'il voyait rouge maintenant qu'on lui disait que son enfant avait offert sa virginité.

Le Mage enchaîna alors plusieurs sorts qui expédièrent Percival au sol avec tellement de force et de puissance que des bleus et des plaies marquèrent son corps. Un nouveau maléfice lui ouvrit le torse, nappant sa tenue de sang.

µµµ

La main de Newt se ferma autour d'une imposante patte, poussant la créature à se tourner d'un seul coup vers lui. Les yeux cognèrent les siens avec force. Le Magizoologiste lui sourit, ses yeux brillant d'espoir et de soulagement. La bête s'était interrompue dans ses carnages, elle se tenait là au milieu de la rue mais on pouvait presque dire qu'elle était calme. Et la patte se ferma sur la sienne en retour.

\- Niffler !

\- C'est toi.

\- Tu n'es plus sous le sortilège ? S'assura-t-il. Tu étais sous un sortilège, n'est-ce pas ?

Un long doigt effleura sa joue et un grognement approbateur lui répondit.

\- J'ai eu peur que tu sois…

\- Mauvais ?

\- Oui.

\- Je veux seulement de l'or et de l'argent.

\- Mais est-ce que tu peux nous aider ? Nos pères…

Le Niffler regarda l'endroit que désignait Newt.

\- … Ils se sont mis en tête de détruire les villes moldues pour révéler la magie.

\- Ah.

Newt se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant l'hésitation dans le Niffler assis au milieu des gravats.

\- Je te paierais si c'est ce qu'il faut ! Aide-nous. Tu peux même te contenter d'aider les moldus ! Lui dit-il avec vigueur.

\- C'est seulement parce que c'est toi. Grommela le Niffler en se redressant.

Il partit en trottinant. Newt se tourna et vit qu'ils se battaient là-haut. Il leva sa baguette et projeta des étincelles. Il savait à quel point c'était fou mais il savait également ce qu'il faisait. D'autant plus lorsque d'autres étincelles lui répondirent et qu'il transplana. Ses pieds le posèrent sur des gravats et il perdit l'équilibre, l'envoyant rouler aux pieds de Tina. Laquelle s'accroupit près de lui.

Elle lui tendit la main et l'aida à se redresser. Il la remercia en lui jetant un coup d'œil et compris immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. La façon dont son visage s'affaissait, la façon dont son teint était pâle. Elle venait d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle et d'essuyer un sort puissant.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- On va dire ça. Tes sifflets !

Newt se tourna pour voir le Niffler au loin. Il ignorait ce qu'il avait exactement décidé au final…

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Il lui jeta un sourire timide puis lui prit la main, transplanant directement sur le toit.

µµµ

Le sort d'Albus ricocha contre un _protego_ que Percival peinait à tenir, le sang roulant sur sa peau.

Une attaque fusa de derrière lui et toucha Gellert, le faisant siffler. Son regard se verrouilla sur Queenie de l'autre côté et d'un coup de baguette, il fit s'effondrer des gravats sur la foule.

Un autre sortilège traversa la barrière et l'épaule fut touchée, s'ouvrant pour libérer une rivière écarlate.

Un claquement de doigt et Hooky apparut.

\- Maître ! J'ai déblayé le chemin.

Percival se redressa péniblement, crachant un mélange de salive et de sang qui roula sur son menton.

\- Tu as récupéré ces choses ? Remarqua Gellert. Pardonne-moi l'expression, mais est-ce comme ça que tu as obtenu l'innocence de Newt ?

Un sort fut jeté par Dumbledore avec plus de vigueur mais un claquement de doigt l'arrêta.

\- Maître ! Vous allez bien ?

\- _Impedimenta_!

Le sort sortit de deux voix en même temps, cognant l'Elfe de Maison avec vigueur. La puissance de la petite créature avait beau être immense, les sortilèges combinés l'immobilisèrent.

\- Je ne vais pas te tuer, Percival.

\- C'est trop d'honneur, père.

Il cracha sur le sol alors qu'il lâchait ces mots.

\- Je sais que tu embrasses mes pensées.

Comme Percival lançait un sort, Gellert le repoussa d'un coup de baguette. Même s'ils faisaient essentiellement de l'informuler l'un et l'autre, ils se connaissaient.

\- Tu veux comme moi que les moldus s'écrasent et que nous puissions vivre libres ! Ne fais pas de mauvais choix !

\- Jamais je ne me rallierais à des malades comme vous.

\- Tu embrasses mes idées. Mais soit… _Avada Kedevra !_

Un cri étouffé retentit. Un couinement lui répondit et les têtes se tournèrent vers Tina, Cayre et Newt.

\- Tiens, tiens… Sourit Gellert.

Il se tourna vers Percival dont le regard passait de son amant à l'Elfe de Maison qui venait de s'effondrer au sol.

\- Est-ce que tu es prêt à revenir sur tes idées ?

Newt transplana et se laissa tomber à côté du petit corps qu'il prit dans ses bras. Les membres faméliques tombèrent. L'expression de stupeur d'Hooky montrait à quel point il ne pensait pas être celui qui serait touché.

Il savait que ça ne servait à rien de le secouer et que les gigantesques orbes dressés vers lui n'étaient plus que vide.

\- Newt !

\- _Protego !_

Le sort d'Albus empêcha Percival de s'approcher de son amant qui caressait la joue de la petite créature.

\- C'est un champ de bataille ! Cria Gellert.

\- _Expelliarmus !_ S'écria Tina vers lui.

Il repoussa l'arme d'un mouvement et lâcha encore les deux noms abominables. Le trait vert effleura Tina qui ne put retenir un cri et qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant Cayre tomber.

\- C'est un champ de bataille ! Répondit le puissant Mage. _Expelliarmus !_

Il fit trois gestes et il attrapa trois baguettes dans sa main avec un sourire froid.

\- C'est ceci que vous vouliez faire Mademoiselle ?

Percival haletait de hargne et il s'efforçait de tenir sur ses jambes. Quelque part dans la ville, Huck pourrait peut-être les aider. Et pas que… Mais ils devaient faire face. Il n'avait plus de baguette… aurait-il le temps d'attaquer comme un Moldu.

Le sortilège de protego l'empêchait d'approcher de Newt.

\- Reprenez-vous ! Ordonna Albus. Vous savez aussi qu'il n'est pas utile de s'abaisser aux Moldus.

\- Tu les aimais ! Protesta Tina.

\- Nous vivons dans l'ombre. Nous faisons attention à tous nos gestes et nous ne vivons pas à cause d'eux. Peut-être que mon amour s'est réduit à néant.

\- Et si je me précipite dans tes bras pour te dire que je suis prête à tuer des Moldus, qui me dit que tu nous laissera en paix. En vie ?! Répliqua l'aînée.

Gellert agita les baguettes qu'il avait dans les mains.

Newt baissa la tête.

\- Tu me connais. Répondit Albus.

\- Je ne te connais pas ! Rugit Tina.

\- Percival. Est-ce que tu as besoin de plus de conviction que ça ? Questionna Gellert.

Il marcha vers eux de quelques pas, dressant les baguettes pour montrer sa toute puissance.

Percival s'élança vers lui et donna un coup de poing qui déstabilisa son père avant qu'il n'agite les baguettes. Quatre sorts jaillirent d'un coup et il fut repousser, volant dans les airs.

Un sifflement retentit.

Baissant les yeux, Gellert vit les doigts de Newt entre ses lèvres.

\- Attention ! S'écria Albus.

Il lança un sort vers son fils, lui ligotant les bras et faisant rouler le petit corps de ses genoux.

Il plongea sur le sol pour éviter l'attaque d'Antoinette alors que Gellert bondissait en arrière. Dumbledore se redressa et lança un _Wingardium Leviosa_ qui attrapa Pickett et le jeta dans sa main. Il se laissa glisser sur la toiture, jusqu'à la rigole, alors que Tina se précipitait vers son benjamin pour essayer de l'aider.

\- Pickett ! Cria Newt.

\- Ne bouge pas. Lui dit sa sœur, essayant de défaire le nœud.

Gellert reculait aussi, faisant un sort de protection si puissant que les attaques des serres effroyables ne l'atteignaient pas.

Il siffla.

Le visage de Newt se redressa alors que Tina enfonçait ses doigts dans l'imposant nœud.

\- _Cracbadaboum !_

Des traits de magie jaillirent de quatre baguettes en même temps. Tous atteignirent leur cible. Du sang tomba du ciel, aspergeant généreusement Newt et Tina, mais aussi un peu Gellert qui éclata de rire. D'autant plus face à l'expression médusée du magizoologiste.

\- ANTOINETTEEEEEEEE !

Tina réussit à défaire les liens à l'instant où son frère se précipitait vers l'Hippogriffe tombant du ciel, lacéré.

Le corps s'écrasa sur le toit, avec tant de force que l'air repoussa Newt et Tina. Elle chercha à se redresser mais vit qu'ils chutaient vers le sol.

Si seulement ils avaient leur baguette…


	36. Chapitre 35 : Les protecteurs-immeubles

**_The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : Gramander puis Queecob (qui oublierait ça !)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 35_**

 **Les Protecteurs-Immeubles**

Pickett s'agitait de toutes ses forces dans la main d'Albus qui essuya sa barbe maintenant pleine de sueur et de sang. Il avait été peu touché comparé à Gellert qui brillait par la folie émanant de son être. Le carmin se perdait dans ses cheveux et sur sa peau comme des peintures de guerre.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que nous les rallierions à notre cause.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils aient seulement survécu. Répondit Gellert. Il ne reste plus que ta dernière fille. La blonde.

Albus allait lui répondre mais il vit les gravats se dresser et se consolider. Il vit des silhouettes se créer et des bonshommes se mettre en marche. Certains allèrent rejoindre le Niffler pour l'aider à sauver les Moldus. D'autres se tinrent les mains, créant une étrange barrière. D'autant plus que leur matières premières se changeaient et formaient un réel rempart.

\- Qui possède une telle magie ?! Questionna Gellert.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Seraphine Picquery ? N'aurait-il pas dû la tuer ?

\- Je sais… Répondit Albus. C'est le seul élément que je n'avais pas prévu…

µµµ

De l'eau glissa sur le visage de Percival, roulant dans sa bouche et l'hydratant avec lenteur. Les douleurs dans son corps lui hurlaient de ne pas ouvrir les yeux mais il entendait le brouhaha ambiant et il se força à soulever les paupières. Même sans baguette, il devait se battre. Surtout à cause de ce qu'avait ressenti Newt…

Newt.

C'était son visage qu'il voyait. Il était ravagé. Sa peau était rouge et ses yeux mouillés. Pendant quelques secondes, Percival se dit qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien lancer une réplique cliché sur le fait qu'il devait être mort mais il savait que s'il ne devenait pas fantôme, il irait droit en Enfer…

\- Newt…

\- Percival !

Le corps se pencha sur lui et lorsqu'il leva la main, il sentit immédiatement une joue venir s'y coller.

\- Désolé…

Une main trouva la sienne alors que le garçon secouait la tête.

Un raclement de gorge surprit Percival qui tourna légèrement le visage malgré sa nuque qui lui était douloureuse.

\- Mais ils sont si mignons ! Roucoula la voix de Queenie.

Graves rencontrait des yeux perçant et stricts derrière des lunettes fines, une bouche fermée en une ligne sévère et des cheveux parfaitement peignés.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, jeune Graves. Est-ce que vous vous sentez capable d'aller de l'avant ?

Un claquement vrilla l'air. C'était une des immenses silhouettes qui se dressait dans le ciel et qui venait d'arrêter un sort. Un éboulis roula le long du dos d'une autre forme. Percival remarquait donc qu'ils étaient derrière une étrange forteresse.

\- Nous n'avons pas nos baguettes. Dit Tina.

\- Tant pis.

Graves se redressa alors qu'il disait ces mots. Le goût âcre dans sa bouche stagnait et il allait de pair avec l'amertume brusque qui l'enserrait.

\- On va faire sans.

\- Il a raison. Reconnut la femme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Percival s'obligea à relâcher doucement la joue de Newt et il utilisa sa main pour se mettre debout.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- C'est moi qui appelé la cavalerie tout à l'heure, tu te souviens ? Dit Tina.

Graves fronça ses épais sourcils. Il se souvenait bien qu'elle avait fait apparaître un faucon pèlerin à coup d' _avis_ avant de l'envoyer porter un message « en espérant qu'il ne serait pas trop tard ».

Le corps douloureux et les bras au supplice, ça n'empêcha pas Percival de baisser la main pour attraper celle de Newt et le faire se redresser à son tour. Il sentait ses doigts trembler dans les siens alors qu'il regardait après le Niffler.

\- Percival, je te présente ma mère.

Pour un peu, le Maire aurait pu s'étouffer avec sa salive et il faillit lâcher la main de son amant dans un geste mécanique.

\- Minerva McGonagall.

Elle présenta sa main à Graves pour qu'il la serre ce qu'il fit sans protester une seule seconde alors que ses yeux étaient grands ouverts de stupeur.

\- Mettons-nous au travail. Dit-elle. Est-ce que vous savez ce que vous allez faire ?

Tina se pinçait les lèvres.

\- Queenie ! Tu pourrais déstabiliser ton père. Si tu utilises un sort de Legillimancie en plus de tes capacités, tu peux peut-être entrer dans son esprit. Dit Minerva.

\- Je peux essayer, maman.

La femme se tourna vers les autres.

\- Je sais comment m'y prendre. Je m'occuperais et ça permettra à Tina de récupérer les baguettes, peut-être.

\- Je vais assister Queenie en le déstabilisant.

\- Je peux m'arranger pour que l'Éruptif fasse exploser la maison. Souffla Newt.

\- Parfait. Approuva leur mère.

\- Moi je reste ici avec Dugall. Dit Jacob.

\- Vous serez protégé par la magie de notre mère. Assura tendrement Queenie.

Percival se tourna vers son compagnon.

\- Bonne chance.

\- Nous y allons ? Dit Minerva, juste au moment où il allait embrasser Newt.

Graves avait beau avoir affronté son père, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un puissant gêne face à cette femme si stricte…

\- Oui.

\- Percival, attends ! Fit Newt en lui tirant sur le bras.

Le Maire sentit le regard perçant sur son dos mais il ne dirait rien contre un baiser en espérant qu'il ne soit pas d'adieu.

\- Tu peux m'aider à grimper sur un Sombral ? Demanda le Magizoologiste.

\- Hein ? Oh… Oui.

Newt siffla entre ses doigts pour en appeler un. Il fouilla ensuite ses poches pour récupérer un peu d'essence d'Éruptif. Il savait comment il devait s'y prendre. Il suffisait juste d'utiliser ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs manches.

Graves tendit la main dans ce qui semblait être le vide, rapprochant la créature. Il attrapa ensuite Newt par la taille et l'incita à écarter les jambes, l'aidant à s'installer.

\- Sois prudent. Dit le Magizoologiste.

Il se pencha à l'oreille du Sombral pour l'inciter à décoller.

Il s'était à peine soulever dans les cieux, vers le bâtiment, qu'il jeta son flacon.

Minerva lança des sorts de protections et, avant qu'ils ne puissent crier gare, l'Éruptif arriva en courant. Sa corne s'enfonça dans les fondations et les murs se mirent à rougir, gonflant jusqu'à l'explosion.

Les débris volèrent en tous sens, la poussière les assiégea.

Queenie transplana immédiatement, atterrissant sur un bâtiment à moitié détruit. Elle dressa sa baguette.

\- _Legimens_ ! Cria-t-elle en dressant le bout lumineux.

Le trait de magie cogna son père avec vigueur au même moment où elle se concentrait pour entrer dans son esprit. La déstabilisation d'Albus, le sort et ses dons naturels convergèrent.

\- Queenie ! Rugit-il.

Il fut secoué par les sorts. Il avait les lèvres sèches tandis que ses souvenirs bataillaient pour sauter à la figure de sa fille qui pouvait lire ses pensées les plus profondes. Et même s'il avait tout dit à Tina, avoir son intimité ainsi violé était déstabilisant. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude, lui.

\- Queenie ! Arrête !

Une personne transplana devant lui.

\- Minerva. Je t'avais bien reconnue…

\- Albus. Répondit-elle poliment.

Puis sa baguette fit des mouvements et les pierres se redressèrent pour s'enrouler autour de son ancien époux, le confinant. Mais il n'avait pas fini et même s'il avait du mal avec Queenie qui tentait d'entrer dans son esprit, et l'Éruptif ainsi que le Licheur qui fonçaient à tout va, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Les sorts fusaient. Les rochers étaient renvoyés l'un vers l'autre. Les fracas zébraient l'air comme si un orage suivaient les Sorciers où qu'ils aillent.

Pickett essayait de se dégager de la main d'Albus, enfonçant ses longs doigts dans la chair dans l'espoir de le faire céder.

\- _Stupéfix !_ Cria-t-il vers la petite bête qui tomba immédiatement raide.

Mais il ne put éviter une pierre qui fonçait vers lui et qui le précipita avec violence dans un mur.

µµµ

Gellert reparut sur les gravats là où il aurait dû tomber s'il n'avait pas utilisé le transplanage.

\- Père !

Il tourna la tête.

\- Percival. J'ai cru que tu étais mort. Je suis navré que tu aies survécu.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Répliqua-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

\- Ne fais pas un pas de plus, je te tuerais immédiatement.

\- Je sais que vous pourriez.

Il fit un mouvement de main et des rochers se soulevèrent, projetant les débris dans Gellert. Lequel transplana pour les éviter, un sourire glacé sur les lèvres.

\- Alors tu en es finalement là ! Répliqua-t-il.

\- Je suis ici pour vous faire payer ce que vous avez fait ! Le menaça le Maire.

Son père éclata de rire.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour croire ce baratin !

Il dressa les quatre baguettes en même temps. Percival bougea à nouveau les mains, projetant encore plus de gravats. Chacun d'entre eux explosa dans un nuage de poussière et des sorts en profitèrent pour jaillirent. Le premier rejeta son enfant en arrière, le second lui ouvrit le torse, le troisième échauffa son corps par de la magie de feu et le quatrième fit s'effondrer la rue sous lui.

µµµ

Tina serra les dents. Elle avait raté sa chance !

Et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment elle allait récupérer leur ami là-dedans. Ni comment elle allait s'y prendre tout simplement.

Elle entendit du mouvement dans les décombres et elle se tourna. Elle vit apparaître le Licheur qui se jeta vers elle, le groin remuant. La femme s'accroupit, se demandant si Newt lui en voudrait…

\- Tu peux nous aider ? Il faut que tu attaques cet homme.

Elle désigna Gellert.

\- Renverse-le.

Joachim fonça.

µµµ

\- L'ami !

Percival crachait du sang et sentait qu'une de ses côtes lui rentrait dans la chair. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il allait continuer à ce rythme-là. Même l'adrénaline n'était pas plus puissante que la nausée qui le secouait…

\- L'ami !

Il grogna et leva les yeux pour voir Jacob, le Demiguise dans les bras, lui tendre la main. Percival fronça les sourcils et transplana pour retomber juste à côté de lui, soufflant sa douleur lorsqu'une décharge remonta de son postérieur à tout son corps.

\- Oh… Dit le Moldu.

Le Maire jeta un œil vers le loin.

\- Moldu ! Rends-moi un service ! Va chercher ça !

Il désigna une énorme masse noire.

\- Qu'il nous aide. S'il se donnait la peine…

\- D'accord. Mais soyez prudent.

Jacob partit en trottinant alors que Dugall était toujours accroché à lui.

\- Maître !

Huck apparut de nulle part.

\- Attaque mon père. Ordonna Percival.

µµµ

Juché sur le Sombral, Newt se pencha. Albus avait beau s'être pris un bâtiment de plein fouet, il était encore capable de se battre contre son ex-femme. Laquelle avait le chinois un peu défait et, l'un et l'autre, avaient un peu de sang…

Et Queenie jetait son sort en boucle, se tenant la tête.

Newt fit glisser le cocon logé contre son poignet dans sa paume. D'un mouvement, il en libéra la créature et la jeta vers son père.

\- Attaque, s'il te plaît. Dit le Sorcier.

Le Sombral fonça.

L'autre créature, un Démonzémerveille, renversa de toutes ses forces Albus, sa langue jaillissant en même temps que les sorts de Queenie et de Minerva ne l'atteignaient. Des liens furent catapultés hors de la baguette de la mère et l'homme se retrouva saucissonné, effondré, livré à la créature.

Newt se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis il bondit vers le sol.

µµµ

Percival haletait. Pourtant, il s'était redressé et il leva ses mains pour envoyer des débris sur son père, ouvrant un peu plus ses chairs. En même temps, la magie de Huck projeta une série de tuiles.

Déjà, Gellert avait perdu l'équilibre mais il s'effondra définitivement au sol lorsqu'un cochon le percuta. Son dos cogna une pierre et une baguette lui échappa des mains. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de lancer deux sorts. Joachim hurla de douleur alors que le sang jaillissait de son corps.

Tina se jeta dans les gravats pour récupérer la baguette, l'utilisant pour jeter un sort que Gellert renvoya. Il ne vit pas arriver les tuiles qui l'assommèrent et lui permirent d'éviter, par chance, les dalles projetée par son fils.

Par contre, il ne manqua pas, alors que le sol tremblait, la douleur fulgurante dans sa cuisse alors qu'une créature invisible le dévorait.

Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus de Newt qui se disait maintenant que ce qu'il venait de faire était plutôt stupide.

\- Non ! Cria-t-il vers le Démonzémerveille.

Tout en sachant que ce n'était pas ça qui serait son salut.

La terre était si proche qu'il ferma bêtement les yeux.

Aucune douleur ne survint.

Il était atterrit dans quelque chose de chaud et moelleux. Il souleva ses paupières et se retrouva installé sur le Niffler.

\- Niffler ! Sourit-il.

µµµ

Les gravats empêchaient Albus de bouger, les liens aussi. Et la langue entrait dans son corps, lui dérobant des choses qui étaient si précieuses. Il poussa un hurlement. Queenie se laissa tomber assisse. C'était toujours plus facile de lire les esprits lorsque les gens souffraient…

µµµ

Percival s'avança vers son père. Il entendait ses hurlements alors que le Sombral le dévorait et lorsqu'il se pencha, ouvrant encore plus ses chairs et s'arrachant un cri, il ne le fit que pour saisir les baguettes sur le sol. Il souleva la sienne et la dressa vers son père.

\- _Endoloris._ Prononça-t-il, le fixant dans les yeux.

Alors que le cheval ailé continuant de se faire un festin, il regarda son père se tordre de douleur, s'agitant dans l'espoir de fuir la torture qui secouait son être. Et pourtant, il ne faisait pas seulement qu'hurler. Il riait aussi…

µµµ

\- Pickett ?

Newt courut vers son père. Mais, en chemin, il s'arrêta pour venir auprès de sa mère qui essayait de réarranger son chignon, à genoux sur le sol. Ça semblait dur à croire mais c'était fini. Bel et bien fini…

\- Il faut appeler le Ministère. Murmura-t-elle.

Elle se redressa, essuya le sang sur son visage et s'approcha de son ex-époux. Elle créa un tout petit chemin dans la pierre puis lança :

\- _Accio Pickett._

La petite créature fila vers elle et elle put le rattraper. Mais il était toujours inconscient… Newt se précipita vers eux, les yeux écarquillés en voyant son pauvre ami végétal-animal dans un tel état. Il le serra contre lui et le pressa contre son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il soit mort. Il avait forcément dut en ressortir.

Les hurlements d'Albus noyaient les battements de cœur de la petite bête.

\- Ça suffit. Somma Newt.

Il tendit la main vers le Démonzémerveille qui rétracta sa langue et sauta vers lui. Newt le rattrapa et le glissa à son poignet, serrant toujours Pickett contre lui.

Néanmoins, il percevait d'autres cris. Il pivota et courut vers ce tumulte. Il manqua de tomber en pilant net alors qu'il trouvait Percival, torturant son père.

\- Arrête ! Lui sommait Tina.

Elle prit sa baguette et la souleva. La main de Graves s'agita, envoyant une bourrasque.

\- Percival !

La voix de Newt arriva jusqu'à l'oreille de l'homme qui serra les dents.

\- Arrête. Lui demanda à son tour le Magizoologiste. Tu es mieux que ça.

\- C'est ce… qu'il est. Hoqueta Gellert avec un rire effroyable.

Le sang se déversait à mesure que le Sombral arrachait d'énormes morceaux de chair et les douleurs frappaient son corps avec une telle ampleur que son cœur battait à tout va.

\- C'est un ass… assin. Un ho… mme… mauv… ais.

Gellert ricana.

\- Tu… ne le… changeras… pas.

Il se redressa d'un coup et se mit à vomir ses entrailles dans une mare de sang. Percival se tourna et attrapa Newt pour lui cacher le visage.


	37. Chapitre 36 : Il n'y a pas de fumée sans

**_The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : Gramander puis Queecob (qui oublierait ça !)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 36_**

 **Il n'y a pas de feux sans fumées ni braises**

Des débris à perte de vue, des cadavres, du sang, de la fumée…

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait dans Nottingham.

Seraphina Picquery s'avançait, sa robe se prenant dans toute la poussière et la caillasse alors qu'une suite lui emboîtait le pas.

Elle avait un peu du mal à croire qu'elle se trouvait ici. Tout avait commencé quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Un faucon pèlerin s'était présenté à elle, ce qui avait suscité assez d'intérêt pour qu'elle veuille savoir qui l'envoyait. Et c'était comme ça qu'elle s'était retrouvée à lire une mystérieuse lettre qui lui disait de venir aussi vite que possible à Nottingham parce que des activités magiques avaient besoin d'elle.

Elle ne savait même pas de quoi il en retournait. Mais après les récents évènements, elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Malgré le fait que ça pouvait possiblement être un canular, elle devait se déplacer.

Et la voici ici…

Elle avait vu la foule de Moldu horrifié que des Sorciers essayaient de calmer et elle avait ordonné de les mettre en ligne et de les oublietter. Il suffirait de parler de bombe ou de quelque chose dans le même goût.

Mais avant cela, elle devait régler le problème principal.

Une immense créature était assise au milieu de débris un Éruptif se faisait la corne sur une maison trois Sombral se disputaient des corps alors que le dernier était caressé par une jeune fille à l'air sombre une dépouille d'Hippogriffe était étendue sur le sol un Licheur courait partout…

\- Mais qu'avez-vous faits ?!

Les regards se levèrent vers elle.

\- Madame le Premier Ministre.

Une femme s'avança vers elle et lui tendit la main.

\- Minerva McGonagall.

\- Je me souviens de vous. Souffla la Picquery. J'ai étudié dans votre maison.

Elle lui serra la main et reprit, avec plus de sérieux.

\- Vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas laisser ceci passer sans m'en insurger. Autant de Moldus mis en danger ! Les risques qu'ils apprennent pour la Magie !

\- C'est mon ex-mari et son nouvel ami « Gellert Graves » qui ont causés cela. Nous avons essayés de les arrêter. Mon ex-mari est là, mis hors d'état de nuire. Expliqua-t-elle en désignant Albus dans sa prison de roche. Et Gellert est mot.

Les yeux de la Ministre de la Magie étaient écarquillés. Le puissant Mage que tous redoutaient ?! Il était mort ? C'était à ne rien y comprendre.

Elle devait s'en assurer.

Emplie de doute, elle s'approcha et dépassa le cadavre d'Hippogriffe sans lui jeter un seul regard. Elle passa à côté de la jeune fille, contourna le Sombral et vint se pencher sur le corps. Bien que déjà mangé, il était plus que reconnaissable…

\- Gellert Grindelwald Graves… Souffla-t-elle.

Face à un tel argument, pouvait-elle vraiment leur en vouloir.

Elle se tourna pour tous les aviser. Elle s'approcha de Percival qui n'était qu'à quelques pas d'elle, sa main sur ses côtes.

\- Je dois avoir le nom de chacun d'entre vous. Vous comprendrez… Dit-elle d'un ton équivoque.

Newt se leva, caressant le Sombral une dernière fois, et Pickett blottit dans sa main, il s'approcha de Percival. Lequel étendit la main pour le prendre doucement par la taille.

\- Percival Graves. Se présenta-t-il.

\- Newton Dumbledore. Répondit le Magizoologiste.

\- Tina et Queenie Dumbledore. Annonça la brune.

Elle n'en dit pas plus. Si le Niffler était bien en vue malgré le danger qu'il était, ils avaient cachés Jacob. Sinon, ils devraient l'oublietter. Or, ils lui avaient promis qu'il resterait l'un des leurs. Ce n'était pas pour lui tourner le dos maintenant.

Minerva s'occupa de raconter toute l'histoire. Comment ils avaient appris ce que Gellert et Albus avaient prévu de faire, comment ils étaient venus ici pour les affronter. Comment ils voulaient juste rentrer chez eux pour soigner leurs blessures.

\- Et ça ?

Seraphine se tourna pour désigner le Niffler. Newt pinça sa lèvre entre ses dents puis se dégagea doucement des bras de son compagnon, qui serra la mâchoire à cause des douleurs, et il s'avança vers la Ministre.

\- Je suis Magizoologiste et je prends cette créature sous ma juridiction. Je l'ai étudiée et elle n'est pas dangereuse.

\- Comment est-ce que ça s'appelle ?

\- Un Niffler. Géant.

\- C'est trop dangereux. Dit la Ministre.

\- Il ne l'est pas. C'est une créature douce et aimante. Assura-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas comment il devrait faire comprendre son point de vue. Le Niffler était assis, les pattes avant entre celles arrière. Son air innocent prouvait sa douceur mais Seraphine n'était pas prête d'en entendre parler. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour Newt.

\- Madame…

\- Il suffit ! Tonna-t-elle.

\- Madame.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Percival qui luttait pour ne pas haleter et éviter de toucher à ses plaies béantes.

\- Nous vivons dans un village de Sorcier. J'y suis le Maire et je me porte garant de la Bête. Nous sommes le village de la Forêt de Dean. Expliqua-t-il.

Sa phrase fut toutefois plus souvent interrompue que ce soit par une grimace ou par son souffle saccadé.

\- Même si c'est un village de Sorcier, c'est trop dangereux ! Protesta Seraphine.

Queenie s'avança. Elle pouvait plonger dans esprit, dans ses souvenirs et elle savait qu'ils avaient été remaniés. Certains s'agençaient étrangement mais ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle ne semblait absolument pas déterminée à s'incliner face aux propositions de Newt ou de Graves.

\- Il a vécu longtemps sans que personne ne le remarque jamais. Il vivait dans une maison cachée aux Moldus. Il pourra y retourner. Assura-t-elle.

\- Combien de temps ? Questionna Seraphine.

\- Niffler ? Demanda Newt en se tournant vers lui. Combien de temps es-tu resté dans cette maison ?

\- Ma maison. Répondit-il.

Une première indication.

L'état de délabrement qu'elle avait subi prouvait que des décennies de délaissement s'étaient passées.

Il se gratta la tête.

\- Une centaine d'année. Au moins.

\- En aviez-vous seulement entendu parler ? Questionna Queenie d'un ton doux.

Elle entendit Seraphine fouiller dans sa mémoire. Minerva s'avança et posa la main sur l'épaule de Percival qui ne put que siffler sa douleur.

\- Asseyez-vous. Dit-elle à son oreille.

Elle accompagna son mouvement alors que Picquery lâchait :

\- Je n'en avais pas entendu parler avant aujourd'hui. Avant qu'on commence à l'utiliser comme un monstre. Et même si ça doit arriver seulement tous les cent ans, ça arrive ! Il est de mon devoir de l'enfermer. Ou de le détruire.

Queenie ne put retenir un couinement. Il indiqua clairement à quel point la Ministre pensait cette dernière partie.

\- Je peux réduire la taille de cette bête. Assura McGonagall.

Seraphine se tourna vers elle, cette fois-ci.

\- Je ne tolère pas que l'on remette ainsi mon jugement. J'ai pris une décision.

\- Et nous ne l'approuvons pas. Dit Minerva.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas dire que c'est une mauvaise créature parce que vous ne la connaissez pas. Protesta Newt. Donnez-lui une chance. J'écrirais un papier sur lui. Je le réglementerais avec l'aide du Maire. Ne le tuez pas alors qu'il est une merveille de son espèce. Vous ne pouvez pas tuer des créatures juste parce que vous ne les connaissez pas !

Picquery planta son regard sur lui. Elle aurait probablement rencontré ses yeux s'il n'avait pas systématiquement bougé ses doux globes depuis qu'il avait fini de l'invectiver.

\- Newton Dumbledore, vous dites ?

\- C'est exact. J'ai déjà envoyé plusieurs papiers au Ministère.

Il lui avait jeté des coups d'œil en disant cela et il ne manqua pas son regard lorsqu'elle, elle observa sa tenue. La robe jaune qui avait été rafistolée à la hâte et avait permis à Percival de se permettre quelques affections à son égard en présence d'autrui.

Seraphine étendit la main et Tina regarda autour d'eux alors que Queenie fermait les yeux, l'air de penser qu'ils ne faisaient que s'enliser.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez un homme. Dit-elle en dévisageant Newt.

\- Ça ne change pas que vous avez lu mes papiers. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser nous occuper du Niffler. Je vous enverrais régulièrement des rapports et vous pourrez venir vérifier qu'il est bien sous contrôle.

La Bête remua son nez en regardant Newt. Il voulait visiblement protester contre ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire mais il n'en dit rien.

\- Très bien. J'attends de vous que vous m'envoyiez l'adresse, que vous la protégiez par un charme et que les rapports soient hebdomadaires. Je pourrais vous envoyer quelqu'un n'importe quand.

\- Merci beaucoup, Madame le Ministre.

Seraphine eut un hochement de tête sec.

\- Et toutes ses créatures… Je veux qu'elles soient également réglementées. Et que vous vous débarrassiez de ces Sombrals ! Ils portent malheurs et sont incontrôlables.

Newt serra les lèvres et Percival attrapa sa main pour l'empêcher de protester. Ça, ils pourraient plus aisément les cacher sans que Seraphine ne tente de les contrôler.

\- Nous vous remettons également mon ex-époux. Dit Minerva. Il est un des investigateurs de toute cette histoire. Si vous voulez arrêter un coupable…

Seraphine opina vers un de ses subordonnés qui se précipita vers Albus avec un autre de ses collègues. Ils ouvrirent le cocon de pierre et ligotèrent de plus belle l'homme avant de l'emmener au Ministère, disparaissant d'un seul coup.

\- Aidez les employés du Ministère à réparer la ville et à oublietter tout le monde. Termina-t-elle.

Et sur ces mots, elle repartit.

Queenie s'approcha pour effleurer le visage de son cadet, l'air soucieux.

\- Ça va ?

Elle eut un sourire tendre.

\- En effet. Mais je sais que tu sais qui elle est…

\- Newt. Dit Percival en essayant de se redresser.

Le concerné tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Oh… Souffla Queenie.

\- Je dois ramener les animaux. Je reviendrais aider ensuite. Assura-t-il.

Le Magizoologiste se dégagea et trottina vers Le Niffler, lui prenant la patte.

\- Newt !

Le jeune homme disparut.

\- Queenie ? Fit Percival d'un ton suppliant. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il est seulement déstabilisé.

\- Par tout ce que je lui ai dit ? Questionna-t-il, les lèvres serrées.

Elle s'accroupit pour être à son niveau.

\- Il t'a vu tuer quelqu'un. Lui répondit-elle en lui effleurant le visage. Mais tout ira bien, mon chou.

Les yeux de Graves étaient écarquillés.


	38. Chapitre 37 : Lorsque la poussière

**_The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : Gramander puis Queecob (qui oublierait ça !)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 37_**

 **Lorsque la poussière retombe**

\- Pour toi, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui change.

La baguette de Newt s'agitait dans les airs alors qu'il arrangeait un peu la maison, passant un coup de balai.

Il entendit un énorme cri étouffé.

\- _Pas grand-chose_ ?! S'exclama-t-il avec horreur. Tu ne vois pas ce qui a changé ! Asséna-t-il avec vigueur.

Il tapa sa patte sur le sol alors que Newt observait les environs. Il voyait que le Niffler avait beau pouvoir être adorable, il avait toujours son même effroyable caractère. Il baissa les yeux vers Pickett accroché à son pouce. Le pauvre Botruc était encore épuisé et apeuré. Le sort de stupéfixion qu'il avait subi n'aurait pas fait de mal à un Sorcier, ou même un moldu, adulte. Mais il n'était qu'une petite créature.

\- Mon argent ! Beugla le Niffler.

Il fracassa ses pattes avec tellement de force sur le plancher qu'il trembla.

Newt se tourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça suffit !

Quoiqu'il ne le regardait pas exactement.

\- Bien sûr, ton or et ton argent a disparu ! Et tes pierres précieuses et tes bijoux ! Nous en retrouverons sans doute certains ! Maman et Jacob vont trouver la cachette de papa et de son ami.

\- Et tu penses que je veux que tu vives avec moi ?!

\- Ça ne te dérangeait pas il y avait quelques temps.

\- Tu te souviens ce qui est arrivé ensuite ?

La patte s'agita vers lui.

\- J'ai été capturé ! Utilisé !

\- Désolé pour ça.

Newt s'approcha, glissa sa baguette entre ses lèvres et leva la main vers lui. Le Niffler le dévisagea mais se laissa faire. Alors, les doigts s'enfouirent dans ses poils, caressant avec douceur.

La créature se garda bien de lui dire qu'il trouvait ça très plaisant.

Il ne comptait pas se ridiculiser. Et il ne comptait pas plus faire preuve de gentillesse à son égard.

\- Percival disait qu'ils ont utilisés le sortilège d'Imperium sur toi. Je suis désolé…

\- Bof. Lui répondit-il. J'en ai subi d'autres. Ce n'est qu'un sortilège. Mais qu'ils m'aient pris mes trésors !

\- La Fée, ou la Sorcière, celle qui t'a fait comme tu es, elle est morte à présent ? Souffla Newt. Tu ne redeviendras jamais celui que tu étais auparavant, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune Sorcier caressa Pickett d'un doigt alors que l'autre main dorlotait toujours les poils ébène.

\- Et je devrais m'en plaindre ?! Au contraire ! J'ai l'éternité pour amasser des trésors ! Je compte bien l'utiliser à profit !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Newt appuya son visage dans sa fourrure. Le Niffler tendit la main pour le repousser, n'ayant pas spécialement envie qu'il l'utilise comme coussin et qu'il lui pose ces questions alors qu'il devait partir en quête de richesse… mais il vit les épaules tressauter et il entendit les sanglots.

Il comprit les remords.

Les créatures qu'il avait jetées en pâture à deux Sorciers. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour le ramener _lui_.

\- Ça remonte à très très longtemps. Il y a environ cent ans. Peut-être un peu plus, peut-être un peu moins. Qui s'en soucie ?

Newt émit un petit rire.

Bien ! Le Niffler réussissait à le faire rire en se prenant pour un narrateur.

\- Je vivais dans cette maison, mon manoir. J'en avais hérité de mes parents et je m'y étais reclus parce que mes parents, oncles et tantes, voulaient toucher à leur richesse. Ils m'avaient laissés tellement de pièces d'or et d'argents à la banque ! Ils voulaient tous me pousser à leur donner quelque chose et ils redoublaient de gentillesse pour ça. Mais je n'étais pas dupe ! Et quand j'ai construit ce manoir, je savais qu'ils ne viendraient jamais se perdre dans la forêt. C'était encore plus boisé à l'époque.

Newt appuya sa joue contre son bras et jeta un regard à Pickett. Il songeait que ces proches devaient être morts à présent. À moins qu'ils furent Sorciers aussi et qu'ils aient réussis à lui survivre. Mais ils devaient être dans un triste état…

\- Un soir, cette vieille femme arrive chez moi. Elle frappe à la porte, elle frappe, elle frappe… Pas moyen de l'ignorer alors je finis par aller voir en espérant que ce n'était pas ma famille. Quand je l'ai vue, je ne savais même pas si c'était une de mes tantes ou pas ! Elle s'est présentée comme une pauvre vieille qui n'avait rien à se mettre sous la dent, nulle part où passer la nuit. Elle me demandait une pièce pour pouvoir aller à l'auberge. Une pièce !

\- Tu as refusé…

\- Bien sûr que j'ai refusé ! Je n'allais pas lui donner une pièce ! Mais ça ne lui a pas plu… Elle a dit que puisque je n'étais pas capable de compassion, je deviendrais un monstre d'avarice. Et elle m'a transformé en Niffler ! Pour que j'expie ma faute en amassant encore et encore ! Mais moi, ça me va très bien.

\- Est-ce que le sort s'arrêtera quand tu seras généreux ?

\- Plutôt mourir que l'être ! Je t'accepte chez moi mais ce sera comme avant ! Tu t'occupes du ménage et du repas puis je veux de l'argent !

Newt se recula et essuya son visage. Les larmes continuaient de couler pour autant. Ses jambes tremblaient parce qu'il se sentait épuisé. Lorsqu'il avait fallu se battre, lorsqu'il avait fallu défendre le Niffler, il s'était battu contre ses sentiments. Maintenant, ils déferlaient sur lui.

\- Mais… Ça ne me gêne pas que tu restes un Niffler…

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Répliqua-t-il en pointant sa patte vers lui. Tu me préfères à ton petit ami !

Le Magizoologiste éclata en sanglot sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire contre les larmes qui déferlaient sur ses joues tachetées.

\- Tu… Tu n'as pas de nom, sinon ?

Il ravala un hoquet et essuya ses joues avec les pans de sa robe sale.

\- Pas que je me souvienne.

\- Je peux t'en choisir un ?

\- Seulement si tu arrêtes de pleurer. Lui répondit le Niffler.

Newt s'efforça de lui sourire.

\- Cl… Clay ? Proposa-t-il dans un ultime hoquet.

La Bête ne répondit que par un hochement de la tête.

µµµ

Jacob regardait autour de lui. C'était sublime, c'était magnifique mais… ça n'avait pas l'air d'autre chose que d'un village normal. À part que les quelques chats qui se baladaient par ici étaient un peu bizarre, peut-être. Ou il n'était pas assez attentif ? Parce qu'il pourrait peut-être remarquer des éléments flottant derrière certaines fenêtres. Ou des balais qui ne servaient visiblement pas à faire le ménage…

\- C'est un village de Sorciers ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Ça vous plaît beaucoup ! Sourit Queenie.

\- Que vas-tu faire de ce moldu ? Interrogea sa mère.

Jacob jeta un œil vers son air strict et déglutit difficilement. Il comprenait qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu pour tout le monde…

\- J'ai dit que je l'acceptais. Répondit Percival, livide, dans les bras de Tina qui le soutenait.

\- Ce n'est pas prudent.

\- Il connaît la magie. Même en l'oubliettant, il ne peut pas vraiment _tout_ oublier, vous le savez.

\- Est-ce vrai ? Questionna Queenie en se tournant vers lui.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Lui répondit Percival. Surtout quand le contact a été si fort et si long. Et, Queenie, je n'ai pas besoin d'être Legillimens comme toi pour savoir que je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion. Lui dit-il dans un grognement.

Elle leva immédiatement les mains, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Nous en parlerons une autre fois.

Minerva fronça les sourcils mais reprit les choses en mains :

\- Qu'allez-vous faire de ce moldu ? Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser batifoler n'importe où.

\- La chambre de papa est libre. Répondit Queenie.

Tina lui lança un regard désapprobateur. Elle savait comment ça c'était passé la dernière fois qu'un de ses cadets avait ramené un homme à la maison et qu'ils lui avaient laissé la chambre de leur père.

\- Tu ne sais pas s'ils ont décidés de se mettre nu et de jouer à des jeux d'adultes. Lui lança sa cadette.

\- Je… Commença la brune.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses.

Elle se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Ne fais pas ça. Dit celle-ci.

\- Newt va rester chez le Niffler. On pourra t'y emmener. Mais il a vingt-deux ans…

\- Oui, il est temps qu'il quitte le nid familial, comme toi, comme ta sœur. Vous y êtes obligés par la force des choses. Répondit Minerva. Et je ne souhaitais pas que Newt soit _obligé_ d'aller vivre avec ce Niffler.

\- Ça lui est déjà arrivé. Dit Percival, de plus en plus pâle. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'en sent certainement pas obligé. Il adore le Niffler.

\- Tu pourras lui rendre visite. Assura Queenie. Tout à l'heure, déjà.

Elle lui prit les mains en lui souriant avec motivation.

\- Je pense que tu devrais l'emmener se coucher. Reprit-elle vers son aînée, faisant un mouvement vers Percival.

\- Oui. Viens. Invita-t-elle.

Tina mena son ami dans la Mairie puis jusqu'en haut des escaliers. Huck s'empressa d'aller reprendre le travail, en profitant pour faire un rapport rapide à Islander et Ozaille. Elle poussa la porte de la partie maison puis l'aida encore à grimper les autres marches pour le mener dans sa chambre et sur le lit.

Elle lui installa un peu mieux les jambes sur le matelas et attrapa un plaid pour le mettre sur son corps.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi. Dit-elle. Tu veux une bouillote ? Ou de la glace ? À manger ?

\- Tu peux aller chercher… Pompom Pomfresh ? C'est une infirmière…

Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, son corps lui faisant souffrir le martyr.

\- Et… Ton frère.

Tina se pencha légèrement vers lui.

\- Newt a besoin de temps. Si tu lui as donné toutes ces informations, c'était pour qu'il l'apprenne de toi et c'est une bonne chose…

\- Tina !

Percival toussa un mélange de salive, sang et bile.

\- Tina… Je veux juste voir ton frère. … S'il te plaît.

\- Je verrais s'il peut venir. Mais d'abord, tu dois être soigné. Je vais chercher l'infirmière.

Et Tina fila sur ses mots. Mais elle lui envoya tout de même un Elfe de Maison pour le surveiller.

Au cas où.


	39. Chapitre 38 : Lumière et Ombre

**_The Beauty and the Niffler_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Fantasy/Fantastique(dépend comment vous le voyez), UA, romance ? Conte

Couple : Gramander puis Queecob (qui oublierait ça !)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling un IMMENSE merci à elle. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec les personnages 3 Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 38_**

 **Quand lumière et ombres dansent ensemble**

Dès qu'il faisait le moindre geste, Percival souffrait. Pompom pouvait faire des miracles et si ses os s'étaient ressoudés, elle n'avait rien pu faire contre les douleurs, les bleus. Elle pensait qu'il aurait mal pendant encore une petite semaine puis ce ne serait que de l'histoire ancienne. Il faisait alors son travail depuis ici. Quand bien même ce n'était pas aisé puisqu'il grognait dès qu'il bougeait de quelques centimètres.

Il mangeait à peine.

Et si les douleurs physiques étaient épouvantables, une plus puissante encore perforait son cœur.

Deux jours…

Il ne pouvait plus attendre !

Il se redressa, poussa un cri puis se leva pour de bon. Il étendit la main pour se tenir à la table de chevet puis tourna sur lui-même.

Il atterrit dans le salon du Niffler, trébucha sur un petit tas de pièce et tomba dans un hurlement tonitruant.

Une cavalcade dans les escaliers le poussa à essayer de se redresser, le faisant gémir de plus belle.

\- Percival ?

La voix de Newt était une douce mélodie à ses oreilles et il chercha à se redresser pour le rejoindre. Ses gémissements étaient tels que le Magizoologiste se précipita vers lui. Il le soutint et l'aida à se lever, le voyant grimacer.

\- Tu devrais rester coucher, Percival !

\- Je devais, haleta-t-il, te voir.

Il pressa son front contre le sien, soufflant à répétition dans son oreille.

\- Je ne l'ai pas…

Il continuait d'ahaner et se trouvait complètement ridicule et grossier.

\- … tué. Mon père. … Et… Tout ce que je t'ai… raconté… Je l'ai fait… Mais…

\- Percival, tu dois t'asseoir. Ou t'allonger… que préfères-tu ?

Le jeune Sorcier le mena vers un sofa.

\- Newt…

Celui-ci ne répondit pas mais l'aida à s'installer dans le divan, le faisant s'allonger et arrangeant les coussins jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de grimacer et que ses « Newt » ne soient plus emplis de douleurs.

\- Newt !

L'intéressé ne le regarda pas mais arrêta de s'affairer. Toutefois, sa main glissa dans son pantalon et il prit sa baguette.

\- Je ne l'ai pas… tué. Mais… tout ça… tout ce que je t'ai dit…

Newt agita la baguette vers lui, faisant apparaître une robe sur sa tenue masculine. Il se pencha vers lui.

\- Ce n'est pas tout moi… Je dois t'horrifier.

\- Tu as des défauts. J'en ai aussi.

\- J'ai fait du mal à des… Créatures…

\- Moi aussi, par mégarde. Tu peux être rustre. Tu peux être gauche mais c'est humain.

Il tourna la tête vers lui et se pencha sur lui, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Si tu dis me dis que tu n'as pas tué ton père, je te crois.

\- Tu doutes…

Il lui caressa la joue.

\- Peut-être un peu. Mais je veux te croire. Tu disais que le Videntrailles, c'était ta façon de faire. Parce que les gens souffrent…

\- Il l'a utilisé pour ça. Il veut que je te perde. Il est comme ça. Il m'a arraché toutes les femmes que j'ai aimées. Chuchota-t-il.

Il haletait entre chacune de ses phrases, hoquetant.

\- Je ne suis pas une femme.

Il se pencha à nouveau et embrassa ses lèvres. Puis il s'allongea, se pressant contre lui.

\- Je ne te fais pas mal ?

\- Non. … J'aurais voulu te voir. Pourquoi… tu n'es pas venu… avant ?

\- J'étais occupé. À préparer tout avec le Niffler. Puis il y avait Hans qui a perdu sa mère et dont j'ai dû m'occuper. Puis Joachim qui avait besoin de soin…

Le jeune Sorcier ne voyait pas les choses comme les autres et Percival savait qu'il devait s'y faire. Sinon, il continuerait de s'inquiéter pour rien. Pour des choses que son compagnon voyait comme normal…

Graves enfuit sa main dans les doux cheveux de Newt, pressant son nez contre sa joue.

\- J'aurais aimé que… tu viennes. J'étais blessé… aussi. Lui dit-il.

Il calculait son ton pour qu'il soit doux et que son partenaire n'y entende pas seulement des reproches.

\- Mais c'était Madame Pomfresh qui s'occupait de toi. Moi, je n'aurais pas pu te soigner à moins que tu aies été blessé par une créature.

\- Tu es un adorable remède, tu sais ? Insista Percival, se retenant de rire.

\- Oh ?

\- Je me sens mieux… quand je te vois. Souffla-t-il.

\- Oh…

Newt rougit légèrement et enfoui son visage dans son cou. Il eut un petit hoquet qui se mêla à sa gorge qui s'éclaircissait.

\- Tu sais, j'ai demandé au Niffler si tu pouvais venir ici…

Percival baissa les yeux vers lui, le cœur battant la chamade. Que son compagnon lui fasse confiance, même s'il éprouvait des doutes, ça le rendait déjà fou de joie, mais est-ce qu'il lui proposait vraiment de venir vivre avec lui ?

Il était vrai que c'était déjà ce qu'ils faisaient en quelques sortes mais, là, ils le décidaient pleinement. Et son cœur lui faisait agréablement mal.

\- Il a dit « oui ». Donc… si tu as envie de venir ici, je suppose que ça pourrait se faire.

L'homme sourit et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- J'adorerais vivre avec toi. Je t'aime.

Newt sourit et se blottit contre lui.

\- Je t'aime, Percival.


End file.
